Shock to the system
by Kelral Orlyana
Summary: The Thunderbirds x Stargate SG1, let the chaos begin! Ratings may change as the story progresses.
1. Disclaimer and Story Summary

**Shock to the System**

Disclaimer:-

I do not own the Thunderbirds or Stargate SG1, I write this fiction purely for my readers and my enjoyment. I make no profit by posting this fiction. This is the disclaimer for the WHOLE story. I'm putting in here at the beginning so everyone is aware that these characters other than my Tok'ra symbiote are not mine. It also saves me repeatedly typing a disclaimer for every chapter.

Once more XD

THE THUNDERBIRDS AND STARGATE SG1 ARE NOT MINE; I MAKE NO PROFIT IN POSTING THIS STORY HERE.

THERE WILL BE SPOILERS! THE BEGINNING IS BASED ON THE THUNDERBIRD MOVIE.

I must also mention that I am do not know America. I'm using Google maps and my imagination during this story so I apologise to all Americans and people who know America, if I get something wrong.

Now that the serious stuff is out of the way let's move on…

XD

Story Information:-

The Tracy's and Stargate SG1 meet.

I have not paid attention to the dates in my story, I am aware that the Thunderbirds and Stargate SG1 are years apart, but for the sake of this story please overlook that!

Nai'R'da my 'Tok'ra' character is my own creation. It is a made up name. It is actually Adrian spelt backwards with added flying apostrophes. It is pronounced Nigh AH da.

Symbiote speech to the host is represented by _**bold italic, **_outloud the symbiote will be represented by "**bold speech**".

When The Tracy is speaking to the Symbiote in his head it is represented by _italics._ Outloud to other people it is "normal speech".

This story just popped into my head recently and I decided just to get it down and see what you guys think. I hope you enjoy it. XD.


	2. Something was Wrong

Something was wrong.

I didn't know how I knew that something was off but something felt different.

It was me that was different, I'm sure it was. The sounds of the machines working were clearer, too clear. Could I really hear the gears locking into place? Was that even possible? The air smelt different. It was true that recycled air felt different, but surely no normal human can smell faint odours in the air from its previous use. That's insane, right?

_**It's alright John. Your senses have been enhanced. In a short while you will become use to it. **_

I glanced up and looked around the room. "Who are you?"

_**My name is Nai'R'da. **_

"Nai'R'da? Is that even a real name?" I asked with a frown.

_**It is not a name your culture is familiar with. **_Nai'R'da replied politely, but I had the distinct feeling that the owner of the voice was not very happy with me believing their name was fake.

"Where are you?" I asked nervously. There was no one but me, did this mean I was going insane? I was hearing a voice in my head. Was it another personality? If it was where did I find the name Nai'R'da?

_**I am inside you.**_

"So you're an alternate personality?" I asked curiously. I felt feelings that were not my own. Was this personality amused with me?

_**I am not an alternate personality, John. I am a symbiote. I am inside you.**_ I blinked not quite getting what this voice was saying. _**My kind cannot survive without a host, when my previous host and I crashed into your space station, I…**_ The voice paused and I felt overwhelming grief. _**My host did not make it. Your space station was hit by enemy fire and you were severely damaged, I was able to save you by taking you as my new host. **_

I paused. Host? This thing was a parasite? I flinched as I was hit mentally. **_I am not a parasite! _**The voice snarled. It could hear my thoughts? _**I am connected with your mind, I can see what you see, think, do and feel. As you can do with me. **_So I had a parasite accessing my mind and I had no ability to stop it. _**I am not a parasite! If you want me to stop looking I will as much as I can. I simply wanted to know more about my new host.**_

I shook with nerves; did that mean that this creature would take me over now? _**I am not Goa'uld! **_What was a goa'uld? _**A symbiote like me. **_I could hear the distaste in the creature's voice at that. _**But unlike my kind, the Tok'ra, the Goa'uld completely takes over their hosts. **_

"Haven't you done the same with me?" I asked.

_**Do not speak allowed. Think to me. **_

What did it mean think? Why couldn't I talk out loud?

**_Others cannot hear me. _**_**Only you can hear me as I'm inside your head. If you speak out loud, others will think you're insane**__._ I snorted, I thought I was insane! This voice, this creature was inside me, leeching my every thought and feeling. I paused; the creature was upset, but remaining quiet. It was there in the back of my mind but at the same time it felt distant.

Sighing I stood, if I was hit like Nai'R'da said, and then I had to get rid of the body before father showed. I could not risk my family finding any of this. _**I have already dealt with it.**_ Nai'R'da stated.

What did he mean, already dealt with it. Nai'R'da was in my head, how did he deal with it?

_**I am able to take over your body; you were unconscious due to blood loss and shock. I was able to retrieve important items and give my previous host a proper burial. **_

_You took over my body? _I shouted mentally.

_**Yes, I am able to do that, John. But I promise you, Tok'ra honour that I will never do it against your will. Your family will not know of me. **_'Tok'ra honour'. That was important. Somehow I knew the symbiote was serious. _**You are slowly accessing my thoughts and memories. **_Nai'R'da explained in approval.

_Thanks, I guess. _I muttered, desperately trying to piece this puzzle together. I had a creature inside me, it saved my life, but now it could take over when it wanted. It had promised not to but the fear was still there. What was I going to do now? I had no doubt that Scott would notice something was off. Virgil would definitely find Nai'R'da when he did the medical tests. If they found the symbiote what would they do? What would it mean for me?

I paused in my thoughts as I felt sadness and guilt. Why was Nai'R'da feeling this?

_**I am sorry to cause you upset John. Please just bear with me until I find friends and then I will leave. **_Nai'R'da asked quietly. Wait the creature could leave? _**Yes, I can leave but I will not survive long without a host. Listen John. There are a group of Tau'ri who know of my kind. **_

Tau'ri, it was the Goa'uld word for human. Humans knew of these creatures!

_**Yes, if I can contact them, they will get in contact with the Tok'ra. I will pass on the information I have and then leave you. **_Nai'R'da answered seriously.

So, if I could get in contact with the humans, I could get rid of this thing inside of me?

_**Yes.**_ Nai'R'da answered. He seemed upset, angry and guilty.

All I had to do was find these humans. This was easy enough, only the government had the power to cover up something as great as sentient parasitic organisms.

_**I am not a parasite!**_

_Sorry._ John answered feeling bad for making Nai'R'da more upset. He hated upsetting people, even if that 'person' was a creature inside his head.

"Emergency power to 10%." The female robotic voice echoed through the station.

_Well if we want to get you back home, we have to survive this first._ I thought, moving quickly to the console. I scowled, everything was fried, it would take hours to fix this machinery and I doubt we had as much time as we needed. With no power the station would eventually sink back into Earths atmosphere and burn up.

_**Perhaps with human methods but with Tok'ra methods we should be able to prevent the catastrophy. **_Nai'R'da answered.

_You want to take control? _I asked in shock, fear rising.

The creature sighed. _**It would be easier. But no. I will guide you. **_

_Alright, but let me contact father first. _I answered, my dad was probably panicking right now, but being stubborn and strong, was probably leading my three brothers to my rescue. I glanced down at the machine. I only had voice communication. It would have to do. "This is thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 3."

"This is Thunderbird 3, are you alright? You gave us a scare son. You weren't answering." My father answered.

I smiled lovingly at the thought of my protective father coming to get me. Nai'R'da seemed to revel in the feeling of love. I guess he didn't experience it much. _**No, not really. I'm a spy so much of my time is spent behind enemy lines. **_The symbiote confessed.

"I am fine father, I guess I was lucky. I don't think there is much damage to myself. The ship is a completely different matter." I confessed, I felt the distinct feeling of something tightening around my spine. _**Most of the damage had been repaired when you were unconscious, there is only some scratches and bruises to fix. **_

_Thanks._

_**Your welcome.**_

"Will you be able to repair some of the damaged systems?" Scott asked.

"All the consoles are fried. The protective plating is gone, Everything has just been blasted." I answered. _**We need to check if the main components are too badly damaged. If they aren't we could get them running again.**_ "I'm going to check the machines. Hopefully the main components won't be too badly damaged. If they aren't I might be able to reconnect some of the systems." I added.

"Alright, we will be there in ten minutes." Jeff answered.

"See you soon dad." I replied, before turning off the communicator. _Alright, we're going to have to be careful, there will be some live wires, some are still connected to power sources. _

_**Yes, we have to be careful but unfortunately time is not on our side, we have to move quickly. **_

It was slightly weird, this creature has only just joined me, it was inside me which was un-natural and scary. Yet here I was conversing and listening to it. It was beginning to feel natural. Well it was in my head. I had no choice but to 'think' to it.

_Alright then. _I pulled out my gloves, they were specially made for dangerous jobs like this. _They should protect me from most of the dangers. _

_**Perhaps. But we should still be careful.**_

Cautiously I tapped the first component I came across. _No sparks. That's good._ _Let's see if I can loosen it, to get at the connective wiring. _

_**Don't disconnect it from anything. We don't know what these parts do yet. **_Nai'R'da warned me. I nodded, until I had mentally check every wire, cable and component, I had to be extremely careful. I didn't want to disconnect the life support system. _**We are going to have to do this one component at a time. That means it will take longer. **_

_We can't afford to stop for one second at the moment. _I replied, the creature mentally nodded, it hadn't physically moved. It was more of a feeling that it had nodded. I focused back on the component. _Let's get started. _


	3. Priorities

"John, we're coming in." My dad's voice echoed through the room.

_**I guess they need permission to dock? **_Nai'R'da asked.

I stood and walked over to the console. _Not if there is an emergency, most of the systems are completely gone. I can't access the docking controls. _

_**How do they dock without permission?**_ The symbiote asked curiously.

_In case of emergency, the other Thunderbirds and Headquarters can over-ride all and any systems. _I explained to my passenger.

_**Doesn't that endanger you? If someone else controls your systems from miles away, they could kill you and you would not be able to do a thing.**_ Nai'R'da answered in shock.

I paused, I never really thought of it like that. I trusted my family with my life. Literally. They had as much control of this space station as I have, if not more. They could have turned off my birds systems easily. _I never saw it like that. I trust them with my life; it's just a safety measure. _

_**I am sure your family would never harm you, but as the person whose life relies on these systems should you not be the one with complete control?**_ Nai'R'da asked cautiously.

_If I had complete control, in situations like these I could not be rescued, the docking system was destroyed and I have no way of permitting a connection. _I explained patiently. Nai'R'da mentally frowned in disagreement but stayed quiet.

"John!" I jumped in shock and turned around. Virgil and Father pulled me away from the console and sat me down on the floor, while looking at me worriedly. "Are you alright? You were unresponsive." Virgil asked as he realised I was focused on him. I frowned, my conversation with Nai'R'da had gone on slightly too long and it had worried my family.

"I am alright, I just got lost in thought." I _**replied**_.

"That's a dangerous thing to do son." My father replied with a small disapproving frown.

_**With time and practice you'll be more aware of your environment when you talk to me.**_ Nai'R'da explained. Until I got used to it, or got rid of Nai'R'da I had to be careful when I spoke to him.

"You told me you weren't injured!" Dad stated, scowling at me, they were all staring at my uniform. I glanced down and noticed that my normally spotless white uniform was red. _I must have bled out. You could heal my wounds but you couldn't get rid of the evidence. _

**_As amazing as I am, I couldn't pull that off as well. _**Nai'R'da replied. _**This will make keeping me a secret difficult, there is too much blood on your uniform for you to have no wounds. In all truth you probably shouldn't even be standing. **_

_So I need to think of an excuse. _I replied. Scott glared at me expectantly. "I can't remember." _I can't tell them the truth, I'll have to make them believe I'm in shock or something. _"Everything is pretty much a blur." I added.

Virgil immediately frowned, he pulled off my jacket and checked my skin. "You have a large scar but it is the process of healing. The level of healing appears to be weeks old. If I hadn't known of the explosion I would say this wound was inflicted a while ago." He stated looking towards Dad, they all frowned, glancing at me. **_We are in trouble._** Nai'R'da pointed out, he stayed silent but I could tell he was trying to work out how to fool my family.

"We've got a constant warning light on our EPS system!" Scott cried out over the alarms, saving us the trouble of making excuses.

"Attempt manual override." Dad ordered, focusing on the main emergency.

_**It won't work, the system is fried. **_Nai'R'da answered. I mentally agreed, but didn't speak out loud. I had to think of someway to repair these damaged systems at a faster speed. _**With all five of you working together we can stop any potential fires and find equipment. However, life support would be an issue. There are more people breathing now and using up more air. We have to find spare oxygen and try to prolong life support. **_Nai'R'da instructed.

_Well the oxygen tanks and masks are easy enough, there everywhere. _I replied. _But with the impact any External power has most likely been disrupted or destroyed. I don't know if the oxygen tanks have been affected, but with the systems offline and running low on power, we only have a few hours or so left. _I explained.

"Back to Thunderbird 3 now." Dad ordered, he pulled me back up to my feet and Virgil stood in front, a silent offer of support. They must be really worried about me.

"The locking mechanism is jammed!" Scott cried out from the door. _Damn, there is too much to repair, how can we pull this off?_

"Attention, Thunderbird 5. I have taken over your facilities. You're no longer in control of your operational systems." The man who spoke was bald, his eyebrows were prominent, and his eyes were darkened by shadows. _**You were used as bait, John and now this man has control of all your operational systems.**_ Nai'R'da input unhelpfully.

"Okay you have our attention, who are you? What do you want?" Jeff demanded. Everyone gathered around the small screen that had miraculously survived the blast.

"How rude of me. You can call me The Hood." _**What kind of name is The Hood?**_ Nai'R'da asked in amusement. "Now listen, Mr Tracy. We won't be negotiating. I'm going to use the Thunderbirds to rob the largest banks in the world, starting with the Bank of London. The money system will be in chaos and the Thunderbirds held responsible." _**That's a bit stupid, isn't it? Revealing plans to potential enemies and over a communication line. Anyone can hear. **_Nai'R'da complained. _**I guess it makes sense though. He's pretty much explained that you were bait to lure your family up here. I guess he's leaving us here to die and slandering your father's rescue operation in the process.**_

I frowned, hearing it put so bluntly wasn't great, but it did describe the situation pretty well.

"You'll never get away with it!" Scott cried out.

"Why the Thunderbirds?" Dad asked.

"An eye for an eye." Nai'R'da wiggled. _**What is 'an eye for an eye'? **_

_It is a bit like a trade, you take this and I'll take that. It is a phrase normally used to justify revenge. _I explained briefly, not looking away from The Hood.

"An eye for an eye?" Dad asked in confusion.

"Perhaps you've forgotten me, but you remember saving my brother, Kyrano?" _Wait, this guy is related to Kyrano? _I glanced at dad. _I knew that Kyrano was rescued from some illegal mines, but I don't remember dad or Kyrano mentioning a brother._

_**Perhaps this 'Kyrano' was ashamed of the man.**_ Nai'R'da suggested.

"I'm sorry, Mr Tracy. I thought he was dead."

"Take them away." The Hood ordered barely paying attention to his subordinates, "yes, sir." He was focused on Jeff. "You left me to die that day." He stated. "You may have broken my body but you've no idea how powerful my mind has become. Now you will suffer, as I suffered, waiting for a rescue that will never come."

_So the man had been accidently left behind, praying for a rescue that never came and now he is making us feel what he felt._

_**Yes, that pretty much sums it up. **_Nai'R'da replied.

"Wait!" Scott cried out as The Hood turned off the communication screen.

"Scott, status report." Dad ordered.

"CO levels are rising."

"Wire the oxygen scrubber to the batteries. Clean the air."

_**That will buy us time, but what we really need to do is get back system control. **_Nai'R'da stated, I was in complete agreement. I wasn't going to hang around for the systems to fail. There had to be something I could do to get my bird to respond to me.

"How long will that give us?"

I glanced up at my family who were staring at me for my answer. I guess they wanted to find out how well the oxygen scrubber on batteries would work. "About four hours." I replied. His family looked slightly panicked, but were incredibly professional. They held it all in and glanced at the consoles in the hopes of repairing them. "We need to clean and reassemble as many systems as possible." I ordered, taking charge. I was the one who knew my girl inside and out. My family nodded, instantly realising that I knew best in this situation. "Scott, dad, we need the life support system fully functional. Some of the wires are fritzed. I've repaired some of the main components but it needs more work." They both nodded quickly moving to take up the job. "Gordon can you get the communicators working. I have voice but not visual. Virgil, you and me will work on the electrical components. We need to get my lady back up and working." Virgil and Gordon smirked in good humour. I rarely took control, hell, I've never really been involved in rescues and now I was taking control of my whole families' survival. I breathed deeply. _Could I pull this off?_

_**We can all pull this off.**_ Nai'R'da answered, sending a feeling of love. _**Your family need you right now.**_

I smiled and moved over to join Virgil. "The machinery can get a little temperamental. Some of the wires are old and need to be replaced. If we can, let's remove them and place the news one in the vital components."

"Agreed." Dad answered. "Let's remove the rest of the plating to get at the rest of the systems." He ordered.

_**Damn these wires are badly fritzed. I'm surprised that the station didn't collapse at the impact. I'm glad it didn't but I'm surprised as well. **_Nai'R'da stated a while later. At our feet was a pile of wires, some were brand new but so badly damaged they could not be reused. Two of the main components had exploded severing several cables and damaging systems beyond repair. _**This is turning out to be a nightmare. The consoles are so badly damaged I doubt we will be able to fix them. **_

_We just have to keep this ship going._ I replied. _If we can find the right system, we will be able to reopen the door blocking us from Thunderbird 3. _

"A lot of these wires are too badly damaged." Gordon whined, copying what my symbiote had just stated. I smiled slightly in amusement. "Do you really think we can fix this, John?"

I glanced up. "Some of the systems are beyond repair, but hopefully we have enough power to keep life support going. If I can regain control of some of the systems I might be able to open the door to Thunderbird 3." I explained, Nai'R'da wiggled in amusement. _**Gordon is in complete agreement with me.**_ He chuckled.

Gordon smiled with renewed hope and turned back to the console. Dad smiled proudly at me, I had successfully kept my families hope going. _I just hope it is not a false hope._ I muttered.

Nai'R'da tightened around my spine in response._** At least your father knows you tried.**_ I mentally sighed. Trying wasn't good enough. I wanted my family safely back on Terra Firma.

"Dad!" Gordon glanced up with a victorious smirk; Alan's face appeared on the communication screen.

"It's Alan!"

"Alan. Where are you? Are you safe?" Dad asked, I paused. Alan's home, on the Island with this 'Hood' guy. _We have to get home Nai'R'da, I can't let my family die and leave Alan with no-one._ I state stubbornly.

_**We'll get your family home.**_Nai'R'da stated. _**We've got to get the doors open somehow. I'm guessing their air tight. That much is obvious. So force won't work. We're going to have to rely on the systems. **_

"I am at a Satellite relay station. Fermat's going to hack in and give control of Thunderbird 5 back to you." I smiled, that was exactly what they needed. If Fermat succeeded, I could retake control and open the door to Thunderbird 3. _I have to get my girl back into orbit first, or she'll enter the atmosphere and burn up. She will collide with the Earth potentially killing thousands of people. _

"They're onto us!" Fermat's voice cried out. _Come on Fermat, give me back control and we can get back to the Island and help. _

"Can you finish?" Alan asked.

"I'll try."

"Alan, what's happening?" Dad asked confused. _Well if their onto the two boys, they'll shut down communication and send men to the satellite relay station. _Nai'R'da mentally frowned, but remained silent.

"Hang in there. It won't work. The signal's too weak for data transmission."

"Dad, they're jamming the signal. Don't worry, I'll take care of everything." Alan said quickly.

"That's a negative! It's too dangerous. Follow emergency procedure. Wait for Lady Penelope at the rendezvous point. Got that?" Jeff ordered, worrying for his youngest son as the signal weakened.

"Dad!" Alan cried out.

"We're losing you."

"Dad!"

I checked the consoles. _Fermat hadn't succeeded in time. Gravity will fail soon and the oxygen would be gone in a couple of hours. We have maybe two hours before air runs out. _

_**It's not over yet.**_ Nai'R'da pointed out. _**If we continue repairs, we might still gain some control, we can stabilise your bird and open the door to Thunderbird 3. **_I sighed, there wasn't much hope now. Without the connection to home base, I didn't have any chance at getting control. The systems would take too long to repair. _**We have to try. We can't just give up.**_ Nai'R'da pointed out. _**Your family down on the ground hasn't given up on you. You shouldn't either. Your father and brothers need your help. They look like their panicking. Keep them working, distract them.**_

"Alright guys, let's get to work. We still have a chance, if we work together." I ordered. "We may be locked out of the system but if we can repair some of these consoles I might be able to take back control of some of the systems." My family looked sceptical but they trusted me and got back to work.

Virgil was the first to feel the heat and lack of oxygen. He panted slightly at the exertion. Dad tried to keep him focused and Virgil concentrated like a pro, but the strain was showing on everyone faces. They were sweaty, panting and straining for cleaner oxygen. I had slowed the oxygen down slightly to make it last longer, but eventually it would run out.

"This is hopeless." Gordon complained. I was surprised, he was the diver, and he should have experience with environments like this. "We're not going to get anywhere." Dad frowned.

"We have to keep trying." Dad ordered, Gordon snorted in disbelief, even Scott frowned. Virgil sighed and leant back. "We can't give up now boys."

"We can't leave Alan." I pitched in. My brothers frowned, but the idea of leaving our youngest brother without a family got them working again. _**They've got something to work towards. **_Nai'R'da added in approval.

I frowned as Virgil looked more tired, I was still wide awake, but even dad was starting to look exhausted. _**It is because of me, I'm regulating the oxygen in your blood and keeping your muscles energised. You should be able to work for a lot longer.**_ I didn't know if it would help but hopefully, I could pull something off, if Alan and our friends couldn't.

"I think the Gravity is failing." Gordon stated, I nodded, I was feeling lighter. Slowly we all floated up into the middle of the room. "We haven't got long now."

"Don't talk like that!" Dad snapped.

I sighed, they weren't going to be of any help, Gordon had already given up hope. _Who am I kidding? I've given up hope._

_**I can't die yet, John. I have vital information to give to the Tok'ra.**_

_Have you got any ingenious plans? _I asked. Nai'R'da frowned. _I've done as much as I can do, but everything is too damaged to really work with. I'm sorry but there is nothing any of us can do._

I was filled with sadness and grief, Nai'R'da was unhappy and so was I, it felt weird feeling the emotions of two people in one body.

"Phew! It's getting hot in here!" Dad stated in attempted humour.

"Re-entry into Earth's atmosphere in 37 minutes." Gordon stated soberly. Even our resident prankster couldn't smile at his fathers attempted humour. I couldn't really blame him.

Scott frowned. "Oxygen is out in 30 so we won't feel a thing." I sighed, Scott was our unofficial leader, unfazed by anything. He was giving up and as a result Gordon and Virgil had completely lost hope.

"Stop it!" Dad ordered loudly, obviously hating that his sons were so near death.

"Come on Dad, the situation is hopeless."

"No, it's not. We've got people on the ground working for us." Dad answered, but I could see he was doubtful.

"Alan? He's just a kid!"

"He's a Tracy." Dad retorted. I couldn't help but smile. Alan was definitely a Tracy, he was stubborn, wilful and had resources. I doubted that Dad knew of Alan's racing yet, he thought Alan was interested in the model cars not the racing scene. It would have been amusing to see Dad's face when the truth was revealed.

Dad, Scott, Virgil and Gordon just lay there floating, talking to each other. But I wasn't willing to give up yet. I gripped hold of the safety bars around the ceiling and used it to push myself back to the console. _I just have to get the door open. _It was desperate but I had to try.

I heard Dad cry out and turned around, gripping the edge of the console to hold myself in place. Virgil had fallen asleep and Gordon wasn't far behind. I watched as slowly one by one my family gave into sleep. This was my worst nightmare, my family were dying behind me and I could do nothing.

_**That's not true, you tried your hardest. **_ Nai'R'da answered.

_It still wasn't good enough._ I muttered sadly, turning back to the console. I had to try, if only I could pull of a last minute miracle.

"Mr Tracy, can you hear me? Come in." I jumped and glanced at the console. Alan had pulled it off.

"Dad!"

"How long have they got?"

"45 seconds until re-entry." I pushed myself over to the console just as Brains lost his temper. "Damn it Jeff, wake up!"

"That's the first time you've called me by my name, Brains." Dad rasped. "Thanks for waking me."

"Dad?"

"Alan, well done." Dad stated proudly.

"Mr Tracy, confirm access protocol."

I glanced down at the console. "Confirmed. We're back online!" I cried out with a smile.

"Gravity is restored. Put Thunderbird. Your craft into gestational orbit." Brains ordered.

"FAB, Brains."

"Geostationary orbit re-established." The computerised voice responded.

"Looks like we're good to go." Dad answered.

"Dad, are you all right?" Alan asked.

"We're fine. We still have a job to do." Jeff answered. "Where's The Hood?"

"In Thunderbird 2, Mr Tracy. He's headed for L... L…"

"London." Lady P stated. I held back a smile when I saw Virgil's expression.

"She's right." Brains added. "He's got the Mole on board."

"Looks like Thunderbird lost a booster, Dad. We'll never get there in time."

"Let me go after The Hood. He'll destroy everything the Thunderbirds stand for." Alan pleaded.

"Negative." Jeff responded instantly. "I'm sorry,. It's too risky."

"I can do this. You know I can." Alan paused. "What am I saying? We can do this."

Jeff glanced at me and I smiled, Alan was ready. Then he glanced at Lady P who also smiled. "OK, Alan. We'll meet you there."

"Thunderbirds are go!" Jeff stated.

"FAB." Alan responded.

"Okay boys! We are out of here!" Dad cheered. I quickly checked over my girl, I doubted I would see her for a while. "John?"

"I'm coming." I raced into Thunderbird 3 and buckled in. Dad guided the disengagement of Thunderbird 3, once we were safely away from the battered Thunderbird I unbuckled. "I'm going to change my uniform." I informed them, not waiting for an answer I slipped into the storage area and located a fresh uniform.

**_This will still draw attention to us if we were to leave. _**Nai'R'da complained.

_I'm not leaving my family, Nai'R'da. _

**_You might have to. _**The symbiote replied stubbornly.

I sighed and walked back into the cockpit of Thunderbird 3 and buckled myself back in. Dad smiled at me before turning around and taking command. "Brains, what is going on?"

"Thunderbird 1 is on the ground, the kids are in thunderbird 2." I held back a smirk as Scott and Virgil grimaced, worried about their birds. But I could also feel their worries for Alan as well.

As we landed I spotted the Thames River. The monorail was down. Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat must be there. I raced ahead of my family, leaving Thunderbird 3 as soon as it was safe to do so. I stopped at the metal fence and gripped the bars tight. _Come on Alan, you can do it._

_**Yes, he can, he saved you and your family and he can save those people. **_Nai'R'da answered. _**We need to find the Tau'ri.**_

_I'm not leaving until I know my brother is safe. _

_**Once your brother is back with us, please help me find the Tau'ri.**_

_If we spoke to my father we might find it easier. He has several high status contacts. _I paused. Did I want Dad to know of Nai'R'da? How would it affect our relationship if Dad knew there was a creature connected to my brain?

_**It would be useful to contact your Dad's friends, perhaps there is a way of contacting them without your father knowing?**_

_How?_

_**Stealth.**_

_You want me to sneak around my father?_ I asked incredulously.

_**If you don't want you father to find out, we either resort to stealth or leave to find them ourselves. **_Nai'R'da stated.

"Glad you could finally join us!" Alan stated with a smile. I glanced up from my inner conversation. Alan had succeeded and I hadn't noticed.

"Hey don't get too cocky after one mission." Jeff chuckled, ruffling Alan's hair before turning back into the head or IR. "We've still got a situation here, I need you boys to close down this accident scene. Tin-Tin get Fermat meet us at Thunderbird 1. Alan, you come with me. We got to get to the Bank of London fast."

"Lady Penelope went after The Hood." Alan replied.

"I know, she may need help."

_You're going to have to wait until this job is finished. _I informed my symbiote as I raced off with Virgil. I quickly located a police officer and negotiated, getting him to keep the civilians at a better distance. The officers readily agreed, creating a perimeter, which meant they could safely lift off later.

_**You've got the civilians away now what else can you do?**_ Nai'R'da asked generally curious.

_Now that civilians are safely out of the way, I can deal with the authorities and the survivors. _ I explained. _By speaking to the survivors I can show them that International rescue cares and when father speaks with the authorities he can speak of the theft of our machines. _

_**If people knew that your machines could be stolen, wouldn't they try to steal them for themselves? **_

_My father will probably upgrade security. _I replied walking up to the family with a little girl. She had brown hair pulled into a pony tail and held a teddy bear close to her. Her parents looked very upset.

"What happened?" The father demanded.

_**He is not going to be receptive. **_Nai'R'da stated. This was going to be a difficult conversation.

"I must apologise sincerely for what has happened today. Unfortunately, due to our fame, a criminal was eager to acquire our machines. He succeeded, he used our machines to create distress. I am extremely sorry about the trouble you have been through." I stated calmly.

"What about security? Don't you keep the machines safely locked up?" The father demanded angrily.

I jumped as a hand was laid on my shoulder, I turned to see Scott standing by my side. "They are locked up sir." He stated, firmly. He didn't like the idea of one of his brothers being berated, especially by a stranger.

"Then how did this happen?" The father demanded.

"Members of our organisation were targeted." I stated. "As a result we were sent to rescue one of our own. While we were gone the criminal invaded our secret base and commandeered one of our machines." I explained, giving nothing away.

"Be assured that security will be increased." Scott informed them.

The mother smiled at Scott, before turning to her husband. "Come on Tom, they saved us. They're fixing everything. We owe them our lives."

"We wouldn't need to if they'd kept their machines secure." The husband grumbled, he picked up his daughter and walked away.

"I'm sorry about Tom, he gets very over protective of Lucy." The wife stated with a small smile. "Thank you for saving us."

"It's what we do." Scott answered.

"It's an honour ma'am." I replied politely. "I hope you and your family are alright."

"We'll be fine." She glanced over at her impatiently waiting husband. "I better go. Thank you so much. Bye."

I smiled gently at the women before turning to my brothers. "Is the area secure?"

Gordon nodded. "The authorities have shut down the monorail line and are now working on replacing the missing parts." He answered.

"I've got the civilians to move away from the Thunderbirds, so we are safe to lift off." Scott added.

I glanced at Virgil, but the man was frowning staring at me, thinking. _Why is he staring?_

_**I don't know, could he have seen me wiggle? **_

_I hope not, I don't know how to explain what has happened. _I frowned, "Virgil?"

Virgil blinked, noticed me looking and smiled. "There weren't any wounded survivors. Just bruises, cuts and scrapes." He explained. "Most were just in shock. I talked to all of them and they will be alright. It was more of a scare."

We all breathed a sigh of relief. "I guess we just wait for everyone to come back so we can go home." Gordon stated.

"Yes, the police are already hot on Dad's trail hoping to apprehend the hood and his goons." Scott replied. "So we just sit and wait until they return."

_**In other words you're finished?**_ Nai'R'da asked, eagerly.

I answered this very cautiously. _For now, but I'm not leaving until I know my family is safe._

_**But can't we use the Thunderbird systems to contact the, 'government'?**_ Nai'R'da asked desperately. He was really eager to get back to his people.

_I don't know if I can, I doubt Dad kept his high ranking friends in the Thunderbirds systems. _I stated thoughtfully. _Their most likely in his office. _

_**So we have to wait until we return to your, 'island'? **_Nai'R'da asked annoyed.

_I guess so, we could try finding the government on our own, but we wouldn't know who was in the know and who wasn't. _I responded, Nai'R'da wiggled in annoyance, but remained silent. I sighed and glanced around. _There isn't much else to do._ I complained mentally.

"John? Are you alright?" Gordon asked, I glanced at my brothers, they were looking at me with worry. But Virgil was looking very thoughtful.

"I'm fine."

Scott snorted. "You withdrew from us again. Just like on Thunderbird 5. What's wrong?" Damn it, I knew he would notice, I guess Virgil had noticed Nai'R'da's movement. "Don't give me 'I'm fine' because clearly you aren't." He gripped my arm tightly. "You're going to go into Thunderbird 2 and have a full medical."

Oh dear. If they did the medical they would definitely find the symbiote. Would they remove and kill it? Normally I would be ecstatic, but over this short time I've become quite fond of the little symbiote. I wanted to get rid of it, but I couldn't kill it, not now I'd gotten to know it. "Can we do this back at the Island?" I asked. Scott frowned. "Look, I'm still standing on my own two feet. I'm not about to collapse. I'll go into Thunderbird 2 and sit down, out of the way, okay?" I asked, or more like demanded.

Scott frowned but nodded. "Alright, sit down inside of Thunderbird 2 but I want Virgil to go with you." I nodded in agreement, as long as he didn't check me, I was fine.

I had a decision to make. Leave my family to find the Tau'ri who knew of the Tok'ra or use my father's connections to find them. Unfortunately if I stayed my family might find the symbiote and try to remove and kill it. But surely I could trust my family? But what if they thought I was being manipulated by Nai'R'da. If they thought that they could lock me up and I could never get Nai'R'da back home.

It looked like I was on my own.


	4. The Right Choice?

What to do? I couldn't go back to the Island; there would be no escaping Virgil's medical tests. I had to leave now, but first I had to distract my brothers long enough. Scott would be an especially hard brother to distract. I needed my brothers to be drawn away from the Thunderbirds, if only for a few minutes. I just had to get to the gathered crowd and then I could sneak away.

But first things first, I turned to my brother. "Virgil, I'm going to grab a snack. Fancy anything?" I asked.

Virgil glanced over from the console, "No, I am alright thanks." He turned back, oblivious to my schemes. Now, Virgil would believe I'm in the food storage compartment. I just had to distract Gordon and Scott long enough to get away.

_**We just have to wait a moment, if we can get out of the machine, we can hide behind the landing gear and take it from there**._ Nai'R'da suggested.

_No, then the civilians will realise something is up, when their both turned away I can walk over to the crowd. I just have to make sure I bring as little attention to myself as I can_. I answered. I waited patiently, Scott and Gordon were stood by the two rocket shaped machines in heavy conversation with a police officer. Their backs were facing me, giving me the perfect opportunity to walk away. I was surprised at how easy it was, as I slipped through the crowds. But I had no doubt the news would speak of one International Rescue agent slipping away. It wasn't the best way for father to find out that his son had slipped away, but I couldn't tell them the truth. They'd send me to a nuthouse.

I walked for quite a while, slinking in between buildings and down alleys just in case anyone decided to follow. Nai'R'da was uncomfortable; we were unarmed at the moment in a world unfamiliar to him. I needed to find clothes and at the very least a knife to carry in self-defence_. I'm going to need a hooded top or a cap, to hide my hair_. I told my symbiote. Trying to remain oblivious with bleached hair wasn't going to be easy.

_**We have to disguise ourselves, until we find the Tau'ri**_. Nai'R'da agreed. _**But where will we acquire these items?**_

_I have a few friends who owe me a couple of favours. They'll lend me cash and clothes._ I answered thoughtfully. _We have to avoid the security cameras. My father has a lot of friends who have access to secure information. He'll be searching for me soon, if he isn't already. We don't have a lot of time. I don't have as much experience as my brothers; you're going to have to help._

_**I am here when you need me.**_ Nai'R'da answered, tightening around my spine in a 'symbiote hug'. _**Perhaps we should travel at night?**_

I considered it. _We could but father might notice anyone moving during the night, if I stuck to busy hours in public places, I hidden by the crowd._ I answered.

_**Perhaps your right, but we might had to move both at night and day, if your family is as good as you believe them to be.**_ Nai'R'da answered as he flicked through some of my memories. _**They've had more practice too. But then again they don't have me!**_ Nai'R'da chuckled in amusement. _**I've been sneaking around spying and stealing for a lot longer than your brothers! With my help we can do it. **_

I had no doubt the symbiote was telling the truth. I couldn't tell exactly how old the symbiote was but it was very old. _Alright then, what do you suggest next?_

_**We need to get to your friends without being seen. Does your father know of your friends? **_

_No but he can find them if he tried hard enough. I haven't had the opportunity to destroy all files on them._ I replied. I honestly didn't think I'd be on the run from my own family, so why should I have deleted my texts and destroyed my letters?

_**Alright then, we have to move quickly. We'll worry more about stealth once we reach your friends. It's still busy so your father will find it difficult to spot us at the moment. **_

I nodded. I took a quick glance around and spotted three different cameras, but they were a distance away. My family had sharp eyes, but hopefully they wouldn't spot me until I was long gone. I kept my head down and power walked through the crowd. I reached the bus station and quickly climbed on.

Once I had paid for my ticket I took a seat at the back, where I would be left alone_. This bus takes us to the edge of town, and then I can get a taxi up to my friends. The problem now is how do we find the Tau'ri?_

**Through the Chaapa'ai. **

_Chaapai what?_

_**Chaapa'ai. It is the ring of the gods**_. Nai'R'da answered, confusing his host even more_**. It is a ring that can take anything or anyone to other planets. It is made up of a mineral called naquahdah, my blood contains a lot of this mineral, which allows me to sense when the Chaapa'ai is near. **_

I frowned. _That doesn't really help. We have no idea where to begin to look. There are different continents and countries with their different governments. Anyone could be hiding knowledge of intelligent symbiotes and this 'chaapa'ai'_.

_**True, we don't have much time to search the whole planet. Nai'R'da responded thoughtfully. Perhaps if we could get a communications device I might be able to contact any Tok'ra that might be on Earth at the moment. **_

_Isn't that a bit hopeful?_ I asked_. I don't think that they will be there just when you need to speak to them. _

_**The Tok'ra are discussing a potential alliance with your kind. As far as I am aware those negotiations are still going on**_. The symbiote answered_**. But I do not know for how long. The Tau'ri wanted to negotiate but would not except our conditions. **_

_What conditions?_

_**The Tok'ra have more symbiotes then hosts. The Goa'uld are hunting us to extinction. We requested hosts in return for allying ourselves with them. The Tau'ri became… defensive**_. Nai'R'da seemed genuinely confused by the governments defensiveness.

_Nai'R'da the government hide everything from the humans, if humans knew you existed it would cause wide spread panic. You were asking for the impossible. To a lot of people having a creature sharing their body is un-natural and scary. No-one would have agreed_. I explained trying to justify the government's defensiveness.

_**If they cannot give us what we need, why should we give them what they need?**_ The symbiote said stubbornly.

_If it is as bad as you say it is, perhaps the alliance is more important than the gains? Think about it, Earth hasn't been touched, as far as I know, that is. There are millions of us with good weapons, vehicles and skills. You're gaining a powerful ally. _

_**What is the point of gaining allies if the Tok'ra are unable to exist**_? Nai'R'da argued. _**Hosts are vital for our survival. Perhaps if you had truly blended with me you'll understand.**_

_What do you mean truly blended? _

_**I am sharing your mind but I am not connected. The blending of a Tok'ra and their hosts, means that the host and symbiote become one person. It is a very deep, permanent bond**_. Nai'R'da responded**. **_**I am not bonded with you, only connected. However the longer I remain inside you the stronger the bond grows**__. _

_So in other words I haven't much time before we become one?_ I asked.

_**Precisely. We need to move quickly, it does not help that we are being chased by your family as well**_. The symbiote complained.

John sighed and stood, exiting the bus after muttering a 'thank you' to the driver. He walked down the street glancing around for a spare taxi. _I don't think my father will track me out of town. At least not yet. He will still be working out where I plan to go. _

_**He will quickly work out that you will visit an associate**_. Nai'R'da pointed out.

_I know, I just hope he hasn't worked it out yet._ I thought desperately, I still hadn't worked out how to explain what had happened. I glanced over and spotted a taxi, "Excuse me are you on duty?"

"Yes." The man replied with a friendly smile. Nai'R'da wiggled in discomfort. _**I think I preferred the bus. You're alone with this man, what if he turned on us. **_

_I don't ever think of that_. I responded_. It's the best way of getting there fast enough_. I climbed in and told him where to go. The driver tried to converse with me, I answered questions vaguely and laughed along with his silly jokes. I could not deny the feeling of relief when the man finally pulled over and stated the price. Paying, I climbed out and walked away, watching as the driver disappeared. Once I was sure the man was gone I climbed the steps to a small house.

I knocked before glancing around, I wouldn't notice things naturally but with Nai'R'da's help I sensed I was being watched_. Let's get what we need and then get back out of here. _

_**Agreed.**_

The door opened and I smiled at my old roommate. "Hey David, may I come in?"

"Sure." David replied. He yawned, before running a hand through his hair. He was quite an intimidating figure, he was tall, dark haired with blue eyes. He wore a pair of jeans that had slipped down, revealing his black boxer shorts, he'd obviously only just awoken. "What brings you here, John? I haven't heard from you in a long time." He asked. "I thought we agreed to meet up regularly."

I nodded. "We did, but I have a new job." I glanced down at my IR uniform. _People would have noticed my uniform, it's only a matter of time before the information gets to Dad. _

_**Exactly, we have to hurry. **_

"International Rescue, huh?" David answered. "Wow someone must have noticed your skills. I knew you would get far. Your father is Jeff Tracy for God's sake! You're amazing with technology and you have an ear for language. But International Rescue, is that why you couldn't talk?"

"Yes, pretty much, secrecy and all. I'm not actually supposed to be here David. I left a scene of an accident to get here and my boss is going to be really angry." I replied.

"Why are you here?" David asked.

"I want to get in contact with an old friend. But the last I heard of him, he was in the military. My boss handles everything through official channels, he doesn't allow his subordinates to contact potential threats." I explained, trying to make it sound official without giving anything away. "The problem is I can't get away from the base, without informing my boss where I was going, so I've had to leave whilst on duty."

"Okay, so you're hiding from your boss? Playing truant, huh?" David asked with a smirk. "I don't see you as the type of guy to do that." He said seriously. "Doesn't it endanger the people you're supposed to be rescuing?"

I frowned. "I only left when the scene had been cleared up, we were waiting for the team to join back up, so we could head back to base. I slipped away then." David nodded with a smile, I continued on. "I'm sorry for asking you this, but could you lend me some clothes? I can't hide in this uniform."

David sighed and nodded. "Alright, you're not in any trouble are you?"

"Nothing that can't be fixed." I replied with a smile.

David led me to the bathroom. "Stay here and I'll be back with some clothes."

_**We have to go soon.**_ Nai'R'da pointed out agitatedly.

_I know but I have to keep David calm, if he thinks something's wrong he might tell Dad what I said, what I am wearing and where I'm gone. _

_**So he's a threat?**_

_No Nai'R'da, he is a friend. If he thinks I'm in trouble he will tell because he cares._

David strolled back over with some jeans, top and jacket. "I guessed that you'll still wear your boots and underwear." I nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, I owe you for this." I replied, taking the clothes and slipping into the bathroom. David's clothes were slightly too big. The top and jacket were fine, but the jeans needed a belt. Finally I was ready to hide in the crowds.

Nai'R'da sighed in relief. _**That's better.**_

"Do you need any help?" David asked as he led me back to his living room.

"No, I just want to contact an old mate, but as I said, our professions meant that our superiors wouldn't permit it. Can I ask you one more favour?" I asked cautiously. David nodded. "Can you point my family and team mates in another direction for me?"

David frowned in concern. "Are you sure you not in trouble?"

"No, I just want to ditch them for a little while. They can be a little over-bearing." I explained with a smile.

"Alright. Are you leaving now?" He asked.

"It won't take my family long to track me." I answered. "But I will definitely meet up with you again." I added.

David chuckled. "Good luck with your friend."

"Thanks!" I walked out of the house and onto the street, glancing back to wave at my old friend. _Alright Nai'R'da, I've got clothes but now I need a contact in a military. I have a friend who owes me a few favours there, hopefully he can find out where the Tok'ra might be. _

_**Who is this friend?**_

_His names Daniel Jackson, he studied ancient languages and legends, I studied modern languages. We studied as a team, testing each others knowledge. _I explained. _He got in trouble with some idiots back at Harvard, I dealt with them and Daniel pretty much stuck by me for the rest of the year. _

_**Daniel Jackson?**_

_Yes._

_**He is one of the Tau'ri that knows of us! **_

_Wow! You mean they involved him to talk to your kind?_ I asked in shock.

_**The universe is full of people whose societies are based off your people's ancient cultures.**_ Nai'R'da explained patiently. _**I've met him only once and he was an excitable person, he was eager to examine the Tok'ra technology and the Tok'ra. **_The symbiote sneered, not liking the idea of being a project for anyone.

_That sounds just like Daniel. I'll give him a call and see if he'll meet me. _I answered. _Last I heard was that he was in America, so it looks like we'll have to go there._

_**Is that far?**_

_It is across the ocean and then we have to find where about Daniel is, America is one of the largest continents in the world._

_**So even though we might now the continent we still have to precisely locate your friend?**_

_Pretty much. _I replied thoughtfully. _I don't have a mobile so I'll have to use a public payphone. When I do, Dad will locate my position, so we need to arrange to meet Daniel and then move quickly. Dad will probably be permitted to hear the conversation, so he might try to head us off. _

_**Is there another way?**_

_No, any signal I send out would be tracked. _I explained. _I just have to move fast. _I wondered into the town and located a payphone. I picked up the receiver and dialled the local phone registry. "Hello, could you put me through to Daniel Jackson, in America. He is an ancient linguist expert. Yea that sounds like him. Thanks." _Looks like he is pretty famous. _I thought.

"This is Daniel Jackson, how may I help?" There was no mistaking that familiar voice.

"Hey Daniel, its John, John Tracy."

"John! Haven't heard from you in ages, how have you been?" My friend asked in amazement.

"I'm alright, Daniel. I can't talk for long, I was hoping we could meet." I asked, leaning back lazily, disguising the fact I was glancing around watching for my father and brothers.

"Yea, sure. Where would you like to meet?"

"I was hoping to visit you, but I honestly have no idea where you are." I explained. "I guess that I've been so busy I've lost contact with all my old friends."

"You're not the only one. I'm in Colorado. Want to meet in Colorado Springs?" He asked curiously.

I thought about it. It was pretty easy to get a flight to Denver, it wouldn't take me long to reach Colorado Springs. But when I show up at the airport, Dad would be informed and that would lead him to Denver. I didn't have much time. "Yes I'll see you there. Will tomorrow morning be alright?"

"Yes that will be fine. See you then!" Daniel answered and I could easily imagine a smile on the man's face. "Bye!"

"Bye!" I put down the receiver with a small smile. _Now I just have to get there without being caught. Once I'm with the military my Dad can't stop me. I hope you right about Daniel. _

_**He is one of the Tau'ri that knows us. **_Nai'R'da reassured. The symbiote was stubborn and knew he was right.

I smiled. That was a relief. _It was lucky I knew Daniel or I'd still be working out where to go._ _Well let's get to the nearest airport. I want to be on the plane and on our way before Dad catches up._ I took a quick glance around and then dialled another number. "Hello, I was wondering if you could tell me where the nearest airport is from the payphone I'm calling from. Thank you very much." _There is an airport in Reading. Looks like I might need to take another Taxi, to get there quickly. _

_**Yes looks like it. **_ Nai'R'da scowled.

I smiled at the symbiotes annoyance before crossing the road and climbing into a nearby taxi. "Reading airport please."

The journey was pretty much the same as the last taxi journey, the driver tried to strike up conversation, I answered with fake cheer, giving nothing away while Nai'R'da stayed on high alert. I was as relieved as Nai'R'da to get out of the taxi. I walked up to the front desk and coughed to gain the attendants attention. "Could I have a ticket for the earliest flight to Denver?"

"How soon, sir?" She asked.

"The earliest one you have." I answered.

"There isn't one until this evening? Would that be alright?" She replied.

_**No, we need to get there as soon as possible.**_ Nai'R'da answered with a scowl.

_Easy, don't panic yet. _I said hoping to sooth the creature, the symbiote sighed but went quiet. "I need something as soon as possible. Is there a flight going out now?"

"No, I'm sorry sir."

I sighed in annoyance, there was only one thing to do. But I hated doing it. "Ma'am, I am John Tracy, son of billionaire Jeff Tracy." As expected when the woman saw his id, she swooned in amazement. "Look ma'am, I have to be in Colorado as soon as possible. Is there anything you can do?"

"I'm not sure, there is a flight to Arizona that is currently boarding. Maybe I can fit you in there?"

"Please." I stayed quiet as she booked my place and handed me my ticket. "Thanks so much, could you keep it quiet that I was here?" I asked with my best smile.

She smiled in response. "Sure, your gate number is on the ticket, you better hurry. It will be taking off soon."

I raced quickly through the airport. It was difficult racing through the crowded place, but I eventually found the gate and handed in my ticket. The attendant mentioned that I was incredibly lucky to arrive on time. I chuckled. "Yes, I'm very lucky."

I climbed on board and buckled in, finally sighing in relief. _Hopefully father can't stop me now. _I _thought looking out of the window. But I'll definitely be happy when we're in the air._

_**I'll be happier when we are with the Tok'ra. **_Nai'R'da replied. _**How long will this flight last? **_

_Probably for most of the night. We'll get there early in the morning and then we'll have to race to Colorado Springs. _I answered.

"Attention passengers, we are now getting ready to lift off. Please remain buckled in until you are told otherwise." The plane powered up and slowly began moving away.

I held my breath until we were in the air, before releasing it in relief. _Let's hope nothing stops the plane. The plane will turn back or land in the nearest airport if Dad has called them. _

_**Yes, but he doesn't know which flight you'll take will he? You want to get the closest one to Colorado, I'm guessing there will be several flights. It will take some time for him to track down which flight you have taken. **_

_I hope. _I removed my buckles and put in some headphones, switching the small television on. "…The police have still not located the killer, we are imploring all witnesses to step forward. Please call the helpline, your calls are anonymous. Now onto other news, an International rescue Agent slipped away from the scene of an accident earlier today. The team leader, whose identity has been hidden for security reasons, implores his agent to return to his team and asks anyone who may have seen a bleached haired man, with blue eyes to report to the local authorities. Now onto the weather…"

_**That's not good. **_

_Everyone is going to be looking for me now. _I glanced around, so far no one had noticed me, but I didn't know how long for. _I doubt it will take long for them to track me. _

_**This is getting increasingly difficult. **_

_I'm sure you can help me pull this off. _I responded.

_**The moment we land, we have to disappear. **_Nai'R'da answered. _**We will have to high-tail out of Arizona and into Colorado. Your father will be right behind us. If I'm not mistaken. Unless he heads us off.**_

This was pretty stressful, the information network that held our society together, the things I watched over when I was up in Thunderbird 5 were now my worst enemy. Everyone I spoke to was a potential threat. _I'll be glad when this is over. _

_**You need rest. Allow me to take over.**_

I froze. _What? _The symbiote wanted to take me over. Don't think I could do that. To be a prisoner in my own mind. _No! _

_**Easy, John. **_Nai'R'da trilled soothingly. He immediately slowed down my adrenaline and calmed my body. _**I don't want us to be defenceless. You need rest, if you're too exhausted we can't properly defend ourselves. When you asleep allow me to take control. That way one of us will always be watching, until we're safe with the Tok'ra. **_

The symbiote was speaking logically, but I was instinctually fearful of the symbiote taking control. _I don't think I can do it. _I answered.

_**I promise I will only take control when you're asleep and return it to you once we're awake.**_ Nai'R'da vowed.

I could tell he was being serious and honest. I held my self still, trying to stop shaking. My neighbour hadn't noticed anything yet.

_**I won't speak. My voice, is basically yours but distorted. If anyone wants to speak to you, I will awaken you and give you control. **_Nai'R'da explained.

The symbiote was right. _Alright I give you control when I'm asleep or unconscious. _I thought quickly, before I lost my confidence. The symbiote tightened around me in his 'symbiote hug' and filled my mind with warm feelings.

_**Do not worry John. I will watch over you as you rest.**_

With the symbiotes help, I eventually fell asleep.


	5. The Race Is On

_**John. It's time to wake up.**_

_Huh?_

_**The 'plane' is coming into land. You must rise. **_

I sat up instantly, I glanced down at myself. I didn't feel tired, exhausted or cramped after sleeping on the plane. My body felt great. No, more than great. My body was in perfect condition, it was amazing!

Nai'R'da chuckled in amusement. _**That's the benefit of being a Tok'ra host. Your body remains in perfect condition as long as you have a Tok'ra. **_

_No offence, Nai'R'da but I just want to get to the Tok'ra and return you, then go home. _I replied quietly. I walked off the plane and quietly thanked the attendants that I came across. I walked confidently through the airport, keeping an eye on any guards that may have been looking for me. _Looks like dad hasn't worked out where I've gone yet. _I thought.

_**Or he could come looking for you himself.**_ Nai'R'da answered, agitated. The symbiote was watching everyone, wary of an attack coming from anywhere. In such a large crowd, we couldn't see anyone coming.

I stepped out of the airport doors and glanced around. _There. _Across the road stood a familiar figure. He was leant against the bus shelter down the street. He was dressed casually in jeans and a white T-shirt, but I would recognised that dark brown hair, bleached white at the tips, anywhere. _If Scott is here, the others are not far away. We have to move. NOW. _ The symbiote was in complete agreement. I strolled up to the cab and checked the driver. An African-American. Phew! I wouldn't put it past my family to hide in plain sight. _I'm going to have to be vague and ditch this driver later. They've probably paid some people money to keep me stalled or inform them of where I've gone._ "Drive me to the edge of Colorado please."

"Alright sir." The cabby replied. He was looking at me worriedly. I wasn't surprised. To get to Colorado I had to get through some of Arizona and then had to pass Utah and New Mexico. "Are you in a rush?"

"I'm visiting a friend and I've said I would be there in the morning." I replied, telling a partial truth. If my family were listening in, I had to keep them off for a little while. _Perhaps they will think I just wanted to visit an old friend. _

_**Now you are, as your people say, 'grasping at straws'.**_ Nai'R'da replied. _**You would have just told your father instead of leaving in the middle of a mission, besides your brothers were already beginning to suspect something was going on. **_

I sighed, the symbiote was speaking the truth, but I honestly did not want to anger or upset my family.

"This friend must be of some importance if you're in a rush." The cab driver stated.

_**He's prying.**_ Nai'R'da growled. _**Answer carefully. **_

"My friend is an archaeologist; he is fluent in ancient languages. They have come across something that could be a break through. I was surprised when I received a message informing me of the artefact. I was asked to be there, though I am not sure why. I am fluent in modern languages but not old languages. However, I couldn't reject the opportunity to potentially see a great break through." I replied lying through my teeth.

"So you'll be there for some grand unveiling?" The cab driver asked, clearly amused with something. "You must have dropped whatever you were doing to take this opportunity." This man was definitely helping my family; he was hinting he knew too much.

"I was busy at the time, but the situation was being cleared up before I chose to leave. I would not have left otherwise." I explained patiently. "When an opportunity to go presented itself I took it. It would take too long to explain the importance of this to my father and the unveiling is happening very soon. I want to be there to see and understand it for myself before the big day."

_**I doubt your father would believe that, he would have checked your message records and I'm sure if this 'great unveiling' did happen he would be one of the first there.**_

_True._ I replied, I glanced at the man's ears. _But this guy doesn't know that. He has no communicator, he will believe my story. If nothing else it keeps one guy on my side. _The symbiote chuckled in amusement.

"It probably doesn't sound all that important. Just another find. But that begs the question as to why they would call me. I'm of no use for ancient artefacts. Unless these ancient artefacts contain unspecified symbols, words or languages, then the artefact is pretty much fair game." I replied, spinning my web of lies.

"Sounds like you're really excited about it." The man answered.

I laughed. "Yeah, I am. It's not every day that I get called to analyse artefacts. I haven't spoken to my friend in years, to get a call from him offering this once in a life-time chance is like winning the lottery."

The cabby chuckled. "When do the public hear about it?"

"I have no clue. I guess it won't happen for a while yet. They'd want to know all there is to know before they inform everyone else. I guess I shouldn't really tell you. But you won't say anything will you?" I asked innocently, much to the symbiotes amusement.

The man glanced up to his review mirror. _Got you. _I thought with a smirk. The camera was there, most likely with an earpiece to hear everything I said. "I won't tell anyone." The cab driver answered.

_**Not bad.**_ Nai'R'da praised. _**We know where the spyware is now and we have this man fooled. But we will have to ditch him eventually. As long as we remain in this car your family can track us.**_

_I know. _I glanced at the driver. "It is a long journey though and I still haven't eaten, so I'm going to stop in the town nearest to Colorado so that I can eat and re-cooperate before heading to meet my friend. I guess I will have to phone my family as well and let them know everything is alright. I did leave, rather unexpectedly." I confessed, continuing my innocent story.

"Yes, it is probably best if you did, I know that when I'm going on long journeys, I stop and call my wife, let her know I'm okay. She's a worrywart. Taxi driver isn't the safest job around, you never know who the man or woman you're transporting really is." The man explained. _He knows my father is worried and wants me to contact them again. _I thought analysing what the man stated. "I'll drop you off over the border near a restaurant." The man added, in reassurance to my 'hunger'. I blinked, I should really be hungry.

_**I'm controlling your body. Don't worry if you want to eat we may but I hoped we could reach the Tau'ri as soon as possible. **_Nai'R'da explained.

_I'm not angry, just confused. Besides now that my family are here we have to move fast. I can't stop. _

_**This is going to be a close call. Their probably not far behind us. One of the cars behind us, might be theirs. **_

_Yes, exactly but I can't look without giving away where I am. But perhaps I can work out if they are driving. _

_**How?**_

"I'm sorry for asking this, but I've left my phone behind in the rush, could I borrow yours to call my family?" I asked.

The man smiled and handing it over. "Sure. Just don't go hacking into any private files."

"You have my word that I'll only call my family." I tilted the screen so he could see me type the numbers. I knew the phone number off by heart, with a sigh I pressed the call button.

The tone rang once, before it was picked up. _Yes, they knew I was going to call. _"Hello. Who is this?" Came Scott's familiar voice. _Their playing oblivious. _

"Hi, Scott." I answered, listening to the sounds in the background. It was silent, the others were obviously listening to the conversation, but I could hear the sound of rushing traffic muffled by the closed windows.

"John, where are you?"

"In America." I replied vaguely.

"What are you doing there?"

"I had some important business."

"Important enough to leave the scene of an accident?" Scott asked incredulously.

I sighed in annoyance. "Scott, the scene was being cleared up. Besides it's not as if you really needed me there. I'm a communications officer." I answered.

"Of course we need you." Scott answered quietly. _Great, now we're having a heart to heart. _I thought with a frown. "Is that why you left, because you think you're useless on the field?"

"I left because I've spent nine months in a tin-can and I needed a vacation." I snapped back.

_**Easy, we need to keep your family calm. **_Nai'R'da soothed wrapping himself more tightly around my spine. _**Calm them, talk to them, perhaps we can hold them off. If nothing else we can still reach Daniel Jackson if we play this right. **_I sighed, realising the symbiote spoke the truth. "Look, Scott. I love my job and I love you guys, but being hold up in a small confined space with only regenerated water and air to keep me alive for nine months just gets me agitated. I needed to get away for a bit. I should have told you guys, but I didn't. I guess I just wanted to get away from it all."

"To get away from us?" Scott asked, anger and frustration seeping into his voice.

"No. To get away from work. You're all so focused on your jobs. I guess." I frowned, I was never good at this, but I had to keep it going. The cab driver was looking upset, he didn't like the thought I was some prisoner for nine months either. Problem was no-one was as good as me when it came to Thunderbird 5. Alan maybe, when he was old enough to train. I was stuck up there the majority of the time and when I was down on Earth my father was eager to send me back as soon as possible for the IR. "I just wanted to relax without worrying about work."

"You could have done that with us?"

"Really?" I asked. I sighed. The seeds of doubt had been sown. I've made them feel sorry for me and understand that we're so focused on the IR we forget about the fact we're a family.

_**It will be alright.**_ Nai'R'da stated sending calming feelings to me. _**It will be over soon. We're getting closer and closer all the time to our destination. **_

"Why were you withdrawing from us back at the accident site?" Scott asked drawing me out of my conversation. They most have noticed me zoning out again, the driver probably thought I was absorbed in self-pity but my family were probably suspicious.

"I was thinking." I replied vaguely.

The line was silent for a bit, when it was clear I wouldn't explain, Scott answered. "About what?"

"A vacation." Nai'R'da chuckled, _**I believe their aware of that! **_

I smiled. _Well it is either that or I tell them I have boarder inside me and I'm taking him home through an amazing ring that allows anything or anyone to travel to new planets. That would really go down well. _

"And?"

I sighed. _And about how irritating being the middle child is. Two older brothers are a nightmare. But then I guess Alan has it worse. He has four older brothers. Scott is a pain in the butt, he has some sort of big-brother radar that lets him know his younger brothers are in trouble and Virgil, and well he is pretty obsessed with health. _"That's it."

"Didn't you think that you could talk to us?" Scott asked sadly.

"I needed to get away from work and if I spoke to you, I would have felt bad for leaving." I replied quietly. "I know how important our work is, I already feel bad. But I have to do this Scott. Please just leave me for a week at most. I promise I'd come back."

"I can't do that, John." Scott answered firmly. _Damn he's using that tone._

_**What tone?**_

_The tone that states that he know something is wrong and he's determined to fix it. _I explained. _He won't stop until he thinks I'm alright again. It's a nightmare, it will be a nightmare. He's not going to stop Nai'R'da not until he has got me home and had me undergo a full medical. _

_**So we have to avoid him until this is all dealt with. **_

_Yes. _"Please, Scott." I begged.

"No, John. Get the cab driver to pull over John." _Damn, their right behind us. What should I do? _

_**We've got two options here. The first is we guilt the cab driver into ditch them, but if your family is as good as you say they might be able to keep up. Option two is we join them but persuade them that you really want to visit your friend, or ditch them. **_

_Let's see about this. _"How do you know I'm in a cab?" I asked, trying to stall.

"Don't play dumb, bro." Scott answered. "You spotted me back at the airport, you knew we were following."

"Why didn't you stop me before then?" I asked. "Did you think I was mentally unstable just because I wanted to leave for a while!" I asked incredulously. "I don't believe you. Yes I should have told you, but to stalk me like this! What can't you trust me?"

"John." Scott answered. "It's not like that!"

"Then what is it like?" I asked angrily. "It seems to me that you think I can't do anything without your say so." I inwardly winced, I may have thought it true but it sounded so harsh out loud. I listened to Scott wince. "Look, Scott. I'm sorry. I just want to be left alone. I was wrong not to tell you but that doesn't give you the right to chase me down like this. Your making me feel like I'm a criminal on the run."

"We just want to talk. We're worried." I could hear the worry in the older man's voice.

"Just let me visit my friend and then we'll talk." I begged, the cab driver was frowning obviously starting to feel sorry for me.

"Can't we talk before you meet your 'friend'." Scott answered.

I sighed sadly. Scott was determined to stop me, nothing I would say would change that. "Because you have no intention of letting me see my friend. You're just going to drag me back." I answered. "I'll call you later when I've done what I need to do." I hung up the phone and sighed sadly. "Do me a favour. You've obviously been paid by my dad, but could you maybe ditch them for me. I'll pay extra if I have to." I asked. "I'm sorry you have to be involved in this." I told the cab driver.

"It sounds like you're having a bad time." The cab driver answered. He didn't confirm or deny he would help me, but he did start putting his foot down.

"Yeah." I confessed. "I am really good at communications so I work on satellite relay stations for NASA. I spend nine months of the year fixing and working on the information that is fed to the satellites and sent back by the satellite. My dad is a command officer for the whole work process and my brother's work on the field building and working the machines." I explained.

"Sounds like you do similar work." The cab driver answered.

"It does, doesn't it. But for my family, they work on protecting themselves and the people around them, their jobs are vital for protecting everyone. I'm just the fixer. Sent up to ensure the machines are working once their up in space. When I'm on the ground they try to involve me, but I'm not as good at their jobs, only mine. I enjoy it but spending so much time off Earth without company can get real lonely and my family are too busy to really relax. Their always on edge for the next call."

"So you left?"

"Yes, their jobs are their lives and I knew I would feel bad for leaving if I talked to them." I explained. _I've explained more of my feelings to this guy then too my family. _I exclaimed. _This better pay off._

"If I was you, I'd be out getting laid right now. Instead you heading to some grand unveiling." The cab driver remarked.

I laughed. "I guess we're two different people, I love knowledge and as I said before I could not refuse this once in a lifetime offer." The driver was gradually moving faster and losing my family in the traffic. "I shouldn't really tell you any of this."

"I won't tell anyone." The driver answered.

_**Playing this guy is easy.**_ Nai'R'da muttered.

_Shut up. I hate this, I wanted to get you home, not to drag up more problems. _ I snarled. _This is creating more problems than it solves. _

_**I'm sorry.**_ I ignored the symbiote focusing on the driver. The cab was speeding down the motorway, the driver was elegantly weaving between the traffic. Even with my family's talent, they could not get past all the traffic. It gave me more time to get to Daniel.

I climbed out quickly as the cab stopped. "Thanks!" I stated, smiling gratefully as the driver ushered me on. I ran quickly through the crowds. I needed to get another rider to Colorado Springs. Perhaps a bus this time? I slipped into a shop and walked up to the till. "Excuse me; do you know how I can get to Colorado Springs?"

"I believe there is a bus that takes travellers to Colorado Springs. The bus station is not far from here, you can't miss it." The man explained as he quickly explained where to go.

"Thanks!"

"No problem. Goodbye!"

I ran up the street and quickly followed the directions. Nai'R'da was wiggling in agitation. We were getting so close, I couldn't screw it up now. As the shop keeper stated, the bus stop was easy to spot. I quickly found the right bus and climbed on. Nai'R'da was vibrating impatiently as the bus stood waiting for all passengers to get on. _When you need to be somewhere, the bus holds you up. _I thought with a growl. I gripped the back of my neck in an attempt to calm Nia'R'da. It seemed to work.

Finally the doors hissed shut and the bus pulled out. I had sat next to another passenger placing me nearer the isle. Hopefully my family wouldn't spot me.

I glanced cautiously out the window, taking care not to bring attention to myself. No-one was there. I was lucky for now.

The journey was slow, amazingly slow. I was watching every passenger, waiting for someone to rip of their masks and show they were Scott or dad. I literally threw myself off the bus and raced down the street. _There. Finally!_

There, sitting calmly in a small restaurant was the man I had raced to see, with a few friends it seemed. There was a blond woman, a grey haired man and an African man, all four wore military uniforms. _I wonder what Daniel's been up to._ I asked as I slowed to a walk and reached them, panting. The woman stood with wide eyes. "Sir, he has a symbiote!"

I glanced at her, how the hell did she know that? _**She has had a symbiote at some point.**_ Nai'R'da answered. _**I believe her Tok'ra was Jolinar. Jolinar sacrificed herself for her host when they were gravely injured. It was an honourable death. **_

The three men were looking at me warily. I sighed. "Look guys, I want this thing inside me as much as I want a hole in the head. I need your help and I couldn't exactly tell anyone else what was going on." I explained.

"How do we know you're not an enemy." The greying man asked, suspiciously.

"I've got a Tok'ra in my head if that is any consolation but honestly it has an amazing personality but I want it out now. Thanks." I replied.

"We can't just take him into a secure base!" The greying man stated incredulously.

"So you want to leave that symbiote inside of him!" The woman answered. "We cannot just allow this host and symbiote to go gallivanting across the planet. Who knows where he has come from and been to get here!"

_They do know I am right here, don't they?_ I thought in annoyance.

Daniel stood and walked over. "So this was why you called me?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you." I glanced around warily. "The truth is I haven't even told my family, I've been trying to get here before them and get this whole situation over with." I explained.

"Your family is following?" The greying man asked.

"Unfortunately. I couldn't ditch them, my family has too many good contacts." I explained. "Please get this symbiote out of me so I can go back home." The blonde haired woman glanced at the men, all four were frowning. I sighed. "What?"

"Let's head to base, we'll explain more there." She answered, ushering me over to a large 4x4. I climbed in with a frown. _Why did they look like that?_

_**It is most likely that the Tok'ra have had to relocate and have not contacted the Tau'ri to continue negotiations. If that is the case, we will have to find them. However, the longer I stay the stronger this bond becomes. **_Nai'R'da answered. _**Then there is the problem of hosts. As I have explained, there aren't many. **_

_So even though I've got to these guys doesn't mean it's over yet? _I asked sadly.

_**I'm sorry John. But it isn't over yet. **_The symbiote replied. _**Even if there isn't a host, I will still leave you, I just need to pass on my information and then I will leave, I promise. **_

_But doesn't that mean death for you?_

_**Yes, but I will not remain in an unwilling host. The other Tok'ra will look down on me for taking an unwilling host. **_

_You saved my life, I can't let you die after that. That's why I've done this in the first place._ I answered with a frown.

_**Then let us find the Tok'ra.**_ Nai'R'da answered.

"So who is the symbiote?" I glanced up and in the direction of the speaker. I had been pushed over to sit in the middle of the back seat, with the African man to my left and Daniel to my right. The greying man was driving with the lady riding shotgun. Daniel was looking at me in curiosity.

I chuckled, "His name is Nai'R'da." I replied.

"Nai'R'da?" Daniel asked, I nodded. "Wasn't he the one that was glaring at me every time I asked a question to do with the Tok'ra?"

_**That was me.**_ Nai'R'da replied. I nodded at Daniel.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Nai'R'da." The female answered.

_**Tell her it's nice to see her again, as well. **_Nai'R'da requested.

"NaI'R'da says it is a pleasure to see you again, as well ma'am." I stated.

"Doesn't the snake take control." The greying man asked with a sneer.

"Jack!" The woman replied.

"What? I'm just asking a question." 'Jack' retorted.

"No, Nai'R'da doesn't take control. He knows I don't want him to, so he doesn't." I replied, trying to break up a potential fight.

"Don't mind them." Daniel answered. "We've been very rude, none of us have introduced ourselves. John, let me introduce you to Samantha Carter, Jack O'Neill and Teal'c. Guys this is a very old friend of mine from Harvard, his names John Tracy."

"John Tracy? From the Tracy family? What are you doing with a symbiote?" O'Neill asked, I sighed, _and it looks like my Dad is known among the military too_.

"It is a long and annoying story." I replied. "One I don't fancy telling."

"Well you'll have to tell it when we reach base. The fact there is a snake on Earth means that we have a serious security breach." O'Neill answered.

_I can't reveal International Rescue. _I thought with a frown. _I will have to avoid answering those questions. _"Security breach? It was an accident."

"An accident?" O'Neill asked in confusion.

"Yes. But I'll explain it later." I replied, not ready to explain myself just yet. "So where are we going?"

"Sorry John, but that information is classified." Daniel replied. "So tell me how have you been?"

"I've been fine." I replied.

"So what have you been doing?" Daniel asked curiously. "You know from Nai'R'da that I'm involved in the learning of alien cultures."

"I've been writing books on astrology and that kind of thing." I answered.

"Yes I know, you're pretty well known yourself." Daniel replied. "What I mean is what were you doing before you met Nai'R'da?"

"Working in a space programme." I replied vaguely.

"So you've been up there?" Daniel asked.

I snorted, "Of course I've been up there or I wouldn't be a qualified astronaut would I?" Daniel chuckled. _He is still as curious as ever! _I thought to the symbiote.

_**You mean nosy. **_Nai'R'da snorted. _**How far is it to this base?**_

"How far is it to where we're going?" I asked, keeping the nosy comment to myself.

"Not far." O'Neill replied vaguely.

I sighed and stayed quiet, the symbiote wiggled in agitation. _**I want to know where we are going! **_

_So do I but they're not going to tell us, so let's just get there okay? _I asked the symbiote in annoyance. The symbiote sighed, but stayed quiet. I glanced out of the window, past Daniel with a sigh. "Do I get to know what is going to happen next?" I asked as the 4x4 approached a fenced area. _Looks like they've drilled a huge tunnel into the mountain. _

_**Perhaps they did. **_Nai'R'da answered.

"There will be an official hearing. Having a civilian involved in other party's affairs won't go down well. I don't know what will happen afterwards. That decision has to be made by the higher authorities." Carter replied.

_In other words, they might not even help me. Just great! _I scowled mentally.

_**I think we can trust these guys, I have heard many stories of them going against their commanding officers to do what is right. We will just have to persuade them that returning me is right.**_ Nai'R'da replied.

_The guards don't look happy to see me. _ I thought as I stepped out of the vehicle.

_**We are strangers to them and we are walking onto their secret base, they will be suspicious of us. **_

_Let's stay out of trouble, I don't fancy having to run from the military. _I warned the symbiote following Daniel into the base. Jack O'Neill led the way, but Teal'c and Carter walked behind me, obviously keeping a careful eye on me. _Their very suspicious, I bet that any suspicious action will be met with force, I just hope it is not deadly. _

_**Agreed. **_

I stayed quiet allowing my escorts to take the lead. _It's more than likely that they'll keep us separated away from everyone else, whilst they discuss our situation. _I thought. _I guess we haven't much to do, but wait for their decision. _

_**True, but if I am to remained joined to you for any longer, you must arm yourself with knowledge. This spare time will be valuable for us, for you to learn of my people. Especially when confronting the Tok'ra when we find them. They will be unsure of us, especially since I cannot speak to them. You will have to learn our customs and some of our language to prove you are truly a Tok'ra. **_

_What must I learn?_

_**The Tok'ra are wary of any newcomers and even friends, anyone can be an enemy. We have to greet them with the greatest respect, I have no doubt an elder will be there to greet us, if not the council themselves. Disrespect is looked down upon. I will guide you on what to say, but you must remember to bow your head in respect to all Tok'ra. There is a hand-sign I will teach you which is considered a greeting by the Tok'ra, we will most likely undergo many tests, and you have to be prepared to submit. If you don't the Tok'ra will use force.**_

_So in other words, behave or get punished?_

Nai'R'da frowned. _**No, that is not what I meant, if we fight the tests, it proves to the Tok'ra that we are not who we say we are. They will most likely remove me without a care for your well-being. **_

_So I have to play nice, to prove who I say I am or I'll get hurt and you'll be removed? _I asked in confusion.

_**Yes.**_ Nai'R'da replied.

_Alright, you'll have to teach me the hand-signs and greetings, so I'm ready when we finally confront the Tok'ra._ I paused; I didn't actually know if I would confront the Tok'ra yet. I had to get permission to meet them.

"Welcome to base Mr…" A balding man stated. He was clearly a high-ranking individual, most of the soldiers around us were wearing their uniforms loose, this man was very meticulous.

_**That is General Hammond, leader of this secret base.**_ Nai'R'da informed me.

"General Sir. This is Mr John Tracy, son of Jeff Tracy." O'Neill introduced. "He claims to be a Tok'ra."

"A Tok'ra?" The General asked in disbelief. "Is this true?"

"He does have a symbiote, sir." Carter replied.

"Indeed." Teal'c added.

The General glanced my way, I sighed mentally before answering. "It would be easier to tell you the whole story, sir."

The man frowned and then sighed. "Very well. Please get the briefing room ready. Follow me, Mr Tracy."

_I hope this won't take too long. _I thought.

Nai'R'da chuckled. _**Meetings and briefings always take too long, it is what makes them boring. **_I mentally chuckled but kept any expression from my face. _**How will you explain this without revealing International Rescue?**_ The symbiote asked curiously.

_I'm still working on that. _I replied as I was guided towards a seat. I noticed that the windows had been carefully covered and information carefully concealed from me. _They're being incredibly cautious, not that I blame them. _

"Well Mr Tracy, can you explain to me, how a symbiote got on Earth." The General asked.

I sighed. "I wasn't on Earth, General. I am an astronaut." I explained.

"What station were you on?" O'Neill asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't give classified information away." I answered truthfully. "I can only give you an overview of what has happened."

"You're the IR agent that went missing aren't you?" Daniel asked, his eyes twinkling in interest.

_Damn, it doesn't matter how I answer this, they'll already know. _"I'm sorry but I can't answer that." I sighed mentally; _they now know I am an IR agent. _

"So you watch from up above for calls for aid?" O'Neill asked.

I sighed. "That is classified information."

"You restrained by some act of secrecy aren't you?" Daniel asked.

I nodded. _If they find out, it can condemn my family. I've got to think of something. _

_**Perhaps you could persuade them to keep their mouths shut. Remember the theft of the machine, maybe you can play it on that?**_

_Perhaps. _"Before I explain anymore, I want your word none of this passes beyond us six." I demanded.

"You have my word." The General replied, gaining nods from the other four members seated at the table.

"It would be easier for me to continue my story to explain." Again I received nods and expectant looks to continue. "I was reading data from the files, whilst keeping an eye on what was going on down here. There wasn't much happening at the time so I had just gone to the small kitchen to get some coffee when the machines started bleeping, it was a proximity alert. I called base and issued a mayday, before the satellite was hit. Luckily the station wasn't too badly damaged by the impact as it had happened quite a distance away from where I was." I was being careful trying not to reveal more than I already had. "I moved to inspect the security feeds from the impact when the alarm sounded again, this time I was able to see what it was. A missile."

"You were attacked?" Daniel asked in shock.

"Yes. The missile was sent from Earth, that much I knew for sure. It hit the front of my satellite pretty much frying and destroying all my systems. I was sent flying back with the debris and everything went black." I frowned; _I can't tell what happened afterwards, only when I awoke. _

_**But I can tell you what happened. Tell them that I'm telling you what happened afterwards. **_

"I only know what happened when I awoke, but my symbiote will tell me what happened for me to pass onto you." I told my audience.

"Why does the symbiote not speak?" The general asked.

"I…I am not comfortable with the symbiote taking control." I explained. _It would be easier for you to explain. _

_**I am happy to tell you so you may tell them, if it makes you happy. **_

_But we cannot afford to drag this on for a long period of time. They'll most likely ask questions about your mission. Especially why you ended up so near Earth. _I froze, we both knew what I was going to suggest, to be honest I'd already decided but deciding it and permitting it was two very different things. _Perhaps, it would be wise for you… to take over._

Nai'R'da tightened around my spine. _**The moment the meeting is over or they ask to speak to you, I'll withdraw.**_ He promised.

I sighed. "I'll let Nai'R'da explain for you."

_**Bow your head. **_Nai'R'da ordered, I obeyed without question; the next thing I knew was that I was 'pushed back'. My head rose without my command, my eyes focused on the General with confidence. "**General Hammond, it is an honour to meet you again**." Wow, it was weird. Like an out of body experience, I was nervous and a little scared, but I, I don't know how or why, but I trusted the symbiote.

"I apologise but I cannot recall who you are." The General responded.

"**Forgive me, my name is Nai'R'da.**"

"Ah, you were that Tok'ra agent sent to help negotiate a treaty?" The General asked.

"**Yes, I was. After we left, my host and I were sent on a mission. I apologise but I cannot give away classified information. What I can tell you is that the mission was a success. Unfortunately the Jaffa found us and gave chase. We were able to apprehend a death glider, but the Jaffa were eager to have us killed and what we had achieved destroyed. Fortunately we were able to escape using warp, but we were hit as we fled damaging the glider. We were sent off course and arrived at a blue and green planet I would later realise was Earth. We were heading straight for a ship hovering above the planet's atmosphere. My host and I tried to communicate with the ship, but were unable to. We tried to avoid the ship but the controls were too badly damaged and we collided. My host was badly damaged, he would have been killed on impact but I kept him alive. There was another explosion and the world was spinning, there was fire and debris everywhere and we watched as a white haired man hit the far wall and get impaled by some debris. My host knew that the information we had gathered was vital to the Tok'ra and demanded I saved the man's life. He knew he was dead and he didn't want me to go with him. Eventually I agreed, I left my host only once I knew he would not feel the pain of his death.**" Nai'R'da paused, mentally sobbing. I tried to comfort him, but I was not good at this mental connection, but the symbiote appreciated the attempt, wiggling slightly in gratefulness.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Nai'R'da." Daniel replied quietly.

"That must have been hard for you." Carter added in attempted comfort.

It actually made it worse, but Nai'R'da understood she only meant to help. "**It was difficult, but John needed my aid, he still had a chance to survive and when the time came, I would leave him and he would be healthy and safe. He was bleeding heavily, if I did not reach him in time, all three of us would be dead. It was difficult getting through the debris and slipping through the blood, but I eventually was able to reach him. He was badly damaged, but I was able to repair the heavily damaged parts. I would have rested and healed the rest but my new host awoke and he was able to tell something was off immediately. I spent most of the time explaining what I was. His team were sent to rescue him, but unfortunately the person who sent the missile had wanted them there. He locked them all up in the machine with only four hours oxygen and the craft was slowly descending back into the Earth's atmosphere.**"

"It would have burned up and killed thousands of people!" Carter replied in astonishment.

"**Indeed, it would have, I proceeded to work with my new host and his team to take control of the machine, but in the end it had been the ground team who saved us all.**" Nai'R'da explained smugly. _**There, John, now they think it's a big operation and your family are not as implicated as they were before.**_

John welled up with gratitude, _Thank you, Nai'R'da. _

_**Your welcome.**_ "**We took control and put the machine back into… orbit. We returned to Earth, where I persuaded my host to bring us to you so I may return to the Tok'ra. My host has had a lot of trouble adapting to life as a Tok'ra and I do not wish to force myself upon my host for any longer than necessary. Please permit me to pass my message onto the Tok'ra and I will leave my host and not bother your kind again.**"

"It is not as easy as that Nai'R'da." O'Neill responded. "You have seen Earth and experienced our culture, you could be a danger to us."

"**And yet you allow Jacob and Selmak to leave freely.**" Nai'R'da responded.

"That's different they are from Earth." O'Neill answered with a snort.

"**John is from Earth and yet you still do not trust me and my kind. You hate what I am and now you have me here on your base you intend to take your anger out on me.**" Nai'R'da argued.

"John is a civilian Nai'R'da he has not been trained in situations like this. To send him off world could be dangerous not only for us but for him as well." Daniel butted in, glaring at O'Neill. "Having John on base, is already angering the higher authorities. To send him off world would just…"

"…piss them off." O'Neill broke in finishing the archaeologist's sentence.

"**Then perhaps you can bring the Tok'ra here.**" Nai'R'da answered thoughtfully.

"News flash, snake, we don't know where they are. We have to wait for them to contact us." O'Neill argued.

"**Then what do you suggest, Tau'ri?**" Nai'R'da retorted.

_Easy, Nai'R'da, angering them will get us nowhere. _I thought trying to calm the angry symbiote. _Even though O'Neill is deliberately out to annoy you he does speak the truth. The Tok'ra have relocated and will probably not inform the Tau'ri until they are ready to. I probably will not be able to leave yet. Perhaps you can persuade them to train us or see what we are able to do. It might persuade them to allow me to be sent._

_**Alright. **_"**I think you may be under-estimating my host. He is skilled at communication and field work. He may not be a soldier but he is a capable man. If nothing else he might be-able to find a way to contact the Tok'ra.**"

"I am sorry Nai'R'da but until I have spoken to the higher authorities I cannot permit you or John anything." The General responded. "But please be assured that you'll be the first to know when a decision is reached."

Nai'R'da mentally sighed. _**It seems that is the best we will get.**_

_Perhaps but let's not give up now. _I answered in response.

"**I just hope the decision your people come to will be the right one General.**" Nai'R'da answered.

"Private! Take our guest to the guest quarters." The General ordered. "I hope that we can both come to an agreeable decision that will improve our alliance to your people."

"**So do I, General.**" Nai'R'da followed the private silently down the hall and into an elevator. Even how the symbiote walked was different. He didn't walk, he strides. He travels down the corridor with confidence and unspoken power. When we reached the elevator, he stood with his head held high. _I guess that's how some tell the difference from a symbiote and their host?_

_**Yes, we are in essence two individuals sharing a body. **_Nai'R'da answered. _**It is a bond built on trust. Some hosts and symbiotes can change in a matter of seconds, because they need not ask, they know they can take control or recede.**_

"Here we are, Sir. Will you need anything else?" The man asked.

"**No, I will retire for today.**" Nai'R'da responded, as he closed the door we noticed the Private stand guard. _**I thought as much, but it is good to see confirmation. We will be guarded at all times whilst we are here. **_

_That's obvious. _I answered. _I guess we train now._

_**Yes, there is not much else to do but train and wait for a decision to be made. **_

_Alright then show me this hand-sign I must do when I greet the Tok'ra…_


	6. Stay or Go?

I walked into the cafeteria with my guard following behind me. I glanced around. _I need coffee._ I thought to myself.

_**Why do you drink that stuff?**_ Nai'R'da asked in disgust. _**It's bad for you! **_

_No it's not! _I argued stubbornly. _I've been drinking coffee all my life, I've drank it on Thunderbird 5 to keep me going and I'm not going to sacrifice it now! _

The symbiote huffed, but recognised my determination and submitted. _**You do know that I will just negate the effects of the coffee?**_

_Don't you dare! _I all but snarled. Nai'R'da snorted in amusement as I literally drank the coffee down like a dying man.

"John! Come sit with me! How are you?" Daniel asked with a smile as I sat across from him.

"How did you know I was in control?" I asked curiously. Since that meeting Nai'R'da had been taking control more often, I was not one for meetings and briefings. I trusted the symbiote more and more now. He always gave back control and apologised if meetings took longer than expected. It was actually quite enjoyable to sit back and ignore the world if only for a little bit.

"I know you John; we spent years hanging together in Harvard. Besides Nai'R'da always glares at me." Daniel answered.

"Perhaps if you didn't ask him so many questions about being a symbiote." I replied. "It agitates him to be seen as some experiment or project." I inwardly chuckled Nai'R'da had it out for the poor man.

_**Yes I do. What do I look like some test-tube experiment? I'm a sentient being, don't I have rights?**_

_I don't think Daniel means it like that Nai'R'da, he is simply curious. _

"I'm simply asking questions for my own curiosity. Their species are an incredibly advanced race. How they advanced from primitive creatures into sentient symbiote is just fascinating." Daniel replied.

_He doesn't realise that he's digging his hole deeper. _I thought with a grin. _Perhaps I should prepare funeral arrangements?_

_**Don't bother just grab a Zat'nik'tel. **_I searched my symbiotes memories for this Zat'nik'tel. It was a snake like gun with three settings, the first was to stun, and the second to kill and the third was to disintegrate. Disintegrate? That's crazy! _**It is real and I'm sure this base has some hidden securely. **_

_We are not going to really kill Daniel! _I retorted.

_**Shame…**_ I shook my head at the symbiotes antics before focusing on Daniel. "So anything interesting going on or is it still classified?" I asked, bored out of my mind. Even with Nai'R'da's knowledge to distract me, being lock up in one small room for a lot of the time was boring; I don't know how I survived up in Thunderbird 5 for nine months.

"No, I'm sorry there isn't much going on." Daniel replied with a small, sad smile.

"Am I allowed to phone my family? Now I'm here they can't track me can they?" I asked.

Daniel frowned. "That's not my decision but I'll talk to the General about permitting it." He answered. "How's Nai'R'da holding up?"

I sighed. "He'd been getting agitated, he wanted to get here to return to the Tok'ra but now he's being held up. He isn't happy."

_**This is driving me nuts. Have the Tok'ra not proven their worth. Are we not allies?**_

_Easy, remember we have to play along. They're in control not us. Treat it like one of your missions. We have to stay out of the way and quiet, to gain their trust. _I explained. "I'll guess I'll read and hang around the cafeteria near the coffee machine." I stated with a grin.

Daniel chuckled. "I bet that annoys your symbiote, most Tok'ra I've come across hate coffee. I'll go speak to the General for you. Hopefully the decision won't take too long to make." He stated as he stood. "I'll see you later."

"See you later." I replied. I drank some more coffee. _What should we do until we hear their decision? I can't think of anything but read, eat, drink and sleep. Well I suppose I could always write the next chapter of my book. But it doesn't help that I cannot see the stars. _

_**We must watch and wait for any opportunities to get people on our side whilst acting innocent. If you ask questions, like an 'innocent civilian' we may be able to get more answers. **_

_Wouldn't they be wary that you're influencing me to spy? _

_**Not necessarily. I rarely take control, if ever and you are a very lovable man. Everyone gets along with you. Take advantage of this ability. **_

_Alright. _I glanced up and looked at my guard, standing against the wall in front of me. He stood his back stiff, arms clasped behind him. His blue eyes flickered over the area regularly taking in what was happening. He noticed me looking at him and met my eyes; I waved him over as I poured a second cup of coffee for him. "If you're going to guard me perhaps we should talk. You probably already know I'm John Tracy. But who are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm Private Adam Clarke." He replied formally, standing next to me stiffly.

Nai'R'da frowned, _**He's wary. Take your time and act all interested in him rather than his work and this base. **_

_Yes, I'm glad I have experience with talking to people like this. _I thought thinking of all the accident victims I had to distract from their pain and potential or inevitable deaths. _Though it's not always easy, knowing that I may be the last voice they hear before they die._

_**I think those people would just have been glad they weren't alone for their final moments. **_Nai'R'da stated quietly.

_Yes, that may be true. But it doesn't make it any easier. _I replied before focusing on the Private. "It's a pleasure to meet you Private Clarke. Please sit down. Do you mind if I call you Adam, or would that be too personal?"

"You may call me Adam, Mr Tracy." The Private replied, slowly taking a seat across from me.

"Well Adam, please call me John." _I've got to break through his soldier persona first. _I explained to my symbiote, which was in complete agreement.

"Yes Mr…John." The Private replied.

"So you've been assigned with taking care of a civilian. Must not be the best job available." I stated looking into my half empty mug.

"Actually it is not all that different to security detail, Sir."

_**In other words most of these soldiers here are on permanent guard duty. **_Nai'R'da thought.

"Still, following me from the guest room to the cafeteria multiple times a day must get, repetitive." I answered. "I remember being up on a satellite and reading data day after day, night after night. Being stuck in one place and doing the same thing can get tiresome." _There, by talking about myself first, I should be able to draw this man out of his shell._

"It's not bad, Sir. Besides it has only been a week." He replied sipping his coffee cautiously. "Though I have to say this coffee could be better."

I laughed in amusement. "Trust me Adam, after living off regenerated water and packaged coffee and food; this is like a five-star restaurant to me."

The man laughed. "There are rumours that you are an astronaut. I'm guessing their true?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm surprised you didn't know. I've written several books." I answered.

"I'm not into space as much as everyone else. It's fascinating but I wouldn't read and obsess over it." He admitted. "Don't get me wrong it's amazing what people like you do and find but it's not my line of work or interest."

I chuckled. "My brother, Gordon doesn't like it either. He loves the sea, not space." I smiled at the man. "Have you got any siblings?" I asked innocently.

"No, I haven't."

I chuckled. "I don't know whether to say you're the lucky one or the unlucky one. I've got four brothers. Two older and two younger. Their all nightmares! The two youngest are pranksters and my two older brothers are incredibly over-protective." I explained. "I wouldn't change them for the world though." I added as an after-thought.

"That's a pretty big family." Adam answered with a grin.

"To be honest my family is even bigger than that. My work colleagues are my brethren too. They have to be, they control the satellites from the ground, and so anytime I'm up there I'm putting my life in their hands." I stated quietly, _let's see if this works. _

"That is quite a commitment." Adam answered with a frown. "To rely on someone millions of miles away to keep you safe."

"Yes, it is. But I have complete faith in my team." I replied. "I don't know how to describe it Adam. I don't even think of that when I head up, I don't doubt my team. I have complete faith in them. Do you understand what I mean?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. When one of us goes missing, everyone pulls out the stops to help that person. I can't tell you the amount of times SG1 have defied orders to rescue one of their own." Adam replied. "They have an amazing bond."

"I know how they feel, I love my brothers. I can't even talk to them right now and their probably worried out of the minds." I answered. "I just wanted to get Nai'R'da home and return to my family. But now I'm trapped here waiting for them to make a decision."

"I'm sorry."

I sighed. "It's not your fault. Your just doing your job, I just miss them."

Adam gave a small sad smile. "Well, I hope they reach a decision soon." He replied. "I don't know if you've turned the telly on, but your father is ripping apart Colorado looking for you. He is so nearby to base that it's raising some uneasy questions."

_**So your father is increasing the pressure. **_Nai'R'da thought. _**Excellent, it will force them to make a decision. Your father is so influential, that they will be eager to return his wayward son to him, but to do that they need to get me out of you. To operate me out would cause the Tok'ra alliance to falter so they should in theory permit us through the stargate. **_

_Let's hope so. I don't want you getting hurt. _I replied, smiling slightly as Nai'R'da tightened around my spine in his 'symbiote hug'. "My father is very worried for me?" I asked needlessly. "If only I could call him and tell him I'm safe. Better yet, if I could get Nai'R'da to the Tok'ra, it would all be over."

The Private stood up and saluted. "Sir!" I glanced around and up at Colonel Jack O'Neill.

"Mr Tracy, please follow me." He stated before turning and leaving. I quickly stood and sped after the man, the private not far behind me. O'Neill led me back to the briefing room.

I was so familiar with this room, I could map it with my eyes closed. Nai'R'da chuckled in amusement as I sat down in the seat O'Neill pointed to. I sighed inwardly, General Hammond was there, but so were two other General looking figures. One had very dark almost black eyes, with slicked back hair and a dark suit. The other had small, thin eyes with dark blue irises; his hair was grey and slicked back. Both looked very serious, curious and suspicious. I couldn't really blame them, after all an alien arrived on Earth via space and learnt about Earth, it was a potential danger. I was a potential danger. I leant back;_ I'll let them take the lead._

"Mr Tracy." General Hammond started off. "Let me introduce General Jumper and Ryan."

"It's a pleasure." I answered with a smile.

The Generals greeted me back before getting back to the point. "I am sure you understand, Mr Tracy, the seriousness of this situation." The dark haired General stated. _This one is General Jumper, if I remember correctly. _"A potential alien threat collides with one of Earth's satellites then goes strolling over earth, is a very serious problem. What if your symbiote had not been a Tok'ra? What if it isn't a Tok'ra? We have no sure way to prove it, they are both genetically the same."

"However, I am sure you're aware of the situation with your father." General Ryan continued. "Your father has contacted the president to inform him of his lost son. The president is aware of the situation, but unfortunately the president is rather fond of Mr Tracy and demands that this situation is resolved."

"I would prefer if you weren't sent at all and that your symbiote is removed, so you may return home. But the operation to remove the symbiote could potential harm you as a result he has officially permitted your use of the stargate to find the Tok'ra." General jumper added. "You will be taught everything as much as our operatives can teach you before you're sent through the stargate, with SG1 tomorrow morning."

"Their mission is to find the Tok'ra, return Nai'R'da and then bring you back. Is this understood?" General Hammond asked.

"Yes, Sir." I replied.

"You have the opportunity to phone your father, do so and try to keep him unaware for as long as possible."

"I understand. I'll do my best." I answered. "May I speak to them now?"

"Yes, you may borrow my phone in my office, it is untraceable and private." General Hammond answered. He stood. "Well if that is all gentlemen, I will take our new unofficial member of SG1 to phone his family. Good day gentlemen."

The two generals were escorted out to their guest quarters whilst I followed the General. _**Yes, we've got permission, now we must find the Tok'ra! **_Nai'R'da exclaimed wiggling in excitement. General Hammond dialled the number and handed me the phone, before excusing himself.

I listen to the phone ring a few times before it was picked up. "Hello, this is Mr Tracy." I closed my eyes at my father's panicked voice.

"Dad, it's me."

"John! Where the hell are you?" Dad all but yelled, I heard scrabbling, _I guess my brothers are gathering around to listen as best they could. _

"I'm safe." I answered. "Listen dad, I don't have a lot of time to talk."

"You're coming home with me now! Where are you, boy?" My dad butted in angrily.

I sighed. "Dad, listen to me!"

"No, you listen to me son. You've dragged us halfway across the world and for what?"

"Well if you let me get a word in edgeways I'll tell you what I can."

"Talk."

"First off Dad, I am somewhere safe; I'm not in any danger." _At least not yet. _"But I have something of importance to do."

"And what's that." Dad bit out angrily.

"I had to return something of great value." _There, I haven't implicated anyone. _I thought with a grin.

"You couldn't send it through the post?"

I blinked, imagining sticking Nai'R'da in an envelope. I laughed at Nai'R'da's indignation. "I don't think it would fit in an envelope!" I chuckled. "Look dad, I will be home soon. I'm almost where I need to be."

"Where is it you need to be?"

_Er… well I can't say another planet. _"There is a group of people who have lost something of value and I'm returning it."

"Is it the army?" Dad demanded.

"No, their rebels." I replied.

"Rebels!" Dad asked incredulously. "You've been mixing with rebels."

_Mixing isn't the right word, maybe connecting or joining. _"I haven't mixed with rebels myself, but I'd rather not be at the wrong end of them. I'm sorry I ditched you around Colorado, Dad. But I knew if I didn't lose you, you'd drag me back." _Damn, I hate lying to him. _

I could hear dad physically freeze. "What do you mean ditch me?"

I sighed, "If I disappeared around a military base, you'd have thought I was there when in fact I was hiding." I explained patiently. _I hate this,_ I thought as Nai'R'da sent soothing vibes.

"Where are you?"

"I don't know I just skipped town and kept going. I won't find the rebels, they'd find me." I explained.

"What street are you on?" Dad asked.

"There isn't a street plaque around at the moment." I answered. "Look Dad, I'll be alright and I'll be home soon. Don't worry about me. Well I better go, I love you guys. Bye!"

"Wait! Son…." I put down the receiver that had to have been one of the hardest calls I had made. Lying to my Dad like that wasn't easy at all and now I was going to be on another planet, most likely putting my life on the line, Dad would be searching desperately for me.

_**It's alright, John. It will all be over soon. When we've found the Tok'ra I'll be gone and then you can return. **_

_I'll still be in a lot of trouble. _I thought sadly. _I don't know how Dad will react when I see him again. _I slowly walked out of the room. "Thank you for allowing me to use your phone. I believe my father should stop searching around this area now." General Hammond nodded at me. "May I commence with the training so I will be ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes, Colonel O'Neill will take you through what you'll need to know." The General stated. "I'm sorry about your situation, Mr Tracy. Your father is a formidable man, I am sorry you cannot tell him the truth."

I nodded in acknowledgement of his comment before following O'Neill. _I've got to think of how to get my father off my back. He's going to be real angry with me. He will feel he can't trust me anymore._

_**We'll think of something. **_

_But what?_

"The first thing you'll be taught is how to use firearms and knifes. The second thing will be hand to hand combat. There are hundreds of enemies out there who won't even blink twice before they attack us; you have to be prepared to fight back if necessary." O'Neill was saying as he walked into a firing range. He picked up a weapon and fired it taking out multiple targets before reloading. "This is a fast shooting gun. Every team member carries this weapon. Its rapid firing means that we can take out a large number of enemies. We also carry a small handgun and a knife with ammunition. Watch closely. I want you to be able to use a gun well by tomorrow…"

* * *

><p>I sighed as I finally returned to the guest quarters many hours later. O'Neill and his team had literally thrown him in at the deep end. He had to fight all four of them, handle a blade and gun with skill. Any slip up and they berated him. <em><strong>You can't blame them, you're on their team, and if you're not trained properly you can endanger yourself and them. <strong>_I knew that, but it didn't change the fact that I was exhausted. I collapsed back against the bed sheets. _**Rest John, I will awake you in the morning. **_

_Alright. _I agreed eagerly. Sleep sounded good right now.

_**Wake up, John!**_

I sat up, yawning. _Is it time? _

_**O'Neill has just visited telling us to prepare. **_Nai'R'da explained.

_Alright, then. _I replied. _First thing I needed was a shower and a change of clothes. _

_**Colonel O'Neill has already dealt with that, he says your uniform is hanging up in a locker, by the showers, he said the private guarding us will lead you to it.**_

_Good. _I thought as I opened the door, "Hi Adam, apparently you know where the showers and my new uniform is."

"Yes, Sir. Follow me." Adam answered leading the way. The man stayed quiet. Not that I was complaining, it was way too early, I needed coffee.

_**You do not need coffee.**_

_You're too loud!_ I complained to the symbiote, Nai'R'da had the cheek to laugh at my suffering. _I need coffee. _

_**I wonder what people would say if they knew that calm and lovable John whined mentally in his head?**_ Nai'R'da asked innocently.

_You wouldn't dare! _I cried out. Nai'R'da laughed but didn't say anything.

"Your uniform is in locker 24, I'm sure you'll know how to use the shower. If you need anything I'll be standing by the door." Adam said, breaking me out of my inner conversation.

"Thank you." I replied. I watched him leave before stripping and climbing into the shower. I didn't know how much time I had, so I cleaned up quickly before climbing out and grabbing my new clothes. A pair of dark camouflaged trousers, a black shirt and black boots. A jacket, similar to the trousers was hung up in the locker. But I ignored it for now.

Pulling on the clothes was like a case of reality. Was I really going to another planet through some amazing ring?

_**It's all true John. It's all true.**_ Nai'R'da chuckled.

I smiled and grabbed the jacket; I walked out and nodded at the guard. "Where next?"

"The briefing room, you need to be prepped." Adam explained, leading the way back to the familiar briefing room.

The four members of SG1 nodded at me. Samantha Carter smiled and threw me a rifle; Daniel Jackson gave me the knife. Jack O'Neill checked over his team before leading the way with Teal'C. Nai'R'da was vibrating with energy. _**Travelling through the stargate will be weird the first time, its cold. Just focus on walking through and it will take you to the other side. **_

"Alright guys, we're ready." O'Neill stated looking up at the windows and nodding.

I watched fascinated as each of the 'chevrons' was activated. There were seven chevrons in all. As they finished dialling an amazing blue spurt of liquid reach out before slipping back. The once empty centre of the ring was now a pool of blue liquid.

"Alright, let's go." O'Neill ordered. He turned to me. "Just focus on walking through and you'll be fine." He told me. I smiled at him before glancing at the ring with wide eyes.

_This is it._ _I love you guys._ I thought thinking of my father and brothers. _See you later._ I stepped up and through the liquid and to a new world.


	7. Trust?

The first thing I noticed was that it was cold. I was shivering and covered in frost. It took me a few moments; my mind hadn't really caught up with what was happening. I watched, detached as O'Neill and Teal'c moved forward and scanned the immediate vicinity. Daniel and Carter stood in front of me, guarding me from any potential attacks as I recuperated.

I glanced up and frowned, I was cold but the place was one huge desert. There was nothing on the skyline that showed any civilisations or in fact any people living here at all. Taking a deep breath, I stood. The heat from the desert had helped me recover quite quickly. I glanced back at the ring, the only thing in sight for miles. It was hard to believe that just moments ago I was in a military complex back on Earth, _that is if we are on another planet. _

_**Oh, trust me we are.**_ Nai'R'da commented with a snicker. Ah and there was the creature that had caused all this trouble in the first place. I was on another planet for this symbiote and now the creature was laughing at me as my mind tried to get over this fact. I was on an alien planet for an alien creature inside me, attached to my head. Wow, life didn't get any weirder than this!

I turned back to SG1 and nodded to show I was ready. I stepped down the stairs, staying in the middle between four better trained people. I didn't know why they still had their weapons armed, there was nothing in sight but they knew best.

_**Our enemy the Goa'uld possess the ability to cloak their ships and the Tok'ra live underground. **_Nai'R'da explained patiently. I smiled gratefully, glancing at everything like a child in a sweet-shop. Well you couldn't blame me; the bugs I spotted were too weird to be true! I stayed focus, though keeping an eye out for any movement. I felt Nai'R'da's approval, but to be honest it was being connected to Nai'R'da that helped me. His instincts and guidance helped me focus and use a weapon with a lot of skill, I didn't know I had. I knew it was his memories and instincts that guided me the most, the bond was growing. We were both able to access memories at a mere whim, Nai'R'da was beginning to feel more and more like a part of me, but I wasn't as scared as I should be. After all wasn't I here to prevent the bond? But instead it was like I had subconsciously wanted this bond, to share my body and soul with this symbiote. It was confusing.

O'Neill frowned. "There are no signs of any enemy movement. In fact there are no signs of civilisation at all." He complained.

"Which is just how the Tok'ra like it, sir?" Carter replied. "If the Tok'ra had chosen any planet, its ones similar to this." She explained to me. "They like it deserted and abandoned. Makes their enemies think it's uninhabited." I felt Nai'R'da's agreement at her statement but he was also annoyed she had categorised the Tok'ra.

"The problem is that there is never any signs that their here. They're stealthy. If they are here, they're most likely watching us right now without us knowing." Daniel continued, scanning the horizon.

"Okay, I'll take point. John stay in the centre, we'll travel to that rock formation on the horizon, if we see nothing we are turning back and returning to base. I don't like staying where there is not much cover." O'Neill ordered. "If we do come across any enemies, find some cover and drop to the ground." I nodded in agreement. I may have Nai'R'da's memories and instincts but I doubted I would be much good in a fire fight at the moment.

The walk was longer than it appeared. The ring was a misty black dot in the distance by the time we reached the rock formations, but I barely glanced back as I was absorbed in the sight before me. Behind the rock formation was the steepest and deepest drop I've ever seen. The bottom was pitch black and misty. The land at the centre of the drop rose up above the mist and upon stood an impressive sight. A pyramid, an amazingly detailed pyramid. The stair case was as wide as the base of the pyramid; it thinned as it went up until it spanned a small doorway on the top. There were statues with weapons, made from some kind of black stone; they were clearly related to the Ancient Egyptians. The top of the pyramid was blinding, it was obviously made from some type of metal as it reflected the light in a blinding glow.

"Wow!" Daniel stated, staring down in complete amazement.

I now knew I wasn't on Earth. Nothing on Earth compared to this. I glanced at the statues adorning the outer-rims of the staircase. The nearer to the top they were the scarier they became. The bottom Statues wore masks similar to Earth creatures, but the ones on top had some truly frightening masks, one had sharp inner teeth and two long spikes coming from its upper lips with fangs at the tips. It looked frighteningly similar to a humanoid spider. "What is this place?" I asked, searching inwardly for Nai'R'da. The symbiote was nervous. "Nai'R'da doesn't like this place." I added.

"I can't be sure from here, but those statues clearly represent some kind of army. They get more powerful and scarier by the time they reach the top. I'm guessing it is some kind of journey for young warriors to become experienced soldiers." Daniel analysed, zooming in with his binoculars. "The detail that's gone into these statues is exquisite. They're so lifelike!"

"I hope not." O'Neill answered. "The top ones look formidable."

"The top is covered with a metal that seems very similar to gold. I'm guessing that the greatest warrior became king or queen of that clan." Daniel guessed. "I think we've stumbled across a religious symbol for an ancient race."

"Yes, but look at it, there is not one inch of dust anywhere." I answered. "You'd think in a desert like this that sandstorms or sand blown in with the breeze would have started to cover this temple. But it still looks relatively well-kept." I noticed their attention on me. "Tell me if I'm horribly wrong, but I think even on another planet like this, things eventually become covered, destroyed and hidden if they're not well kept. This temple is sitting in the middle of a huge crater, a perfect hole for sand to fill, yet it hasn't happened. Something must be keeping the temple uncovered."

_What is it Nai'R'da?_ I asked as I glanced down at the temple.

_**I am not sure. I just have a bad feeling. **_Nai'R'da answered. _**Tread carefully. **_I frowned. Nai'R'da was normally pretty confident. Something was making him nervous.

"Is there a way down to take a closer look?" Daniel asked.

"I am not sure that's a good idea, Daniel." I replied. "Something is making Nai'R'da nervous." I added.

"Do you sense anything?" O'Neill asked.

"No, nothing, but this place is just giving us a bad feeling." I replied glancing warily down.

Daniel glanced between us. "Look guys if there is any sign of trouble we'll pull back out, but we can't miss this opportunity to explore a new temple. It's like nothing we've ever seen before!" He stated enthusiastically.

O'Neill sighed. "Any sign of trouble and we all head back to the stargate." He stated firmly.

Daniel nodded, "Look there is a staircase there leading around and down, right in front of the temple itself."

I glanced down and realised he was right, there was a staircase winding around the canyon like a cork-screw and it ended right in front of the stairs up to the temple. It was too good to be true, a staircase that conveniently lead to the entrance of a freaky temple. It smelt like a trap. "Isn't there anything we can send down to check it first?" I asked, cautiously.

"It would take to long." Daniel answered quickly. "We have hand-cameras with infra-red." He pointed out pulling out said camera. "Let's go." He moved over to the top of the staircase. "Come on guys."

"I don't like it." I stated simply, cautiously glancing down at the temple as I walked to the top of the stairs.

"Neither do I." O'Neill replied.

"Indeed." Teal'C added.

O'Neill led me and Teal'C down the staircase, Carter and Daniel were literally power-walking down the stairs eager to see the temple. I'd have preferred staying at the top. The closer to the bottom we got, the more nervous me and Nai'R'da became. I really didn't like this.

The pitch black I noticed from the top was actually some kind of fog. It blotted out the skyline the moment we walked into it. We had to rely on our video cameras to see. There was water everywhere, like some freaky moat. We waded through it cautiously. I could feel crunching beneath my feet and I pointed the camera down, but I could see nothing through the dark water. I lifted the camera back up and glanced at the approaching staircase. Slowly we rose above the black fog and light lit everything once more. I let out a breath as I was finally above the smoke, but I was not relieved. I was now stood in front of one of those statues. It was a formidable looking thing. It was a head taller than me with formidable muscles. It was clearly male, with only a small kilt covering its privates. It stood feet splayed, supported by a formidable looking spear. It's mask was similar to a wolf's. Even with the familiar animal mask, it still looked powerful. _Is this a case of jumping from the frying pan and into the fire? _I asked mentally.

"These statues are amazing!" Daniel said, glancing at a hawk masked one. "It's hard to believe the people who built this were from our own planet." He stated excited.

I smiled slightly at his enthusiasm glancing back at the wolf masked statue. I looked up past the statue and frowned. _Is it me or do they start holding their spears straight but gradually hold them across the path to block potential visitors?_

_**It is almost like their trying to block or warn people who travel here. **_Nai'R'da stated frowning. _**I don't think this temple was meant for visitors. **_

_Me neither. _I replied, I would have mentioned this to the team but they were already halfway up the staircase. I glanced back at the wolf-masked statue one more time before moving to catch up with them. I didn't want to be left here on my own. _I think the scarier masks might be warnings. I bet their used to chase visitors away with fear, but we're just strolling in!_

_**I told you Daniel Jackson is stupid. He sees interesting things and he grabs them without letting go, no matter the danger. **_

_I hope he doesn't get us all killed. _I thought with a frown. "Should we wander straight into a temple like this. We don't know what is inside?" I asked. "It seems to me, these statues are trying to warn us off. Look at them." I pointed out. "They start out with their weapons lowered and as we reach the top the weapons are active and cross like their trying to block us."

"It is very suspicious." Teal'C agreed. "I think they were made to scare of visits not to draw them in."

"Look, all we have to do is glance at the first room and then we can go. I want to see their written language." Daniel argued.

"Daniel, I really don't like this." I stated simply. "Besides we're supposed to be looking for the Tok'ra."

"Just give me five minutes and we'll leave." Daniel begged, I sighed and glanced at the Colonel. It was his choice. He was the man in charge.

"Alright, five minutes and then we're out of here."

I frowned, disappointed. I glanced back down the eerie staircase. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked warily. What started out as a bad feeling had now escalated. Alarm bells were ringing in my head, but I couldn't work out what was causing it. The whole place looked like a trap. I walked cautiously up to the nearest statue, its mask was of a creature I didn't recognise. It had an elongated snout with razor sharp teeth, its four eyes were intelligent and sharp. The figure was also of a man, he held two swords, and the one in his left hand was pointed outwards across the stairs. It was so realistic I could imagine the mask blinking.

A small breeze slipped over the entrance of the pyramid and echoed through the architecture. It was an eerie, moaning sound. If I wasn't standing in front of this statue and the entrance, paranoid and nervous, I would think this was some kind of horror movie.

Daniel cautiously stepped through the archway, glancing curiously at the walls. "Wow! There's symbols I've never seen before. Come look at this!" He waved me over. I sighed and cautiously approached, passing the spider masked statue. "You see that symbol, it's a snake. I think it may refer to the God of Darkness and evil, Apep. But the snake is very alien in design. Perhaps it's a representation of what the people who made this temple thought was the God Apep."

"If that is so then this must be the temple built for the God of Darkness and Evil." I pointed out, the symbol was right in front of us at the door. "I really don't think this temple is supposed to be visited. The people probably abandoned this temple in fear, or sacrificed victims here for the God of Death. I remember hearing stories of ancient people back on Earth sending visitors to the deaths to please their Gods. That could be what is happening here." I stated, glancing around cautiously. Was that why I had these alarm bells in my head? Were we being watched?

_**What the hell are they doing?**_ Nai'R'da all but shouted. I turned and watched the team wander into the temple. _**Are they stupid? What the hell possesses them to walk into some foreboding temple! Are they morons?**_

What was Daniel doing? I knew he loved knowledge, but surely he wasn't stupid enough to walk into a temple that was very clearly warning strangers off. _The problem is I either stay out here with these freaky statues and dark fog or I go in and join them. _I thought annoyed. _Who knows where they'll be. They could find an exit on the other side for all we know and we'll be stuck in this hole. _

_**Or we could go in and end up dead like them. **_Nai'R'da stated snorting.

"Are you coming John?" Daniel called.

"I don't think it's wise to walk into a temple like this Daniel." I pointed out glancing warily at the temple.

"We're not going that far in and besides we have weapons." He replied. "Come on, no one gets left behind."

_**I'd rather be out here than in there.**_ Nai'R'da stated.

I glanced up at the man with the spider-mask. _I'd rather be anywhere but here. _I replied. I did not like spiders. "Alright but we're only going to the entrance room aren't we?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes, just the first room and then we'll leave." Daniel replied, but I doubted it. Nai'R'da was really anxious, he didn't want to be here and neither did I. What happened to finding the Tok'ra? I followed Daniel at a sedate pace, glancing back to make sure the temple entrance wasn't covered. The entrance hallway was long and tight, it did little to sooth my nerves. When we finally reached the end of the descending hallway, we entered a large well lit room. Where had the lights come from? _**Some temples activate when visitors enter. **_

_So we've activated the temple?_

_**Yes.**_ Oh crap! Something tells me this isn't good. I glanced back at the hallway we had come from, it wasn't blocked but I was still wary, who knows what traps and stunts the builders of this pyramid installed. Why was I even here? We were supposed to be looking for the Tok'ra!

I took a deep breath, now was not the time to panic. I cautiously analysed the room, it was dusky with disuse and there were loose bricks and materials everywhere. The wall was covered with symbols on black metal and there was some sort of plinth in the centre of the room. Daniel was by it, wiping away dust to read whatever was written upon it. "I don't think touching that is a good idea." I called out but I was too late. The whole temple was rumbling, rocks were falling from the ceiling and a large slab of rock was rolling to cover the room's exits. _Oh damn. _I thought looking up. The room was collapsing and there was no cover! "Get down! I cried out, I watched the four roll and avoid falling rocks. I glanced down. "You have to be kidding me!" I cried out. The floor was folding, like flaps, they were dropping, and the only thing remaining in place was the plinth. We all raced for the small thing as the doors dropped but only Daniel and Carter were close enough to reach.

I was falling, I saw Daniel and Carter slowly disappearing, the light that was in the room slowly faded until I was engulfed in darkness, but I was still falling. O'Neill and Teal'C couldn't be far surely? But I couldn't hear a thing. I glanced around, I couldn't see a thing, it was pitch black, and the wind was rushing past me. _Oh shit. _

_**I told you not to go into the temple! **_Nai'R'da snarled with fear.

Splash! I sank a good couple of metres before I could finally swim back up to the surface. _Shit! I do not want to be in water, when I can't see. Who knows what is here! _

_**Have you got anything that will light up?**_

_I have that infra-red video camera, but I don't know if it will work, they said it was waterproof, but I doubt they meant go for a swim with it! _

_**We have to try. **_Nai'R'da was right. The camera was attached by a strap to my jacket, so I soon found it and flicked it on. I sighed in mild relief when the camera switched on, I was confronted with a huge surface of water. I moved gently around looking for any solid land or wall I could climb up on. _**There. **_Nai'R'da pointed out. _**Get onto that bit of land before you dare look at what is in the water.**_He ordered. I didn't hesitate, I didn't want to be in this black water anyway. It may be empty but I'd rather take a look when I was on dry land.

I didn't dare put the camera down in case I became lost, I kicked my legs and used my spare arm to push myself in the right direction. It took longer, but it was the best I could do in this situation. Only once I had a good grip on the rock did I put the camera away to climb it. The rocks were curved and slippery from erosion but eventually pulled myself to the top and sat down. I pulled the camera back out and glanced around. I couldn't see any walls, in fact the only rock in sight was what I was sitting on. _That's odd. _I thought.

I slid cautiously to the edge and used the camera to glance into the water. Even with infra-red I could see very little but the first couple of centimetres into the water. _**I don't like this. **_Nai'R'da stated. I agreed, I was getting more scared by the minute.

_Could this be man-made? _I asked, the symbiote mentally nudged me, curious. _On Earth underwater caverns are like tunnels, this is almost like a bowl. Look if it was an explosion of something like an impact, wouldn't there be more rock formations, but this only has one. Everything points to this being man made. _

_**Or maybe the rock formations are below us in deeper water. **_Nai'r'da suggested. _**But you are right, we cannot see any walls or rocks. We have no light to see anything, we are at a disadvantage. **_

_We can't remain here, O'Neill and Teal'C fell too yet I can't see any sign of them. Either this underground lake is really vast or we were separated somehow. _

_**If it was a trap then there must have been something to separate us as we fell. **_Nai'R'da stated thoughtfully. _**But what is the intention of this trap? Why this water basin at the bottom? Why just this one rock? **_

_Perhaps it could be to make us stay in one place? Everyone who falls would instantly head for this rock if they could see it. _I replied. _Either we remain here and potentially starve or get attacked. Or I could take to the water, tire and drown or get attacked. Not great options. Especially when we don't know what this trap is about. It could be a trap to starve and restrain us or it could be a trap to feed us to something, for all we know. _

_**Yes, but we cannot remain here waiting to die or be attacked. We must try to find a way out. Sometimes the creators of traps tease their victims by giving them a very slim chance of getting out. It is most likely there is a hidden exit that we must actively find. **_

I glanced out at the vast water. _That may be so, but where do we start looking?_ I wasn't too keen to get back into the water, but if there was a way out we had to find it. _The exit may be at the bottom of this bowl for all we know and even with your help I can't swim all the way to the bottom, if I didn't die by drowning the pressure would eventually kill me. _

_**If it is a trap the exit will be barely within reach and barely visible. **_Nai'R'da replied. _**Which means it is most likely going to be on the rim of this bowl if there is one. That or it is hidden in pillars like this one. **_

_I can check this pillar easily but I can't even tell where to begin looking for the nearest edge, for all we know there is another drop instead of a wall and I doubt this camera will help me for long. It is on a battery, it won't hold its charge forever. _

_**We will have to use that camera sparingly. **_

_Surely you don't expect me to swim when I can't actually see! _I thought with a frown. Nai'R'da thought for a moment, he felt hesitant and fearful. I worried for him. _What's wrong? _I asked nervously.

_**I could do it.**_

_Do what?_

_**Swim. **_

_What take me over and swim? Wouldn't it just be the same, you'll still be blind without a camera. _

_**No, I could leave you and swim, without a host I can swim faster and deeper. I can sense movement with my body. **_

_But what if there was a drop you could not return._

_**I will be able to tell if there is a drop. But I would not survive very long without a host. Would you….**_

_Would I what?_

_**Would you allow me back in when I return, even after you see what I look like outside of you?**_

So that's what Nai'R'da was afraid of, being rejected when I saw him. Was he that repulsive to look at? I had to admit I was curious as to what my new friend looked like, but my friends nerves made me nervous. I did owe the symbiote my life, didn't I? _Alright, _I said nervously. _I'll let you back in. Besides I'd rather not be left alone here for too long. _

_**Alright. This may hurt a little. **_And then Nai'R'da was gone for the first time in a few weeks, even when the little symbiote was quiet I could still feel him, now I was empty, alone. I didn't like it. I didn't have long to contemplate that however as my throat flamed up, I cried out choking around something large and slimy. My eyes clenching shut in pain and then it was over. My throat was sore but what attracted my attention was some long slimy thing wrapped around my wrist. I opened my eyes and glanced down. I could barely see a thing. I could just see some long snake like thing wrapped around my pale wrist. Four red eyes stared up at me. I was fascinated as it squealed at me. So this was Nai'R'da, or what I could see of him anyway.

My throat was too sore to speak, so instead I cautiously approached the edge of the rock and lowered my wrist to the water. The creature squealed once more before slipping off my wrist and disappearing into the black depths.

_Good Luck Nai'R'da. _


	8. Escape

I don't know how long I have waited. Time doesn't really have a meaning when I am not able to see. Everything was a black void, I couldn't even see the rock I was sitting on, only the reassuring feel of it underneath me, told me it was there. It was discomforting, not being able to see. Especially since I didn't know what was here. Something could be creeping up on me right now…_Okay John, enough of those thoughts, stay calm and wait for Nai'R'da. _But it was easier said than done.

What was even eerier was the silence, the water was still, there was no breeze, but there had to be somewhere air could get through for me to breath. There weren't any drops of water hitting water or land, the water was just sitting, still and unmoving.

I sighed as quietly as I could, glancing around unseeingly, _Where is that damn symbiote? _It was worse when Nai'R'da left; at least when I had the symbiote I had someone with me. Now I was alone, I couldn't even wander around in case I slipped off this rock and into the dark water. If this was a trap, what the hell was it for? If there was a creature in here it was either very silent or dead. Or maybe I was going to die of starvation? I didn't know, I didn't really want to die, but without Nai'R'da's help I had no idea how I, no, we were going to get out of this.

_I hope he's alright._ I thought thinking about the small creature; his body was barely the length of my arm. This underground basin was huge! I couldn't even see the edge! If the little guy ran into trouble would he might not be able to handle it! _No, I couldn't think like this. The little guy can handle himself._ I thought but I still stared unseeingly at where I thought the edge of the rock was, hoping to see the four red eyes of Nai'R'da, instead all I saw was a black void. _Perhaps it's a trap to drive people insane? _I thought. _We've been separated and the loneliness is already getting to me! _It was plausible, darkness could translate to being unable to see and chaos could be insanity. But what would be the purpose of turning people insane in a pit of darkness?

"**Squeal!**"

I jumped up and glanced down I couldn't see a thing. Was that Nai'R'da?

"**Squeal!**"

I crouched down warily, glancing in the direction I thought the sound had come from. Where was the creature?

"**Squeal!**"

That sounded closer, I carefully slid closer to the edge and glanced over. Four red eyes stared back. "Nai'R'da?" I asked cautiously.

"**Squeal!**" The small body jumped up and landed on my lap, the symbiote rubbed its head against my cheek. "**Squeal!**" It butted its head against my chin. _What did Nai'R'da want? _The symbiote poked its head into my mouth but withdrew, repeating that action a number of times.

"Do you want permission to join with me?" I asked cautiously. The symbiote nodded its head squealing enthusiastically. I swallowed, I couldn't really see the creature, but the idea of allowing it to inhabit me wasn't welcoming. But I'd grown fond of the symbiote and I was determined to get him to the Tok'ra. One thing us Tracy's were well known for was our stubbornness and determination. "Yes." I answered.

The symbiote squealed once more before entering my mouth. I choked as I felt my throat reopened, the symbiotes body was small but big enough to make breathing a struggle. But Nai'R'da had soon re-joined with me as quickly as he had left. I couldn't explain how relieved I was as I felt Nai'R'da's presence. _Are you okay? _I asked.

_**I am alright.**_ I breathed a sigh of relief. _**I found something very interesting. I believe your assumption was correct, this cavern was made by hand. The rock pillar we stand on is one of many and they all stand in a perfect circle. The gap between them is precisely the same. There is a cave way down below us in the centre of this circle. I ventured down there and I felt something large move slightly in the water. I think there is a creature here. **_That was the last thing I wished to hear. _**It might be an ambush predator or it could be in hibernation. I am not sure, but we should be cautious. **_

_Well if this place is purposely dark; it might mean the creature does not like light. Did you reach the cave down the bottom?_

_**Yes, I've got some good news and bad news. Which do you wish to hear first?**_

_Give me the bad news. _I asked.

_**The bad news is that I did not find the edge to this 'basin' as you call it, the only way out seems to be the caves below past the creature. **_

I sighed; _I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, it is a trap. Is there are way out through that cave?_

_**I believe so. I slipped in and had a good look, the rocks ascend above the water and there is what appears to be a cave exit. I could not go very far but I'm sure I felt a mild breeze.**_

_So to get out I must dive? _I asked, feeling an affirmative from Nai'R'da, I continued. _How deep is it?_

_**Very deep, without me you'd not be able to reach the cave or get through, but with me you can withstand the pressure of the water and hold your breath for longer. But we will have to do it as quickly as possible, to avoid the creature and keep you safe, I may be able to repair most wounds but even I cannot prevent your suffocation if we stay down too long. **_

I sighed, Gordon was always the better swimmer than me and on top of that I had some unknown creature to avoid. _Did you locate Teal'C and O'Neill?_

_**I did not. **_Nai'R'da answered.

_Great, we've lost our guides._ I thought.

_**Let's just worry about getting back to the surface first. **_Nai'R'da stated. _**When you dive, stick to the rocks we don't want to run into the creature in the middle of open water. **_

I instantly agreed, to be honest I didn't want to get in the water now knowing that there was definitely something in there, but it was stay here and accept death or insanity or have a go at reaching freedom. _Alright, when should we do this?_

_**Preferably as soon as possible. **_Nai'R'da answered. __

_Now?_ I thought glancing into the water.

_**Now.**_

_Alright. _With a sigh I gently slipped into the water, trying not to disturb the water too much. I pulled out the Infra-red camera and glanced down, _Okay; I'll hold onto this rock and make my way down. How deep was the creature?_

_**It was resting at the bottom, but I can't tell you precisely where it is.**_ Nai'R'da replied.

I sighed, this wasn't good news, and I was in the water with an unknown creature, with no idea where it is. I switched off the camera and slipped it back into its protective case. _I'll use it nearer the bottom, don't want to risk the batteries get waterlogged. _I thought. I use my hands to push myself further down in the water before turning myself upside down to face downwards. I couldn't see anything; it was only my hands grip on the rocks that told me that I was relatively safe. I didn't know how much time Nai'R'da's presence gave me underwater, so I had to move quickly.

Using my hands I gripped loose rocks and alcoves to push myself downwards. Knowing that there was something down there was not very encouraging but I continued to pull myself along the pillar I had sat on. Nai'R'da had slowed down most of my body so that I wouldn't use as much oxygen in my blood. It helped but it also hindered, I was trying to move quickly but inside my body was moving slowly. It was an odd experience to be moving faster than the inside of my body was.

Nai'R'da was silent, obviously focusing on keeping the air in my body moving slower, so it lasted longer but he sent reassuring waves regularly. I paused and pulled out the camera to check I was going the right way. Now I could see the cavern below me, on the camera it remained stubbornly pitch black, I glanced around for any sign of the creature. Nothing. I put the camera way and continued pulling myself down. I wanted to get out of here.

Slowly, ever so slowly the rock began to slope outwards on to the flat bottom of the basin. It wasn't over yet, but I allowed a small thought of relief. I'd gotten down to the base, now I had to find a way out. I pulled out the camera and took a second glance, the hole was in front of me and there was still no sign of the creature Nai'R'da had mentioned. Where was it?

I decided to keep the camera out this time, it would slowly me down, but there was no use swimming about blind when I knew there was something down here. It was difficult keeping a grip on the rocks and crevices with only one hand, but I was able to slowly haul myself along, nearer to the hole. I was beginning to suspect where this creature was hiding. Sure enough, the camera went back as something huge poked its head out of the hole. I gripped my handhold firmly as I tilted the camera up. It was massive; its head had no eyes and it had four pincer like limbs that seemed to be its mouth, a long flexible fin was along its back. I instantly compared it to the creatures I already knew on Earth, Its body was like an eel but its mouth; I'd never seen anything like it. The creature obviously had some sort of movement sensor to compensate for having no eyes.

The creature tilted its eyeless face from one direction to the next, swaying in an attempt to locate me, I stayed still barely panicking. I couldn't panic, Nai'R'da had slowed down everything to keep me alive underwater for longer. I had to get past it, but if I moved to fast the creature would know I was here. Nai'R'da sent another wave of reassurance but I knew the symbiote could not be distracted; I had to solve this on my own. _Where is Gordon when you need him? _I watched as the eel like creature sank back to the cave, I waited a few moments before forcing myself forward. I hesitated for a second as the tip of the creatures face poked up, tilted in my direction. It sank back, not quite disappearing.

Slowly, I pulled myself to the edge of the hole, fully aware the creature knew I was here. Well not me, exactly, but something was here. I cautiously leaned over holding the camera near to my face. I smiled grimly, the hole was bigger than the animal but to get down I had to dive close to the creature, if the creature didn't try to eat me first. I bet living down in the bottom of an empty basin made the creature hungry. _I wonder how the creature survived and grew this big in here. _But I knew I had no time to ponder that, I needed to work out how to get past that creature so I could dive and get out. _Perhaps if I removed an item of clothing and let it float back to the surface, the creature would follow it believing it to be prey. _It was definitely worth a try if nothing else, it would mean I wasn't weighed down as much; a wet jacket could be extremely heavy and hindering. With my mind made up, I unstrapped the camera from the jacket and secured it to my vest; I took out anything of importance, like food bars and slipped them into my trousers before pulling my jacket off. The creature's mouth was slightly ajar. I didn't have a lot of time. Cautiously I pushed the jacket away from me and pushed myself over a short distance.

When I glanced back through the camera, the only thing I could see was a long black body. Not pausing to look at the head of the creature, I swam as fast as I could into the hole, I didn't stop or look back. My camera guided me through the caverns and I was just gobsmacked at the size of this creature, its tail extended for miles, following the cavern as it curled up like a corkscrew.

I could feel my body running out of air; I needed to find the exit. I was given two options, up or down. I swam up, desperate to reach air. I gasped for breath as I finally breach the surface, coughing as Nai'R'da slowly sped up my body. _Let's try not to do that again._ I thought I swam to the small ascending beach. I had reached the right place; _let's just hope this is the way out, after all that. _

_**You did well.**_ Nai'R'da stated proudly after he had relived my memories. _**It was a good idea to distract the creature with another moving object. **_

_Thank you. _I replied, but I wasn't interested in being proud. At least not for the moment. I needed to reach the surface.

**Splash!**

I jumped and turned round. The creature I had passed had given chase, lunging itself out of the water. Its head swung wildly trying to locate me, but I guess outside the water it could not determine if I was there. Slowly I stepped back, closer to the gap in the wall. I need not have worried however, as I reached the gap the creature sank giving me up as a lost cause. I decided it was best to vacate the place as soon as possible.

I stepped through the gap and glanced around. I was still in a vast system of caves but I could feel a breeze. There was an exit nearby. I listened carefully, it sounded like it was coming from the left. Slowly, I crouched down and edge to he left, I didn't want to alert anything else that I was here. I followed the tell-tale breeze for a short while, before I was blinded by the light. Had been in the dark for long enough for even the slightest light to be painful. I blinked, disorientated for a few moments, clinging to the wall and hoping the light didn't reveal my position to anything.

_**It's alright John, just let your eyes adjust. **_Nai'R'da soothed, I instantly knew he was working to aid me. I cautiously opened my eyes and smiling as I felt only a mild sting. I was surprised that I was relieved. After all, I was now confronted with a desert, with no idea where I was in relation to the stargate. _**The basin is behind us to the left, if the basin was below the temple and the temple below the land the stargate, which must mean we have to climb the two mountains behind us. **_

I glanced up frowning; _this is going to kill me! _I exclaimed. _Do you know when the sun sets? It would be unadvisable to climb in this heat. _

_**No I do not, but waiting for night might be dangerous. Some creatures might come out in the darkness. It would be advisable to move as much as we can, I can make your energy and stamina last longer if necessary. **_The symbiote wanted me to climb in this heat? _**Besides if SG1 is safe they will search but then leave, if we wish to re-join them we must move. **_

_How would SG1 reunite?_ I asked, sighing as stepped out of the cave and glanced up. _I can't believe I'm doing this. _

_**I am not sure, but Teal'C and O'Neill were not in the basin. The only answers I have are that they could have been killed by the creature, there could be other basins like the one we were trapped in or they got out. **_

_So do we go back to the temple to see if they got out? _I asked, shivering as I remembered the spider like statue.

_**We will check the Chaapa'ai first, to see if there are any signs of them having gone back, then we will check the temple. **_

_Wouldn't it be advisable to check the temple first as it would be closest?_

_**No, if SG1 has grouped up they will head to the Chaapa'ai first and report to their superiors, what has happened before going back and 're-tracing' their steps. I doubt we will reach the top in time, but they will send rescue missions. When we reach the top we will visit the Chaapa'ai in the hopes of coming across the rescue missions. If we find nothing we will see if SG1 got out. **_Nai'R'da explained.

_So I might have been left behind or I could be the last survivor? _I asked incredulously.

_**Yes. We must climb and return to the Stargate, if nothing else it will be a way off the planet if trouble does come.**_ Nai'R'da explained.

I sighed and grabbed the wall. I could rock-climb but even though I was experienced doing it in strong heat like this was insane. But then again so was having a talking snake in your head. With one big breath I lunged for the highest rock I could reach and began to ascend up the side of the mountain.

_This is going to take a long time. _


	9. Destination

_**The top of the cliff isn't far now.**_ Nai'R'da stated as he gripped a protruding rock and pulled himself up, I couldn't see what he was talking about, the rock face was just as tall and foreboding as ever.

The sun was incredibly strong; it hadn't set once during our climb instead it burned everything it shone onto. My back was completely burnt even beneath my shirt. The material rubbed against my skin and eventually hurt every time I moved. Nai'R'da had numbed the pain for a while but eventually decided to allow me to rest whilst he climbed, I was grateful for the rest. The watch on my wrist had said I had climbed for almost twelve hours. It had felt much longer than twelve hours, especially with the frequent breaks I had to have to drink some water.

_**Almost there.**_ I focused on what my symbiote was seeing. I could see it now, the edge was above us but it was at an angle. Nai'R'da approached it carefully and slowly but surely pulled himself up. We both breathed mental sighs of relief as the flat desert scenery greeted us.

_That's taken us a while, do you think SG1 got out and left?_

_**I think they may have. It's taken us almost two days to reach the top of this cliff face. **_Nai'R'da explained.

_Two days! _I exclaimed _how long was I asleep?_

_**You slept for almost a full day; I'm not surprised the heat of the sun alongside climbing took a lot out of you. **_Nai'R'da calmly answered. _**I've healed what I can at the moment but you skin is covered in large rashes and sores where your shirt has rubbed against it. **_Nai'R'da stretched carefully as he stood. _**I'm going to try and find the big crater first and go from there. **_Nai'R'da explained as he walked forward. _**If I remember the trap was straight down and then we dived down and then left. That means that from this cliff face we should head back that way which is north since our back is to the cliff edge. Then we should be quite close to the crater. **_

I paused briefly to figure it out, if we were to head back the way we came it would mean heading 'right' or in this case 'north' and then we had to turn right again through the gap, down and then up. _Because there was no path like there was in the cavern and caves how would we know where we were heading?_

_**I believe I can follow the path below correctly, with little error.**_ Nai'R'da replied. _**The crater should be northeast of our position so if we head in that direction we can find the temple. If we can visually locate the staircase leading up to the temple, we know that the stargate is behind us in a direct path to the temple. **_

_Really? _I asked. Had the stairs to the temple been facing the stargate? I hadn't noticed. I was suddenly very glad Nai'R'da was with me, I'd probably be lost right now.

_**Yes. **_Nai'R'da replied.

I stayed quiet, the symbiote was very focused right now, and he had to slowly heal the sunburns, keep our energy going and get us to the stargate. _Would you like me to take control for a little while? It will give you a chance to rest and heal. _

Nai'R'da seriously considered it. _**Not for the moment. Right now I'm the only one out of us who knows any of the chaapa'ai dial codes. For now I will remain in control until we are safe. **_He explained.

I mentally nodded. He was the expert here. _Alright, but be careful, you're the only one that can get us out of here._I stated, the symbiote chuckled in reply, but I concentrated on the horizon. There wasn't anything that would really guide us but I remember seeing a pile of boulders just before we found the temple, but they all looked the same to me.

_**Can you see that?**_ Nai'R'da asked. I froze, see what? _**It's very hard to notice which was why I didn't see it before, but if you focus on the horizon you can see dust, yes? **_He asked, I mentally nodded. _**Look more closely and you can see steam or fog rising and disappearing into the air.**_

I glanced more closely. It did look like steam but maybe it was just where the sun was baking the rocks. But I was proved wrong. As we approached it became clear the rock vanishes. We heard a whine as the smallest breeze echoed through the hole. _Wow! You guess that it was here because of some fog and steam?_

_**Yes, there was a slight difference. If you focus carefully you may be able to tell the subtle differences between wind and fog on the horizon. **_Nai'R'da answered. _**They look the same to untrained eyes, but they are different. **_Nai'R'da crouched down to get a better look. _**There are those statues to the right, which means the Chaapa'ai is to the east of our position. **_He stated, he stood and followed the rim of the crater, keeping his eyes on the staircase. There was no movement. _**SG1 is not there. **_

_Is there anyway of checking where they are? They could still be trapped, we need to check the area. _I answered. _Or perhaps there is a communication device we can use to communicate with them. _

Nai'R'da chuckled in amusement. _**This isn't a rescue, John. The communication devices won't work, think about it, if they did would we not have heard from them whilst we were in that cave. If they were trapped there may be no way of saving them. But from what I hear of SG1 they can save themselves. If they haven't already. No. I think that they've already escaped and they're looking for us. The problem is, that it has taken us almost two days to reach the top of the cliff-face. It is most likely they've reached the stargate, gone through started a rescue mission and have failed to find us. If we're lucky they are still searching but if not I know the stargate address to the planet the Tok'ra was on last. They will protect us and keep us safe. **_

I sighed, I was the potential victim here in need of rescue, I had already survived one life or death situation and now I was in another. _Alright. If we reach the stargate and SG1 is not there we'll find the Tok'ra. But what if we leave and they think we've abandoned them?_

_**We'll deal with that if it ever arises, but right now our survival is our priority. **_Nai'R'da pointed out. _**We are of no use if we're half dead or completely dead. We need shelter and protection, the only place I know is the Tok'ra, if we can find them that is. **_

I sighed; I guess one good thing came out of all this, instead of looking at temples we would actually be looking for the Tok'ra like we were supposed to in the beginning.

Nai'R'da smiled, mentally agreeing. But he soon focused on what he wanted to achieve. Once he was standing at the edge, looking down at stairs he turned one hundred and eighty degrees and walked with purpose in a straight line. Slowly a large black blob appeared on the horizon, which slowly enlarged to a circle into a ring.

_I cannot believe how right you were! _I stated in shock, amazed at the symbiotes intelligence. _Wow! Just wow! Well done Nai'R'da. _

_**Thank you.**_ The symbiote replied with a grin. He moved to the small pillar in front of the ring. _**SG1's stuff is gone, that means they've come back and gone back through. **_He dialled a code which I found difficult to follow, I was not very good at ancient texts. It was similar to Egyptian but was also very different. _**If we can find the Tok'ra we can find Jacob, I believe he is the 'father' of one of SG1. He has the code to return to Earth. **_He explained. The dialling tone activated, the blue liquid suddenly filled the centre of the ring and burst out before falling back into the ring and stilling. Nai'R'da raced forward and entered the pool with no hesitation.

The symbiote didn't stumble as he reached the other side, I was only able to see another desert scene before the symbiote ducked behind a boulder. He glanced cautiously over the top and watched.

_What are you looking for? _I asked curiously.

_**We are at war with the Gao'uld. Many times they have come and destroyed our bases or checked out the planets we are supposedly on. I'm checking for signs of them before I continue. **_

_But if the Tok'ra see you ducking down and hiding, wouldn't they take it as a threat?_

_**Perhaps, but it is unwise to go gallivanting in. **_Nai'R'da replied.

I watched what he watched, the desert was completely different to the one we had just come from. For starters, the sand was a rich golden colour rather than the dark red of the burnt sand of the last planet. The sky was more blue too, which was probably due to the sun being slightly further away, then the last sun I'd seen. There was movement to, small animals were crawling about doing their own thing. _It's beautiful._

_**And dangerous. **_Nai'R'da stated as he stood, he cautiously walked over the desert, avoiding the small creatures. _**It's an animal eat animal world out here. Many creatures are incredibly dangerous or poisonous. Or incredibly dangerous AND poisonous. **_

_I'll keep that in mind. _I answered quietly. _How will we find the Tok'ra?_

_**We don't find them.**_

I frowned, _what do you mean?_

_**The Tok'ra find us. I know where to look for the entrance but if we want to meet them they must willingly allow us entry, if they are still here. **_

_And if their not?_ I asked nervously, I didn't want to be trapped on another desert, no one knew we were here.

_**I know the codes to get to some allies, if we joined them we would eventually meet the Tok'ra. **_Nai'R'da replied soothingly. He stopped and crouched down rubbing at the soil. _**This has been slightly disturbed. **_I watched trying to see what my symbiote was seeing. _**Do you see the colouration? It is slightly darker then the soil around it, this soil was protected from the sun but it has been bought up by movement. Normally I would say it was a creature but this is not a 'trail' it is a footstep, the distance between each step is the average of a man. Something that can stand up on two legs walked through this area and recently too. The sun hasn't had a chance to heat the soil meaning it was very recent. But there is no sign of the man or creature that made this print meaning that they are either underground or camouflaged. **_

_How will we know?_ I asked watching as Nai'R'da glanced around.

_**We are being watched. **_I nodded, the hairs on my neck were standing up but we couldn't see anything. _**Clearly this is some sort of ambush. I think we've found the Tok'ra, they're guarding the entrance to their underground base and we've walked right into the middle of it. Someone must have seen us come through the Chaapa'ai and alerted them, before hiding themselves. **_

_Couldn't it be the Gao'uld?_

_**No, they would see no reason to hide, they believe they are invincible. I believe this is the Tok'ra. We pride ourselves on stealth. The entrance to the underground base is not far but we must be careful the guards can see us and I have no doubt that there are at least two behind us cutting us off from the Chaapa'ai. **_

_What do we do?_

_**We have nothing to hide, I'll head in the direction of the entrance and the nearest operative. We will have to persuade them that we are who we say we are.**_ Nai'R'da moved forward and then reached into his pocket. _**This crystal I have is attuned to myself and my host. No-one else can use it, it should prove that I am who I say I am, but they will be incredibly suspicious. **_He explained. _**They will interrogate us thoroughly. **_He raised his hands and showed the crystal, mentally willing the crystal to glow.

As the crystal shone, the sand shivered before forms began to rise. Slowly to men appeared their uniforms were dark brown and covered with sand that one man, a dirty blonde was now rubbing off. But Nai'R'da was focused on the closest man. The man was quite tall, with dark brown hair and amber eyes. In his hand was a snake-like gun which was pointed in our direction. "**Tal Shal Mak.**"

"**Kree Tol, Malek! Kree Tol. It is I, Nai'R'da.**"

Malek's eyebrow rose in obvious disbelief, his eyes were focused on the crystal. "**Tell me Nai'R'da where is your previous host?**"

"**He is lost to us.**" Nai'R'da replied sadly, I grieved with him, he had truly loved his host. "**But I was able to find a new host. I have valuable information for the Tok'ra that needs to be heard as soon as possible.**"

"**Sir, I do not think he lies. The crystal cannot be attuned to anyone else but the symbiote.**" The blonde man stated.

Malek glanced back at the man before staring at the crystal. "**Very well, Re!**" The man turned around and walked a small distance. I mentally frowned as he stopped, there was nothing in sight.

_**There will be. **_Nai'R'da replied with a grin. Sure enough giant rings rose up around Malek, his host, the blonde and his symbiote, Nai'R'da and myself. The light was almost blinding and then suddenly we were in a diamond encrusted cavern. _**Welcome to the Tok'ra underground base.**_ I blinked at the amazing sight, the crystals glowed a soft blue. It was not what I was expecting. When Nai'R'da had told me of an underground base, I was thinking of tight, dark spaces. Obviously the Tok;ra had high standards. _**The crystals we each possess are for jobs such as this, the crystal that creates these underground chambers belong to the council. **_

_Crystals? _

_**Yes!**_ Nai'R'da replied with another grin. "_**High Councillor Garshaw it is an honour.**_"

I mentally flinched and focused back on what was happening. There was a gathering of women and men in similar uniforms, all were Earth coloured garments. Nai'R'da was focused on a woman, a very stern looking woman. Her dark hair matched her clothes and her dark brown eyes were narrowed at Nai'R'da and me. "**Nai'R'da? You have information for us.**"

"**Yes my lady, it seems that Ra has claimed another planet. The Tok'ra base there was completely wiped out, they have caught two of our operatives and have found out two locations of our bases. I managed to inform the operatives in time but Ra now has an idea where our bases are and he intends to strike.**" Nai'R'da stated.

"**This is bad news. Are they aware of all bases?**" Garshaw asked.

"**No, I do not believe so.**" Nai'R'da replied. _**She will not believe us immediately. **_He mentally told me.

"**You will be escorted to the holding cells, until we can validate your story.**" Garshaw told us. Nai'R'da followed obediently, walking voluntarily into the holding cell. The shield went up and we were left alone.

_How long do we wait now?_

_**It depends on how long it takes to validate my information. **_Nai'R'da responded. _**Until then, we sit and wait. **_He leant back and closed my eyes. _**Rest. It will be some time before my claim is validated. **_

I sighed, everything seemed to be a waiting game. _Alright, wake me if anything happens. _

_**I'll wake you when anything happens. **_Nai'R'da promised.

With a sigh, I let Nai'R'da send me to sleep.

* * *

><p>Gao'uld translations have been found on a Wikipedia, stargate SG1 website. I just typed in Gao'uld language on google and found it from there.<p>

Tal Shal Mak roughly translates to identify yourself.

Kree Tol roughly translates to do not fire!

Re translates to come


	10. Interrogation

"**Separate from your host.**" I frowned mentally at the demand. _Why did they want a symbiote to leave their host? _I mentally asked.

_**They want me to separate from you so that they may question you without me influencing your answers. They've already questioned me whilst you slept, now it's your turn. **_Nai'R'da replied.

I focused on what Nai'R'da was seeing and my frown deepened. We weren't in a holding cell; we were in what appeared to be a 'medical bay'. It looked very similar to the sci-fi hospital bays in the movies, but with tanks full of water, most were empty but a few held a symbiote each. _How did we get here? _

_**I walked us here under orders. I will leave you in a few moments, answer the questions truthfully and you should have little trouble. **_

_Little Trouble?_

_**They are suspicious I am not sure but it looks like my information was not backed up. **_

_What does that mean?_

_**I am not entirely sure yet. **_

"**Leave you host, Nai'R'da.**" Malek demanded, the Tok'ra were gathered in a uniformed semi-circle around my symbiote and me.

"**Very well.**" Nai'R'da replied. _**Remember what I must do, I will mentally back away and give you back control and exit through the mouth, they will heal the wound. You will most likely be taken to another room for questioning so I can't see, hear or influence you in any way. **_

_Alright._ I replied hesitantly. Slowly Nai'R'da slipped back, so slowly it was more like a caress, a last show of love and comfort before he disconnected. There was a large tank next to me, obviously there to hold Nai'R'da when he slipped out. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my throat and the large form of Nai'R'da in my mouth before the symbiote dropped into the tank.

I finally had a good look at my symbiote. He was serpentine; his skin colour was black with flashes of blue when the light hit it. His four red eyes looked back at him and his four mouth pincers opened up as he squealed. He wasn't ugly but he wasn't all that good looking either.

One of the Tok'ra approached me and soon the pain in my throat vanished, I glanced down and saw a strange device in the man's hand. It was a ring of gold with a large amber stone in the centre. "**This is a healing device.**" The man explained, with a small smile.

"**Follow me Mr Tracy.**" Malek ordered, I nodded and followed the man out of the room, out of the large group of Tok'ra gathered in the medical bay, only four followed. _I guess their watching Nai'R'da carefully. _I carefully glanced around in amusement. No doors,_ I guess the Tok'ra feel they don't have to or don't want to hide anything from each other. _"**This way.**" Malek stated bringing my attention to a slightly larger doorway. Obviously this was an important, grand room. There was a large table in the middle of the room and several Tok'ra stood behind in, including Garshaw. Could this be the council? "**Take a seat**." It was more an order than a request. I cautiously walked over and sat down; Malek walked over to the doorway and leant against the wall.

Garshaw wondered around the table and stood in front of it. "**Mr Tracy, we have called you here today to collaborate the story Nai'R'da has told us. But first we want to know how you two bonded.**"

I nodded. "Please call me John, Mr Tracy makes me feel old." _It also reminds me of my dad. _I thought guiltily, wondering about how angry and worried his father must be.

"**Okay, John. Please tell us how you and Nai'R'da joined.**" Garshaw replied.

"The best way to explain is to tell you my job." I answered. "I am basically a…" I frowned briefly, _how do I explain my job to aliens without confusing them and giving too much away. _"…scout. My job is too watch for any trouble and alerts the higher-ups." The councillors frowned briefly but nodded. "To do my job, I am up in space on a ship above the planet. The day I joined with Nai'R'da, the symbiote and his previous host had crashed into the back of my ship. I was unaware of the symbiote at the time, I only saw a man inches from death, I raced to the front of my ship to call for aid, when I was attacked. Someone fired at my ship from the front; I managed to let out a mayday before I was sent flying."

"**What is a 'may day'?**"

"It is a call for help. Humans use SOS, help and may day." I explained.

"**So you called for help before being sent flying across the ship. What next?**" Malek asked.

"A lot of debris followed me and I must have been hit at some point because everything went black. When I awoke I felt…different. I had a voice in my head and I had no idea what was happening. But I didn't have time to think on it, the ship was falling down heading to the planet. If it fell it would kill hundreds, thousands if not millions of people." I explained. "My team mates arrived to rescue me but they became trapped with me. The ships systems were drained, blasted and falling apart, they would not have lasted long. We literally had maybe an hour to live but with Nai'R'da's help we lasted three times that long and gained control."

"**Nai'R'da saved your lives?**"

"Yes. I'm still breathing because of him." I replied with a grin. "We eventually returned to the planet, where Nai'R'da demanded to find the 'Tau'ri' because he needed to find you and tell you his information. I managed to find the people who work at the star gate and eventually we both persuaded them to allow us to join SG1. We arrived on a desert planet and found a temple. Daniel Jackson was intrigued with the temple and against O'Neill's, Teal'c's, Nai'R'da's and my better judgement we wandered in. Carter and Daniel led us in and messed around with the items inside. The ceiling collapsed and then the floor fell open." I placed my hands flat and level, palms down and then bent my hands so the thumbs were down and the pinkies were up, to show how the floor fell open. "We fell and to cut the long story short Nai'R'da got me out of that too. He left me to find out what was in the water before returning and telling me."

"**He separated from you and you willingly allowed him back.**"

"Yes."

"**Why?**"

"Why what?**"**

"**He bonded with you without your knowing initially. Why did you let him back in?**"

"Why wouldn't I? The symbiote had saved my ass more times than I can count and besides the little guy isn't all that bad." I replied. _I guess they don't look kindly at taking a host without their knowledge or against their will. _My respect for the Tok'ra had risen, but I mentally frowned. _I want the little guy back, it was without my knowledge but he is a part of me now. _"I'd willing bond with him again." I mentioned hoping to redeem the little guy.

"**So he came back and told you what he saw.**"

I nodded. "There was a creature in the water, but the only known exit was the hole the creature dwelled in. Nai'R'da slowed down the air in my body so I could dive without the need for air and we eventually reached the exit. But then we had to climb the side of a mountain in the boiling hot sun." _Hang on, I forgot that I had rashes and sunburns, I don't feel a thing. Nai'R'da or the doctor must have healed it at some point. _"Nai'R'da took control and climbed and got us to the top before getting us to this planet looking for you."

"**Did you have any knowledge of the information he wanted to give?**"

"No, but it was really important for him to pass it on. He was worried about you, kept mentioning that it was important for you to hear what he had to say."

"**Were you followed?**"

_Other than my worried family? _"No."

"**So you are unaware that Nai'R'da found out Ra was planning to hunt us down?**"

"No."

"**You are therefore unaware that Ra is dead. Has been for some time.**"

_Ra's dead? No wonder their suspicious, they probably think this is all some sort of trap or lie. _"He's dead?"

"**Yes, I believe it was the Tau'ri who eventually destroyed him.**" Garshaw replied. "**So you had no idea that Ra was dead and Nai'R'da was racing here to lie to us. He had potentially endangered us.**" She explained.

"I don't think that was his intention."

"**Intention or not he has potentially endangered us.**" Malek replied.

"What happens now?" I asked curiously.

"**Right now you will be returned to the holding cell.**"

"What about Nai'R'da?"

"**Do you still wish to be bonded with him?**"

I knew the answer instantly. Yes I do. Wasn't I hear to return Nai'R'da? But I still wanted to remain bonded. But I couldn't return to my family if I remained bonded, they wouldn't allow an alien and its host to return to Earth regularly would they? "Yes I want to remain bonded to him." I replied. What could I do about my family?

"**Then we shall return Nai'R'da to you when you're in the holding cell.**" Malek informed me.

I was escorted back to the small cell, a Tok'ra walked in with a tank holding a symbiote. The symbiote poked its head out and squealed. I walked over and place my hand into the water, the serpentine animal slid up my arm but instead of entering my mouth it poked its head in and out. _Nai'R'da's showing me that it is him, instead of another symbiote. _I frowned briefly at the thought of another symbiote in my head. _No one but Nai'R'da._ I thought resolutely. "You can join with me Nai'R'da." I stated with a grin. In a few minutes I had Nai'R'da back. We both felt relief at being reunited.

_**Ra's dead! **_Nai'R'da mentally shouted in shock. _**How can that be! He's been ordering the Jaffa in his territory! I read the orders myself. **_

_Perhaps it was a trick?_

_**No, if they wanted to trick me they would not have chased me so far, they would have eventually broken off, the Jaffa really wanted me and my previous host dead. **_

_Perhaps it is a cover up for another Gao'uld seeking power. _

Nai'R'da laughed. _**The Goa'uld believe they are all powerful; they'd never pose as each other. All Gao'uld's are enemies of each other; they only work together if it benefits them. **_

_Then who would benefit from keeping the name of Ra alive?_

_**Hmm. Perhaps the rebel Jaffa. Many Jaffa serve the Goa'uld because their families are held on a planet at the centre of the Gao'uld's territory.**_

_Like hostages?_

_**Yes, by keeping Ra's name going many Goa'uld will avoid the territory, therefore staying away from the Jaffa's family. **_

_But doesn't everyone know he's dead. _

_**Clearly not everyone otherwise the Gao'uld would control the territory. **_

_So what do we do?_

_**For now nothing. The council are most likely aware of this but they will be incredibly suspicious. **_

_I figured as much. _I replied. _I am not looking forward to spending all my time in a cell though. _

Nai'R'da chuckled. _**I doubt anyone looks forward to spending time in a cell. **_

I glanced up as a man entered the room; he was starting to become bald. The visible hair was grey and short, he had dark eyes and a serious expression. _He must be someone of some importance. _

_**He is Jacob, host to Selmak. Selmak is a member of the council. He is from Earth. Perhaps you should speak to him about your family. He may be able to speak for you to the council. **_Nai'R'da stated.

"Hello there John." The man stated.

"Hello." I wondered briefly how he knew my name, but I remembered I asked them all to call me John at the meeting. "Can I ask you to do me a favour? If it's allowed that is."

"What may I do for you kid?"

"My family, they don't know I'm here. Could you maybe allow me to pass on a message to them?"

"I'm not sure. I will have to speak to the rest of the council." Jacob replied. "By the way how is Jeff?"

"You know my dad?"

"Yes, we served in the war together." He replied. "How is he?"

"Probably very worried about me right now. As well as angry." I replied.

Jacob stared thoughtfully, his eyes flashed and I knew Selmak was in control. "**I will speak to the council for you.**" The symbiote replied. "**But I guarantee nothing.**"

"That's all I ask." I replied, watching as the symbiote walked out of the room. "Selmak! Thank you." I said, the symbiote nodded and left the room. _I wonder what the council will say. _

_**Selmak is quite important and respected; if nothing else they will seriously consider it.**_ I nodded believing the symbiote. I leant back and sighed, I could do nothing but wait. I was doing that a lot lately. Sitting and waiting. But then what could I really do? _**John? **_I hummed in acknowledgement. _**Thank you. **_

_For what?_

_**Choosing to bond with me again. You could have left me in that tank. **_

_Why would I do that?_

_**We Tok'ra take willing hosts, you were unaware and unhappy when we were joined. **_

_Nai'R'da you've saved my life loads of times and besides you're my friend, why wouldn't I?_ I smiled gently as I felt the overwhelming feel of love and joy.

_**Thank you. **_The symbiote said mentally crying in happiness.

My smile softened. _Your welcome._

* * *

><p><strong>Response to your review:-<strong>

**Major Simi- **After the last chapter you told me that Ra was dead and there was no way he could have survived. I hope this chapter explains why I used Ra.


	11. Theories

_So Ra is dead? _I finally thought after a while of comfortable silence. Nai'Rda had been quietly analysing potential reasons for his mistake. So far he had guessed that Ra was killed before he had managed to pass on his message. I seriously doubted that, the Tok'ra was incredibly suspicious of him and as a result, they were suspicious of me. _Could it be that you were mistaken? That it wasn't Ra you spied on? _

_**No. It was Ra.**_ Nai'R'da's returned firmly._** But you may be right, perhaps there is more to this than meets the eye. They were incredibly suspicious the moment I mentioned Ra's name. That could mean many things, either Ra died a long time ago or they work for him. Of course the latter could not be right because our very name, Tok'ra mean against Ra. **_

_So Ra could have been dead a long time ago, but what does that mean for us? _I asked curiously. _If Ra is dead and for some time, that seriously undermines our trustworthiness. _

_**Yes it does, so we need to work out what really happened. **_Nai'R'da's replied. _**If Ra has been dead for some time, why was I sent to spy on him by the Tok'ra.**_

_You mean the Tok'ra sent you, yet their denying his existence? _I asked incredulously. _Isn't that a betrayal? _

_**The Tok'ra would never betray each other, there are so few of us and so many gao'uld we cannot afford betrayal. Those that do betray are looked down upon and suffer severe consequences. No they would not betray us and I would not betray them. **_Nai'R'da explained firmly.

_So if that is not the case what is the next logical explanation. Perhaps you were ordered by another or tricked. _I thought carefully.

_**No…**_ Nai'R'da paused. _**Actually I remember something. When I was found out, I tried to evacuate before I was found. But they succeeded in catching up with me. I was struck and I hit a mirror. When I awoke with my previous host there were no firing sounds. We stood and efficiently evacuated the room and found a death glider but the Jaffa returned and hunted us down until we collided with 'Thunderbird 5'. **_

_So you think it has something to do with a mirror. _I asked incredulously.

_**Yes, if I recall the Tauri found a mirror that could transport them to another reality. If that is so, what if I came through a similar mirror and arrived in a reality where Ra is dead. **_

_Is that really so? _I asked curiously, I was a little amused that a mirror could transfer a living, sentient being to another reality. However the symbiote was serious.

_**Yes that is so. **_Nai'R'da replied.

_Then we need to try and persuade the Tok'ra that what you say is truth. _I stated. _But how do we do that when we are still in this holding cell._

_**Leave that to me. **_Nai'R'da stated in reply. _**May I take over.**_

_You may. _

Once he had my permission, Nai'R'da pushed to the forefront. I found myself watching through my eyes as Nai'R'da stood and walked closer to the force field. **"Tok'ra. I wish to speak to a member of the high council, preferably a scientist." **The Tok'ra guard frowned but nodded. We watched as he talked to his partner before disappearing down the hall.

"**You requested our presence?" **Nai'R'da glanced up and took in the two figures, one was recognisable as Malek of the Tok'ra, the other, a female was not so familiar. _**She is anise of the Tok'ra and her host is Freya. **_Nai'R'da silently explained.

"**I have a theory that may explain how I come to believe Ra is alive." **Nai'R'da explained.

"**Explain." **Anise demanded.

"**I have taken much time to reanalyse what had happened and came across something which seems familiar." **Nai'R'da began. **"Do you recall a mirror that the Tauri discovered that could help people travel to alternate realities?"**

"**Are you suggesting you came across one of these 'mirrors' and are from another reality?" **Malek asked in scepticism.

"**My previous host and I were attacked, we hit a mirror. When we awoke we weren't anywhere near the area we had been before. I believe it may be a viable explanation." **Nai'R'da replied.

"**Indeed it may be a viable explanation but the Tauri stated that the travellers suffered some sort of temporal vortex when they entered the time stream with their counterparts within. If your story is true, how is it you're not suffering like the Tauri theory says you should." **

"**Perhaps this realities Nai'R'da and his host are dead?" **Nai'R'da replied with a cringe.

"**Then if that is the case you are not our Nai'R'da at all." **Malek replied.

"**If that is the case then no I am not your Nai'R'da and the information I hold is not important in this reality." **Nai'R'da explained. **"The problem is within this new host I cannot return to my own reality since my host may exist in that reality."**

"**This presents us with a problem." **Malek replied thoughtfully. **"We will take this new information to the Tok'ra high council and decide from there." **

Nai'R'da nodded in acceptance watching as the two Tok'ra vanished back into the hallways. _**Now all we can do is wait. **_

_We've been waiting for some time, another while will not hurt. _I replied thoughtfully.

_**Indeed. **_Nai'R'da answered, as he sat down. _**The question is what will they decide. After all I cannot return whilst I am blended with you and to remove me now would condemn both of us to death. I can only hope that they will accept us into the Tok'ra resistance. **_I silently agreed but remained quiet, happy to allow Nia'R'da to remain in control.

It was a few hours later that the Tok'ra returned. Garshaw stood with Malek and Anise. "**I was told of your theory and at first I was full of disbelief. But after I had spoken to the Tauri and their belief that what you say is true, I am inclined to belief you."**

"**However until you have proven yourself you are to remain on this base under watch of our guards." ** Malek added.

"**I agree to those terms." **Nai'R'da replied.

"**Very well." **Garshaw answered. **"You will be escorted to your new quarters." **

"**Of course." **Nai'R'da replied. He waited patiently for the force field to be shut down before following the Tok'ra party to a strange room. Well it was strange for me but Nai'R'da simply thanked his escorts and strolled in with no fear. _**The Tok'ra does not completely belief just yet but at least we've got some freedom. **_

_I doubt it would be much freedom until we prove our worth. _I replied thoughtfully, absentmindedly analysing the room. It didn't look like a room designed for comfort. The bed was thin, almost like a mat upon a large crystal formation shaped like a bed. Even the chair was simply a formed crystal with a soft mat like form for mild comfort. Everything else looked pretty normal, there was a mirror on the wall and a set of drawers in a table like structure against the wall.

_**The Tok'ra cannot spend much time revelling in comfort, often we have to relocate quickly so comfort is not a big priority, but we add the soft mats to aid in the comfort of our hosts who are often used to comfort. **_

_I see. _I replied accepting the answer, besides I was used to situations like this. My first time up on Thunderbird 5 was on a metallic bed nailed to the floor with thin bedding. _So how do we pass the time now? They will not allow us to study anything that could make us a threat so what can we do? _

_**I am not sure but perhaps the Tok'ra has thought of this and intend to give us some use. We may still be prisoners but that is no reason for transferring us to these quarters when we had all the equipment we needed for our basic needs in the cell. They allowed us out for a reason. Perhaps they need more help than they are willing to admit. **_

_What would they need more help with? _I asked curiously .

_**I am not sure, yet.**_Nai'R'da replied, he set himself down onto the seat and focused inwardly. _**Perhaps I can translate something or give an informed opinion on some idea. Who knows? What I do know is that they will not trust us completely. Not yet. **_

_I suppose I could offer my knowledge of communication and my understanding of space, but I don't know how much use that would be._

The symbiote gently hugged me with a mental smile full of pride and reassurance. _**I assure you that you are of great use, my friend. Do not fear, young one. **_

_Young one? _I asked in amusement as the symbiote chuckled.

_**You are young to me. **_

_I know, but I wasn't expecting that nick-name._

The symbiote chuckled in amusement. _**Of course you weren't, dear one. You are precious to me, am I not allowed to give you 'nick-names'? **_

_Of course you can. _

_**Well then. **_The symbiote replied. _**Dear one and Young one are better than star boy or space boy, are they not?**_

_Yes they are. _I replied, mentally flushing at the nicknames my family called me. Ah, my family, they would be very worried about me right now. But mostly angry that I ran and lied to them. I didn't know what to say when I saw them again or if I'd ever see them again.

_**You'll see them again. **_Nai'R'da replied softly. _**I doubt the symbiote or the hosts would allow a family to be separated like this. **_

_We are a threat to them. _

_**Maybe, but they cannot condemn a son for seeking his father and brothers. **_Nai'R'da replied passionately. _**Selmak must still be negotiating for us and if so he may be able to make the Tok'ra high council see reason. **_

_Yes but I don't expect to see Earth for some time. _I replied quietly. _I feel so bad for my family. I upset and hurt them when I left and now they're on a wild 'goose chase' to find me. _

_**You had no choice they would not have let you go otherwise, but I am sure they would forgive you. **_Nai'R'da replied.

_Maybe, but I will not find out for some time. _The symbiote sighed at my sad tone as he tightened around my spine in a 'symbiote hug'.

"John." Nai'R'da turned himself around and we both glanced at Jacob. "May I come in?"

"**You may." **Nai'R'da replied.

"Ah, Nai'R'da may I speak to John?"

"**Of course." **Nai'R'da withdrew allowing me to take to the forefront. "Hello Jacob, Selmak."

"Hello John, Nai'R'da. Selmak and I have spoken to the Tok'ra council about your request. We find that we cannot comply with your request. However if the Tauri visit us or we visit them, we shall pass on the message that you are safe. That is all the Tok'ra will promise at this time."

I sighed quietly. "It's not really what I wanted to hear but at least my father and brothers will know I'm safe. I doubt they'd be happy until I was with them, but at least they'd know I'm safe at least."

"I'm sorry John, but it's the best we could do."

"It am not angry, a little upset maybe but not angry. Thank you for speaking on my behalf." I replied quietly.

"It was no problem, John. I was glad to speak for you and I'm very sorry I couldn't get permission to send you back." Jacob apologised sincerely.

"It's okay." John replied, Nai'R'da tightened in a symbiote hug as he felt the sadness I was hiding from Jacob. "Will Nai'R'da and I be able to do anything other than sit here waiting?"

"I believe the Tok'ra have a few jobs that you could help with." Jacob replied thoughtfully. "But I am not entirely sure what they'll be, you should take advantage of the opportunity to rest."

"I've been resting for some time, I would really like to do something."

_**We have a lot of time, young one. Let's take advantage of the small reprieve whilst we still can. **_Nai'R'da replied.

_Alright. _I replied silently and then repeated himself out loud with some annoyance. Jacob chuckled and nodded. "I will leave you to get some rest. Hopefully the next Tok'ra through the door will give you some jobs to do."

I nodded and watched as the older man left the room. _I guess we should try to sleep. _

_**Or get used to your new environment. **_Nai'R'da input helpfully. With a mental nod I stood and began to analyse the room I was in.


	12. First Mission

"The chemical structures are absolutely amazing!" I stated as I read the information on the pad in front of me. "How did you collect this information?"

"**We collected much data with the use of Gao'uld ships that we have commandeered. I have been interested in monitoring the energy and chemicals, we believe that if understood and harnessed correctly it could be a valuable energy source.**" Anise replied as she pressed buttons on her pad. Two other Tok'ra working with Anise was also reviewing the data.

"I very much doubt it. The chemicals are too unstable and besides they have to be funnelled and filtered correctly. To filter and funnel the chemicals in anyway requires a permanent, large system filter. It would be unwise to even consider such an idea." I replied thoughtfully. "To be honest I doubt we could even filter the chemicals, what is happening inside those clouds is a large-scale chemical reaction. It's a cloud full of dangerous chemicals and radiations. I am honestly telling you that I very much doubt there is any way to contain and filter those chemicals."

"**Are you sure that you know of no way to use the chemicals or energy?**"

"Well. We can't contain the chemicals but perhaps we could collect the results of the chemical reactions."

"**How so?**"

"Well humans are able to produce and collect electricity."

"**Continue.**"

"Hmm. I'm not sure how to explain." I answered thoughtfully. "Some chemical reactions result in explosive energies, such as electric sparks. In this case the large cloud flashing indicates this electricity reaction is happening. If we could create a conduit for the electricity to travel through we could collect it, but to do so we'd need lots of metal and plastic." I frowned. "It still gives us the same problems though; we still need a permanent filter system to funnel the electricity safely."

"**You believe this idea to be ineffectual?**"

"No. But it requires guaranteed permanence, if you choose to build something that can funnel the energy it would mean that a large number of Tok'ra would be permanently assigned to a ship or base that the funnel was built in or upon."

"**I understand. But perhaps there is a technology out there that can harness the energy.**"

"Well, I can't answer that." I replied. "I only know of human technology."

"You've been a great help." Freya answered as Anise allowed her host forward. "I fear you may be correct. We have no way to harness the energy or chemicals without a large scale task force and building to deal with it and the Tok'ra cannot afford to stay too long in one place."

"That's exactly why I don't think it is a good idea. With the Gao'uld hunting the Tok'ra down, starting a full scale operation would be a very dangerous action to take." I replied, putting down the pad.

"Yes, I will take our results to the Tok'ra high council." Freya replied. "I will also suggest to keep it I mind; perhaps when we can set up a permanent base we can use our results as a way to create a power source."

"Of course. I'm not suggesting scrapping the idea just that it's not a useful idea at the moment." I answered carefully.

"You are correct. Your aid has been most helpful." Freya replied. "Perhaps we can look at other sources of energies next. Perhaps smaller sources of energy for smaller weapons and tools without taking away any power."

"To do that we need to create a filter that increases the power of energy we use, we might also have to consider using more volatile energies to aid in increasing the power."

"**John and Nai'R'da would you please report to the council.**" I glanced up at the Tok'ra in the archway.

"Of course, I will report to them immediately." I answered as I stood. _Nai'R'da. _

_**Hmm. **_

_The council wishes to see us. _

_**Ah, do you wish for me to take control? **_

_No, it's fine for the moment but I thought that it would be wise for you to listen as well. _

_**Of course. **_The symbiote replied, I felt the distinct feel of the symbiote stretching, awakening itself. I giggled quietly at the feeling before coughing to cover it up, but Nai'R'da hadn't missed it and was chuckling himself.

I walked into the room and immediately noticed several high ranked Tok'ra sat around a large conference table. "You requested my presence."

Garshaw smiled. "**Thank you for coming so soon. Please take a seat.**" She stated pointing to the seat in front of them all. I took the seat as asked and looked expectantly at the Tok'ra. "**We've asked you here today because we have a request. We would like for you and Nai'R'da to take a mission."**

"What kind of mission?"

"**We would like you to go undercover in Apophis's forces.** **To collect vital information on his movements and the movements of his army.**"

"Is that advisable? I haven't been training all that long."

"**You've done well, you're ready to participate in a mission. Your face is unknown meaning you're perfect for the job.**"

I frowned thoughtfully, _I don't think I'm ready._

_**You are ready, besides you won't be alone. **_Nai'R'da replied.

"**If you decide to accept you will travel through the stargate to a planet we believe to be next on Apophis's list. You'll have to get into Apophis's ship and spy on him and his jaffa. You'll be given simple tools so as not to be discovered. You'll be given a zat'nik'tel and a way to communicate with other Tok'ra operatives.**"

"But the rest is up to me."

"**Correct.**"

"**You will not be alone we have several other Tok'ra operatives hidden in Apophis's ship and Jaffa.**"

"If there are already operatives near Apophis, why do you need me there?"

"**One of our operatives has gone silent, the operative in question was sent long before you had joined the Tok'ra. As a newcomer the operative won't recognise you if he is compromised as we believe. The other operatives cannot approach in case they are recognised, you're the best suited for this mission.**"

"Because I'm unknown to most of the Tok'ra already sent out."

"**Precisely. Not even the operatives will know who you are meaning you won't be discovered.**"

"But as a precaution you won't tell me who the operatives are in case I am compromised."

"**That's is how it has to be. The operatives may reveal themselves to you in time but until then you will be alone.**"

"So I need to infiltrate Apophis's ship and find out what happened to the operative. When I've determined the situation of the infiltrator am I to remain in position and continue passing information to the Tok'ra or should I try to evacuate the operative?"

"**Your immediate objective is to collect information about the operative and Apophis.**"

_**What they mean is that if we become compromised and we can get both or all of us out of there, then we try but they also know that the operatives face the chance of torture and dying. It is something they have to accept whether they like it or not and the same goes for us, if we're not compromised then we're missing, captured, tortured or dead. **_

_It doesn't sound very tempting to go on this mission. _I replied nervously.

_**We are perfect for the job because you're new. Trust me, young one. **_

_I trust you. _"Alright I accept. When do we leave?"

"**As soon as possible. When are you ready to leave?"**

_Do I need to collect anything before we go? _

_**Perhaps a pouch of water and rations, but they should be supplied when they give you the equipment. **_

_So I will have everything I need?_

_**Yes. **_

"I am ready to go now if you wish."

The council looked very pleased with my reply. "**Very well. We'll have your equipment ready and give you the gate codes, once you're through the gate you are on your own.**"

"I understand." I answered simply.

"**Very well. Please rest for the moment, this evening we will give you your equipment and send you off.**"

"Okay." I agreed before nodding and respectively leaving the room. _That went well, I suppose. _

_**Yes, we are finally seen as useful Tok'ra. It is most likely that we won't get proper rest for some time. Rest for the last few hours of the day. **_

_Alright. What about you?_

_**I will rest too. **_Nai'R'da replied as I walked into our room, with a quiet sigh I settled onto the thin mat and allowed Nai'R'da to pull me to sleep with him.

* * *

><p>"John. Wake up son." I sat up quickly and glanced at Jacob as he stood in the doorway. "The council has gotten everything ready, we just need our operative. Are you ready?" He asked with a kind smile.<p>

"Give me just a few moments, sir." I replied, the older man nodded and slipped back out to allow me some privacy. _Nai'R'da. _

_**I am awake young one. Are you ready to go?**_

_Yes, I don't think we need anything else. Do you want anything before we head off?_

_**No, I'm fine. **_

I slipped out and nodded at Jacob. "I'm ready."

"So are you looking forward to your first mission?" The elder man asked as we walked to the ring room.

"I'm not sure looking forward to it is the right phrase." I replied, Nai'R'da chuckled alongside Jacob.

"Probably weren't expecting a mission where you were on your own were you? But I think you'll do good. The council spent many days discussing who to send and they decided on you because you were the best option. You have experience with communication and you're a new face."

"Yes they mentioned that being new was of benefit. I can only hope I can live up to those expectations that have been placed upon me." I answered. _** You'll do fine.**_

"I have no doubt that you'll do fine, John. Trust your symbiote, he will guide you." Jacob replied kindly. "Here we are."

I glanced at the waiting Tok'ra. Garshaw and Malek stood with several un-named guards waiting patiently for my arrival. "**Ah, John, Nai'R'da, here are your supplies.**" Malek stated pointing to a table laden with some tools.

I approached the table and analysed the contents quickly. There was a hidden communication's device designed to be worn on the arm, hidden by clothes and a utility belt that contained a pouch of water and another pouch of rations, there was also a zat'nik'tel and a knife. Nai'R'da mentally approved as I set the equipment into place.

"**Here are the codes, memorise them.**" Malek continued showing me a pad with seven symbols, both Nai'R'da and I read them multiple times until we could remember without glancing at the pad. I returned the pad to Malek and nodded my readiness to Garshaw.

"**Good luck.**" Garshaw stated before bowing her head. "May you remain safe and healthy." Her host said softly.

"Thank you." I answered before stepping into the centre of the rings. The Tok'ra bowed in farewell before the rings sprung up and the light grew, blinding me temporarily. Once the light had faded I found myself standing in the sand, the Tok'ra and their base were nowhere to be seen. I took a breath before heading towards the Chappa'ai. Nai'R'da wiggled slightly in excitement of finally getting out of the base and going on a mission. I chuckled at the feeling as I reached the dialling device and input the address. I sighed as I pressed the red button and watched as the blue liquid looking substance burst out before settling into a 'pool' in the centre of the ring.

_This is it._

_**Yes it is. **_Nai'R'da replied. _**When you're ready. **_He added patiently. I sighed, taking in a few breaths before walking up to the ring and stepping through.

I stepped out of the substance and onto the hard ground taking in the different air as the wormhole shut down behind me. The sight that greeted me was woodland, muddy, wet woodland, I could see the hints of a town or village in the distance. I glanced back at the ring. _We aren't going back for some time are we? _

_**No, it's most likely we'll be undercover for some time. **_Nai'R'da admitted.

_Do you know what will happen next? _

_**We have to analyse the situation. Normally the symbiote takes control and plays a minor Gao'uld, but that might just bring Apophis's attention onto us, we'll just have to see.**_

I nodded thoughtfully and walked into the woodland, resisting the urge to turn and look at the chappa'ai, _from this moment we're undercover, which means no suspicious actions. _

_**Yes, we have to be careful about the chappa'ai, to many only the 'Gods' can use it. **_Nai'R'da replied.

_Then we must avoid the chappa'ai for some time. _I stated. _The problem is someone might have seen it activate so we have to move fast and avoid anyone heading this way. _

_**Exactly! **_Nai'R'da responded proudly. _**Let's get to that town quickly and find some clothes, we'll have to blend in. **_I mentally agreed but didn't answer as I watched the landscape looking for any enemy. Several Jaffa scout groups passed by my hiding places but fortunately they did not notice me. _**Be careful now they know someone has come through the chappa'ai they have probably set up guard around the village or town. **_Nai'R'da warned as the buildings begun to show through the trees.

Sure enough several Jaffa guards were posted around the town. It took a lot of patience and cunning but eventually I was able to slip past a guard post and into the town. _Right, where would be safe to lay low until we can get onto Apophis's ship._

_**We need somewhere with clothes and shelter. **_

_We might have to steal the clothes. This place is filled with Jaffa, we cannot afford to bring attention to ourselves. Talking to anyone at the moment when we can't determine who is friend or foe is going to be very dangerous. _

_**Precisely but we can't continue to creep around, we have to find somewhere safe. **_I mentally nodded and glanced around. _**Perhaps we could become one of the Jaffa guards? We just need to get one alone and remove his armour before dis-integrating him. Perhaps a masked Jaffa?**_

_Perhaps. _I replied. _But until I can track one we're going to have to stay hiding. _

_**We can't stay hidden for very long. **_Nai'R'da warned. _**Our clothes are too obvious right now. **_I agreed and glanced cautiously around watching the people and Jaffa. I waited until the area was clear before racing across the street and into another alley. After several hours of dodging patrols and slipping into alleys I finally spotted an empty building. It was a small building, it's second floor was just an overhanging alcove but it offered some protection. _**It won't offer protection for long. **_

_No, but I should be able to stay here until night fall at least. By night I can travel around and it will be more difficult for the patrols to spot me. _Nai'R'da mentally agreed but I felt and shared his wariness. I had no way to climb to the second floor, there was no ladder but I knew I could jump it. I was enhanced thanks to my symbiote, I ran up the wall and jumped backwards just catching the edge of the floor. With a great breath I pulled myself up and over before rolling into the shadow away from the edge.

_**Rest for now John. I will watch over us until night fall. **_

_I'm not sure I can rest. _

_**You can young one. I will help you. **_I accepted allowing Nai'R'da to lull me to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was several hours later that I finally awoke. Nai'R'da was leaning over the edge watching the ground. The doorway was dark and I couldn't see anything out of it. <em><strong>The Jaffa are still patrolling, we have to move with care. <strong>_

_Alright then. _I replied. _How do we intend to do this? _

_**I'm not entirely sure, I think a Jaffa would be a better disguise but we need to pick one off. This means we have to follow the patrols until we find one, preferably a masked Jaffa. **_Nai'R'da responded as he jumped down and landed quietly. He crept to the doorway and glanced outside, making sure there were no witnesses before lightly jogging to a nearby alley.

The Jaffa proved to be over confident and it proved to be in our favour. Several armed Jaffa were segregated alone, but only two wore helmets. Nai'R'da watched and analysed, judging the best target before moving into strike. The Jaffa had no idea what was coming and Nai'R'da managed to strike the warrior down with one shot from the zat'nik'tel. The warrior fell heavily but thankfully they were far enough away from the patrols, no one knew the warrior had fallen. The symbiote made short work of switching their clothes until my body was covered with the Gao'uld armour and I had a staff weapon in my hand.

Nai'R'da shot the warrior two more times, to kill then disintegrate the body before taking the warrior's place. _**Now we wait for Apophis's ship and sneak on board as one of his Jaffa. **_The symbiote explained as he watched the treeline.

We continued our patrol until morning. Finally the signs of Apophis arriving were clear as death gliders flew into sight. _**Apophis will be transported down soon once the Jaffa know the area is secure. **_Nai'R'da explained as he marched with the Jaffa patrol to welcome Apophis. The Jaffa worked quickly because the initial warriors to the planet had already scared the natives into behaving.

The mother ship flew into sight as it lowered itself into the atmosphere. The rings appeared with Apophis and all his personal guard. The arrogant symbiote walked with his unwilling host head held high. He observed the surrounding Jaffa with a sneer and then ordered the civilians to be gathered. Nai'R'da was snarling inside his mind knowing many of the people would be killed but unable to help because it would endanger himself and his host. I also felt helpless as I watched the people gathered and chosen like cattle.

Finally the 'God' was satisfied. "**Jaffa, return to the Ha'tak.**" The Gao'uld ordered. Nai'R'da and the Jaffa saluted their leader before marching to the nearest ships and ring. Nai'R'da managed to approach the ring without any suspicion and was able to join the first Jaffa directly onto the ship. Apophis dismissed the Jaffa and Nai'R'da happily escaped the Gao'uld's presence. _**We are very fortunate, Apophis will think my presence means you are a Jaffa. Don't reveal your stomach to anyone for it will show you are not. **_

_How so? _

_**The Jaffa are walking wombs for young Gao'uld symbiotes. The Gao'uld use a tool to cut into the stomach in the shape of an x, this creates a pouch where the Gao'uld is placed. **_Nai'R'da explained in clear disgust. _**The Jaffa immune system is completely gone and the Gao'uld replace it. Without the symbiote those Jaffa die. **_I winced in sympathy, I did not need to imagine what happened to the Jaffa, Nai'R'da's memory explained it.

_We need to locate the captured operative. _

_**We need to wait until we know the whole ship, if we wander around with no purpose right now it will be obvious we're a new Jaffa and that will bring Apophis's attention upon us. Until then we patrol the hallways as if we have purpose. **_Nai'R'da stated. I conceded to the symbiote that had many, many more years of experience.

_How will we find out the captured operatives location without exposing ourselves? We can't exactly ask around. _

_**I'm hoping it will be very simple, it is most likely the operative is in an infirmary or room dedicated for torture. All we have to do is patrol the area and take the opportunity to glance into the rooms, maybe even enter them. But we have to do this extremely carefully. Getting caught is not an option. **_

_No it's not. _I agreed before focusing on where Nai'R'da was taking us. He was marching down the hallways and watching the doorways and other patrols searching for any signs of the captured operative.

Several Jaffa patrols passed but they clearly did not suspect one of their own. Nai'R'da used this to his advantage often going into Jaffa crowded rooms and leaving without bringing noticed upon himself. The helmet distorted his voice meaning he could answer any questions without bringing attention upon himself and his voice was literally a distorted version of John's meaning that none would suspect a symbiote.

Finally Nai'R'da found the prison cells. Several people were the citizens taken from the planet but one was clearly not of the same race. The individual watched the gathered Jaffa with suspicious eyes. _**The Tok'ra operative is Aldwin. **_Nai'R'da simply stated taking a position against the wall. _**We were fortunate, he was in the prison cells as I suspected. **_

_We still need to be extremely careful. _I replied.

_**Indeed. **_Nai'R'da agreed. _**We need to collect information whilst we're here and if need be arrange a safe way for Aldwin to leave the Ha'tak. **_

_Do we inform Aldwin that we're here?_

_**No. We don't know whose watching or if he's been compromised. Right now he's on his own and we can't completely trust him, for all we know his symbiote has been removed and a Gao'uld has replaced the Tok'ra. We will have to watch for the signs and hope he recognises ours without exposing ourselves. **_

_So we work on the idea that everyone is a potential enemy?_

_**Anyone could be an enemy, young one. Particularly Aldwin. We don't know how he has been compromised. **_

_I understand. _I replied. I decided to remain quiet so as not to distract my symbiote.

Nai'R'da sent soothing feelings towards me. _**You will not distract me. **_He stated softly as we watched Aldwin. The Tok'ra operative remained seated not taking his eyes off his captors. Nai'R'da was full of approval for such a sign and it also indicate that Aldwin was merely captured and not compromised as they had originally thought.

The civilians were growing increasingly scared as Nai'R'da and the Jaffa stood unmoving and unemotionally against the walls. Several women and children were crying, huddled into the corner and even the men were looking very depressed, obviously recognising the fact that they would be hosts or killed. _I wish there was a way we could help them. _I thought sadly, but both Nai'R'da and I knew that we couldn't.

"**Jaffa, this is your God, Apophis speaking. Bring to me the Tok'ra spy.**" Nai'R'da mentally sneered but stepped forward to escort the prisoner, the other Jaffa did not question our presence and simply grabbed the operative and placed him in the middle of the eight Jaffa. Nai'R'da positioned us so that we were at the back and less likely to be noticed.

The soldiers marched, the feet thumping loudly against the floor and their armour clanking loudly through the halls. Aldwin walked rapidly to keep up with the four Jaffa ahead of him as the two behind him used their staff weapons to push him forward.

Apophis sat waiting on his throne as Aldwin wash pushed down onto his knees at the self-proclaimed God's feet. "**Tok'ra.**" Apophis spat the word Tok'ra as if it was an insult. "**You will tell me everything about the foolish rebellion against the Gao'uld.**"

Aldwin's eyes flashed as his symbiote took control. "**I will tell you nothing.**"

"**You will tell me what I need to know.**" The Gao'uld stated with a cruel smile. He nodded to one of the closest Jaffa who held a pointed stick which Nai'R'da stated was a pain stick which is specifically used to harm the symbiote and the host. As the device touched Aldwin, he screamed. Light burst from his eyes and mouth as he arched away from the device.

Nai'R'da inwardly winced but didn't move forward to save his fellow Tok'ra, I could not close my eyes since Nai'R'da was in control. _**I know it is hard to watch but we can do nothing. **_ Nai'R'da answered soothingly. I knew this but it was still incredibly difficult to watch, I was so used to saving people, having to watch someone be tortured was incredibly difficult.

Nai'R'da sent soothing feelings as he tightened gently around my spine. _**Rest for now, young one. I will awaken you later.**_ Normally I might have argued but this time I allowed myself to be pulled to sleep by my symbiote.


	13. Discovery

Apophis sat on his throne smirking at the view before him. His Ha'tak was in orbit around a primitive planet, his Jaffa were down beneath the atmosphere killing and collecting the natives. Nai'R'da stood alert by the door, our helmet hid my face from view and Nai'R'da's presence was hopefully convincing Apophis that they were Jaffa.

Our presence on Apophis's ship had already saved several Tok'ra, including Aldwin who was now in safe hands with the rest of his brethren. Both Nai'R'da and I only rested when we were guaranteed to be alone and even then only one of us slept. I felt particularly bad for Nai'R'da who had slept less than I had but the symbiote was determined to be alert and had often forced me to sleep in his stead. So far we had not been detected but Nai'R'da was very wary and believed that our time aboard Apophis's ha'tak was growing short; he had already devised several escape routes and plans.

Apophis was becoming suspicious that he had a spy on board; several of his plans had been thwarted because information had reached many of his targets in time. It would not be long before he suspected his own Jaffa, if he didn't already.

Nai'R'da was bordering on paranoia and I was not close behind. Nai'R'da had begun taking more control, more often ready for when we would have to run. We would have run already but our position was currently too valuable, we seemed to be the last Tok'ra operative in Apophis's fleet at present, if we left we could not keep a close eye on Apophis.

_I'm not sure how long we can remain here. _I finally said as several Jaffa walked into the room and began silently conversing with Apophis, who scowled angrily. Apparently they suspected a Tok'ra operative to be among the planets natives but there was no Tok'ra.

_**I know, but we cannot afford to show our nervousness either, that just proves we're guilty. **_Nai'R'da replied as he watched Apophis glance warily at the gathered Jaffa. It was becoming very clear to the Gao'uld that there was a spy or traitor in their midst. We dare not move in case we bought attention to ourselves but Apophis's suspicion had proven to Nai'R'da that it was time to take our leave.

_We need to get a message to the Tok'ra to inform them that we're intending to leave. _I pointed out.

_**Of course we need to inform the Tok'ra they may decide to avoid Apophis or send another operative. **_Nai'R'da responded. _**But we can't afford to leave now, we'll inform them of the fact Apophis is suspicious but until he becomes alert we cannot afford to give up our position. **_I accepted that fact easily enough, I understood the importance of what we were doing but I didn't want to die, especially when my family didn't even know where I was. For all I knew my family were suffering from despair because they had lost a brother and a son. Nai'R'da understood and quietly offered his emotional support but we both knew our duty.

The Tok'ra were the good guys but I had noticed that sometimes they could be 'emotionally stunted'. Duty was more important than family and many of the hosts had lost everything or were dying when they joined with their symbiotes, so they had little loyalty to anything other than their symbiotes and the Tok'ra cause. I doubted that many understood or cared for my desire to return home to see my family.

_**Most do understand your need. **_Nai'R'da pointed out gently, not at all upset with my analysis of the Tok'ra since it was not thought about in a way of insult, I was just considering the reasons for my continued separation from my family.

_I know. _I answered and I did know but it was difficult to spend almost a full year off Earth, with most of that time spent on an enemy ship where I could be killed at any time.

Finally it became time for the Jaffa on duty to switch for the 'night'. The Jaffa saluted their 'God' as the replacement Jaffa arrived. Nai'R'da marched with the other Jaffa before slipping away without notice. Once we were out of sight, Nai'R'da marched swiftly down the hallway and into a secluded room. It took several moments for Nai'R'da to scan the room and deem it safe before he removed out helmet and pulled back his sleeve to access the communication device. He sent out a small signal and waited.

I sighed impatiently, almost sighing in relief as a familiar code was transmitted back. Nai'R'da was also relieved but it was overwhelmed by his paranoia. He glanced around cautiously, and then quickly typed out his message. 'I may be compromised, will be seeking a way off the ship if I am.'

'Understood.' Came the reply. Nai'R'da sighed in relief at our superiors understanding. We shut off the communication device, put our helmet back on and quickly evacuated the area. We marched by the Jaffa patrols with ease, the guards paying no attention to one of their own. However some Jaffa did glance at us, obviously unsure why a single Jaffa would be patrolling the hallways.

Nai'R'da mentally frowned. _**It looks like we'll be leaving sooner than I thought. **_Nai'R'da stated.

_How so? _I asked with a frown.

_**The Jaffa are starting to pay attention to who are within their ranks. They'll eventually realise there is a soldier rarely reporting to the barracks or eating with the men. I'm surprised they haven't noticed us beforehand. **_

_I just hope they haven't been paying too much attention. _I stated cautiously very much aware of Nai'R'da's rapid marching as if he was on the verge of running.

"Jaffa Kree!" _Ah, spoke to soon. _I thought anxiously. Nai'R'da stopped and turned to the Jaffa who had called. There was a patrol group that Nai'R'da had not noticed, they did not appear to be alert but they were suspicious. "Why are you wandering these halls?"

"**I'm reporting for duty.**" Nai'R'da replied.

"Why are you not already at your station?"

"**I have just reported to Apophis and now I'm returning to my station.**" Nai'R'da answered.

"Where is your station?" The soldier asked.

"**I am to report to the planet and finish collecting the humans.**" Nai'R'da replied. The Jaffa looked less than convinced and Nai'R'da became very alert.

"Remove your helmet, Jaffa." Nai'R'da cursed simultaneously with me. When we did not move fast enough the Jaffa patrol raised their staffs in a threatening gesture. "Remove your helmet."

Nai'R'da quickly analysed the situation and realised that fighting back would be futile. _**I'm sorry John. **_He stated as he made to remove the helmet.

I sighed. _You have nothing to be sorry for, we both knew what we were getting into. _I answered. The Jaffa recognised me from rare glances in the barracks and when I joined them for daily rations. They had no reason to suspect my face. "State your name."

Nai'R'da frowned. _**You're going to have to take control, they can't know I'm here, it would reveal who we are. **_I mentally agreed already knowing I would be in control for that very reason. _**Use my name, John doesn't sound like a Jaffa name. **_"I am Nai'R'da." I obediently repeated.

"I am not aware that there was any Jaffa named Nai'R'da on patrol." The Jaffa mused.

"I cannot say why my name was not reported." I answered. "I am due on the planet's surface." I assured the guard.

"Be that as it may, you will have to come with me until I can confirm your story." The Jaffa stated firmly.

_**I don't like this. **_Nai'R'da stated. I agreed with the symbiote. "How long will it take?" I asked.

"Just a few moments." The Jaffa stated with a weird smile. With no other option I bowed my head and walked in the middle of the large group. I had a vague idea where I was heading but it was confirmed as the Jaffa escorted me to the 'bridge' of the Ha'tak. Apophis stared at me with curiosity as I was bought in front of him and forced to my knees at his feet.

"**Jaffa. State your name.**" He demanded.

"Nai'R'da."

"**What is your purpose?**"

Nai'R'da scowled. _**Repeat after me. My purpose is to serve my God Apophis. **_"My purpose is to serve my God Apophis." The Gao'uld looked pleased at my answer and I hoped that this meant well for me.

"**Jaffa, how did you come to be aboard my Ha'tak?**"

_**I joined you long ago my Lord, I live to serve you. **_I mentally sneered at the sentence but obediently repeated it out loud.

"**Jaffa, do you recognise this one as one of your own?**" Apophis asked the gathered Jaffa.

"He has been among us for some time, my Lord." One replied.

"**How long for?**"

"A year at most." Was the reply.

Nai'R'da frowned and I felt very wary. Apophis chuckled. "**So you joined my Jaffa loyally, a year ago. And in that time I have failed several attacks and missions due to a traitor or spy among my ranks. What do you say for yourself?**"

_**Only that I am not the spy, I would never betray my God. **_Nai'R'da stated and once more I obediently repeated what the symbiote had said.

The Gao'uld smiled. "**Your bear my mark, Jaffa.**" The self- proclaimed God stated. He nodded at the gathered Jaffa. Two surged forward and grabbed my arms.

"My Lord?" I asked warily.

A third Jaffa came forward pulling a knife from his sheath as Apophis chuckled. "**But yet you are not Jaffa.**" Nai'R'da froze and I felt my breath catch. "**You are Tok'ra.**" The God stated with a sneer. The Jaffa with the knife stepped forward and cut the cloth around my stomach revealing my unblemished stomach to the Gao'uld, proving once and for all that I was not a Jaffa. "**Did you think I would not notice? You can hide nothing from me.**" The Gao'uld paused. "**Does the symbiote you carry, cower with fear at my presence.**" Apophis asked with a sneer.

Nai'R'da surged forward. "**I do not fear a false God.**" He sneered in reply.

The Gao'uld scowled angrily at being called a false God. "**You will pay for your insolence.**" Nai'R'da merely sneered in response. Apophis nodded at another Jaffa who came forward with the pain stick.

"**For a God, you always seem to pass on the dirty jobs to your Jaffa. Afraid to get your hands dirty?**" Nai'R'da asked with a chuckle, the chuckled turned to a scream as the Jaffa behind us brutally hit us with the pain stick. I screamed inside him feeling the pain simultaneously.

"**You will tell me your purpose here.**" Apophis ordered.

"**I will tell you nothing.**" Nai'R'da replied.

"**Oh you will, when we're through, you'll tell me everything.**" Apophis promised. Nai'R'da didn't have a chance to say anything as the Jaffa behind us prodded us with the pain stick again.

I awoke several hours later. Nai'R'da had put me to sleep moments into the torture to save me from the pain. We were in a cell, this much I knew for sure. I felt numb and I could clearly tell that the symbiote was exhausted. _Let me take control for a while, you need the rest._ Nai'R'da happily agreed and slipped back, quickly falling asleep.

I glanced around cautiously hoping to find a way out. I knew it was a desperate thought, but I couldn't leave Nai'R'da to take the pain for long. Unfortunately the symbiote would never allow his host to suffer, I needed to get us out of here, but how?

I carefully checked every wall and door for any sign of weakness, but as I suspected a room built to hold prisoners was not going to be easy to escape. I kicked the walls, climbed to the ceiling and even slid under the large seat, but still no sign of an escape route.

When the guards arrived to take me back to Apophis, Nai'R'da was awake and back in control. Once again the false God demanded information on the Tok'ra but Nai'R'da did not answer, he put me to sleep as we were once again tortured for denying the 'God' information.

This proceeded for many, many days, perhaps even months. Nai'R'da was growing weaker and he could not force me to sleep through all the torture sessions. In fact Nai'R'da had fallen unconscious and left me on my own on one torture session, I was in agony but I had not told the Gao'uld a thing.

I sighed as a single Jaffa opened the prison door and ordered me to stand. It was too early to be collected for a torture session, Nai'R'da was still out of it. I was in no shape to fight, perhaps that is why the Jaffa was sent alone? The Jaffa pushed me forward and marched me along the hallways. It took me a few moments to realise we weren't heading the right way; we were heading to the hanger bay. I slowed my steps but the Jaffa pushed me forward harshly. I could only hope this Jaffa was a friend and not someone setting me up to suffer.

I was told to get into one of the gliders; I obeyed cautiously checking the seat and sensors trying to see any sign of a trap. Once I was in place the soldier pulled off his helmet and climbed in. I didn't notice his face as I was too disorientated. When I refocused we were flying rapidly away from Apophis's ha'tak. "Who are you?" I asked.

"**I am Kanan of the Tok'ra.**" I frowned, I didn't know a Kanan but I wasn't going to argue, at least not at the moment. Kanan manoeuvred quickly into the planet's atmosphere avoiding enemy fire and I helped fire at the enemy crafts whenever they came into range. We landed harshly colliding into trees and blowing several major systems. We both jumped out quickly and raced into the woodland away from the crash site. "**You are Tok'ra as well.**" Kanan stated as he led us further into the dark trees.

"Yes I am." I admitted, there was no point in denying it now.

"**Who is your symbiote?**" Kanan asked.

"Nai'R'da." I replied. Kanan accepted the answer not faltering in his running, I chased after him dearly hoping he knew where he was going.

"**We need to get to the Chaapa'ai. Apophis will soon have extra guards defending the gate and have all ships searched.**" Kanan explained. I nodded in agreement.

"I just hope that the guys down here don't know who we are."

"**It would be easier if we could just walk through.**" Kanan agreed. "**Do you have any weaponry?**"

"No I was disarmed." I answered. "They also got my communicator." I confessed sadly.

"**Do not worry, when we received your last transmission we figured that you may be compromised, they put your code on high alert and shut it off when I confirmed your capture.**" Kanan explained.

"I'm glad you helped me, but isn't this compromising your position?" I asked.

"**We have another operative undercover.**" Kanan confessed. "**I was asked to rescue you if I could.**"

I blinked in shock. "Rescue me?"

Kanan chuckled, "**Your mission was supposed to be a short term one, when all the operatives returned without you Selmak convinced the council to send several operatives to get you out.**"

"I guess I owe you guys then." I stated quietly, I breathed a sigh of relief as I felt Nai'R'da's emotions after going for many hours without him. The symbiote was still resting but he was recovering from the latest torture session.

"**Here take this Zat'nik'tel.**" Kanan stated as he handed me the specified weapon. I took it and calmed myself at the familiar feel of the weapon. Kanan still had a staff weapon which he held ready. "**We won't be able to fight our way through.**" Kanan commented thoughtfully.

"We need to lure them away." I responded. "But how?"

_**Perhaps a distraction of some kind. **_Nai'R'da commented sleepily.

_Yes, but what kind? One of us could lead them on a wild goose chase but that endangers the person being chased. _

_**Do they know Kanan betrayed them? **_The symbiote asked as he mentally stretched.

"Does Apophis know you've betrayed him?" I asked.

"**He probably knows that one of his Jaffa betrayed him, but not who.**" Kanan replied.

"**Then perhaps we can use that to our advantage.**" Nai'R'da replied as he took control. Kanan glanced curiously at us. "**He doesn't know it's you, if you're willing lead them away from the gate, I will deal with those that are left behind. Once you've got them away try and take out one with a helmet, the rest of the Jaffa will believe you've shot the traitor.**"

Kanan nodded. "**That is a viable idea.** **Wait for a short while before taking out the last few, we don't want them to hear you until you've dialled and on your way through the gate.**" He ordered.

"**Good luck and stay safe.**" Nai'R'da answered, Kanan nodded before raising his helmet and covering his face. We watched as Kanan slipped into the trees and out of sight. _**I am sorry I wasn't awake to help you. **_Nai'R'da apologised as we waited for the Tok'ra to make his move. I brushed off his apology with ease, after all we had been tortured, Nai'R'da more so than I.

About ten minutes later the Jaffa guarding the gate let out startled cries as they saw someone through the trees and gave chase. Nai'R'da and I mentally prayed for the Tok'ra and readied our Zat'nik'tel. We waited for as long as we dared before sneaking closer to the last three Jaffa. Knowing we didn't have much time, Nai'R'da immediately went into action and shot the first two with relative ease, the third ducked behind the dialling device and shot back. _**We don't need this! **_Nai'R'da snarled, he shifted his stance and shot the downed Jaffa with another shot to make sure they stayed down.

Nai'R'da took a chance and rolled to the side, with pure luck the Jaffa's shot missed and Nai'R'da's hit. With the last one down he disintegrated all three before quickly dialling the gate. The moment the liquid like substance was flat, like a pool in the ring, Nai'R'da dived through. Our last thought before we hit the blue surface was our hope that Kanan did not get caught.

The moment Nai'R'da had hit the ground, he rolled and quickly scrambled to his feet. He raced for the hills alert to all sounds, but listening out for one particular sound. The gate dialling. There was no one there when Nai'R'da had dialled but there was still a chance the Jaffa could follow us. When no sound came and we reached a safe distance Nai'R'da allowed himself to calm.

We found ourselves in a familiar spot, which quickly led to the welcome sight of Tok'ra tunnels. "Welcome back."

Nai'R'da glanced at Jacob and bowed his head. "**It's good to be back.**" He replied.

"Report to the medic before heading to the Tok'ra council, they would like for you to brief them on what happened."

"**Of course.**" Nai'R'da agreed. Jacob disappeared after that and I immediately guessed he was heading to the Tok'ra council since Selmak was a member of the council.

Once the medic had given us a clean bill of health, Nai'R'da marched towards the meeting room. I felt aware that we were still in Jaffa clothing but the symbiote did not care. He strolled in and bowed to the Tok'ra in the room.

"**Ah, Nai'R'da it is good to see you well.**" Garshaw greeted with honesty.

"**It is good to see you, Councillor Garshaw.**" Nai'R'da answered, before turning to the other Councillors. "**I am here to give my report.**"

"**Then please continue.**" Garshaw stated.

Nai'R'da nodded. "**The mission began perfectly, the moment we were through the stargate John got us to the town with ease, he avoided the patrols and even found us a relative safe place to lay low. When I took control the only thing I needed to do was track a Jaffa far from the patrol on his own. It took some time but eventually we had our disguise. When Apophis finally arrived to collect the humans we slipped onto his ship and tracked down Aldwin. It took a month of transmissions and planning but we eventually managed to get Aldwin out. Our position went uncompromised for the following months and we were able to undermine several of Apophis's plans. We often allowed some of his plans to succeed so as not to raise any suspicion on us. However something drastically changed, Apophis and his most loyal Jaffa whispered among themselves. When I was wandering alone like I sometimes regularly did I was accosted by a patrol group. They led us to Apophis where we tried to convince Apophis of our loyalty, but he knew we were Tok'ra. Somehow Apophis knew I was Tok'ra, he tortured my host and me hoping for information on the Tok'ra, we gave them nothing."**

"When Kanan arrived and released us from our cell, Nai'R'da was unconscious. We stole a glider and reached the planet surface avoiding enemy fire. We raced into the woodland and devised a plan for me to get through the gate. Nai'R'da awoke then and suggested Kanan lead the Jaffa away and kill a helmeted Jaffa so it looked like Kanan killed the traitor. With the Jaffa gone Nai'R'da took out the last Jaffa at the gate, dialled and leapt through to safety." I finished.

"**You've done well for your first mission.**" Garshaw commended.

"Thank you." I responded. Nai'R'da surged forward, taking control again. He bowed his head as he spoke. "**I would like to request some time for my host and I to relax, I feel that John has earned the right to visit his family and his home world.**"

"**It is not as easy as that, Nai'R'da. We cannot send John back with the knowledge he holds.**" Nai'R'da glanced at the female Tok'ra who had spoken and I tried to find the name of the host and their symbiote but I could not recall their names.

"**The information my host and I hold are also valuable, yet you do not deny Jacob and I the opportunity to visit my host's home world.**" Selmak answered. "**John and Nai'R'da have proven themselves to be reliable operatives, they did not betray us when Apophis tortured them and they will not betray us to the Tau'ri either.**" He stated passionately.

"**What Selmak says is true.**" Garshaw input. "**We cannot deny John the opportunity to visit his family.**" Nai'R'da watched as several of the Tok'ra nodded, only Delek and Per'sus who were frowning. Garshaw and the other council members stared patiently at the two Tok'ra until the two council members finally nodded.

"**I will join them.**" Selmak stated.

Garshaw nodded agreeably. "**When do you wish to leave?**"

"**John has been parted from his family for almost a year, he deserves to see his family again.**" Nai'R'da answered. "**I would like to leave as soon as possible.**"

The majority of the Tok'ra council bowed their heads in agreement. Selmak smiled. "**Take the opportunity to rest. We will leave in the morning.**" Once Nai'R'da agreed, we were permitted to leave the presence of the Tok'ra council. I was inwardly smiling and full of nerves. What would my family be like? Would they welcome me of hate me for the pain I caused them?

_**They would welcome you with open arms. **_Nai'R'da replied with a soft mental smile.

_After they verbally slaughter me! _I replied with a small chuckle. I could imagine Scott ranting and raving for hours in anger. I mentally shuddered as I wondered what the rest of my brothers and father would do, particularly Gordon and Alan, the two pranksters. _The problem is that I doubt they'd let us go back to the Tok'ra. _

_**They'll have no choice. **_Nai'R'da solemnly promised. I silently chuckled, even with the combined strength of myself and Nai'R'da we would still not overcome my family when they had their minds set on something. We Tracy's were stubborn with a capital S. _**But so am I.**_ Nai'R'da commented as he released control back to me. I smiled at the comment as I walked into our quarters and eagerly looked at the bed. Even though it was simply a mat on hard rock, it was a welcome sight. I slipped out of the Jaffa armour and into the traditional brown trousers that Tok'ra men wore. I forwent the shirt and jacket, slipping under the thin quilt and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke some time later to find Nai'R'da already in control. He had obviously already washed and dressed, our body was covered in the traditional Tok'ra uniform of dark trousers and boots with a sandy jacket. <em><strong>Good Morning. <strong>_The symbiote greeted as he walked out of our quarters.

_Morning. _I greeted with a nervous smile remembering that I would finally be able to see my family today. I watched with nervous excitement as Nai'R'da strolled down the hallway smiling and greeting his fellow Tok'ra. I felt myself shiver in annoyance but waited with patience.

Nai'R'da mentally chuckled as my nervousness and excitement increased the closer we got to the chaapa'ai. Selmak stood by the rings, waiting for us to arrive so we could be transported to the surface. Both symbiotes greeted each other warmly before stepping into the middle of the rings. In a bright flash we were once again on the surface with the familiar warmth of the sun bearing down on us.

I waited impatiently as the two symbiotes walked towards the chaapa'ai. Selmak dialled the gate oblivious to my annoyance at how slow he was going and then transmitted the code to open the iris. We waited a few moments before Nai'R'da and Selmak stepped through, allowing the Tau'ri a chance to open the iris.

Nai'R'da breathed in the moment we had stepped out of the strange blue liquid. The vision of several soldiers pointing their guns at us had Nai'R'da holding his breath again waiting for them to lower their weapons.

"Lower your weapons." Came the order from General Hammond. The soldiers lowered the weapons as SG1 stepped into the room. Colonel O'Neill looked particularly angry. "John Tracy!"

Nai'R'da watched the approaching man warily as he approached but Selmak quickly intercepted the man. "**We have much to talk about. Perhaps we should move to somewhere more private?**" He stated as he stepped between me and John.

"Very well." General Hammond stated as Jack O'Neill opened his mouth to respond. The General shot the Colonel a look that told the man to hold his tongue before turning and leading us out of the gate room. I sighed as we found ourselves in the familiar meeting room. "Okay John, Selmak, and Jacob what is this about?"

"**This is a long story General and perhaps it is best told by John and Nai'R'da.**" Selmak stated.

"Nai'R'da? Wait you mean the symbiote is still inside you?" Major Carter asked staring directly at me.

Nai'R'da nodded. "**I am still here.**" He responded. "**John willingly bonded with me some time ago.**"

"This raises some serious issues." General Hammond answered.

"Your damn right it does!" Jack O'Neill snarled. "It's bad enough that Jeff Tracy has been asking some uneasy questions and now we find out his son is a snake."

"Jack, that's enough." General Hammond retorted. He turned to face us. "You must understand how disconcerting this is, Nai'R'da. You've put me in an awkward position. With someone as influential as Jeff Tracy asking questions and nosing around in classified projects, we have had a lot of trouble. If we allow contact with your family they would eventually discover Nai'R'da's true form and when that happens…"

"All hell would break loose." Colonel O'Neill interrupted helpfully.

Nai'R'da sighed. "**I am aware of the difficulty this situation causes, but I do not think you're considering all your options. My host's father has contacts, he would be an extremely useful ally for you. If anyone could help protect the secrecy of your project it is Jeff Tracy.**"

"That may be the case, but he is a civilian." General Hammond answered.

"You're wrong." Jacob replied. "Jeff was also a soldier and if anyone knows how important it is to keep secrets, it's Jeff. Don't ignore the perfect opportunity. Allying yourself with him would be of great benefit to you."

"I can't do anything of the sort without contacting my superiors." Hammond responded. "They will not be pleased with the current situation."

"I chose to be bonded to Nai'R'da, sir." I piped up as Nai'R'da receded. I sighed. "I'm not asking to leave the base, even though I would like to. I've been gone for almost a year, I want, no, I need to speak to my family."

"It's not as easy as that." Daniel stated softly. "You harbour an alien symbiote. You're a national security risk."

"So am I." Jacob replied. "And yet I am allowed to leave."

"John is a civilian." Jack input. "He's a risk."

"I assure you I will not speak of anything I've learned." I promised. "Besides, I was a member of International rescue, with their technology and the fact their watching over the world, they would be a great help to you. They could be an early warning system for alien ships and they could find people quicker than the normal means." I added. "I could speak to them on your behalf, but to do that you've got to let me go. I'm the only one who can speak to them because they work secretly."

"You make a tempting offer but I would have to speak to my superiors." General Hammond replied.

I nodded. "Alright, but at least allow me to speak to them."

I knew immediately from their faces that they'd say no and again they denied me because of issues with security. Nai'R'da mentally growled and surged forwards, taking over quickly. Jack scowled as my eyes flashed. "**My host has proven himself over and over again, he would never betray anyone and yet you deny him his right to speak to family! How can you cruelly deny a son the right to speak to his father?**" The symbiote questioned incredulously. "**I will not even remain in control, I will stay quiet and even sleep if it allows John the right to see his family.**"

"It doesn't work like that." Hammond replied clearly agitated himself. "I would like to allow John to see his family and if I could I would have sent him off the moment he returned but this is out of my hands." He sighed and bought his hands together, shifting in his seat. "You'll be given guest quarters on the base until a decision is made. Dismissed." With this said he stood and walked out with SG1.

Jacob sighed and stood. "You can't blame George." He stated. "He still has to answer to his superiors."

I nodded. "I understand, but still it's hard. I'm finally back on Earth but I'm still millions of miles away from my family." I complained as I stood, Nai'R'da tightened around my spine gently, sending warm feelings of comfort which I happily returned.

Two guards waited patiently for the Tok'ra to wander over to them before leading them to their guest quarters. I sighed realising I would be under constant guard until they made a decision to let me go home or if I returned to the Tok'ra.

The moment I was inside the room the guard took his position and I closed the door sighing loudly at the situation I found myself in. Nai'R'da was mentally snarling, angry on my behalf. He wiggled furiously causing me to chuckle at the feeling. _**It's not right. **_

_But unfortunately that's the way it has to be._ I replied as I sat on the bed. I glanced cautiously around and snorted at the tacky room. It was obviously made with off world visitors in mind. The designers tried to show the best of Earth with solar system paintings and blue bedding. _This has nothing on my room at home._ I thought as I remembered all the solar system models and star charts I had possessed, _if they were still there that is._

_**If your family are as I think they are, they would not have gotten rid of your stuff. They're still waiting for you.**_ Nai'R'da said passionately. _**They won't give up on you.**_

I smiled hopefully at the symbiotes words. _I just hope they can forgive me for what I've done and what I will do. I'm not giving up on the Tok'ra now. _

_**They've already forgiven you, young one. They'll be angry because their scared and they won't want to let you go but we'll deal with that when the time comes.**_ Nai'R'da replied.

_I don't want to keep lazing around whilst we wait for a decision to be made, perhaps there is something I can work on whilst we wait. _I thought walking back to the door and asking the guard to take me to see General Hammond.

It was almost a week later that the decision was made. I was in the lab helping Major Carter and Daniel Jackson translate some of their text. Well actually Nai'R'da was doing much of the translations. Jack O'Neill strolled in, easily bringing attention to himself by coughing then informing me that I was needed in the General's office. Nai'R'da nodded and bowed to Major Carter and Daniel before following the Colonel to the General's office.

The older man was sat behind his desk reading a report but at our appearance he laid it down and thanked Jack for bringing me to him. The Colonel nodded and closed the door before leaning against the wall. Hammond turned his attention to me. "Please take a seat."

Nai'R'da stepped forward and took the offered seat. "**Have you made a decision?**"

"We have." General Hammond replied. "My superiors were not happy at the idea of you leaving this base but the president and several political members over-ruled them. You'll be allowed to go home to your family on two conditions. First you must sign this form it basically means you agree not to talk about what you've learned, if any information gets out you'll be held responsible. Secondly they must not know about Nai'R'da."

Nai'R'da pulled back in silent agreement, but I frowned. "I'm not sure I can prevent them finding out about my symbiote, my brother is a medic and he would most likely give me a full examination the moment I am near him." I explained.

General Hammond smiled. "Well, the fact is the existence of a symbiote must not be publicly known." I allowed a small smile at his words. _He means as long as my family keep quiet they can know._

_**This is good news.**_ Nai'R'da replied happy for me. I carefully read the documents before signing them. "When will I be able to leave?" I asked.

"You can arrange to meet your family wherever you please as long as it does not coincide with this base." Hammond replied.

"I won't need any traces on me will I?" I asked cautiously.

"It was debated but no you will not be traced. But we do request that you keep in regular contact." Hammond stated. I nodded my agreement. "You may borrow my phone to contact your family."

Full of gratitude I picked up the phone and dialled the home number. I felt my breath hitch as I listened to the phone ring. I let out a breath as I heard the phone click as it was lifted. "Hello, this is Jeff Tracy."

"Hello Dad." I almost whispered. The man sounded forlorn and it broke my heart.

"John!" I listened to several items crash to the floor and running feet. "Is it him? Is it John? Let me talk to the man! He's in trouble. I hope he's okay." I chuckled sadly at the rushed voices in the background. "Where are you, young man?" Dad stated trying to be angry but the relief in his voice was achingly obvious.

"I'm coming home Dad. If you want me that is."

"Are you mad of course we want you!" Scott shouted in the background. Dad scolded the older brother before turning his attention back to the phone. "We'll come and pick you up, where are you?"

I smiled, "Can I meet you in London? My flight will be landing some time tomorrow. Can I see you then?" I asked.

"We'll be there." Dad replied. "Where have you been?"

"That's something that I can't tell you Dad. Look, we need to talk. I'll tell you what I can when I see you." I stated already scheming with Nai'R'da, planning an elaborate lie to cover up the truth. "I just want to say that I'm sorry Dad. I know it doesn't really help but I truly am sorry for what I've done and said."

"I just want you home son." Dad whispered softly. "Come home to us."

I closed my eyes. _If only it was that easy. _"I've got to go if I want to catch my flight Dad. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow son." Dad replied with a sad voice. I think he knew that whatever was happening was not over, not by a long shot.

With softly spoken farewells exchanged I hung up the phone and smiled sadly at General Hammond, who smiled just as sadly back. "I'll arrange for you to be placed on the earliest flight possible. It's time for you to go home, son."

I felt the tears well up in my eyes at the thought, dearly hoping my Dad would say similar words. With a lump in my throat, I only just managed to say the words, "Thank you." Nai'R'da moved forward to take over and sent warm feelings, allowing me to cry for the first time in almost a year. He nodded to General Hammond. "**Let's get John home.**" He stated softly and at his words, even Jack bowed his head sadly in agreement.


	14. Confessions

I shook nervously as I stepped off the plane and down the portable stairs. I was quite a distance from the airport's main building, yet I still watched the crowds trying to find my family. Nai'R'da tightened gently around my spine as we slowly walked to the open doors leading into the airport. I groaned as I was crowded by hundreds of incoming travellers, they blocked my sight and all I could do was follow them until I could break free.

Slowly the crowd dispersed and I found myself standing at the top of a grand staircase, I walked down slowly my eyes analysing the waiting crowd and finally glanced the familiar face of my older brother as he stood and charged towards me. I grimaced inwardly at his look of anger but continued my passage down the stairs. Nai'R'da tensed with uneasiness as the older man approached with all the signs of aggression.

I gasped as I found myself in the arms of my older brother; his arms tightened clearly stating his intentions to never let me go. I smiled softly and embraced him back, finally able to touch my brother after a year. The older man sighed without letting me go. "Where were you, John?" He asked.

I sighed in return. "I can't answer that." _Yet. _I added mentally already knowing that Virgil would find Nai'R'da. Scott growled angrily at the answer but didn't have a chance to ask more questions as I was tugged into another pair of arms. I barely recognised the dark black hair before I was staring at the seats behind the man, a firm hand on the back of my head holding me in place. I gripped my father tightly in return. "I'm so sorry." I whispered, Dad's hands tightened in return.

"Don't ever do this to me again!" He whispered harshly in return, if it wasn't for the added strength of Nai'R'da his grip would have been painful. "What happened, son? Where were you?"

"I don't know how much I can tell you, but I can't tell you here." I answered, but I knew I might end up telling them everything. Nai'R'da smiled gently, _**as long as they don't let anyone know what they will eventually know, it won't matter. The important thing is that SGC must not be publicly known. **_

"Then let's go home." Dad stated his tone of voice clearly indicating that I would tell him everything I knew. I nodded quietly in agreement and stepped backwards as I was finally released. Dad led the way out of the airport and I followed very aware of my brothers flanking me, blocking my escape routes. _**I told you they wouldn't let you go. **_Nai'R'da said with a smile, I smiled softly with him.

Scott's firm hands gripped my arm tightly as we approached the car and he forced me into the middle seat. Virgil sat on my left and Scott on my right. Dad climbed into the driver's seat and Alan sat next to him. Gordon took the very back seat behind me. With everyone in the car, Dad sped off heading urgently towards a secluded road so he could lift off and fly to Tracy Island.

"So what happened John." Gordon asked as Virgil immediately turned analysing eyes onto me. I flushed, meeting his gaze. Gentle hands turned my head and checked my hands and arms as Virgil tried to work out if anything was wrong. I paled as hands reached the back of my neck and before Virgil could make contact I stopped him. He glanced at my firm grip on his wrist and raised an eyebrow. "You seem stronger." He finally said after a few moments. "Why did you stop me?"

I was aware of my brother's stares and I sighed, shaking my head. "I can't tell you."

"What can you tell us?" Scott demanded harshly. "You run away from a rescue, say some pretty bad things and then disappear for a year and you expect us to accept that you can't tell us where you've been?"

"Do you remember that day when Thunderbird 5 was hit?" I finally asked. They all nodded sadly. "Well something happened up there. Something that has changed my life forever, I will tell you what it is but not just yet."

"At least allow me to check if you are alright." Virgil asked softly.

I shook my head. "My health is linked to what has happened, you can't know anything just yet." I answered just as softly. "I promise I will tell you, but not just yet." They all sighed but did not argue, they knew they wouldn't get anything out of me just yet.

The rest of the journey was made in awkward silence. I grew increasingly nervous and it was only Nai'R'da's soothing emotions and words that kept me calm and relaxed between my two very alert older brothers. Virgil particularly was staring at me with cautious eyes trying to analyse me without touching, Nai'R'da remained still so he would not reveal himself. _**If you do decide to tell them at least make sure they promise not to touch me! **_Nai'R'da said fearfully as Virgil's eyes kept glancing back to my neck.

_You saved my life on multiple occasions my family won't just kill you. _I stated hopefully, but Nai'R'da was very sceptical. _I_ _don't know what to say Nai'R'da. I can't keep this from them, but I won't endanger you. I'll try to soothe them first before I reveal you._ I thought carefully.

_**Explain about the symbiotes before you introduce me. **_Nai'R'da replied just as carefully. I mentally sighed as Virgil gently waved his hands in front of my eyes, I glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"You were doing it again." Virgil explained.

"It?" I asked.

"You were withdrawing, like you were lost in thought." Scott answered.

"Perhaps I was just thinking." I mentally gave a sigh of relief as I recognised Tracy Island coming into view, "I'm trying to work out how to tell you what's happened." I said which was a perfectly valid and truthful excuse. Scott didn't like it much but he remained quiet as Dad began the landing procedures. We landed with a harsh bump before smoothly pulling to a stop, the moment Scott was out I followed him quickly, stretching my cramp muscles.

In next to no time I found myself sitting on a medical bed in the medical station on the island. Dad, Scott, Alan and Gordon crowded around as Virgil began his medical examination. I sighed softly at their expectant stares. "I guess the story starts just before Thunderbird 5 was hit by a missile. I was in the small kitchen making myself a coffee when I heard the alarm go off. When I got close to the console it indicated that there was a proximity alert and then my bird was hit. I listened as the station automatically locked down the damaged areas. I went to see the areas that weren't exposed to space and I found something strange."

"Define strange." Virgil murmured as he checked my blood pressure.

"There was debris. But it wasn't debris from Thunderbird 5 it was a material I didn't recognise and there in the debris laid. Well there is no easy way to say this but in the middle of the debris lay, lay a man."

Scott snorted and asked incredulously. "A man!"

"A man." I nodded. "I can't explain it but the man flew in on a ship and hit the back of Thunderbird 5."

"Are you saying he was an alien?" My Dad asked in disbelief. He clearly thought what I was telling them was a lie. "I thought you were going to tell us the truth. All I am hearing is propaganda!"

I snarled and my family flinched obviously not expecting such behaviour. "So you're telling me that this whole year has been my imagination?" I asked angrily. "I've put my life on the line every bloody day and you're telling me that it has been a lie!"

"Okay, say it is true. Why did you put your life on the line?" Gordon asked cautiously. Scott and Virgil were staring at me with great concern.

"We are not the only inhabited world. There is one particular species that are everywhere. The Gao'uld. The Gao'uld are not humanoids and they can't survive on their own. They are parasitic creatures that need hosts to survive. The humans they take as hosts are unwilling and they use the human's body however they wish without concern for the original occupant. They steal technology and have been around for hundreds of years, now they are the most powerful race out there." I explained carefully. "They arrived on Earth hundreds of years ago and played the Gods of our world. They took millions of humans to other planets to experiment on them and use them as hosts and slaves."

"And these parasites how do they take control?" Virgil asked.

I sighed as I remembered seeing the Gao'uld take their hosts. "They enter through the throat or back of the neck. Most often the back of the neck because they can't stand to see the horror on their hosts faces." I explained, smiling softly as gentle fingers found my neck and this time I didn't stop them.

Virgil paused as he felt the unmistakable feel of something beneath the skin. He stepped back cautiously in fear. "You have one."

_**I am not a Gao'uld! **_Nai'R'da snarled. I rubbed the back of my neck gently as I watched my family tense. "No I don't have a Gao'uld." I responded.

"Then what is it?" Scott demanded.

"Some of the human slaves love their 'Gods' but most absolutely hate them. Even some of the Gao'uld's relatives hate them."

"Relatives? You mean there are other parasites out there." Gordon asked in shock, he along with my family were eyeing my neck carefully.

"Hundreds of years ago a Gao'uld defied the others. She hated the fact that the Gao'uld took unwilling hosts and so she defied Ra, one of the original Gao'uld. She birthed the Tok'ra. Their very name Tok'ra means against Ra. Unfortunately, they still need hosts to exist, but they took willing hosts." I explained.

"And you have a Tok'ra?" My Dad asked in shock.

"When I discovered the body of the man I moved back to the console to call you, but I got another proximity alert warning and this time a missile was coming from Earth. I managed to call out a mayday before I was struck." I closed my eyes as I remembered. "I don't remember much but what I do remember was pain, agonising pain and flying across the room but I don't remember landing. I must have blacked out." I opened my eyes and met my Dad's eyes. "Dad, I was dead or would have been. I bled out, even if you had arrived, you would have just found my body." I stated, my throat swollen with unshed tears and emotions.

Dad swallowed loudly at the thought and my brothers froze. I didn't give them a chance to speak, instead I continued my story. "I didn't know it at the time but that man that hit my bird was a Tok'ra. He was dying as well but his symbiote could not save him and he knew that so he begged the creature to save my life instead. He begged the symbiote to sacrifice him to save me. The creature did so, but not before numbing the man's pain and putting the man to sleep."

"The creature saved you?" Scott asked warily.

"When I awoke there was a strange voice, I couldn't tell where it was coming from but I soon found out I had a creature latched onto my brain. I hated it at first but the symbiote promised to leave when it had passed on an important message to his allies. I eventually agreed because unfortunately I couldn't remove the creature and the creature wouldn't leave at the time."

_**Would you like me to leave?**_ Nai'R'da asked sadly.

_Of course not! _I stated incredulously. _It's different now._ Nai'R'da smiled mentally in relief.

"Together we worked on bringing the station back to working order, but unfortunately it was almost impossible. When you arrived I was talking to Nai'R'da." I explained.

"Nai'R'da is that its name?" Scott asked.

"Yes, I was arguing with Nai'R'da when you arrived. When you mentioned how withdrawn I was, Nai'R'da explained that some hosts found it difficult to communicate with the symbiote without withdrawing initially. Over the following hours Nai'R'da offered some advice about how to fix Thunderbird 5, he also managed to lessen the amount of oxygen I needed. He slowed my body down so I didn't use so much air and could work a lot longer."

"No wonder you were still working!" Virgil stated, cautiously approaching once again. "Will Nai'R'da take control and hurt us."

I chuckled. "Nai'R'da won't hurt you. I promise you." Virgil seemed to trust my word because his fingers soon found their way to my neck. Gentle fingers stroked the back of my neck and the symbiote wiggled happily at the soft touch. I chuckled. "Nai'R'da likes that." I told my older brother, Virgil let out a cautious smile. I smiled back before returning to my story. "When we were finally able to access Thunderbird 3 and get back to Earth, Nai'R'da demanded to find the people who could take him to his own kind."

"What do you mean by 'people who could take him to his own kind?" Alan asked curiously.

"Humans know of the Tok'ra and Gao'uld."

"Humans know of them?" Dad asked. "That means the government."

I nodded but said no more on the subject. "I refused at first, I wanted to know Alan was safe, but the moment Alan was safe Nai'R'da became more demanding. I thought about asking you for help but I doubted you would listen, I thought the moment you knew of Nai'R'da you'd try to remove him."

"And why wouldn't we try now?" Dad asked.

"To do so would kill me." I stated bluntly.

Scott gasped. "Why that measly parasitic creature!" He shouted.

"I chose to keep him!" I shouted back.

"What!" Dad and Scott cried out simultaneously.

I took a deep breath calming myself before continuing my story very much aware of the angry and incredulous looks my family was throwing at me. "When I decided that telling you was out of the question, I waited for the perfect moment to leave. The moment no one was watching I slipped into the crowds and disappeared into the streets. I visited a good friend who gave me some spare clothes and then I quickly travelled to the closest phone box and called another friend of mine. I arranged to see my friend and then found a quick way to get to Colorado Springs."

"Yes we know." Scott interrupted, "That does not explain how you willingly allowed a parasite into your head!" He snarled. Nai'R'da growled at being called a parasite and I gentle rubbed the back of my neck to soothe the creature. "Answer me John!" Scott barked impatiently.

I sighed softly. "I know you know how I got there; I figured you were one step behind me all the time." I confessed. "Trying to give you the slip was a nightmare and I had to resort to some… underhand tactics." I added sadly. "I had to say some things in the hopes of chasing you away but they just made you more determined."

"We wanted you home." Alan said very quietly.

We sat silently for a few moments after that statement until I, with the encouragement of my symbiote continued to talk. "I wanted to go home, but I couldn't with Nai'R'da. I wanted him gone, at the time." I answered. "I managed to persuade the taxi driver to give you the slip and I quickly located my friend who took me to a hidden base. I was held there for several days, I think it was a week. They were unwilling to take me to the other planets because I was your son and you were asking some difficult questions, but in the end the pressure you were causing eventually persuaded them to let me go. I phoned you and had to stop you asking questions, so I told you I'd given you the slip and was now far, far away."

"You weren't, were you." Dad asked but it came out as more of a statement.

"I was still nearby but I cannot tell you where." I admitted. "But what I can tell you is that I was nearby but then I was on another planet."

"How?" Alan asked.

"I can't answer that either." I replied with a wry grin. "I didn't believe it at first either until I saw it."

"It?" Virgil asked cautiously as he finally stopped his medical examination and sat.

"When I first saw the planet it looked like a normal Earth place, like the Sahara Desert. We walked for several hours and then there was a huge crater. In the crater was a huge pyramid temple with a golden point at the top. Stairs went around and down into the crater like a corkscrew and they led to the stairs of the temple. There was black… fog protecting the ground like a moat, we had to walk through it to get to the temple and then as we climbed the stairs we saw these strange statues. They all looked like humanoid creatures, like a humanoid wolf and a humanoid spider." Nai'R'da mentally shivered in memory. "The team I was with decided to go inside but I had my doubts, still against my better judgement I followed them in. The temple turned out to be a trap. The ceiling began to fall and the floor gave way and then I fell."

My family were breathing harshly now, even though they saw me sitting in front of them healthily, the idea I was in danger was worrying them greatly. "I fell for quite a while, Nai'R'da was snarling with fear and I was just wondering if we'd ever land and how we would land. And then I hit water and sunk a few good metres. I surfaced but everything was pitch black. I couldn't see a thing. I used an infra-red camera to find a rock and then I swam to it and climbed up. The problem was there was nothing I could do, I couldn't see and I didn't know how the trap worked. If the trap was a bowl and the water spilled over, I could be dragged even deeper into the trap."

"How did you get out?" Gordon asked softly.

"If it wasn't for Nai'R'da I wouldn't have got out." I replied. "Nai'R'da risked his life for me. He chose to leave my body knowing full well he would die after a few hours if he did not return to my body. His body is built for swimming and so he could sense movement and shapes in the water. It turned out that there were huge pillars in the water in a circle, deep in the water, right at the bottom was a hole leading out, but…"

"But?" Virgil repeated.

"It was guarded by a creature." I continued. "Nai'R'da returned and I allowed him back into my body. I needed him at the time. He told me what he discovered and then continued to tell me that he could slow my oxygen use in my body so I could swim much deeper. Only when I did choose to swim he wouldn't be able to help, it was all up to me. I dived following the pillar closely until I reached the bottom. When I reached the bottom and used the camera I came face to face with a huge eel like creature, it could sense movement and was following me. I removed my jacket and used it as a distraction. It worked and I alongside the eels body and followed the cavern until I found somewhere to surface. When I climbed onto land there was a huge splash, the creature had followed me but it had no eyes and couldn't track me. Because I was out of the water it couldn't sense me."

"You were chased by a giant eel?" Scott repeated to himself incredulously.

"When I found my way out of the caves and back out into the desert, Nai'R'da told me I had to climb. It took about two days to climb the wall and half way through Nai'R'da took control. We realised that the team was most likely gone now so Nai'R'da chose to find the Tok'ra instead. Fortunately they had no moved so we hit gold first time. However they treated us like prisoners."

"What." Dad asked his voice holding a threatening tone to it.

"It turned out that Nai'R'da wasn't from this dimension."

"What!" Scott cried out. "You've just told us there are life on other planets and now you want me to believe in alternate dimensions."

I raised my eyebrow. "Yes." I answered simply. "Where Nai'R'da is from 'Ra' still lives but in this dimension Ra is long dead. When Nai'R'da passed on his info they believed him to be a spy. They questioned us for some time and when it became clear I was initially an unwilling host they asked me if I would take the symbiote back willingly."

"And." Virgil encouraged.

"I did."

"What!" They all cried out.

"Nai'R'da saved my life several times, I wouldn't return the favour by allowing him to die!" I snarled. "Besides by then I had grown rather fond of the little guy." Nai'R'da wiggled happily at the confession making me giggle slightly. I coughed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of my neck. "Eventually the Tok'ra began to trust us, but they wouldn't allow me to return home. Instead I was sent on a mission." I watched Dad's jaw clench in anger whilst Scott clenched his fists. "I was sent to infiltrate Apophis's Jaffa and gather information. Getting in was the easy part, continuing to be undiscovered was the hardest part. We would sneak around for hiding places to pass on our information and attended meals and visited the barracks to make sure we were seen as one of the Jaffa. But…"

"But." Dad repeated warningly.

"We were found out and…" I paused, how did you tell a father that his son was tortured for almost a month. "Apophis 'punished us for our insolence'."

"You were tortured?" Scott hissed, I nodded.

"Nai'R'da would put me to sleep and suffer the torture himself, when I awoke I was numb but in no pain as he had healed all my wounds when we were put into our cell. But he became weaker and weaker and I was left in control more and more often." Nai'R'da tightened around my neck in apology but I brushed it off, it wasn't the symbiotes fault. He had protected me. "Fortunately a good friend persuaded the Tok'ra to rescue me. We escaped and made it back to the relative safety of the Tok'ra. Our friend who is also a Tok'ra managed to persuade them to allow me to go home. I got back to Earth but then the government had to be persuaded. Eventually I got permission and that's when I called you." I finished.

"It's not over is it?" Virgil asked.

I sighed. "I'm Tok'ra now. I have to return in about a month's time."

"No." Scott stated firmly.

"It's not your choice Scott." I answered. "When I accepted Nai'R'da I became part of a huge inter-galactic war. My loyalty is not only with you but with the Tok'ra now."

"But…"

"No buts, it is what I've chosen and I'm going to stand by my decision." I interrupted. "Nai'R'da is a part of me and he belongs out there fighting the Gao'uld. Now we are part of each other and I belong there with him. I can only hope you will accept him." _Or I may as well leave right now._ I mentally added.

Everyone hesitated until finally Gordon spoke. "Nai'R'da is a parasite, yes?" I nodded at the question. "How does he take control?"

"I bow my head, he pushes me back, my eyes flash white and then he is in control." I told them. "My voice is very distorted like I'm speaking through a microphone or speaker. Tok'ra can tell who is in control by the way we move a symbiote walks or moves in a different way, I've even known a Tok'ra whose host is right handed but the symbiote prefers the left." I explained.

"So Nai'R'da is with you for life and you'll have to leave us to re-join the war?" Alan asked.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"Well if he is you and you him, then he's welcome. But he better take care of you and bring you back home alive and well." Alan stated. I blinked at his easy acceptance before nodding and smiling gratefully at the youngest man. "Can I meet Nai'R'da?" Alan asked cautiously.

I checked my families faces, Scott and Dad nodded with harsh stares. _Looks like it interrogation time._ I whispered.

_**They will not be as bad as the Jaffa. **_Nai'R'da stated.

"It may be difficult at first because for all intents and purposes you are speaking to me." I warned, they nodded their acceptance. Once I was sure they were ready I bowed my head and Nai'R'da surged forward, we kept our eyes open so they could see the flash. Nai'R'da raised our head with great confidence and Scott raised an eyebrow at the egotistical look.

"Nai'R'da I presume." Dad stated carefully.

"**Yes.**" They jumped slightly at the loud, distorted voice coming from me. Scott coughed a little uncomfortably and settled down.

"Hello, Nai'R'da." Gordon greeted. "You know it is quite strange." He stated with a grin, "But I can tell you're different from John, you've got more confidence."

Nai'R'da chuckled. "**Don't you believe it, you have no idea what goes on in that head of his!**" _I thought I told you not to tell them! _I cried out, the symbiote sniggered mentally.

"Oh?" Gordon stated with a smirk.

"**If I continue I risk ire from my host, so I will not continue.**" Nai'R'da replied. _Damn right. _I raged.

"You are the reason my son is in danger." The harsh voice my father used immediately ended the happiness of the moment.

Nai'R'da focused on my father and nodded. "**I was willing to leave, Mr Tracy. I would have died if my host desired it, he wanted to return home and I would have given him that but instead he chose to except me. He knew accepting me would mean not returning home for a long time, maybe never returning and he thought of you and his desire to go home. When he chose to bond with me it was one of the greatest and worst days in our lives. It's the day I got to live and bond with my hosts, but it is also the day John almost lost his family.**" Nai'R'da paused. "**He could still lose his family, if you don't accept him.**"

"This is just hard to take in." Virgil muttered.

"Damn right." Scott harshly added. I sighed in annoyance. _I told you they wouldn't accept it. _I told the symbiote angrily.

_**Yes I know you did but they're just upset, they worry for you. They fear I'll hurt you and they really don't like the idea of you being involved in a war. **_Nai'R'da replied softly.

"To accept him, we must accept you." Gordon stated.

"**Yes. I am a part of John now.**" Nai'R'da responded with a friendly smile.

"If John can accept you, then so can I." Gordon finally declared after a long moments thought.

"It is a parasite Gordon!" Scott snapped. "It might have coerced John into accepting it."

"I assure you it didn't." I replied as Nai'R'da allowed me to take back control. "Nai'R'da rarely takes control, I make all the decisions with Nai'R'da's support." I added.

"Why does Nai'R'da barely take control?" Alan asked.

"We've never played a Gao'uld, we always played a Jaffa."

"Jaffa?" Dad asked.

"Forgive me I have not told you all there is to tell. Do you remember that I told you the Gao'uld use humans as slaves?" I waited for the confirming nods. "Well Jaffa are human slaves. The Gao'uld whilst parasites cannot take human hosts at a young age so they need a safe haven, the Jaffa have one of the worst duties of all. Their stomachs are cut open in the form of an X. It becomes a womb for juvenile Gao'uld." My family cringed as they tried to imagine what I was trying to explain. "Many believe their Goa'uld leaders are Gods and fight for him but some know they are just slaves. They're all human so they can't speak like a Gao'uld, when my head was exposed Nai'R'da had to leave me in control but any other time he was in control." I sighed. "What I mean to say is that I was only in control when we were safe or when Nai'R'da had no choice any other time he was in control."

"He protects you even now?" Scott asked.

"**I will protect him from even you if I need to.**" Nai'R'da replied, before allowing me control again. I chuckled. "He is quite protective of me." _**Of course, young one. **_Nai'R'da replied. _**You're my beloved host; I will allow no one to harm you. Not even your family. **_

Dad and Scott seemed to approve of that and slowly relaxed. "I don't like it but it is already done. Nai'R'da is now part of this family." Dad finally said with a sigh, Scott nodded with a small frown.

Nai'R'da wiggled with happiness at being accepted but I felt he was also feeling joyous on my behalf; they accepted us and didn't reject me. I giggled softly at the symbiotes wiggling, coughing in an attempt to cover it up but I couldn't hide my smile.

"So you have to go back in a month?" Scott asked curiously.

"Yes, unfortunately." I replied. "With an alien symbiote plugged into my brain I am a security risk, not only to the world but to the secret operation." I explained. "To be honest I shouldn't have told you what I did."

"We won't tell a soul." Gordon promised. "What's it like when Nai'R'da is in control?" He asked eagerly, with wide eyes. Dad and my other three brothers leaned forward eager to hear my answer.

"I'm still there. I can hear and see everything. I can feel myself moving and talking yet I know it's not me. It is a strange experience and slightly frightening at first but now I kind of enjoy it. I can relax and just watch. I've learnt much from just watching how Nai'R'da works." I answered.

"So you feel everything even when Nai'R'da is in control?" Scott asked.

"Yes, that's why he put me to sleep when we're being tortured." I answered. "He'd heal me before he awoke but over a long period of time he gets weaker and he wasn't able to do it but he tried. He keeps apologising for being weak and not being able to protect me." _**I was weak. **_Nai'R'da commented.

_You weren't. _I argued, I could feel the symbiotes disagreement but the creature knew I was stubborn so did not comment.

"Nai'R'da has never abused you, has he?" Dad asked.

"No!" I replied. "Nai'R'da has been my greatest ally and my best friend. He respects me and what I wish and I respect him and what he wishes. We know each other so well that he gives me control and takes control without asking." I explained. "We have a strong bond." Nai'R'da wiggled in happiness at the last sentence sending his love. I smiled softly at the symbiote and watched my father with careful eyes.

"You love that symbiote don't you?" Dad finally asked.

"I do." I replied.

"And the symbiote cares for you?" Scott asked.

_**I do!**_ The symbiote replied chuckling muttering about how this reminded him of Earth marriages. I chuckled with him. "He does." I finally said out loud.

"Alright then. I will accept Nai'R'da into our family." Dad finally stated. "But we will be watching." He warned. Nai'R'da accepted the warning graciously. _**Now can we swim in the pool? **_Nai'R'da wiggled excitedly.

_Later._ I commented.

_**No now!**_

_We'll swim later, Nai'R'da._ I responded with an amused chuckle.

"May I do an x-ray?" Virgil asked. "I would like to see how Nai'R'da connects to you." Nai'R'da pouted at not being able swim but sent his acceptance through their bond and I nodded to my brother.

Half an hour later all five of us were staring fascinated at the image on the screen. Nai'R'da was wrapped around the top of my spine his head deep into my brain at the top of my head, it was quite fascinating. "So this is Nai'R'da." Dad stated as he followed the body on the screen with a finger.

"Yes." I replied. "He's is quite a long creature about the size of my forearm if not longer. He's black and quite slimy with four red eyes." I explained describing what I had last seen when Nai'R'da was out of my body. "He evolved from a marine creature so he still has fins and a streamline body. Nai'R'da in particular still likes to swim from time to time. He can feel most touches to the back of my neck so he can enjoy the faint feel of water around him without leaving my body."

"Can he leave your body?" Gordon asked.

"For a very, very short time. He won't last long without a host and I will most likely suffer some adverse effects. I could potentially die."

"Would we… Could we see him in the flesh as it were?" Alan asked. Nai'R'da and I paused. Alan seemed to understand our hesitation. "We won't harm him or stop you taking him back, I'd just like to see Nai'R'da for myself."

"Me too." Scott added. "I want to see the creature my brother is forever stuck with."

"You won't like it." I warned. "He has to bite the back of my throat and then I basically choke him up."

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes." I admitted. Nai'R'da finally agreed to leave me for a short time so I stood and walked around the table. "Some people hate the looks of a symbiote but please don't be afraid, he won't hurt you." I promised.

"We won't." Gordon replied.

I took a breath and finally gave my agreement. I winced slightly as he disconnected. "Are you alright?" I heard Virgil asked but I didn't answer as I felt Nai'R'da wiggle downwards and then there was a sharp agonising pain in the back of my throat. I hunched over and gasped quietly as my throat was filled and then it was over.

My family gasped as a loud squeal echoed through the room. Nai'R'da wiggled on the table top squealing at my family, taking them in with his own eyes. My family had promised not to be scared but they were sitting very still in shock at the sight of my little companion.

Virgil moved quickly at the sight of blood around my mouth but it was quickly healing and I was able to talk even though my throat was very sore. "This is Nai'R'da." I introduced as I lowered my arm, Nai'R'da wrapped lovingly around my arm trilling soothingly as he did so. "He can't stay out for long." I explained. "Say hello Nai'R'da." The symbiote trilled warmly at each of my family members.

Slowly, ever so warily Alan finally approached. "May I touch him?"

I looked down at Nai'R'da. "Would you like for my brother to touch you?" In answer Nai'R'da pushed his head towards Alan's hand and trilled as wary fingers gently scratched the back of his head.

After a few moments Alan, Gordon and Virgil had touched Nai'R'da. Alan and Gordon looked more relaxed and Virgil more curious than scared. Dad and Scott were also more relaxed, I believed it was because Nai'R'da had proved his worth by not harming anyone.

Nai'R'da slowly unwrapped himself and wiggled up my arm to my face, I immediately understood and removed Nai'R'da from my arm. I opened my mouth and felt Nai'R'da wiggle in, I endured the pain and finally felt the welcoming feel of Nai'R'da back in my mind.

_**That was fun. **_Nai'R'da stated happily.

I chuckled happily, "You look really happy." I blinked and finally glanced at my family who were watching my reactions carefully.

"I am." I admitted and I was. My family smiled softly at my admission and then and there I felt my family completely accept Nai'R'da.


	15. Leaving Home Again

_**John, it's time to get up.**_ I awoke quickly, sitting up and placing my feet upon the ground. _**It's time to head back. **_Nai'R'da stated softly, I nodded and stood heading to the bathroom. After a quick shower, I was dressed and ready to head back to the Chaapa'ai.

I took a long look around my room, knowing it would be a long time before I saw it again. I sighed softly and stepped out of the room shutting the door firmly behind me. I walked down the hallway heading to the kitchen but long before I got there I heard voices, I sighed silently as I listened to their words.

"So he's heading back today?" Gordon was asking sadly.

"Yes." Scott replied bluntly with an annoyed tone of voice.

"It was his choice, Scott." Dad stated firmly, but his tone of voice indicated he wasn't happy.

"We need to accept his choice and let him know we'll always take him back." Virgil stated softly. "This is something he needs to do for himself." He added as an afterthought.

"He better come back alive." Scott stated firmly bringing a smile to my face. Scott was angry he couldn't be there to protect me. I made an effort to make my footsteps slightly louder alerting them that I was coming. When I walked in all heads were turned to me, Gordon and Alan had sat them on the breakfast bar stools, Dad, Scott and Virgil were leaning against the table tops.

"Morning." I greeted. They all called out morning in response, the silence that followed was slightly awkward but I used the time to make myself a cup of coffee before turning and leaning against the table top.

"So what do you plan to do this morning?" Alan asked.

"To leave as soon as possible, it will take some time to reach where I need to be." I replied vaguely.

"We'll drop you off if you like?" Scott asked.

I held back a smirk at the question, Scott wanted to see where I was going, but _he'll be very disappointed. _I thought before finally replying. "You can drop me off at the airport."

"Which one?"

"It doesn't matter, just drop me off in the nearest airport or Arizona, but after that I have to go alone." I replied.

"What about Colorado springs?" Dad asked.

"As long as you don't follow me, it shouldn't be a problem." I replied.

Dad nodded. "Alright after breakfast we'll head to Colorado springs." He stated just as Kyrano and his wife walked in with plates of food. I knew I would not eat as well as I have for the last month so eagerly took the opportunity to have one great meal before I left.

Half an hour later I was crammed into a car with four brothers and Dad, Gordon and Alan were arguing over god knows what and Virgil was analysing me carefully before giving me an appraising nod. Scott and Dad were talking seriously in front. I mentally chuckled at the familiar routine and leant back allowing myself to relax.

Several hours later and Dad pulled up outside Colorado Springs airport. I smiled. "Thanks, hopefully I'll see you soon."

I moved to get out but Scott grabbed my shoulder. "Take care of yourself. Nai'R'da you better take care of my brother."

"**You have my word that John will be safe.**" Nai'R'da vowed as he surged forward. "**Good bye for now.**"

"Good bye son." Dad said, with the four brothers chorusing him with their own fair wells. Nai'R'da climbed out and with one final wave disappeared into the crowd. I could tell that the symbiote was making sure they wouldn't follow but we could both see my family watching the crowd safely from their car. After a few long moments Dad pulled out and disappeared down the road. My heart clenched at the sight but I calmed as Nai'R'da gently squeezed around my spine. _**You'll see them again.**_ He promised, I nodded accepting his promise.

When we arrived at the base we received wary stares and the soldiers quickly processed us and permitted us entrance. "Welcome back." A familiar voice called, Nai'R'da turned and greeted Jacob warmly. "**It is good to see you again, Jacob.**" Nai'R'da replied.

"Nai'R'da, John, welcome back." Daniel greeted as he walked around the corner with a book. "How was it?"

"**It was an enjoyable month.**" Nai'R'da stated. "**Just what my host and I needed.**" He added.

"That's good to hear. Listen the General has asked that once you arrive could you please report to him." Daniel stated.

"**Very well.**" Nai'R'da replied. _**I wonder what the General needs.**_

_I wonder if it has to do with some of the authority figures, not a lot of people liked the idea of leaving this base, what if they don't want us to leave at all?_

_**Let's hope that's not the case.**_ Nai'R'da replied, the walk to the General's office was quite quick but for the host and symbiote it seemed like a long journey. When they appeared General Hammond greeted them and ordered them to take a seat. Nai'R'da did so with great caution, our eyes never ceased staring at the older man's face trying to see signs of what the news was.

"Hello, son."

"**General Hammond.**" Nai'R'da replied respectively.

"First of all I want to say welcome back. Your host looks a lot better." Nai'R'da bowed our head at the compliment allowing a small smile to come to our face. "We could use you and your hosts help. I would like for you to go on a very important mission."

"**Please continue.**" Nai'R'da's requested.

Hammond paused for a moment as he gathered his thoughts and I mentally frowned, something was troubling the man and if he was troubled the situation could be very dangerous. "SG1 has been taken prisoner." The man finally admitted.

"**And has Jacob and Selmak provided any information?**" Nai'R'da's asked.

"The Tok'ra have provided blue prints for the Gao'uld base. They are being held in an enemy Gao'uld ship. SG3, 5 , 6 and 11 will be heading off to attempt a rescue mission but we'd really appreciate an experience man on the team. Someone who knows how to navigate a Gao'uld ship. Jacob is not a viable option, he is too emotionally involved."

"**So instead you wish for me and my host to go in their place.**" Nai'R'da's stated.

"This is an option, Nai'R'da's. If you do not wish to go I will not force you, but as I have stated, you would be valuable to the team if you chose to go."

_**What do you think, dear one? Should we go and rescue SG1? **_Nai'R'da's asked me.

_They did help us, however reluctant it may have been. _I replied. _I would like to try and help. What do you think?_

_**I will help but only because you ask, dear one. **_Nai'R'da's replied, he turned our attention back to the waiting General. "**We will give you aid.**" Nai'R'da's stated. "**However I will ask if my host will be able to make one last phone call to his family.**"

"You need not ask. But I must ask that it be quick, the SG teams will soon be leaving."

"**Very well.**" Nai'R'da's replied before bowing our head. The symbiote receded allowing me control. "General Hammond." I greeted politely to the older man.

"John." Hammond replied with a smile pushing his phone forward.

I nodded my thanks and eagerly picked up the receiver and dialling a number off by heart. The phone rung for several moments before it was picked up. I could hear the roaring of traffic in the background and I smiled as Scott spoke. "Hello, this is Scott Tracy speaking."

"Hi Scott." I replied.

"John." Scott replied with a worried tone of voice. "Is anything wrong?"

"No. I am just calling one last time before I go." I replied. "After all I'm not leaving without saying goodbye to my family!"

"It's not goodbye. It's see you later." Scott replied. "You better stay alive bro." He warned.

"I intend to." I replied. "I can't talk long, I've got to head off soon but I just wanted to let you know that I'll miss you and that I love you guys."

"We love you too." Scott replied. "Good luck out there. Dad says to tell you to come back safely."

"I will try. Bye."

"See you later bro." Scott replied with the others chorusing their farewells as well.

I put the phone down and smiled at General Hammond. "Thank you for allowing me to make that call." I stated. "I know it wasn't very important but…"

"Saying Goodbye to family is always important. I know, I'm a father and grandfather and I know your father must be very worried. That call is like gold-dust to him." General Hammond replied with a small smile.

"I believe I am ready now." I replied.

"Then you'll need to get prepared." Hammond replied. "Go to the armoury and prepare. The SG teams will be waiting in the Gate room."

I nodded my head and left the room, my symbiote and I remembered the path well from the last time we were on the base and I was soon in SG uniform and armed. I walked quickly from the armoury and into the gate room, I bowed my head at the gathered men and women and stood to the side. Hammond stood on the ramp leading to the chaapa'ai. "Mr Tracy here is our resident Tok'ra today, he has some experience with Gao'uld ships and I am hoping his knowledge will prove invaluable."

I nodded my head once more as they all turned to look at me again. The General then continued to debrief us, before speaking mostly with Colonel Makepeace. Finally the mission was permitted and Makepeace led us through and onto the alien planet. I immediately scanned the horizon and surrounding environment but saw nothing but the Ha'tak sitting on a hilltop. The SG teams immediately raised forward guns raised. I allowed them to get in front, I was far more interested in infiltrating the ha'tak and retrieving SG1. Running in guns blazing did not seem the best way to achieve this goal.

I followed behind the SG teams taking down anyone they had missed or whoever was still alive. Even though I was there as a guide for the SG Teams, they mostly just ran around aimlessly but their luck seemed to hold as they quickly bumped into a Jaffa escorting Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter. Makepeace demanded the release of the two humans but the Jaffa simply raised it weapons. Within seconds the Jaffa was dead, Sam and Daniel were safe is SG hands. However…

"Jack's been taken as a host." Sam stated and Nai'R'da cursed. _**This is not good.**_

_Talk about stating the obvious. _I replied sarcastically. Nai'R'da mentally scowled at me before listening to what was being stated. The Stargate was being quarantined by the Jaffa and the SG teams there were coming under fire. Makepeace made the call and decided to abandon Jack in the hopes of saving his teams. _Their whole purpose was saving SG1, why would they abandon Jack?_

_**Because one life is not worth many. **_Nai'R'da replied. _**If the slaughter continues, no one can save Jack. Makepeace made the correct choice. It is a hard choice but a choice that must be made.**_

_I know and I understand but I can never accept it. _I replied, I could remember all the times I spoke to the survivors of an accident knowing one would never escape. Often I had directed my brothers to the largest groups leaving individuals or secluded groups until last and not all survived. _I know. _I repeated, sighing quietly before following Makepeace.

We raced to the Stargate only to be met with some sort of barrier. In minutes we were racing back to the forest under heavy attack, however the ground gave way and we fell into a tunnel. A tok'ra tunnel. _If this was an old tunnel it would be gone. Tok'ra always destroy tunnels as they leave._

_**Unless there is an undercover Tok'ra nearby.**_ Nai'R'da replied. _**That's probably how our comrades got hold of the blueprints to the Ha'tak. **_I mentally nodded towards the symbiote, accepting the answer.

_Makepeace intends to hole up here until they find a way through the force field. _

_**That would be inadvisable. **_Nai'R'da replied. _**Those shields can last a very long time. They will need to be taken out. The generators should not be far. Perhaps the Ha'tak. **_

I approached Makepeace and Carter. "We need to take out the generators for the force field. Nai'R'da believes the generators will be inside the Ha'tak." I stated. "If we want to get through we need to go back."

After a few moments Carter agreed to join me and we raced forward and out of the Tok'ra tunnels, into the forest. However instead of heading in the direction that Nai'R'da believed was where the generators lie, Carter instead raced for where Jack was being held. Nai'R'da sighed but made no comment as I followed her.

The sight that met us made me and my symbiote very cautious, a woman was slumped against the wall. There was a table, a bed and a big hole in the floor with railings that led to something that caused huge amounts of fog or steam.

_**Mingala and her host Thina! **_Nai'R'da stated, easily recognising the other Tok'ra, though I did not.

"Nai'R'da." She greeted. We both watched as Sam leant over the railing. Mingala told Sam that she had put Jack in stasis to kill the symbiote inside him. Sam followed the female Tok'ra's instructions and pulled Jack back out of the pool.

_**A symbiote comes.**_ Nai'R'da warned needlessly. I shared my symbiotes senses and had felt the other symbiotes presence at the same time as my symbiote. I slipped back and over to the table, hiding myself from sight. The other symbiote would be aware of us but I was hoping it would be more concerned with Carter and O'Neill.

A female Gao'uld appeared but I had not seen her before so was not aware of who she was. However I believed her to be powerful simply by the way she held herself. She moved to attack Carter but O'Neill climbed off the bed and attacked. We watched as she fell into the pool. _**Another Goa'uld killed by the Tau'ri.**_ Nai'R'da needlessly commented.

Mingala told us how to find the generators and I followed closely, acting as a guard for the three of us. When O'Neill had pulled the lever I moved to hide but Carter simply stood where she was gun ready. _If there had been Jaffa behind that wall they would have easily struck her. _I mentally ranted. Nai'R'da nodded, he was also disappointed and annoyed by their recklessness.

They set up C4 on the generator and then raced back out of the room. I followed at a more cautious pace, not eager to run round corners and into dangerous situations. However we came across no one and were soon racing into the forest and towards the Chaapa'ai. We ducked to the ground, lying flat when we saw that what remained of the SG teams was being held hostage. The gao'uld or Jaffa was holding them hostage and threatening to kill them.

"They think I'm Gao'uld." Jack asked.

I instantly got what the man planned and so did Nai'R'da. The symbiote surged forward. "**However I am the true symbiote among us. Perhaps my words will have greater effect.**"

"Perhaps but they do not know your face. Jack is the best option." Sam replied.

"**Perhaps. However you do not know how to speak Gao'uld. You will be caught out.**" Nai'R'da replied.

"I know, but we have to buy some time." Jack replied.

"**Perhaps I can. I wear an SG uniform, I can make them believe that I was taken as a host by Hathor.**" Nai'R'da replied.

"It is a viable option sir." Sam replied.

"Yes, but by showing my face they will allow us to approach." Jack replied. "We'll go together."

"**Very well.**" Nai'R'da replied. We followed Jack out of the forest and listened as he called to them. "**Jaffa! Hal Mek!**" Nai'R'da called. "**Kree!**"

"Tal Shal Mak!" The Jaffa ordered.

Jack leaned over to us. "What are you saying?" He whispered.

"**I have asked them to hold their fire and listen, the man wishes to know our names.**" Nai'R'da said quietly before turning his attention to the man in preparation to answer but O'Neill jumped in, his sarcasm thick in the air as Jack somehow managed to piss the Jaffa off and distracting the Jaffa at the same time.

The gate began to dial and the Jaffa sat on pillars with the huge guns turned focusing on us. Nai'R'da raced behind Jack heading back to the safety of the forest. _I hope Hammond is not sending just anyone through. It would be like walking into a trap._

_**I am not…**_ Before Nai'R'da could completely answer a craft flew overhead taking out the Jaffa pillars. Suddenly an impossible situation was overcome. The Jaffa surrendered at the SG's powers. _**Where did they get one of those? **_Nai'R'da asked but I could not answer and I doubted the symbiote expected one.

We walked through the gate and watched as Jacob embraced Sam. "It's good to see you in one piece." Jacob stated.

"It's good to see you too Dad." Sam replied.

"Jacob." Hammond greeted. "We have much to talk about, we shall debrief in one hour."

"I am sorry, but John and I can't remain, we must return to the Tok'ra." Jacob replied.

"It was an honour to be part of the rescue team." I added. "I am sorry for the loss of your team members and I am also glad for the success of the mission and SG1's safety."

"Thank you." Hammond replied as the gate began dialling behind us. "It was good seeing you again." He told us both. The blue liquid burst out signalling the success of the gates dialling.

"Until next time." I answered, bowing my head. "**May you continue to be successful with your fight against the Gao'uld.**" Nai'R'da added. With the farewells done, we turned to the gate and with slow but confident steps both Jacob, Selmak, Nai'R'da and I stepped through and to our destination.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope the characters are not to OC...

Translations:-

Hal Mek- Hold your fire.

Kree- attention, listen up, concentrate, attack, retreat, move out, fall back, fire, cease fire, attention, stand down.

Tal Shal mak- Identify yourself


	16. Saving Jacob

I blinked as someone coughed at the entrance of my private chambers, I glanced up and met Martouf's face. I could tell Martouf was in control because Lantash always seemed egotistical and angry. "Martouf. Welcome. Please come in. What may I do for you?" I asked sitting up.

"I request your aid. Jacob has been captured by Sokar. I've requested to go to the Tau'ri to request aid. I am hoping you'd be open to joining me." Martouf asked.

I smiled, I was not going to refuse. It was a chance to go home even for a short while. "Of course I will join you Martouf." I replied with a smile. "When do we leave?"

"I was hoping to leave now." Martouf replied.

"Then let's go." I answered standing. My fellow Tok'ra smiled amused at my eagerness. I followed the man to the rings; two tok'ra joined us as we stood still and allowed ourselves to be transported to the surface. Martouf raced quickly the chaapa'ai. _I guess he's in a hurry. _I thought in amusement, _either he was eager to save Jacob or he's eager to see Sam. Perhaps both. _

_**Perhaps. **_Nai'R'da replied in amusement.

I followed Martouf to the chaapa'ai, with the two unknown Tok'ra behind me. I watched as Martouf dialled the gate number and then activated the GDO. We all waited for several moments hoping to give the tau'ri enough time to open the iris protecting their gate. Finally we stepped into the liquid and my last thoughts were of hoping I wouldn't splat against the iris.

Fortunately this was not the case and I stepped down the ramp with my fellow tok'ra resisting the urge to grin in unspoken relief. I watched as Sam greeted Martouf and Martouf requested they take their meeting somewhere private.

The meeting took some time. Daniel was interested in the symbolic and historical representations of hell. But Sam was clearly more concerned with how she could help, after all in her own words she had stated that she only experienced flashes and dreams of Jolinar's memories, however she was the only one who could break into Sokar's dominion. Eventually they agreed to the mission.

The two tok'ra who had escorted us returned to our base leaving myself and Martouf with SGC. As was usual when I returned to the SGC, I had once again changed into SG uniform alongside my fellow tok'ra. Even though I wore these clothes once before I now found them more 'different' compared to my Tok'ra uniform. Nai'R'da also found the uniform discomforting, unlike the Tok'ra uniform; the DG uniforms were not built for silence and stealth.

Once on the Tel'tak Martouf placed a memory reading device in her temple and asked her to re-watch her memories and find Jolinar's memories. The following hours were uncomfortable. Sam made strange faces in remembrance and screamed in remembered pain. It was horrifying to watch and I was beginning to wonder about what Jolinar experienced in 'hell'.

I sat patiently at the controls watching closely as Teal'c controlled the Tel'tak. The remaining members of SG1 were talking amongst themselves. Jack was telling off Martouf for pushing Sam too much and Sam was whispering something to Daniel. _She is more affected by this then she lets on. _I thought quietly.

_**The memories of her imprisonment in Sokar's hands must be of great pain. Sokar is well known for his torture methods and his enjoyment of pain. **_Nai'R'da replied just as quietly.

Soon a planet appeared before us and orbiting around it was a moon of fire. _We're here. _I stated needlessly. _Welcome to hell. _I watched as they moved to the escape pods and dropped down towards the planet.

_**We may be the only ones capable of bringing them back out was they've found Jacob.**_ Nai'R'da stated.

I nodded in reply, that was something I could definitely do. All I had to do was wait and get ready for their communication; I was well used to that. _Do not worry. It will be done. _I told my symbiote. I listened as Teal'c talked to Jack and then Martouf. Then silence reigned and I sighed. _Looks like the mission hasn't gone to plan._

_**If SG1's luck holds then they will succeed and overcome impossible odds like they always do. **_Nai'R'da replied. _**Until then we will just have to wait and see. **_I didn't like the idea of waiting without helping but I was used to it because of my last job on Thunderbird 5. With a sigh I leant back in my seat and watched the planet waiting for any signs.

Teal'c and I sat in companionable silence, just sitting and waiting, when suddenly the ship shuddered and we heard the distinct sound of weapons firing. Teal'c avoided their shots, evading their ships with skill, however he could not move into place to save SG1. _We cannot do anything whilst under fire. _I complained silently, unable to do anything but sit and watch as Teal'c manoeuvred the Tel'tak.

A gao'uld voice echoed through the Tel'tak's communication array, telling us that it was Apophis and that he had our friends. He then proceeded to say that Teal'c would suffer a more painful death than his friends. "I thought he was dead." I stated when it was over.

"It appears he is not." Teal'c replied.

_You think? _I stated quietly in amusement. "This is going to cause some trouble." I stated out loud. "Apophis knows who we are and he probably knows some of our methods as well. We're going to have to pull off a miracle."

"Indeed." Teal'c replied.

_He's not much of a conversationalist is he? _I asked Nai'R'da in amusement.

_**Jaffa are not known for their communication skills. **_Nai'R'da replied in equal amusement. _**But you are correct. Rescuing them may not be an option.**_

_What do you mean? May not be an option? _I asked incredulously. _We can't just leave them to die! _

_**We have no choice. **_Nai'R'da replied. _**We cannot go back it would be suicide and if we are captured we become a risk to the Tok'ra. The Tok'ra high council may take this opportunity to destroy Sokar.**_

_What? How?_

_**I'm not sure. He's on a Ha'tak, which means reaching him will be difficult. They may use the volcanic moon as a way to destroy him. **_

Images flew into my head from Nai'R'da's. Scenes of explosions. _Wait! They'll blow up the moon? They can't!_

_**We cannot miss this opportunity to destroy Sokar.**_

_But we cannot condemn SG1, Jacob, Selmak, Lantash and Martouf to death!_ I argued angrily. _That's just cruelty! _

_**We cannot miss the opportunity dear one. We must sacrifice the few lives for the many. If Sokar continues to exist he will wreak great evil on the universe. He will torture and slaughter many innocents. We have a chance to stop that but to do so we must sacrifice. **_

_I am not willing to make that sacrifice._

_**It must be done, dear one. **_

_No! _I replied angrily. _We have no right to make such a decision! I can't believe you would even try to justify such a choice! There must be a way to save them! _

_**Perhaps, but we must be open to the possibility. **_Nai'R'da returned with sympathetic patience. _**It is these decisions that we must make every day. Tok'ra fall every day and we have to make choices to leave them to their fates or save them. It is not something we like doing but it is something we must do and we must apply that here. If we cannot save them we must take the opportunity to destroy Sokar. **_

I sighed angrily. _I don't agree with it. _I replied in annoyance.

_**But it is something you must accept. **_Nai'R'da lectured.

I shook my head angrily ignoring my symbiotes words. I could not believe it! As if I'd leave anyone to their deaths! I won't be put in that situation again! _I won't! _I snarled. _I can't go through that again! You can't make me!_

_**We may have no choice. **_

_Of course we have a choice! There is always another choice! _I replied.

Teal'c glanced at me in concern as I snarled out loud, Nai'R'da surged forward taking control. I didn't complain, as I was too busy ranting and raving about the cruelty and injustice of it all. "**You must forgive my host, he is currently angry with me.**" Nai'R'da answered apologising for my anger. Teal'c seemed to accept the answer and focused back on where we were going. "**We must reach the Tok'ra and let them know what's going on.**"

"That was my intentions." Teal'c replied.

We made our way to the Tok'ra planet very quickly. Aldwin and two tok'ra met us. Nai'R'da allowed Teal'c to inform them of what had happened. Aldwin looked concerned and left to speak to the Tok'ra council. I felt my anger rising. Surely they wouldn't decide to kill SG1 and their fellow Tok'ra.

But, they did.

Aldwin came back. Alone, with just a chest. Inside that chest was a bomb. He explained that it was to be shot into the moon's core where it would explode taking the moon and Sokar's ship with it. If I was in control I would have told Aldwin exactly where it would be going, but Nai'R'da was in control and he remained silent. Teal'c however openly complained but Aldwin and Nai'R'da told him bluntly that they would achieve this goal with or without his help.

_You can't do this! _I told the symbiote.

_**We have no other option!**_

_We could at least try and save our teammates before condemning them to death! _

_**I like this just as much as you do! But what can we do? How do we face Sokar's fleet in just a small Tel'tak? How long do we wait for SG1's incredible luck to come into play? **_

_Please! Just give them a chance! Don't give up on them just yet! _I begged.

Nai'R'da mentally sighed before agreeing. _**I will give them a chance, but Aldwin will be difficult to convince. **_

_You have to try!_

_**I will dear one. **_Nai'R'da reassured. I calmed as I felt the truth of my symbiotes words. I knew Nai'R'da better than I knew myself. He would try, for me.

The journey was made in silence, Nai'R'da was silently contemplating how to hold Aldwin off. Teal'c was in annoyed silence and Aldwin was clearly intent on his mission and concerned that Teal'c may try to stop him.

When they were finally nearby to the moon, Aldwin began setting up the bomb much to the dismay of Teal'c. "**We must wait for the perfect opportunity, Aldwin.**" Nai'R'da cautioned.

"Of course." Aldwin replied. "We need Sokar in orbit of the moon."

_That still does not buy them much time. _

_**We must pray that SG's luck activates before Aldwin activates the bomb.**_ Nai'R'da replied. It wasn't much but I had to accept the symbiotes answer. When the time came Aldwin held a zat'nik'tel to Teal'c when the Jaffa tried to stop him. I thought Nai'R'da would try to stop Aldwin but the symbiote did not. _**We cannot refuse this chance. But I will make sure we wait as long as we can.**_ Nai'R'da apologised. _**You must have faith in them, dear one. We have to believe they can escape.**_ It wasn't much but I believed the symbiote.

Teal'c heard the call for aid by the team on the moon, Aldwin argued angrily but Teal'c overpowered the Tok'ra and locked him into the cargo bay. Teal'c then stared at us as if daring us to stop him. "**If we wish this to be a success we must move the ship into the pathway of the rings.**" Nai'R'da informed him. "**We have to time it right.**"

Teal'c nodded and moved to the controls. Nai'R'da joined him watching waiting to see if it was a success. Aldwin realised that Teal'c was right, either that or he realised he could not win so he had decided to join us. Aldwin then continued to instruct Teal'c on what to do through the cargo bay doors. Teal'c directed us to the rings path and we all held our breathes.

"They're here!" Aldwin cried out.

"Get us out of here!" Jack cried out. Teal'c happily complied with the man's orders and flew away at high speed. We heard the explosion behind us and felt the push of the shockwave. With the aid of the shockwave we were soon beyond the range of the blast and heading to the current Tok'ra home world.

_I'm sorry for arguing with you. _I told my symbiote. _And I'm sorry for doubting you._

_**You need not apologise, dear one. There is nothing to forgive.**_ Nai'R'da replied softly. _**You anger and upset was understandable. I am sorry that my behaviour seemed so 'cold-hearted'. **_

_Thank you for taking the risks you did. _

_**I will do anything for you happiness. I am just glad that we are successful because if we had not been they would have died and we may have done so as well. **_Nai'R'da replied.

_Then let's be thankful that it did not end that way. _

_**Of course, my beloved host. **_I sighed at the nicknames but my happiness and amusement was obvious. _**It will be good to return to base and rest.**_

_Yes, I think we've earned it. I replied much to my symbiote's amusement. _

_**We have done very little. **_Nai'R'da replied.

_The other Tok'ra don't need to know that. _I replied with a grin. Nai'R'da chuckled out loud earning stares from our companions but the symbiote just shrugged them off, shaking his head in amusement.


	17. Accusations

I ducked behind a boulder as a shot rang above my head. _Damn._ I scowled angrily. I had been investigating rumours of the Gao'uld taking over another innocent planet. It turned out to be correct but unfortunately some of the Jaffa recognised me. How they knew me I was unsure the only thing I could think of was that some of Apophis's Jaffa must have avoided the Gao'uld's downfall. However this did not help me now, not when I was under fire. I couldn't return to the planet that was the Tok'ra's base, I had to think of somewhere else to go and I had to think fast before I reached the chaapa'ai.

_**Do you have the GDO to contact the Tau'ri? **_Nai'R'da asked.

_No! I have no idea where to go! _I replied rolling into a bush and getting to my feet. I fled quickly into the forest heading in the direction of the chaapa'ai.

_**Do you remember the gate address for that planet with the temple? **_

_Yes, but why…_

_**We know the area we can hide until we think we're safe. **_Nai'R'da replied. _**We could hide in the black fog until we know for sure we are not followed.**_

_It will have to do. _I replied with a sigh as I finally spotted the gate. A blast skimmed me and I gasped as I felt the heat. I just hoped they weren't too close behind me. I got to the dialling device and quickly put in the co-ordinates, before ducking behind the device as another blast hit where I was standing just seconds before. The chaapa'ai burst into life and with one glance back at the approaching Gao'uld, I dived into the blue liquid.

The moment I hit the ground I was up and heading to the horizon where I knew the temple lay. I couldn't hear the device dialling between us but that did not guarantee I was not followed. Only when I was far away from the Chaapa'ai did I dare slow down. I stopped and glanced back. The ring was tiny in the horizon and whilst it was distorted from the heat I could detect no signs of movement or activation.

Still I would continue to be cautious. With careful movements I moved the sand beneath me and slowly buried myself beneath it, my Tok'ra uniform matched the sand perfectly aiding in my hiding.

I watched the gate closely and hissed as the ring turned blue signalising its activation. I could see the light become distorted but I could not tell who or what stepped through. Nai'R'da twitched in slight agitation but remained absolutely still waiting and watching with me. Whoever it was did not immediately travel away from the stargate, they seemed to scout the area, which meant bad news for me. I could only hope and pray that they did not find me.

The figures began to approach, their forms becoming clearer and clearer. _**The tau'ri. **_Nai'R'da stated, but I did not move. I would not move until I knew I could recognise them. If I could not recognise them, I would wait for them to disappear towards the temple and then flee the planet.

The figures finally were within touching distance but they were different. They talked among themselves. _**Their planning to steal from this world?**_ Nai'R'da stated angrily. _**I told you the Tau'ri cannot be trusted.**_

_I am Tau'ri, Nai'R'da! _I replied. _Not all Tau'ri work towards the same goals. The SGC wishes to create alliances but wherever these guys come from, or whoever they answer to only wants weaponry and power. We'll have to avoid them, if they find me and more particularly you, we could be in great danger. _

_**Then we wait and leave when they head towards the temple. **_Nai'R'da replied angrily.

I stayed absolutely still and resisted the urge to laugh at the team before me. They were young and foolish; it is most likely that they were easily manipulated into doing the job they intended to do. They walked past easily ignoring where I lay and instead of scouting the rim of the crater in which the temple lay, they just walked down into it. _Stupid and foolish. _

Once they were out of sight I unburied myself, cleaning up where I had lay and then moved back to the gate. I glanced cautiously behind me to insure that no one noticed me or was following me. There was nothing at the gate, meaning I was not watched and therefore I did not have to worry about revealing the address to the Tok'ra base.

I dived into the wormhole and landed on the other side, only breathing when the gate shut down. With a soft sigh I stood and walked into the desert. I stood still and allowed myself to be ringed into the tunnels. "**Welcome Back.**" I nodded at Malek in greeting. "**I trust your mission was successful.**"

"No it was not. The Gao'uld are on the planet. They are what remains of Apophis's fleet. They recognised me." I replied. "But we have even bigger problems than that."

"**What problem is worse than that?**" Malek asked in curiosity.

"The tau'ri." I replied bluntly. "I wish to have an audience with the council."

Malek seemed to consider my words thoughtful before nodding. "**Very well.**"

It was many hours before the council finally agreed to my request. I stood before the curious gazes of the council. I was self-conscious but what I wish to speak of what of the utmost importance. "Forgive me for calling you to meet with me but I have found out something that greatly concerns the Tok'ra and everyone who associates with the Tau'ri." I stated.

"**Whatever you have discovered must be of the utmost importance if you have summoned us here.**" Garshaw stated.

"It is." I replied. "As you are aware my most recent mission was to ascertain if the Gao'uld are indeed taking over another planet." Several of the Tok'ra council nodded. "They are. The Jaffa there are what remains of Apophis's fleet and I can only surmise that they have changed allegiances at some point. But that is not why I have asked you here. It is what happens next that is of great importance."

"**Please elaborate.**"

"I was under fire so I could not return directly here; instead I dialled a planet that the Tau'ri and I had visited before. I then hid myself among the sand. The gate did activate but it did not bring forth Jaffa. It bought forth the Tau'ri."

"**That is not so strange. There are several 'teams' that visit planets from the Tau'ri home world.**"

"That may be so but they did not openly speak of stealing technology."

"**What!**" Garshaw answered her voice almost harsh.

"This team was different from the SG teams. They looked the same but I did not recognise them at all. They talked about attaining the technology and artefacts of the worlds. I ask you here because I believe there is another group of Tau'ri out there taking what is not theirs to take." I stated.

"**You did well bringing this to our attention.**" Garshaw replied. "**This is indeed of great concern.**"

"**This just proves the Tau'ri are not to be trusted.**" An unknown Tok'ra growled.

"**That is not true!**" Selmak replied. "**The Tau'ri are not allied amongst themselves as we are. They fight among themselves and whilst. The SGC truly wish to ally themselves with us but there are other humans out there that will use gate travel to their advantage, to gain power.**"

"**Then we cannot trust them!**"

"I believe we must give them the chance." I answered, bringing their attention back to me. "The SGC have yet to insult or harm any of us. We can trust them. If nothing else think of it as a test. Let's see how they react to the realisation that other tau'ri are abusing the trust we have placed on the Tau'ri."

The tok'ra council hummed, seriously considering the idea. "**Yes, we will tell the Tau'ri about this violation of our trust. Let's see how they react.**" Malek finally stated. With the agreement of the council, the plan was set. Malek turned to me. "**You are to inform them of this violation.**"

"If that is what you wish."

"**It is.**"

"Very well." I replied. Once I was dismissed and walking with Selmak and Malek to the chaapa'ai, I mentally sighed. _Why send me?_

_**Perhaps because we know more than them? We saw the faces of the strange group. **_Nai'R'da replied.

_Perhaps. _I replied. I watched detached as Selmak dialled the number then activated the GDO. Malek turned to face me. "**You represent the Tok'ra, you must insure that justice is met.**"

"Then perhaps you should send another to represent the Tok'ra. I am not a council member."

"**You've seen the faces of the tau'ri. Besides we have no one else to spare and none of the Tok'ra council are able to travel to the Tau'ri home world at this time.**"

"Very well." I replied.

"**Good luck.**" Selmak stated, I bowed my head and stepped through the gate.

I sighed as I was met by armed soldiers. Hammond ordered them to lower their weapons. Nai'R'da relaxed as the weapons were lowered. "Welcome back to Earth, John." Hammond greeted as he stepped into the room.

"I wish it was a pleasurable visit but unfortunately that is not the case." I replied.

Hammond frowned. "What may I do for you?"

"Perhaps we can take this somewhere more private?" I asked.

"Of course, follow me to the briefing room." I obediently did as commanded and followed him through the control room, up the stairs and into the briefing room. I gracefully took the seat next to Hammond. "Please tell me what brings you here, John."

I sighed. "I have discovered something of great concern that may adversely affect your alliance with the Tok'ra." I stated.

"What would that be son?" Hammond asked.

"I had to return to the planet with that strange temple to avoid being followed to the current Tok'ra home world. I was hidden among the sands when humans came through the chaapa'ai."

"There were no teams scheduled to visit that world." Hammond replied in concern.

"They spoke about stealing technology from that world. General." I added. "They were there to take and steal. I was obligated to inform the Tok'ra but I convinced them that we should inform you. They want this injustice solved." I stated. "And unfortunately you may be the only ones to stop them. If you do not the whole alliance with the Tok'ra may fall apart."

"Please, General. I am here to keep this alliance going. Please do not make my visit a useless one." I replied.

"This is of great concern." Hammond replied. "Did you see who it was?"

"I did not know who they are but I can tell you that they were relatively young. Maybe mid-twenties. The leader, a young man had brown hair and a chiselled face, with blue eyes. They didn't state each other's names though so I cannot tell you who they were. There was also a bearded young man, two coloured members. A female and a male both with dark eyes and black hair and a blonde haired woman."

"Would you recognise them if you saw them again?" Hammond asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Then would you kindly remain on base until this issue is resolved?" Hammond asked.

"And how may I ask is this issue going to be resolved?" I asked curiously.

"We already have a man inside the other group." Hammond replied. "He will see that this situation gets resolved."

"Do what you must Hammond, but please solve this quickly." I requested.

"I have had similar complaints against the SGC from the Asgard and the Tollen. They've requested that we solve this and we will." Hammond reassured.

"I will be happier to see this resolved, rather than listening to promises." I replied.

Hammond nodded agreeably. "As we speak our plan is being put into action. Until our plan is successful you may stay in the guest quarters."

"Thank you." I replied in agreement. "May I also ask for a phone? Or a chance to make a phone call?"

"Of course. You may also visit your family off base for a while." Hammond suggested.

I shook my head. "I cannot remain for long. I am only here to ensure the alliance between the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri remains."

"Very well." Hammond replied. "Ensign. Please escort our guest to his quarters and supply him with a secure phone. I hope our alliance remains strong and your stay is enjoyable."

"As do I." I replied before following the ensign out. I frowned as I walked listening to Nai'R'da's thoughts. Even though the symbiote trusted me absolutely he was very suspicious of my race. He had deemed the humans guilty already but trusted me enough to allow me to try and restore the alliance. However he would not be tempted to speak for some time.

I entered the room and watched as several soldiers walked in and began setting up a phone. They left just as quickly and silently. My escort stood outside the door closing it behind him leaving me to my thoughts. I immediately walked over to the phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Hello Jeff Tracy speaking."

"Hi dad!" I greeted.

"John?" Dad asked incredulously.

"Yes it's me." I replied.

"How have you been son?"

"I'm well." I answered.

"And Nai'R'da?" I felt the symbiote's surprise at being asked for and then its joy and happiness. I chuckled as he wiggled in pleasure. "Nai'R'da is well, dad. Thank you for asking."

"Will you be coming home?" Dad asked.

I sighed sadly. "I won't be staying for as long as I would like to, Dad. I'm on Earth because I have business with some people but I will need to return to the Tok'ra soon. However I wished to speak to you at least once whilst I was here."

"It's good to hear from you son. What are you up to?"

"I can't answer that dad. I can only tell you that I am well."

"I miss you son."

"And I miss you too Dad." I replied quietly. "How is everyone?"

"Alan is back in school. Scott, Virgil and Gordon are heading back from a rescue mission." Dad stated. "Would you like me to patch them through so we can share the conversation?"

"Yes please." I replied.

I listened as Dad pressed the necessary controls. "Homebase to Thunderbird 1 and 2, come in,"

"This is Thunderbird 1."

"Thunderbird 2 is reading you."

I smiled softly at my two older brothers voices. Dad chuckled. "I have a welcome guest on the line." He stated.

"Hi guys." I said deciding to interrupt.

"John!" The cried out at the same time.

"How are you two doing?" I asked.

"We're well. Just coming back from a mission. A forest fire got out of control but fortunately there weren't many casualties." Scott replied. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I've returned to Earth on business but I've taken the opportunity to talk to you." I answered.

"How's the little guy?" Gordon asked.

Nai'R'da wiggled with joy. I chuckled in amusement. "He's good." I replied. "Thank you for asking after him."

"Are you coming home to visit?" Virgil asked.

"Not this time." I replied. "I shouldn't really be on Earth but I've been sent because it is so important." I added.

"Thanks for calling us." Virgil replied. "We've been worried about you."

"You don't need to worry." I replied. "I am well."

"That's good to hear." Scott replied.

"You've got a lot to catch up on!" Gordon stated. "I pranked Virgil just last week. It was…"

* * *

><p>Several hours later and I was up to date with everything and happier than I had ever been. Nai'R'da was also much calmer and relaxed. I had just put down the phone when my guard entered the room requesting me to follow him. I smiled and happily stood and followed.<p>

The gate room was crowded when I got there alongside the Tollen. I greeted the two women before focusing on Hammond and O'Neill. "Are these the people you saw on the planet?" I was asked. I analysed their faces before nodding. "They are the group that were on the planet planning to steal what they wanted." I confirmed.

I watched as they were escorted out and smiled. "Thank you for resolving the situation." I stated. "You have once more proven that the Tok'ra's trust has been well placed in you."

"That's not the impression I get whenever I meet the Tok'ra." Jack replied sarcastically.

"The Tok'ra find it difficult to trust. You must remember that in our line of work, we cannot trust anyone but other Tok'ra. Our continued alliance with you proves that whilst our relationship is shaky, the trust is there." I replied. "Thank you for bringing this problem to an end."

"You're welcome. Would you perhaps stay for a briefing? I believe your family would be delighted to see you." Hammond asked.

"No. I cannot. I must return to the Tok'ra and inform them of what has happened." I replied. I stated my farewells as the co-ordinates were dialled. I bowed my head towards the Tollen, stating my farewells before stepping into the blue liquid.


	18. Companionship

Nai'R'da leant back and into the shadows as a patrol ran past. Fortunately they were far enough away from the shadows that they could not see our form in the darkness. Nai'R'da waited several moments before he slipped out of our hiding place. The symbiote warily walked down the corridor only to see it blocked by a single Jaffa. Unsheathing our blade, Nai'R'da dispatched the unfortunate Jaffa and hid the body in the shadows.

_Don't you think this is a little bit too easy? _I asked as Nai'R'da raced along the corridor keeping to the wall. We spotted a group of Jaffa talking amongst themselves. Suddenly one split from the group, standing guard. The Jaffa turned his back to the corridor we were in. _I mean come on Nai'R'da they're acting oblivious and foolishly. _

_**That may be so but it works to our advantage. **_Nai'R'da replied as he made quick work of the Jaffa. He dumped the body in an alcove hidden in shadows. _**The patrols won't find the bodies until we've ascertained what we are here for.**_

_Don't become too over confident. _I warned. Nai'R'da mentally agreed as he slunk down the corridor the Jaffa was guarding. As we turned the corner we heard the heavy steps of a patrol. The symbiote ducked down behind some boxes before peaking around them and seeing what potential threat we had come across. A large group of Jaffa were patrolling the 'store room', their weapons loosely held.

With a soft sigh, Nai'R'da timed the patrols waiting for a time when they would not be looking in our direction before rolling over to another pile of chests. He double checked that we were not noticed before carefully navigating the room. He kept our body lowered so we would remain unseen. Slowly ever so slowly Nai'R'da closed in on one Jaffa, he easily dispatched the man dragging the body into the shadows. Nai'R'da then continued to remove the Jaffa, one by one.

Finally the room was empty and Nai'R'da opened the door and slipped inside, closing the door behind him as quietly as possible. The room was dark, which allowed us a slight moment of reprieve. Nai'R'da took the time to scout the room, when nothing of use was found he sighed and immediately focused back on his main objective.

The following rooms were also dark and uninhabited but after following the tunnels Nai'R'da came across a lit area of the building Nai'R'da was moving through. The room was a well-lit, greeting room with a window. Nai'R'da slipped into the room, skulking along the wall. We spotted a door and peaked through. Another dark hallway, I wasn't entirely sure where Nai'R'da was going or what his mission was. I only knew that we had been sent to ascertain something of some value. Nai'R'da however seemed pleased at the sight of the dark hallway. _Where are we going? _I finally asked in confusion.

_**Deep underground, the informant told us that what we seek was hidden deep below. **_Nai'R'da replied. _**The Gao'uld only use deep tunnels like this to hide something of great value or something they do not want anyone to know about. Even then they would rather use their ha'tak's and guards rather than leaving something hidden below ground. The Gao'uld must really want what we seek to remain unfound. **_

_However the Tok'ra wants to find it? What is it? _I asked.

_**The Tok'ra are not entirely sure. We believe it to be technology that may enhance intelligence, strength and manoeuvrability. It is something we cannot ignore. **_Nai'R'da replied. _**It may give us an advantage over the Gao'uld. **_

I sent my agreement and said nothing more as Nai'R'da slipped deeper and deeper into the tunnels. We came across a few guards but obviously the Gao'uld's did not believe anyone would find this place. But even though this may have been the case Nai'R'da and I remained cautious. As Nai'R'da travelled even deeper the tunnels changed from well-cut ones to primitive tunnels. It was almost as if the building above was built above some ancient site. _**It most likely was. **_Nai'R'da stated, responding to my thoughts.

Finally the tunnel opened into a cavern, many artefacts lay around the room. Inside the room stood four individuals, who were talking amongst themselves as the stood over a stone crypt. Nai'R'da tensed in reaction, only to breath out as he recognised the individuals. "**Anise.**" Nai'R'da stated revealing himself to the female tok'ra. The young woman turned with the three male Tok'ra and weapons were raised.

"**Lower your weapons.**" Anise ordered as Nai'R'da stepped into the light. "**Welcome Nai'R'da.**" She greeted.

Nai'R'da nodded and approached. "**May I ask why you requested my presence here?**"

"**I require your assistance.**" Anise replied. "**We have discovered these armbands that supposedly give the wearer increased strength and speed. However our tests have proven negative.**"

"**Perhaps you should bring them back to the Tok'ra base for experimentation.**"

"**I intend to, however I would ask you opinions on the texts carved into the wall.**"

Nai'R'da stared at her for a moment before nodding. He walked around and analysed the walls and the crypts closely, before observing the armbands. "**I believe the texts speaks as a warning. It speaks of how the armbands can be used for great evil and clearly warns that they must be used with great responsibility.**"

"**We have not been successful in making the armbands to work. We are not sure why that is.**" Anise replied.

"**Perhaps because of us, our hosts have symbiotes. The armbands may not accept a wearer who is a host.**" Nai'R'da suggested. "**However from what I read of the texts we should not immediately conduct human testing. Apparently there is some sort of limitation and there may be side effects.**"

"**Yes, I believe that the effects of the armbands may only be temporary but I will have to run tests to determine my theories.**" Anise replied. "**I would like to run a test if I may.**"

"**Please continue.**" Nai'R'da stated.

"**As we have thought, our presence in our hosts may prevent the activation of the armband, however you have only recently bonded with your host.**"

"**I have been within my host for a few years, I do not believe I would be a viable subject.**" Nai'R'da replied.

"**However, you are the newest of our Tok'ra. Therefore you are the most viable subject for our experimentation. If we can prove it works on newly blended hosts, it may go some way to improving our chances in the fight against the Gao'uld. Will you help me?**" Anise asked.

_**What do you think dear one, should we try it?**_

_Do we have to try it here and now? Would it not be wiser to do this in the Tok'ra base?_

_**We may have trouble leaving and reaching the chaapa'ai, if they had a superior warrior besides them it would go a long way to helping them reach safety and our chances in the Gao'uld world. **_

_I want to help but I am not comfortable with this idea of doing it right here and now. But I trust you, if you believe it best then go ahead._

_**Are you sure?**_

_Are you? _I asked in amusement earning my symbiotes laughter. "**I am willing to participate in the experimentations. However I must ask if it is really wise to do so right here and now.**"

"**I have tried them upon myself and so have everyone else in this room other than you. If we can get it to work this planet would be a viable test. There are few Gao'uld on this planet and therefore there would be just enough to test the wearer's new found abilities.**"

Nai'R'da nodded. "**Very well.**" He agreed stepping forward.

Anise smiled and approached. She placed a device on our chest. "**This will monitor your reaction to the band.**" She explained as she picked up said arm band. Carefully she placed the band on my forearm and closed the arms of the band. But as she let go the arms flipped back out. "**It seems no-one with a symbiote can wear the band.**" She observed.

"**It would seem so.**" Nai'R'da replied. "**But then if that is the case who do you test it upon next?**"

"**Perhaps the Tau'ri would be interested in participating?**" Anise stated.

_They will not be entirely willing, they would want to know exactly what they were getting into. _I thought in reply. "**Perhaps, but I believe you should test the devices thoroughly before you consider such an option.**"

"**Of course.**" Anise replied. "**I will thoroughly test it before I test it on an unblended human.**"

_Wasn't it dangerous testing it on a Tok'ra without thoroughly analysing what the band was capable of first?_

_**Anise would not have endangered us, dear one. She would only have tested it if she believed it safe to do so.**_ Nai'R'da replied. _**She must believe or know that I would have been able to defend your body against anything related to the device. **_

_I would still have been happier if we'd taken the devices back to the Tok'ra first. _I replied in annoyance. _So what now? _

_**We will escort Anise and her entourage back to the Tok'ra base with the devices so she can further study them.**_ Nai'R'da answered before focusing back on the female Tok'ra. "**Then I shall escort you back to the base. I would very much like to see the results for your tests.**"

Anise nodded agreeably. With our comrades agreement, Nai'R'da led the way. To ensure that we were not seen Nai'R'da proceeded to eliminate any and all Gao'uld that we had not killed on our way down. The way up was much easier however, since we had already taken out the majority of Jaffa guards. Nai'R'da stood facing the perimeter around the Chaapa'ai as Anise or one of our comrades dialled the gate. The gate blasted into life and we all evacuated quickly through the blue 'liquid'.

We moved quickly and efficiently to the rings and back into the Tok'ra tunnels. Anise immediately led us all to science lab. "**Thank you for escorting us. But I must now ask to be left in private. I will inform you of my results when I receive them.**"

Nai'R'da nodded. "**I am glad I could be of assistance.**" He answered before turning and leaving. _**Her research will be of great interest. **_Nai'R'da told me as we walked down the hallway.

_Perhaps, but we know nothing about the technology so far. It could do far more harm than good. _

_**That is what Anise is trying to determine. **_Nai'R'da replied. _**Be assured Anise will not test anyone or try anything without proper safety procedures.**_

_Of course she would not. _I replied. _I'm just concerned that Anise may be testing the devices too soon. _

_**Be assured, dear one that she will thoroughly analyse them before conducting further tests. **_Nai'R'da reassured. I accepted the symbiotes words and relaxed. _**I believe it's time to eat. Would you like to take control.**_

_No it is alright. _I replied. Nai'R'da accepted my answer but only because he knew of my wariness. I was one of only two 'Tau'ri' within the Tok'ra and often I was stared at as if I was different. Having so many eyes upon me made me distinctly uncomfortable. Nai'R'da had often tried to help me feel more accepted and confident but I preferred having Nai'R'da in control whilst we were in a room full of people.

The Tok'ra glanced at us as we entered but returned to the conversations, however a few did stare at us as Nai'R'da collected our food. Nai'R'da turned to find a place to sit. "**Over here, Nai'R'da**." Nai'R'da glanced at the man who had called and walked over to sit at the man's table.

"**Kanan.**" Nai'R'da greeted as he sat. Kanan smiled. I had met Kanan before but I had not observed his hosts appearance at the time. Now however I took the opportunity to observe my fellow Tok'ra as he talked to my symbiote.

Kanan's host was dark haired, it wasn't quite black but a very dark brown. The host was obviously blended when he was in his twenties or thirties. He had a slim face but it was not feminine and his eyes were a unique shade of green. Besides the unique eyes, he looked similar to other Tok'ra wearing similar uniform to myself and the other Tok'ra.

"**How is you host?**" I blinked at the question refocusing my attention to the conversation my symbiote and Kanan were having.

"**John is well. How is yours?**" Nai'R'da returned politely.

"**Taki is well as well.**" Kanan replied, smiling in humour at his own words. "**I heard you returned with Anise. I wonder what she found this time.**"

"**I doubt that I should speak of anything to do with Anise's discovery without her. So I shall not speak of it at all.**" Nai'R'da replied. "**What have you been up to recently?**" Nai'R'da asked politely.

"**Currently not much, mostly reconnaissance missions. Collecting information on what the Gao'uld are up to.**" Kanan replied. "**What about you?**"

"**I have many missions since we last met. My host aided in the capture of the rogue Tau'ri group stealing technology. Me and my host also aided in the Tau'ri rescuing SG1 and now we have helped Anise with her collection of alien artefacts.**" Nai'R'da replied. "**I have not received a new mission briefing, so I can only assume there are no jobs for me and my host at present.**"

"**That gives you an opportunity to rest and recuperate until your next mission.**" Kanan answered. "**I am also currently off duty. My host and I are heading to my hosts birth planet. They have many hot springs and pools and they remain untouched by the Gao'uld. Perhaps you would like to join us.**"

_**Would you like that?**_ My symbiote asked wiggling with glee at the idea of swimming.

_Of course. _I replied. _So far I've only been in SGC and the Tok'ra base and when I have left it has been for missions. Why wouldn't I take the opportunity to relax without having to worry about the Gao'uld? _Nai'R'da chuckled at my reply and graciously accepted Kanan's offer.

Kanan grinned. "**Then shall we leave in a few hours? My host is eager to return home and I am eager to relax in the pools.**"

"**Yes. I look forward to it.**" Nai'R'da replied smiling, before taking a bite out of our food. I ignored the food as best as I could, I preferred not to look at it. Most of it looked like paste, or sludge. Nai'R'da had once tried to explain that it's nutritional value was far superior to the food I used to eat but I could never get over its appearance.

Several hours later I had permission to leave with Kanan to Taki's home planet. We watched as Kanan dialled the address and followed the symbiote and his host through the chaapa'ai. The planet was really pleasant compared to the planets me and Nai'R'da normally visited. The planet was warm and tropical, and there were many hot springs and large warm pools within sight. "**This is a pleasant environment.**" Nai'R'da said, stating our thoughts out loud.

"**Yes it is, Taki loves his home planet and often takes advantage of our leave to come home and indulge here.**" Kanan replied.

"**I can see why.**" Nai'R'da commented. The symbiote was almost shivering with happiness at the sight of the pools.

"**Let's find somewhere to stay for a few days and then head to one of the pools.**" Kanan suggested.

"**Of course.**" Nai'R'da stated agreeably. He silently followed the other Tok'ra observing their surroundings as he did. _**What do you think of Taki and Kanan?**_

I was confused by the strange question. _I am not sure what your trying to ask._

_**Simply, what you think of them. **_

_Well, I guess their alright. They helped save us when Apophis found out about us and our true allegiance. We still owe them for that._

_**And.**_

I frowned in confusion but continued to answer. _I don't know a lot about them to call them friends, but they seem really friendly. _

_**And if Kanan and Taki were to…**_ Nai'R'da paused trying to gather his thoughts. _**…make a move on us. What would your reaction be?**_

_Make a move? What are you talking about? _I asked thinking over my symbiotes wording. Make a move? As in… Well this was unexpected. _I'm not sure I could answer that. _I finally stated. In all honesty I had barely met the Tok'ra. I knew nothing about him and his host.

_**Kanan is trustworthy and Taki has proven himself. They would make worthy mates. **_Nai'R'da stated.

_Do the Tok'ra accept… homosexuality?_

_**Yes. Gender makes no difference on how we love each other. **_Nai'R'da replied. _**Do you judge others on their preference of gender?**_

_Of course not! _I replied in affronted anger. _I just didn't expect anyone to try anything, and I definitely wasn't expecting a male to be interested in me._

_**Why not?**_

_I figured that I was too different to them… _I admitted.

Nai'R'da frowned thoughtfully before poking through my thoughts trying to understand my words. Finally he sighed. _**Some find you different because you are Tau'ri but that does not mean they hate you or see you as inferior. Kanan's interest in you is honest and pure. Would you be open to his interest?**_

_Are you?_

_**I have history with Kanan and would be agreeable to their interest. **_

_You mean you and him used to be…_

_**We were once mates, at least in my reality. If I read him right he is interested in us. Would you be open to it?**_

_I do find Taki somewhat… attractive. I will be open to their interest. _I finally stated after a moment of deliberation.

Our attention returned to our fellow Tok'ra as a small cabin appeared through the small woodland we had been walking through. "**This is where we stay whenever we have time to return.**" Kanan explained. "**This is also where we'll be staying for the next couple of days.**"

"**It looks comfortable.**" Nai'R'da replied.

"**Please make yourself at home.**" Kanan stated. "**I will collect fire wood.**"

Several hour later and a small fire was going, Nai'R'da had us sat on one of the fur covered chairs. Kanan sat opposite us, leaning back with a cup in his hand. "**Do you wish to visit the pools now?**"

"**I would very much like to.**" Nai'R'da replied. The fire was quickly put out and the symbiotes were soon walking naked into the nearest pool. I was slightly confused by this. _Should we not check the water is safe?_

_**The water is safe, Kanan has already told us this and I double checked. **_Nai'R'da had? How had I not noticed this? _**You dozed off for a little while.**_ Nai'R'da stated in reply to my confusion. I accepted the symbiotes answer as truth even though I did not remember dozing off.

Gentle hands gripped our hips bringing our attention back on our comrade. If I had been in control I would have blushed at how close our naked bodies were. "**Nai'R'da, my host and I are interested in you and your host.** **Would you accept us?**"

"**We would.**" Nai'R'da replied softly placing his hands on the other Tok'ra's shoulders. Kanan smiled, wrapping his hosts arms around our waist and holding Nai'R'da and me closer to him. Nai'R'da answered by wrapping my arms around Taki's shoulders, one of my hands slipping into Taki's dark hair pushing his head so his lips met mine.

Memories of previous kisses filled my mind. Images of Kanan's host and Nai'R'da's previous host stealing small kisses and taking advantage of free time. I 'remember' Nai'R'da and the previous host knowing that each time could be their last. I could recall their worry at never coming back or Kanan never coming back from their missions and how they embraced each other every time they did, their minds and hearts filled with relief, hope and disbelief. And now, I found myself hoping the same thing. I mentally prayed that neither of us would fall in line of duty.

With that one last thought I finally allowed myself to succumb to the other Tok'ra's talented fingers and mouth, alongside my symbiote.

* * *

><p>AN: - Yes, I made John gay! Couldn't resist. I haven't marked it M though because it is not explicit sexual content, more of a hint then anything...

For those who've watched SG1 you'll know what will happen later. There is method to my madness…


	19. Tanith

What was supposed to be days turned into months. When we returned to the base after our 'vacation' we came across a new comer. I cocked my head to the side trying to recall having seen this host, but no one came to mind. "May I ask who this is?" I asked after a few moments.

"This is our new operative, Hebron and his symbiote Tanith." Freya answered as we watched the man, now known as Hebron talk to another Tok'ra operative. "He is a Gao'uld that switched sides and joined the Tok'ra."

Nai'R'da scoffed. _**Since the age of our queen, Egeria, no Gao'uld has switched sides and I doubt they'd start now.**_ Nai'R'da was convinced that he was right so I said as much to Freya. She led me away from the room and into a private chamber. "We do not completely trust him; whilst he is here we can feed him information that only we want him to know. He is useful at the moment; if he believes we trust him he will tell us information. If he finds out our deception or tries to betray us we will take the information we need from him and remove him from the host." She explained.

I nodded my acceptance. Besides what was done was done. Nai'R'da and I went out of our way to avoid the Gao'uld as much as possible, without it looking like we were deliberately avoiding him. After all he had to believe he was among 'friends' or 'unsuspecting Tok'ra'. When we had to speak to the Gao'uld, Nai'R'da did so more often then I.

No one questioned our avoidance of the Gao'uld since many Tok'ra were doing the same, but the Tok'ra council had a different idea. They asked for Anise and I to work with the Gao'uld in the lab, listening to any slip ups and using what he would give us. Nai'R'da had argued with the council heavily, asking why we had to be near the creature and their answer was most insulting to me. Because I, was a Tau'ri. Tau'ri! As if I was some sort of traitor or Gao'uld sympathiser! Nai'R'da snarled as much but they had denied it and simply said that I would be more likely to open him up! What was I supposed to do? Hug him to death? Get him to cry over the death of his carrier, the female Jaffa?

Unfortunately the Tok'ra council were stubborn and I found myself in the lab with Anise smiling at the evil Gao'uld like he was a friend. We had been working on basic experiments, allowing Tanith to watch as if he was a trusted colleague. In truth, every breath he took made me want to cringe. Nai'R'da was more controlled but I could feel his disgust at how close the Gao'uld was.

Both Anise and I released a small breath as the Gao'uld was escorted out to speak to a council member. I sighed and relaxed. "How did your tests go on those armbands you discovered?"

"**They were inconclusive**." Anise replied. "**I tested them upon SG1; the arm bands did indeed increase speed and strength. The bands release a virus into the bloodstream; it is what enhances speed and strength. However they only last for a short time before an anti-virus is injected into the blood. The bands can only be used once per person because the anti-virus gives immunity to the virus.**"

"So they can only be used once? Well that could still be useful. Is there a way to change them so they accept Tok'ra Physiology?" I asked in curiosity.

"**I wish I could answer that, but unfortunately the armbands are no longer in my possession.**" Anise replied. I frowned in confusion. "**I received information that Apophis was building a far superior ship, SG1 decided to take the mission with the bands. When they returned they had left the bands behind.**" She explained.

"That's a shame." I replied in disappointment.

"**It is.**" Anise agreed.

"I haven't seen Martouf in a while, what is he up to?" I asked curiously.

Anise paused and stared at me. "**You haven't been told?**"

I froze. Oh no… this didn't mean what I thought it meant, did it? "No." I replied simply.

Anise bowed her head and Freya was given control. "Martouf was a za'tarc. He was sent to stop the alliance between the Tau'ri and the Tok'ra. His body was not destroyed. Major Carter was able to stop his self-destruction and I've autopsied him to find out how za'tarc's work."

My mind had stopped when she said za'tarc. I remember her researching it before I left with Kanan. The Gao'uld created za'tarc's as suicide assassin's. Martouf was gone. I knew, I knew by now that this kind of thing was bound to happen, but to have it happen to someone I considered a close friend was a massive shock. "I… "

Nai'R'da surged forward. "**This is a great loss to the Tok'ra.**" Freya nodded sadly in reply to my symbiote. "**I hope you forgive me, but my host and I need to be alone for a short while.**"

Freya nodded, "You need not ask forgiveness. I will speak to you later." She replied.

Nai'R'da nodded before turning and walking out of the lab. _**I'm sorry dear one.**_

_Sorry for what. _I asked sadly.

_**Martouf was one of your only Tok'ra friends. I'm so sorry that you lost him.**_

_No. I knew it would happen. It's alright. _I replied quietly. _Besides he is not the only Tok'ra friend I have. _

Nai'R'da sighed sadly, sending comforting feelings to me. _**Still. It is a great loss.**_

_What will happen to Lantash?_

_**He will be kept in stasis until a suitable host is found. **_Nai'R'da replied.

_Then at least part of my friend lives on. _

_**Indeed. **_Nai'R'da replied with a smile. _**Let's just hope he gets a new host eventually and is not locked in stasis indefinitely. **_

_Why would they do that to a fellow Tok'ra?_

_**To learn as much as they can about za'tarcs. Anise in particular may be interested in whether the za'tarc programming affects the symbiote as well. I would be interested in finding out how Lantash was unable to stop Martouf. **_

_But was it Martouf? Was Martouf really the za'tarc? _

_**Anise obviously believes so but her investigations will tell us more, eventually. **_

_So Lantash is currently being studied? _I asked incredulously. _That is not fair! If he still lives he has a right to live free. Not as some damn experiment!_

_**I agree with you, but unfortunately we can do nothing at this time. But perhaps we could find someone willing to be a host.**_

_Who?_

_**I am not sure. We'll just have to keep an eye out for a potential host. **_Nai'R'da replied.

_Is there not anyway to free him?_

_**And take him where? He will not live long without a host. And only the Tok'ra have the equipment that will keep Lantash alive. **_

_Then we leave him?_

_**Unfortunately, we have no choice at the present time. **_Nai'R'da answered softly. I stayed quiet, unhappy with my symbiotes reply. Nai'R'da sighed but remained quiet, leaving me alone with my thoughts, or as alone as I could get with a symbiote sharing my mind.

"**Nai'R'da.**" Nai'R'da paused frowning. Normally when a Tok'ra called another they would often call out the symbiotes name and then the hosts name, like Nai'R'da, John or Kanan, Taki, it was basic politeness. He turned and sighed mentally at the sight of Tanith. The Gao'uld showed no respect for the hosts, in fact Tanith often ignored the hosts in favour of the symbiotes.

"**Tanith, Hebron**." Nai'R'da greeted politely, the Gao'uld may ignore such politeness but Nai'R'da would not.

Tanith quirked his lips, Nai'R'da could not tell if the Gao'uld was smirking or cringing. "**Ah of course, forgive me I forgot John.**"

Nai'R'da mentally snarled at the Gao'uld. _**He did not forget you, he deliberately ignored you as if you were nothing! **_

_Do not let anger cloud your judgement, Nai'R'da. You should expect this from him, he sees humans as nothing more than hosts and slaves. _I replied. _Whilst I do take offence, I will not rise to the bait._

Nai'R'da calmed a little and smiled at the Gao'uld. "**An easy mistake to make, John does not often take control.**" He replied, lying through his teeth. "**The same could be said of your host. I do not think I've seen Hebron in control yet.**"

"**Hebron does not like being centre of attention. Being a host to a Gao'uld that has changed sides brings a lot of attention upon him, so I remain in control for most of the time.**" Tanith lied easily with a smile, but we could both see the smug look in his eyes.

"**Well please give Hebron my regards.**" Nai'R'da replied.

"**I will.**" Tanith replied. "**May I ask you a question?**"

"**You may.**"

"**How did you meet your host?**"

Nai'R'da blinked at the unexpected question and stared uncomprehendingly at the Gao'uld for a few seconds. "**I do not understand the question.**"

"**I have learnt much from my new brethren including the unspoken rule of only taking willing hosts. Some have told me their stories and I was hoping you would share yours.**"

_Well this is unexpected. _I thought. _What benefit does he get from learning about our joining?_

_**I am unsure. **_

_Perhaps… _I frowned briefly. _Perhaps we could use this. _

_**What do you have in mind my dear host?**_

_When we were first joined I was 'unwilling'. If Tanith believes we can be manipulated into betraying the Tok'ra. We could potentially gain more useful information than other Tok'ra. _I paused for a moment. _We could suggest it to the Tok'ra council, but I see no harm in telling him of our initial joining. _

Nai'R'da did not like it but he saw the genius of my idea and silently agreed. "**My host was initially an unwilling host.**" And as if we'd said something incredulous and fascinating, Tanith's focus was on us as if we were the last specimen of a now extinct race. Nai'R'da chuckled in our head in amusement before continuing. "**I crashed into a space craft, the impact harmed my old host and my current host. I could not save my old host, so I took John as my host. However he was unconscious and when he first awoke, unwilling.**"

"**Yet you still reside within him.**" Tanith commented.

"**John eventually accepted me, but we still clash from time to time.**" Nai'R'da admitted. I chuckled at my symbiotes words, Nai'R'da was literally 'dangling the bait' in front of Tanith's eyes and the Gao'uld was sucking it up like a leech. "**My host sees things differently than I, but in the end I often make the decisions.**" Nai'R'da sent me an apology promptly stating that he did not ignore me at all but I shrugged it off, I knew that this was just a load of lies to 'string Tanith along'.

Tanith seemed to take Nai'R'da's words into consideration before facing us. "**I would like to continue this conversation, perhaps we can continue our conversation in the mess hall.**"

"**I would like to but I have a prior engagement. Perhaps another time.**" Nai'R'da replied. Tanith looked disappointed but agreed and disappeared down one of the tunnels. Nai'R'da grunted. _**I hate talking to that Gao'uld I feel dirty and disgusting every time I do.**_

_Remember we need to keep him oblivious to the Tok'ra's true reason for accepting him among us. _I warned. _We need to appear friendly even if his very presence in these tunnels and among the Tok'ra repulses us. _

_**I know, but I don't have to like it.**_

_None of us have to like it. _I replied softly. _We just have to put up with him for a while. _

_**Of course. **_Nai'R'da agreed. _**But when the time comes and I get my hands on him, he'll pay for insulting you and all the other hosts. **_

_Do not let revenge cloud your judgement. _I warned.

_**I will not, dear one. **_Nai'R'da promised. _**I am better than that. **_

_You are better than him. _I added. Nai'R'da tightened around my spine in a 'symbiote hug'. _There is an old Earth saying and that is 'they always get what's coming to them, in the end.' And it may not be today or even in a few years' time but Tanith will eventually get what's coming to him. _

_**I like that saying. **_Nai'R'da replied with warm feelings. _**I look forward to seeing it in action. **_

_So do I. _I answered. _So do I._

* * *

><p>AN: -Don't ask how a few days of vacation turned into months. What Kanan, Taki, John and Nai'R'da were doing is up to your imagination...


	20. Infiltration

As eager as the Tok'ra were to gather information from Tanith, they decided that I was needed elsewhere. Nai'R'da happily agreed, not eager to spend any time with the Gao'uld. Instead I was told of an important mission. To infiltrate the Jaffa under Khonsu's command. Khonsu was an undercover Tok'ra and rumour had it that one particular Jaffa was not loyal to Khonsu and would wait for the perfect moment to strike. Nai'R'da and I were to infiltrate the Jaffa and assess the threat and if need be deal with it.

We knew the mission would be difficult, Khonsu served a greater Gao'uld. At the moment we were unsure who that Gao'uld was, only that his rise to power was happening quickly. The Gao'uld was dangerous apparently, incredibly dangerous. It was rumoured that several brutal deaths and the loss of many ha'tak's was down to this mysterious Gao'uld.

With this knowledge, how little it may be, Nai'R'da decided to exercise great caution. Normally we'd chaapa'ai to a local planet and simple take a spot among the Jaffa, but this time we needed to be a lot more stealthy and cautious.

It took some time to arrange a plan that would guarantee more success, after all the Jaffa would not initially notice a newcomer, but eventually they would become suspicious. If we were to become Jaffa we would have to do it the 'right way'. However the 'right way' would be difficult, we had no idea what queen spawned the young Gao'uld dwelling in the Jaffa's pouches but we could find the Jaffa's home planet and take it from there.

Once I had ended up on the other side of the chaapa'ai, I was up and racing into the wilderness before me. I paused only when I was sure I was well away from the Chaapa'ai. I knew where I needed to be but I had to be careful, it would be weird for a complete stranger to head directly for a particular place. _It would be better to remain out of sight for now._

_**That would be wise. **_Nai'R'da replied. _**We have to be extremely careful, if anyone sees us they could report us to Khonsu's Jaffa and our cover will be blown before we're even in place.**_

It didn't take long for me to reach the town, which was not a surprise as most planets had some sort of civilisation nearby to the chaapa'ai. As I reached the edge of the forest, I watched as the towns-folk went on with their daily activities. Several Jaffa wandered the place but most were there in relaxation rather than defence.

_**Even so, we must be careful. **_Nai'R'da stated to my thoughts.

I was in complete agreement, any Jaffa no matter if they were on or off duty was a bad sign. I carefully slipped through the trees staying well clear of the town for now. _It may be wise to find our operative at night. It will be more difficult to see us._

_**But it may also be difficult for us to spot the Jaffa as well. **_

_It is a risk we will have to take. _I replied. We both knew that walking out of the treeline in daylight was the most dangerous choice, especially since there was an overwhelming number of Jaffa. It seemed something important was happening. There was a group of Jaffa walking through the middle of town with some kind of large jar.

_**It looks like they are ready for implantation. **_Nai'R'da stated thoughtfully. _**Some of their children must be ready for Primta. **_

_Primta? _I answered. _You mean their parents are allowing those guys to put Gao'uld's inside them? _I asked incredulously.

_**Yes, for them it is supposedly a great honour. Many have raised their children so that they desire the moment they are chosen as a carrier for the 'young Gods'. **_

_That's… wrong._

_**Unfortunately it is the way the Jaffa and Gao'uld live. The reason for this is because most often the most successful blending of a Gao'uld is one that has inhabited a Jaffa rather than one that has lived in a tank. It is believed the Jaffa's pouch gives the symbiote experience on how to 'run' their host.**_

_Were you in a Jaffa?_

_**No the Tok'ra have no Jaffa.**_

_Then how do you know how to 'run' me?_

_**It is mostly inherited knowledge, which our Queen Egeria has blessed us with. I do not know for myself the benefits of a Jaffa. I do not believe there is, I believe it is just another form of enslavement that the Gao'uld have forced upon their human slaves. Either way it is now how the Jaffa and Gao'uld coincide. The Jaffa carry their young to full maturity and make up the entirety of the Gao'uld army for their Gods. In some aspects the Jaffa are the Gao'uld's power base. **_

_So if the Jaffa rebelled it would be disastrous to the Gao'uld?_

_**Yes but the Jaffa are too loyal and too eager to please their masters. **_Nai'R'da sneered, hatred clear in his voice.

_Wouldn't the Jaffa be eager to help us if they could? If we had some way to free them from the Gao'uld?_

_**We have nothing to offer and I am not eager to work alongside the Jaffa.**_

_That's what we'll be doing if we succeed with this infiltration isn't it?_

_**No, we're infiltrating not allying ourselves with the Jaffa.**_ Nai'R'da replied. _**Nor would I want to ally myself with them. **_

_I think your judging them too hastily. _

_**Judging them too hastily? **_Nai'R'da snapped. _**Every time I've lost a brother or sister, every time I've lost a host or their family, the killer was a Jaffa. They had a choice! They could have stopped at any time, but they chose to kill them all. They're all eager to please their Gods! They never stop to think how evil their Gods are or how much devastation their reeking! They only care about their masters pleasure and happiness! And you think I judge them too hastily?**_

_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I simply meant don't judge them all. After all are you not directly related to the Gao'uld? Just like them you're a parasitic creature? You could choose to take me over completely yet you made another choice. Can't the Jaffa do the same?_

Nai'R'da paused, whilst he was agitated he understood the logic of my words. _**Perhaps. **_He replied reluctantly. _**But I am not ready to trust them. **_

_That's alright. Just give it some more thought. _I stated. _After all just because something is born of evil or born for a purpose that is presumed evil, does not mean that it is. _

_**I've got the message. **_Nai'R'da replied with some amusement.

As the sun set we dared to step from the treeline. The fading light meant that no one could see us and we soon got to the nearest building without being spotted. It took some time to find the right building, the Jaffa were still scouting, more than I was used to but eventually I got to the building. I knocked on the door and watched as the door opened. A woman appeared. I knew she was really Tok'ra but she appeared native. She had long black hair, with soft amber eyes and smooth golden skin. The only mar on the skin was the mark of the Gods on her forehead.

"Welcome." She stated, ushering me in. She shut the door quickly behind me before focusing her attention on me. "Tal Shal Mak."

"Nai'R'da, John." I replied.

"Amaya, Katrina." She replied. "It is an honour." With the greetings over she ushered me into the nearest room. "I have prepared clothes for you. The Jaffa will come soon to recruit new Jaffa that will be your opportunity. Until then I will introduce you to the others and help integrate you with the other Jaffa." She stated.

"Thank you." I answered. "Do you have any word on Lord Khonsu?"

"There has been no word so far." She replied. "It is still not safe for him to speak to anyone." She whispered.

"Hopefully that will not be the case for long." I replied.

_**It will still be unsafe for him to talk even if we are there. **_Nai'R'da commented.

_Yes but at least he can relay anything he knows. If he does die, God forbid, at least the knowledge he holds will not die with him._

_**Let's hope it does not come to that.**_ I mentally agreed but at the same time I knew we had to accept the possibility, every day was a day where we could die. The Gao'uld hunted us with extreme hatred and Tok'ra were often tortured and killed on the spot.

Katrina escorted me to a spare room where I would be staying for the time being. Inside was a very basic room. The walls were solid stone, and the bed looked simple. Just a case full of something soft, with furs and strange materials as a quilt, there was a large object which I believed to be a drawer of some kind. When I used the knob and pulled it open, the clothes Katrina had gathered were piled neatly inside.

I sighed as I pulled them out. _Don't the Jaffa like colour?_

_**They are warriors they have no need to worry about appearances.**_

_Still why does it always have to be such dull, earthy colours. _

_**All the better to hide with. **_Nai'R'da replied. _**The Tok'ra do the same thing and you have yet to complain. **_

_But our uniforms are nice tones of browns; these are just grey, white or black! _I complained as I stripped and began pulling on the clothes. _I am not wearing that. _I stated instantly when I realised that what I was holding was some kind of kilt. Nai'R'da just chuckled already having experience my lack of desire to wear their 'kilts'. I had been given something similar when I was with the Tok'ra and Kanya, the Tok'ra who had given me the 'kilt' had avoided me for several weeks after I ranted and raved at him. Fortunately there were trousers in the pile of clothes and I eagerly dumped the 'kilt' to grab the trousers.

"The towns folk are gathering in the local tavern this evening, would you like for us to go?" Katrina asked from the doorway.

_**It may be unwise. Perhaps we can rest this night and pretend we arrived in town during the night? **_

_What if we left early in the morning and walked in to town as we are dressed? That way it would look as if we'd just arrived from another town. _

_**That may be a good idea, now we are in proper attire, we do look the part. We have a zat'nik'tel, all we need is the mark on our forehead and we can play the part we need to play. **_

"No. It may not be wise to suddenly appear." I stated out loud to Katrina. She glanced curiously at me as she entered our new room. "I have the attire and the weapons of a Jaffa, now I need the mark." I explained. "When I am in full costume I will leave early in the morning and pretend to arrive from another town in the morning."

Katrina nodded. "I can meet you in town and greet you as if you were family." She replied. "The mark of the Gods will be easy to achieve, we just need to paint it on with ink. It will have to be a strong ink however to remain in place for a long enough time, so it may stain."

"That is understandable." I replied, after all it would do no good if the mark faded.

I caught a few hours of sleep before the plan was to come into play. The next morning, or early the next morning I snuck out whilst it was still dark and moved through the trees to the nearest path. I travelled a distance down the path, away from the town before turning around and walking all the way back.

As we walked into town, the early risers stared at me curiously but all they saw was a Jaffa walking into town. "Nai'R'da!" Katrina called racing down the road. The Jaffa watched in open curiosity and amusement as I was embraced by the woman.

"Katrina." I greeted. "It is good to see you."

"And I you." She replied. "Come, Come! You must be exhausted after your long journey!" And with that said she ushered me through the town. She ranted and raved about God knows what, unaware that I was mentally chuckling at our act.

When we arrived back at her house, I laughed aloud in amusement and she grinned. "I will take you to the tavern this evening." She stated. "And introduce you to some of my 'friends' then."

"So what shall we do now?"

"Well I have to gather supplies. You could accompany me, so the people get used to seeing your face." Katrina suggested.

"That would be wise." I responded. "When do we leave?"

"In a few hours, we must allow the stall owners to open their stalls." Katrina explained.

"Very well." I agreed. _That will give you the opportunity to rest. _

_**I do not need to rest.**_

_You have not slept at all since we've arrived. Rest. If anything happens I will wake you._

_**It would not be wise whilst we are here.**_

_It would be unwise to complete this mission whilst you're exhausted. Do not worry I am sure helping Katrina with her errands will not require your help. _I stated. _Rest whilst you still have the chance. I will be fine. _

_**Alright. **_Nai'R'da agreed quietly. I felt him shift at the back of my neck and slowly, much too slowly the symbiote's presence faded, not quite gone but not quite there.

Nai'R'da was still resting when Katrina decided to leave. I followed the woman out of the building and down into the main part of town. There were more people meandering about this time and I was stared at by those who had not seen me arrive early that morning. Those who had seen me were informing the others of my appearance and trying to guess why I was here.

"Good Morning." A Jaffa stated, greeting Katrina. The Jaffa was suspicious; I didn't like how friendly he was with Katrina. I was concerned by how he looked at her. His dark blue eyes were staring directly at her like he was staring into her soul. On top of that his appearance left much to be desired. Dirty blonde hair, skin that was greasy from sweat and toil and clothes that had seen better days. "How are you?"

"I am well." Katrina replied politely. "Please let me introduce my cousin, Nai'R'da. He's just arrived in town this morning and will be staying with me for some time."

"Greetings." I stated, bowing my head to the man. The man clearly saw me as some sort of opposition and looked me over, analysing me and estimating the level of threat I could present. "It is an honour."

"Greetings, Nai'R'da." The man replied.

"Nai'R'da, this is Kristof." Katrina introduced, I nodded my head at Kristof to indicate I understood. "You must forgive us, but we cannot stay and talk, I have several supplies to collect."

"May I help?" Kristof asked, clearly desperate to take up Katrina's company.

"No, I have my cousin to aid me. Thank you for the offer." Katrina replied politely.

_He's going to be a threat. _I thought quietly as I followed the female Tok'ra. I was introduced to several of the Jaffa but one particular Jaffa stood out. He reminded me of Alan. He was not as young as my brother but he had a gentle face, with beautiful blue eyes and golden hair. He was quite dirty from exercise, training and work but unlike Kristof, he seemed to keep a level of innocence. Katrina seemed quite taken by him. _I just hope she doesn't let her emotions mess up her mission and mine._

_**She will not allow that. **_Nai'R'da stated in answer to my thoughts.

_Sorry I did not mean to wake you._

_**You did not. **_Nai'R'da assured. _**You are right however; several men seem interested in Katrina. They will see us as a threat; we will have to be careful. **_

"Nai'R'da, this is Arash. Arash, this is Nai'R'da, my cousin." Katrina introduced.

"It is a pleasure." I answered bowing my head to the man.

"An honour." The man replied. "Will you be joining us while we train for Lord Khonsu?" He asked.

"Yes, I will." I replied. "I am eager to return to my training." I added as an afterthought.

"Then meet me back here this afternoon. We often train before heading to the Tavern. I assume you would be happy to join us."

"It would be an honour." I replied.

"Then I shall see you this afternoon." Arash replied, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

_I like him. _I replied, smiling as the man disappeared into the crowd.

_**Only because he reminds you of your younger brother. **_Nai'R'da replied in amusement. I didn't argue with him because that was the exact reason I liked the man so much. _**However we can use him. We will gain his friendship and that of his friends and anyone else who would be open to associating with us. The more allies we have the better chance we have of remaining undiscovered. **_

_That was my idea. _I replied. _What better way to infiltrate the Jaffa then to gain their friendship and trust._

_**Precisely. **_Nai'R'da stated with obvious approval.

_I'll live like one of them. When we finally get taken as Khonsu's Jaffa, I will be one of them. _I stated.

_**Good decision. You'll also join them for training and evening meals. **_

_Yes, I'm going to spend as much time as I can with them without appearing desperate for friends. _I replied.

After we were safely back in Katrina's house, I allowed Nai'R'da to come to the fore. "**You will have to be extremely careful of the Jaffa.**" Nai'R'da warned. "**Some desire you.**"

"Yes, I am aware." She replied. "It has been useful because they've willingly supplied me with information but it is becoming more dangerous, they want more than I want or am willing to give. Many believe we should be mated now."

"**Exercise extreme caution.**" Nai'R'da warned.

Katrina nodded in reply. Bowing her head so Amaya could come to the fore. "**Be assured that I will not allow any harm to befall my host.**" She assured. Nai'R'da nodded his head in acceptance.

_We cannot worry for her too much. We both know what Tok'ra operatives must do to achieve their missions. She knows the risks. We can only hope that those risks do not become reality. _I thought quietly.

_**That may be so, but it is a harsh reality. Every second, we are in danger just because we are Tok'ra and enemies of the Gao'uld.**_

_Would you change it all just to be free from the threat of death?_

_**No, I would not change a thing.**_

_Neither would I. Even though I wasn't initially willing, I am now. I'm willing to die fighting for this cause and fighting alongside you._

_**Let's hope it does not come to that. **_Nai'R'da stated nervously. I agreed, even though I was willing to die alongside Nai'R'da, I was not eager to die.


	21. Gaining Status

It was almost a year before Khonsu's Jaffa appeared to collect more warriors. In that time Nai'R'da and I had gathered many allies and as much information as we could on our target. He'rak was supposedly a loyal Jaffa, but he was publicly known to support Khonsu's superior rather than Khonsu himself. Apparently this Jaffa had an overwhelming presence and a tone of voice that sounded very demanding.

When I met He'rak however, I found him fake and patronising. It was obvious he was a threat and even though I had Jaffa allies I knew I had to be very careful around He'rak. The man checked every Jaffa before him with an arrogant gaze that made even Nai'R'da want to break cover just to hit the man. Instead we remained expressionless and bowed our head in respect to the man. We obeyed the man as he instructed us to wait in the ships barrack.

_**All this waiting and our plan finally comes into play. **_

_Not just yet._ I responded. We were still nowhere near Khonsu and of course we'd have He'rak and the Jaffa loyal to him to contend with. If He'rak was indeed the Jaffa we were sent after, then we had to be extremely careful, this Jaffa whilst arrogant seemed to be a hell of a lot smarter than the Jaffa I had met before. If I started asking questions now, then I would raise suspicion about my purpose here. I would have to play the obedient Jaffa until the time came when I could conduct my investigation without attracting attention to myself.

"I dislike that Jaffa." I glanced at the man who had spoken and smiled minutely at him.

"Perhaps, but he is the first prime of Khonsu. He did not gain that place by playing nice." I replied. "We serve Khonsu, and in return we serve him." I added. "As first prime, he speaks for Khonsu. We must obey." Some of my fellow Jaffa smiled in clear approval but my 'friends' seemed to frown before smiling as well. _Perhaps they do not believe?_

_**It matters little whether they believe Khonsu is a God or not.**_ Nai'R'da replied.

_Perhaps but if we nurture their believes, they may prove incredibly useful when the time comes to collect information and to escape. _I added.

_**That may be so. **_Nai'R'da agreed. _**But if we speak of anything against He'rak and Khonsu we will only be raising suspicion about us. We will have to leave it be for now.**_

_You're not even willing to give the Jaffa a chance are you? _I asked with mild annoyance.

_**We're not here to give the Jaffa a chance, we're here to discover whether our Intel is correct and what we can do to help Khonsu.**_

_The Jaffa can help us. _

_**I doubt it. **_I sighed mentally at the symbiote's behaviour but decided not to argue with him. Nai'R'da had every reason to hate the Jaffa. But still I was concerned, the hatred Nai'R'da had for the Jaffa could cloud his judgement about them. _**My judgement is fine. **_Nai'R'da replied.

_I don't think so. Look I know the Jaffa have done some unimaginably cruel things but not all of them are bad._

_**We've had this conversation before. **_

_Yes but you've clearly ignored it._

_**I have never ignored you, Cariad. **_

_Cariad? _I asked stumped.

_**It means beloved. **_

_Oh. _I answered. _Look, the Jaffa can't all be evil just like not all symbiotes are evil. _

_**I understand, but I am not willing to discuss it at the moment. **_

_When will you discuss it? We both know that the Tok'ra needs all the help we can get, if we get the Jaffa on side. Just think of what we could do with their support. _

_**And just think that they could betray us. No it's better we work in secret.**_

_We don't have to reveal ourselves as Tok'ra; we can just sow the seeds of doubt._

_**And when they find out we started it? What do you think they'd do with us? **_

_I know what could happen; I just think that we could use the Jaffa's help. _

_**We don't need their help. **_Nai'R'da replied stubbornly.

_You won't be convinced will you? You won't even give them a chance._

_**No.**_

_But their dying for fake Gods! _

_**It is their choice.**_

_Not always!_

_**We can discuss this later. **_Nai'R'da stated firmly and just like that I knew our conversation was over. Nai'R'da rarely lost his temper or patience but it seemed Jaffa was a topic I had to carefully avoid so as not to anger him. _**You need not fear my temper, Cariad. **_

_That may be so, but you cannot deny that you're angry._

_**Not with you.**_ Nai'R'da assured. _**You are right with what you're saying but I cannot simply get over what the Jaffa has done. It doesn't matter if their innocent or not, their all killers. They may have feared retribution from their 'Gods' but they could have stopped at any time or at least saved some people. **_

_Perhaps. _I agreed. _But what good would it have done? We cannot save people and we do not even try. The Jaffa often have to do the same thing. There are Jaffa doing exactly what we're doing, infiltrating and collecting information in the hopes that it makes a difference and saves others. _

_**That may be so, but it is not important right now.**_

_When will it be important? _I asked quietly.

_**I am not sure. **_Nai'R'da admitted. _**Please, let's just focus on the mission. **_

I paused at the symbiotes pleading and mentally agreed. _Alright. _I replied softly. _I'm sorry for upsetting you. _

_**You haven't upset me, I just. I'd rather not talk about it right now.**_

_Alright. _I stated quietly. I focused back on the Jaffa around me, listening to their conversations. Some were sitting quietly focused on themselves but some were talking about their future duties and the eagerness to solve their Gods.

"What do you think our first duties would be?" Arash asked curiously.

"I hope it is to meet our new Lord." I replied.

"That would be an honour." Arash replied, though his voice was hesitant.

"Lord Khonsu does indeed wish to speak to his new Jaffa." He'rak stated. We all jumped at his arrival.

_How did he creep up on us like that? Normally we can hear a Jaffa coming. Their not exactly quiet._

_**It may mean he is a bigger threat then we guessed or it may be that our comrades were talking and moving too loudly for us to hear their approach. **_Nai'R'da surmised.

At He'rak's instruction, all Jaffa marched out of the ship and onto the planet's surface. It was hot planet, almost a desert apart from the forests that littered the landscape. _This planet must not be far from the Jaffa home world. _

_**Yes it only took a few hours at full speed. **_Nai'R'da replied. _**Though I do not how we can use this information. **_

_It gives us an idea of the immediate areas, nearby to Khonsu. It is most likely that inhabitable planets near here are also Jaffa home worlds or planets full of slaves. _I replied. _And that would mean hundreds or thousands of warriors ready to defend their masters. _

_**We're deep in enemy territory.**_

_That's what I think. _

_**It is a viable thought; we will have to investigate that if we can. When it comes time to escape we will have to avoid the other planets, but if there is a chaapa'ai, we won't have to. **_He'rak led us through the trees and into a large temple, the stone was similar to the baked stones of Egypt and I wondered if whoever had built this had made the stones and walls from local material. _**Now is not the time to think about how a building is made.**_

_Isn't that important? I mean shouldn't we be aware of everything. What if we had to force our way out. God Forbid. Perhaps we could find a way to break through the very walls holding us in. _

_**We can't think that way. We'll just have to hope our plan is successful. **_Nai'R'da replied.

As we walked through the building I felt as if I was walking through history. The sandy walls glowed in the soft candle light and fires lighting the rooms and corridors. The moment we entered the large chamber my eyes focused on the man on the throne. He looked every part the Gao'uld leader he claimed to be. His eyes were dark and harsh and his dark hair and tanned skin made him more intimidating. On top of that he wore a deep red robe, clasped with black and gold. If I had not been informed he was Tok'ra I would have believed he was a minor Gao'uld.

_**Yet somehow he may have been discovered by someone other than a Tok'ra.**_

Khonsu stood and talked to the gathered Jaffa, informing us of our duties and our purpose, to serve him and his superiors and remain loyal until death. Khonsu had obviously not been informed of who I was because he easily overlooked us. He was looking for the operative without actually appearing to be looking, yet he did not know who he was looking for.

_**We will somehow have to contact him without giving him or ourselves away. **_Nai'R'da thought.

_We'll have to wait. Sooner or later we'll have the chance to show ourselves to him. Even if it's a wink or some minute body movement. As long as he's watching and gets the message, we won't have to reveal either of us to be Tok'ra. _

_**Yes but it has to be a sign that he will recognise. **_

_What do you have in mind?_

_**Head bowing. When a Tok'ra symbiote takes control, the hosts head bows to hide the eye flashing. If we can catch his attention and perform the head bow without bringing attention to ourselves we can inform him of our true allegiance. **_

_Perhaps. _I replied, slightly doubtful. _A head bow may be too obvious. _

_**Not necessarily, if we can catch his eye as he dismisses the Jaffa we can bow our head, the other Jaffa will believe it to be a sign of respect but we know better and hopefully Khonsu will as well. **_

_But how do we catch his eye amongst so many Jaffa? _I asked curiously keeping my eyes on our fellow Tok'ra.

_**We will just have to wait and hope he looks at us. **_

_We can't just hope he looks at us. We have to let him know he's not alone and as soon as possible. _I replied. _And we have to do it soon. _I added as I realised the lecture Khonsu was giving was winding down. The Tok'ra once more allowed his eyes to wander over the Jaffa before him. I shifted slightly and the man's attention zeroed into me for just a moment. I bowed my head low and met his eyes, he nodded minutely.

_**Well done.**_ Nai'R'da stated.

_I didn't think it would work. _I stated slightly amazed at how easy that had been.

_**The other Jaffa are standing stone still. Your shifting was a small enough sign to bring his attention to us. **_

_Let's just hope he understood the message. _Ithought in reply.

_**If he got the message, Khonsu will let us know. Until then we continue playing loyal Jaffa. **_Nai'R'da instructed. I obediently followed the Jaffa to our new barrack. And settled onto my designated bunk. Once there He'rak then proceeded to give us his own lecture on how we should behave. Nai'R'da snorted. _**His arrogance knows no bounds. **_He stated in some amusement. _**That may be his weakness. **_

_It's no use to us at the moment. _

_**Yes it is. If we rub his ego the right way, we might just keep his attention off us. **_

_In other words show more respect to him then he deserves._

_**That's one way of putting it. **_Nai'R'da thought in amusement.

Once He'rak was gone Arash sighed. "He's rather egotistical isn't he?" He whispered to me.

"He is first prime of Lord Khonsu. A very honourable position." I replied. Arash nodded in agreement but did not look pleased. I took his arm and pulled him closer. "Even though He'rak is egotistical he is our master, if you continue to speak of him like you do aloud, you will suffer. For the sake of your life, stay quiet." I warned. He nodded in acceptance at my words and moved to his designated bunk.

When night came Nai'R'da took over and allowed me rest. I was a little reluctant at first, not wanting to leave Nai'R'da to fend for himself. The symbiote however forced me to sleep.

The next morning, we were awoken at the same time and instructed to go to the mess hall. We were given food which was almost unpalatable. I would have been sick if Nai'R'da had not taken control and numbed my taste buds. Nai'R'da remained in control from then on using my voice to speak. After breakfast, we were led outside where we began showing off our fight. Khonsu was stood above us on a large balcony watching us.

The competition ran for most of the day. Losers were killed or gravely injured. It was only thanks to Nai'R'da that I had survived thus far. Finally a large legion of us stood before Khonsu waiting for his judgement.

"**You have proven yourselves. You are worthy to serve me.**" Khonsu stated. "**You will have the honour of being my loyal Jaffa. However I will also pick out two Jaffa who will have the honour as serving me as my personal Guard. Those two worthy Jaffa will be Nai'R'da and Arash.**" He stated.

_**I think he understood our message.**_

_Well if this gives us a chance to be alone with him, we'll soon find out if he understood our sign. _

He'rak was staring at myself and Arash as opposition which made Nai'R'da nervous. _**It seems we've become the target of our target. **_

_Let's hope not. _I replied. _We'll just have to submit and flatter him when we have the chance and make him believe we're loyal to him. _

The Jaffa led us into the building once more and led us down several secret chambers and tunnels until we entered a richly decorated room. "You will behave in front of your God." He'rak lectured. "He has given you the honour of serving and protecting him, you will defend him with your life."

"It is an honour to serve." Nai'R'da replied still using my voice.

"It is." He'rak retorted. He opened his mouth to say more, but Khonsu entered just then with two other Jaffa.

"**He'rak, I have no need of you for the moment. Please go and ensure our new recruits are sorted out and well prepared. I will not have weak Jaffa.**"

"Of course my Lord." He'rak answered, his voice may not have sounded different but I thought I heard a lot of sarcasm. Still the Jaffa bowed and left the room.

"**Arash, Nai'R'da. You have been chosen for a great honour. You are to protect me at all times.**" Khonsu stated.

"It is an honour, my lord." Arash replied.

"**Indeed, it is.**" Khonsu replied with some amusement. "**Arash, you will stand guard outside my quarters. No one is to enter my quarters without my permission. Including He'rak my first prime.**"

"Of course My Lord." Arash replied, evacuating the room. Khonsu's current body guards also followed their new comrade out of the quarters leaving me alone with my fellow Tok'ra.

"**Nai'R'da, Re.**" Khonsu ordered moving further into his personal chambers. Nai'R'da followed obediently and waited for Khonsu to decide it was safe to talk. "**What have you observed of your fellow Jaffa so far?**"

"They are loyal." Nai'R'da replied.

"**Are they?**"

"I believe so, but some do seem very nervous or arrogant."

"**And who may they be?**"

"A few of my comrades are unsure, but mostly their unsure of your first prime." I stated.

"**And what are they unsure of?**"

"His arrogance." I replied.

"**That is a serious accusation against a superior Jaffa.**" Khonsu replied.

"I am merely stating how we feel about him." Nai'R'da replied.

"**And why should I take that into concern.**"

"It is not my place to say." Nai'R'da stated, playing the obedient Jaffa.

"**You have already begun. You will become one of my most trusted Jaffa. You will be working with He'rak, if you cannot trust him and have stated as much, I need to know why.**"

"In all honesty my Lord, I don't think He'rak has your best interests in mind." Nai'R'da replied. "I cannot give you any proof, but I do feel uneasy around him as if he could betray us at any time."

"**Even though it is just your word, this is a serious accusation. I will have to conduct a serious investigation into my Jaffa and my trust in them.**" Khonsu replied. "**But to conduct such an investigation on just your word alone is just not done. However I must admit He'rak ego has overgrown his station and as a result, he's made some bad decisions.**" Khonsu ranted. "**You will conduct these investigations on my behalf. I will ensure you work closely with He'rak so as to observe all his behaviour. If these accusations are false and you fail…**"

"I will not fail you my Lord."

* * *

><p>Cariad- CAR-yad. It means beloved. (Thanks to AnaLake for that translation, it is not actually Gao'uld it is Welsh. I hope you guys don't mind...)<p> 


	22. Investigation

He'rak stood expressionlessly beside me, obviously not pleased about my company as we both stood at the main console. I often noticed him staring at me out of the corner of his eye. Nai'R'da wiggled minutely in agitation at the Jaffa. Being near the first prime of Khonsu was uncomfortable, especially since we knew for sure that he was the one that knew Khonsu was Tok'ra. It was clear in the man's eyes every time he looked upon his 'God' and I bet even Khonsu knew this too.

"My Lord, should we attack?" He'rak asked as we watched an enemy Goa'uld ship.

Khonsu smirked. "**No, for now we watch for now. Let us see what they do.**" He'rak clearly didn't approve of Khonsu's order, but obediently bowed his head and turned his focus back on the view screen.

The rival Goa'uld was clearly unsure of how to react to our presence. Eventually the rival Goa'uld decided it was best to know their enemy. "**To whom do I speak?**" Was the first thing said as an unknown man appeared on the view screen.

"**I am Lord Khonsu. To whom do I speak.**" Khonsu demanded.

"**Camulus.**" The Goa'uld replied. "**What is your purpose here?**" The goa'uld demanded.

"**I am here on behalf of my superior.**" Khonsu stated. "**He demands your immediate surrender and obedience.**"

"**And who is your superior?**" Camulus asked.

"**You need not know his name, only submit to his power.**"

"**I see no power, only a coward hiding in the shadows.**"

"**Just because he hides in the shadows does not mean he is a coward.**" Khonsu replied. "**Surrender to my fleet or meet your demise.**"

"**I will not surrender to a lowly servant of a coward.**" Camulus replied. "**Nor will I fall at the hands of your fleet.**"

Khonsu chuckled. "**You will.**" He promised, he signalled to He'rak instructing him to turn off the visual communication cutting Camulus off. "**Move the fleet into position. But remember we want the ships to remain in relatively good condition to add to our growing fleet.**"

"Of course my Lord." He'rak replied before activating communication pathways to the rest of the fleet. "This is He'rak, move into position. Lord Khonsu commands it."

"Understood." The commanders of each vessel replied.

I quietly obeyed the orders given to me and listened as Nai'R'da telling me what to do. I was using a new system, a machine I did not know much about. Slowly Khonsu's fleet closed in on Camulus, the enemy Goa'uld had not moved clearly unsure what to do in the face of so much power. _**I wonder why Khonsu needs Camulus?**_

_Support. _I answered instantly. _He has no intentions of killing the Goa'uld… obviously his 'superior' wants more minions and he doesn't want Jaffa. _

_**The Goa'uld who is superior to Khonsu wishes to enslave the other Goa'uld?**_

_I would think so, but he would not call it enslave… they will be treated better than the Jaffa but they will have to serve him… whoever he is…_

_**Hmm… then this new Goa'uld could be a threat to us if he succeeds. If he unites all Goa'uld they will hunt their enemies without arguing amongst themselves… we need them to dislike each other and to continue their rivalries but how do we do this…**_

_For now we can do nothing. _I replied. _We need to focus on surviving this and gaining what information we can… Khonsu is in grave danger if Her'ak decides to talk to our enemies… We need to get as much time alone with Khonsu as possible so he can tell us all he knows…_

_**Yes… But we also need to let Her'ak near Khonsu, if he thinks he has been found out he'll talk much sooner and expose us all. **_Nai'R'da warned.

_Yes, exactly so for now we'll bide our time and learn all we can…_ I told the symbiote before focusing back at the situation in hand. Khonsu was bribing the Goa'uld tempting him to join his lord's ranks. Camulus was suspicious but the more Khonsu talked the more interested the greedy Goa'uld became.

_**One thing you can always guarantee is their greed… **_Nai'R'da commented.

_And their pride…_ I replied as Camulus told Khonsu in no uncertain terms that he worked for himself and he was no slave.

"**Of course not… Nor would I dare to imply such a thing but allying yourself to my Lord will be beneficial to you.**" Khonsu replied. "**My Lord will return to claim what is rightfully his and those who aid him will be well rewarded…**"

_**Their 'Lord' must really want Goa'uld servants if he or she is willing to allow Khonsu to plead for the Goa'uld's alliance.**_

_Looks like it… _I mumbled as Camulus carefully considered it before agreeing and setting a meeting place where both Goa'uld lords could meet safely. _And there is your species greed and pride right there… can't resist gaining more power…_

_**I am not like them…**_

_No but you are a very proud creature… even you cannot deny this… _I replied with some amusement as Khonsu instructed his Jaffa to move the ship into orbit of a nearby planet where the two Goa'uld had arranged to meet.

"**Her'ak, Nai'R'da you shall accompany to the meeting.**" Khonsu ordered before instructing an inferior Jaffa to prepare the death-gliders if anything untoward happened. I followed my fellow Tok'ra and the soon to be Jaffa Traitor out of the bridge and down the hallways. Jaffa stood aside for the 'Goa'uld' bowing to their lord.

_**What does Khonsu plan?**_

_Khonsu is not planning, he is obeying someone more powerful. _I replied as we stood inside the rings, I listened to the loud screeching of the rings engaging. The bright light made me close my eyes in reaction and when I reopened them we were in a grassy field like on Earth. The grass spread as far as the eye could see and in the distance strange creatures flitted about on eight legs… _I've never seen this before… _I thought fascinated by the animals.

_**Focus. **_Nai'R'da ordered bring my attention on a set of rings landing in front of us. Camulus appeared with two of his own Jaffa. I followed Khonsu towards him and played the ever loyal Jaffa, suspiciously watching Camulus and his Jaffa. _**Hmmm… I was right… Khonsu is laying the pleading, bribing and threatening on very thick… **_

_You think he's trying to scare Camulus into joining him?_

_**I think he is trying to give Camulus no other option but to join forces with his lord… he either joins as a slave or benefits by joining the newcomer…**_

"**And who is your Lord?**"

"**Anubis…**"

Nai'R'da gasped. _Nai'R'da?_

_**Anubis was a very old system lord, Cariad. He was so evil that even the Goa'uld knew he had to go… They met up as a council of the Goa'uld and created an alliance, an alliance to kill Anubis… But clearly they… they failed… But if it really is Anubis, then the whole universe is in trouble… he is evil, worse than evil. Worse than the combined force of the system Lords… he is THE goa'uld, THE system lord. **_

_So his 'home-coming' is bad. _

_**Very bad… **_

_Then we need to let everyone know and as quickly as possible…_

_**Everyone is in danger. Not just humans, not just Tok'ra, not just the Jaffa but the Goa'uld is well. **_

_He's that bad…_

_**Yes Cariad… he is that bad. **_

"…**I will think upon your words…**" Camulus replied. "**You will hear from me in several days.**"

"**Very well.**" Khonsu agreed. Her'ak observed this with suspicious eyes and he obviously disapproved of Khonsu's method of gaining allies. The three of them walked back to the rings and I stood slightly behind the two closely watching the Jaffa and waiting for the man to show any signs of betrayal. Her'ak seemed to know something was up because he glanced warily back at us but I showed no signs of being anything other than a Jaffa which clearly hacked the man off.

_We need to talk to Khonsu and soon… we may need to pull out sooner that we thought… _I replied. _But if we pull out too soon it will be suspicious, we'll have to make it look like an accident if we can… and let's try to get Khonsu out safely as well…_

_**It may not be possible…**_

_Perhaps not but we can still try… _I replied determinedly. _We need all the Tok'ra alive. You've got no population growth, every Tok'ra counts… we cannot condemn Khonsu to death whilst we have a chance to try and save him… _

_**We will try Cariad. **_Nai'R'da replied love and fondness clear in his voice. _**We will need to get Khonsu alone… We need to tell him what we know…**_

_Is what we've got enough?_

_**Mostly it is observations but I believe it is safe to assume our observations point to what we have guessed. **_

_In other words what we've seen is proof enough?_

_**I think so… Her'ak is paranoid and his hatred for Khonsu is no secret…**_

The following hours passed slowly after this… I followed Her'ak and Khonsu back to the bridge where Khonsu took the throne and Her'ak and I took our places at the front consoles. I am not sorry to say that I spent much of my time arguing and joking with Nai'R'da as we mocked the Jaffa around us and talked about our plans. But we were taken from our thoughts as we heard and eerily familiar voice. "**Ah, Lord Khonsu…**"

_We're in trouble… _I thought quietly as Nai'R'da tensed beneath my skin. We turned our head and noticed Hebron standing with his back to us, facing Lord Khonsu. The Tok'ra stared down at the fake Tok'ra with an expressionless face and demanded to know who he was. "**I am Tanith, I have come here to reveal to you a traitor amongst your ranks… this man has been associating with the Tok'ra my lord and is an enemy to you and me.**"

_**When I get my hands on him…**_

_I thought…_I did not know what I thought… I had hoped Tanith had liked Nai'R'da enough but I should have realised Tanith would use any opportunity to gain power.

"**The traitor is none other than your most loyal Jaffa…**" Tanith continued, I felt a cold shiver run up and down my spine… Khonsu would have no choice but to torture us to protect his place amongst the system Lords. "**He'rak.**"

_That… Wait… what! _

_**He didn't betray us..**_Nai'R'da thought with disbelief… _**He actually… **_

_He chose to protect us…_

_**Unless…. Unless he hasn't noticed us.**_

_How could he not… he had to walk towards us and then turn around to face Khonsu… he had more than enough time to recognise my unusual hair colouration… _I thought… _The parasite actually saved us…why?_

_**I…**_

_I guess…perhaps… perhaps he will tell us when he can catch us alone…_

_**At least we won't have to evacuate so quickly…**_Nai'R'da replied and indeed he spoke true as Khonsu turned angry eyes upon Her'ak and demanded the truth. The stupid Jaffa actually lost his temper and accused Khonsu of being a Tok'ra, this was actually true but Khonsu used the opportunity to enforce his Goa'uld status by torturing the idiot. Nai'R'da cackled amused at the Jaffa getting a taste of his own medicine.

"**It seems I owe you gratitude. Tanith… what is it you desire in repayment?**" Khonsu asked.

"**I ask for nothing more than to be a guest upon your Ha'tak for a short while. I would also request one Jaffa as my escort.**"

"**And how long will this Jaffa be in your service? Perhaps you want one of my loyal men as a gift for your actions…**" Khonsu replied suspicion clear in his voice. His eyes gleamed with knowledge or perhaps a plane, I could not tell which.

"**I would appreciate a Jaffa for myself. Perhaps this one…**" Tanith stated looking directly at us and meeting my eyes. "**A rather unique looking individual and clearly intelligent and powerful. Allow me to take this Jaffa as my own and the debt you now owe will be gone…**" Tanith bribed treating Khonsu as a Jaffa.

_**He wants us…**_

_Let's hope he is still loyal to the Tok'ra and will be taking us back there… _

_**I do not know but it is clear Khonsu is clearly considering the offer. **_Nai'R'da replied.

"**We will speak more of this. Nai'R'da come.**" He ordered. I obediently followed the two Goa'uld to Khonsu's private chambers. There Khonsu activated a device which Nai'R'da silently told me was to disrupt any potential listening devices. "**Tanith, are you the very Goa'uld who has supposedly turned Tok'ra.**"

"**I am…**"

"**Then let me speak to your host…**"

The Goa'uld's head bowed and it looked like Hebron had been given control. _**Don't be fooled. **_Nai'R'da stated at that thought. "I am Hebron." The 'host' stated.

"**Hebron… do you vouch for Tanith?**"

"Yes. Tanith can behave very Goa'uld like for that is what he is but he through his pride and Greed he only has the best intentions for the Tok'ra. To help them where he can." With this the host looked at me… though I do not know why he did…perhaps it was not me but Nai'R'da they were thinking of.

"**Very well. Why are you here Tanith? I was not aware of another agent being sent to me.**"

"Because we were not sent, we have chosen to come here. When we finally heard the information we decided we'd be of more use here and we were. I have helped you deal with Her'ak and I'm willing to provide a way for John and Nai'R'da to return safely to the Tok'ra. Give him to us as a loyal Jaffa and we will disappear into the stars and re-join the Tok'ra. Your place as Goa'uld lord will be safe and so will all of us."

_**He speaks logically but can we trust him?**_

_Do we have any choice? There is no other way to get away without arousing suspicion… _

_**I guess we can always try and overpower the Goa'uld and escape if need be.**_ Nai'R'da grumbled unhappily.

"We will be willing to play along." I told Khonsu. "The information you've given me and what little information I've gathered will need to be heard by all involved. If Anubis really is back we're all in trouble…"

"**Indeed.**" Khonsu replied his face grave as he nodded his head. "**Anubis is gathering followers and is silently gathering his power and becoming stronger and stronger every day. He is out there in the outer regions of our universe where he cannot be seen, he needs to be dealt with a quickly. Tanith, Hebron you need to get back to the Tok'ra with Nai'R'da and John… this information must be known but the council… I will continue to gather knowledge and pass it on.**" Khonsu turned off the 'disrupter. "**Now go, Lord Tanith and First Prime Nai'R'da. I have much business to attend to, if you choose to stay you may but if you choose to leave I will supply you with Al'kesh.**"

"**I believe I will stay this night and leave in the morning.**"

"**Then Nai'R'da will escort you to your guest chambers.**" Khonsu replied.

I bowed to my Lord and led my new master out the room. The walk was in silence and I felt aware of Tanith's stare but I did not turn back and instead focused on where we were going. "These are the guest quarters, my lord." I told him as I operated a console and a door slid open, we both stepped in and the door slid closed behind us. I watched as the Goa'uld scanned the room and then pulled out a disrupter and switched it on.

"**Now… Nai'R'da, John. We are finally alone…**"

_I don't like this… _I thought as the Goa'uld approached.

_**Neither do I… **_Nai'R'da replied tense.

"**I have you right where I want you…**"

* * *

><p>AN: I am back! Yay! Sorry for the delay been so busy but I've got some time on my hands and more free time in the future so expect plenty more updates!


	23. Short Tempers

"What do you mean, you have me right where you want me?" I asked carefully, cautiously sidestepping and working my way around the Goa'uld.

"**I want you.**" Tanith replied. "**You will give me what I desire.**"

"And if I do not." I asked. _**Then he will take it as the Goa'uld he is. **_Nai'R'de replied angrily before surging forward and taking control. "**So you did have other intentions when you came here this day?**" He asked. "**You desire my host.**"

"**I desire you and your host.**" Tanith confirmed.

"**And if we refuse.**" Nai'R'da asked.

"**We both know there is no room for refusal. You belong to me now, until the time we return to the Tok'ra. It would be easier if you simply submit. You will enjoy it as much as I.**" Tanith instructed.

"**We already have a lover.**"

"**As if that would stop me, beautiful.**" Tanith replied stepping closer.

_I'm not beautiful! _

_**Yes, you are beloved and this Goa'uld has fallen for you and your looks. **_Nai'R'da replied. "**I will not…**"

"**You have no choice… unless you wish to defy your Goa'uld master, Khonsu?**" Tanith taunted. "**Submit…**"

_**I'm sorry John, but he is right… we have to obey… **_

_But…_

_**Don't worry I'll put you to sleep so you won't have to suffer.**_

_No, we're in this together. _I replied stubbornly. Nai'R'da sighed and nodded. "**Very well Tanith… but do not expect this once we return to the Tok'ra. For I will not submit again.**"

"**Agreed.**" Tanith replied with a smirk as his twinkling eyes took in Nai'R'da slowly undressing.

As it turned out Tanith was a very good lover and for some few moments it also appeared the Hebron had taken control. I had felt like precious glass by the time we were done. Tanith nor Hebron wanted to harm me at all. They took Nai'R'da and me to the brink of over-whelming pleasure, just to leave us dangling over the edge of blissful oblivion. By the end Nai'R'da and I were pleading for it to end, for Tanith to finish us. Tanith obliged but in a few moments he was ready to go once more.

I had never been so relieved when it had finally ended, I panted heavily as I was held tightly to Hebron's body. The Goa'uld was slowly stroking his back in what would normally be a soothing manner but I thought it was more mocking than soothing.

"**So, Tanith. You've had us, what do you plan now? Did you speak true when you said we'd be returning to the Tok'ra.**" Nai'R'Da asked as he took control.

"**I spoke true. We will return to the Tok'ra.**" Tanith replied. "**We will leave tomorrow morning. I suggest you use the time to sleep unless you want us to continue our previous activities.**" Nai'R'da scowled and obediently closed his eyes and relaxed against the Goa'uld's body. The Goa;uld chuckled and tightened his arms before relaxing himself.

I awoke first the next day, I dare not move in case I woke the Goa'uld who was still holding me tightly. _Nai'R'Da. _I called quietly, my symbiote awoke instantly and tightened around my host's spine. _Can we get out of his arms?_

_**I would not suggest trying it will more likely awaken him. **_Nai'R'Da replied. As if to answer their thoughts the Goa'uld tightened his arms around them and shifted slightly. _**Speak of the devil. **_His symbiote murmured.

"**Good morning.**"

"Morning." I greeted reluctantly. "May I get up and dress now? I must appear to be Jaffa once more." Tanith sighed reluctantly but released his captive. I did not look the gift horse in the mouth and immediately climbed to my feet and began to dress, I was annoyed that I could not shower and wash the Goa'uld's touch off of me but now was neither the time or the place.

"**You will of course be escorting me to say my farewells to Lord Khonsu before surveying our ship and taking us home.**"

"Of course my Lord." I replied obediently. I took my post by the door and watched the Goa'uld dress himself. I heard the monster mumble about baths and lack of accomadations, the discomfort of the Goa'uld was enough to soothe my own discomfort and I felt my good mood returning.

A short while later and Tanith was as ready as he'd ever be, he strolled from the room with mr right behind him. Jaffa moved out of the way for the visiting Goa'uld and his loyal Jaffa, Nai'R'Da snorted at the respect they were showing the monster but I was rather greatful for it as I didn't want to deal with anyone today.

"**Ah! Lord Tanith, I assume you wish to depart from my ship today?**" Lord Khonsu stated by way of greeting.

"**Your hospitality has been wonderful but I must return to my own lands and make sure that none of my Jaffa have used my absence to betray me.**" Tanith replied.

"**I will have someone escort you to the ships.**"

"**Thank you.**" Tanith stated bowing, I bowed to Lord Khonsu as well before following my 'master' and our escort from the room. "**Jaffa, search the vessel.**" Tanith ordered as they were finally assigned a ship.

_**A Tel'tak. **_Nai'R'Da commented. _**Not powerful but it will get us to our destination safely. A Tel'tak will be useful to the Tok'ra, of course an Al'kesh would be just as useful but our comrade cannot give us anything too powerful because it will cast suspicion on him, no Goa'uld gives away anything of power. **_

_Precisely, so we should be grateful for what little we receive._ I agreed as I carefully scanned the vessel. "There are no signs of tampering." I informed Tanith a short while later.

"**Very good.**" Tanith replied. "**Prepare to take off.**" He instructed before turning his attention to their escort. As I took the helm I could hear Tanith telling the escort to give Lord Khonsu their thanks before ordering him to leave. "**The moment we are out of range travel at speed to the nearest safe world with a gate.**" Tanith ordered.

"I already planned that." I replied. "The co-ordinates are set for a nearby planet, if anyone follows the co-ordinates input they will end on an empty forest planet. Once out of range I'll input new co-ordinates for a safe-world with a gate, we land, jump a few gates and then return to the Tok'ra home-world." I explained, Tanith merely nodded at my explanation so I turned my attention back to the console in front of me.

"Tel'tak!" A Jaffa's voice called as the clamps released and the doors slid open. "You have permission to leave." He stated.

"This is Nai'R'Da, pilot of the Tel'tak, we are leaving now." I replied as I steered the ship towards the opening, I slid through the shield keeping the air inside the vessel, I was aware of the doors closing shut behind me but focused on flying away from the Ha'tak.

"**You are very good at this.**"

"What do you mean?"

"**This undercover stuff and of course the communications. You look so natural sitting at those consoles.**" Tanith commented.

"Before I became host I spent most of my life on a console. I worked for a rescue operation, my job was to monitor my world and alert my team-mates. You could say I ran most of the operation from my post." I confessed. Tanith hummed in thought but said no more. I allowed the silence to grow for several hours before I finally plucked up the courage to speak. "Why didn't you betray us? Why did you sell He'rak out instead of us?"

"**Well that would go against my plans. I planned to have you and I couldn't have you if you were in a cell or dead.**" Tanith replied with a lecherous smirk.

_**See I told you he was still Goa'uld, he must have a purpose for remaining with the Tok'ra. He has plans and we must watch and wait to see what they are.**_

_I agree, I trust him about as far as I can throw him. _I agreed. "Well whatever the reason, thank you for not exposing me." I replied.

"**My pleasure.**" Tanith purred, I barely restrained a shudder at his tone. An awkward silence passed between us and I was greatly relieved when we were finally out of range of the Ha'tak, it seemed the distance between the Goa'uld and I was shrinking.

_**You're not imagining it, he is sliding closer and closer. I told him we would only allow him to have us once and yet he thinks we'll fall right back into bed with him. **_Nai'R'Da snarled angrily.

_Do not rise to the bait. I don't think he plans to force us, that would paint him in a bad light and if we spoke out to other Tok'ra his place amongst us would be threatened. _I warned when it seemed Nai'R'Da would take control and confront the beast. "Inputting new co-ordinates now." I informed the Goa'uld.

"**Very well, I am going to rest for a short while.**" Tanith informed them. "**Alert me the moment we're approaching the planet.**"

I nodded his confirmation and watched as the Goa'uld slipped into the cargo hold of the small vessel. _Well that was uneventful. I'm surprised the Goa'uld is not afraid we will cause trouble._

_**Because he still thinks we think he's Tok'ra, by hurting him he thinks we will 'betray' the Tok'ra and earn our kins hatred. Of course this would never happen but he'd relying on it. **_

_I think he also thinks we won't hurt him because of last night. _I commented. _We will play on those believes and leave him alone, besides the council has plans for him and it is not our place to interfere. _Nai'R'Da hummed in agreement and we both focused on the stars. _You know. _I thought. _I'm an astronomer, I know more than any other about the stars and space anomalies and yet I have never been so amazed as I am now. I've seen so much, know so much more. _

_**I'm glad…space is a very beautiful, if frightening place. **_

_It is. _I agreed. _But I'd never change these past few years for anything in the world or the universe._

_**We have many more years before us, Cariad. Many hundreds of years ahead of us. **_Nai'R'Da replied fondly. _**And when the time comes for you to rest you and I will have shared a universe, your knowledge will be great, you will be the wisest of all your race. But let us not talk about that time, for it is a long way off and I have no desire to speak of your death.**_

_It will happen sometime. _I replied. _I'm just sorry that I will live longer than my family, I will have to watch them die eventually, it will be a sad time._

_**It will be, but I will be here with you always and your family shall have children and they will have children, you will watch your family continue to survive. **_

_But I will not know them like I know my father and brothers. _I replied. _But I will still love them as much as I love my father and brothers. _

_**Yes, beloved, you shall and though the pain will be great, there will also be much joy. **_Nai'R'Da replied gently. _**I suggest you fly through that asteroid belt. **_My symbiote stated changing the subject. _**The natural minerals and metals in the rock will interfere with any signals and confuse any would-be attackers and stalkers.**_

_Of course. Good idea. _I replied as I obediently steered the vessel into the asteroid belt. Despite how dangerous the move was, it was relatively easy to avoid the asteroids and despite a few close calls our vessel and the contents (us) were unscathed.

Tanith did not return for a long time and Nai'R'Da was becoming very suspicious, we had checked the cargo hold several times to find Tanith laying on a small bunk sleeping. When he did emerge Nai'R'Da shot him a glare and focused on the view screen. "**Where are we?**"

"**We're almost to our destination. We'll be in the solar system in approximately thirty minutes.**" Nai'R'Da replied. "**I was expecting you to continue sleeping for a lot longer.**"

Tanith chuckled. "**We symbiotes don't need much sleep and our host's don't need much sleep as a result.**" He replied.

"**That may be so, but it is a good opportunity to relax.**"

"**Are you offering?**" Tanith stated with a leer,

Nai'R'Da scowled and ignored the man. "**Just take a seat at the helm and monitor our approach pattern, make sure our path is hidden and that no-one can follow us.**" Tanith sighed but took a seat and looked down at the monitor. "**I'm going to bring us in on a serpentine approach pattern. I circle a few planets before heading to our destination, if anyone is watching they'll think we're confused and hopefully they won't be able to track us.**"

"**You're being very paranoid.**"

"**It helps to be paranoid when everyone is out to kill you. You forget that the system lords and all Goa'uld wish us wiped from existence and they'll do anything to make it so, even higher assassins and bounty hunters.**" Nai'R'Da snapped. "**So monitor this solar system for any suspicious signals and ensure we are hidden.**" He ordered, Tanith nodded and Nai'R'Da mentally sighed.

The Tok'ra symbiote reluctantly worked with the Goa'uld to bring the ship to a safe and hidden landing. The planet they had landed upon was a forest planet, it was the perfect place to hide a large vessel, Nai'R'Da bought the ship in slowly and found a very dense area to slip in and hide the vessel in. "**We walk from here.**" He ordered. "**Watch the perimeter and ready your weapon.**"

"**Yes, sir.**" Tanith replied amused. Nai'R'Da ignored him and focused on securing the vessel and the perimeter. "**The gate is not that far is it?**"

"**No but it will take at least half hour to reach it, the forest is quite difficult to navigate, which is why the Goa'uld never chose to stay. They could have easily burned it down but apparently there was nothing here for them to go to such efforts, instead they abandoned it and forgot about it.**" Nai'R'Da replied.

"**Which was very fortunate for the Tok'ra.**" Tanith stated.

"**Exactly.**"

"**You don't like me much do you?**"

"**Forgive me but I don't trust Goa'uld larvae that easily, you may have betrayed your Goa'uld nature by joining the Tok'ra but it takes more than your word for me to believe you.**"

"**Was my not betraying you proof enough?**"

"**No you used the opportunity to take advantage of my host and I.**" Nai'R'Da retorted. "**You actions benefited you and they benefitted my host and me only as a result, I doubt my safety and that of my host was your priority.**"

"**I will try to be more…caring in the future.**" Tanith answered quietly, Nai'R'Da snorted doubtfully but did not comment. "**I cannot see anything through these trees.**"

"**There is something on this planet which makes the plants grow uncontrollably. They are huge and have many, many limbs.**" Nai'R'Da answered. "**Cutting these trees only causes them to grow hundreds of more limbs. It is best just to leave them and work around them, it takes longer but doesn't take as much as effort as cutting through them would.**"

"**I see.**" Tanith replied. Nai'R'Da cared little if the Goa'uld understood or not, he focused on reaching the gate and avoiding the dangerous roots and whatever creepy crawlies were wandering around. The walked in awkward silence, Nai'R'Da was already fed up of his companion, I had nothing to say and Tanith seemed to be thinking deeply. "**Finally.**" Tanith stated with a sigh of relief as the gate suddenly appeared before them a short while later.

Nai'R'Da humphed and dialled an address. As I had explained a while back we did not immediately jump to the Tok'ra homeworld, instead the two of us dialled several different worlds to lose our would be stalkers. It was only once we were sure we were safe that we dialled the Tok'ra home world. Nai'R'Da smiled warmly at some familiar faces and immediately raced towards the rings. The moment the council meeting was over, the moment they could bath and catch some much needed rest.

* * *

><p>AN:- I've cut down on mature content because fictions are being threatened by some 'union'. I confess that I am very angry, there are a lot of stories being deleted and lost because of the biased view of this rogue group. They seem to think any mild violence or sexual scenes are 'evil' and need to be removed. *Snorts* I always include warnings and rate my fictions and to know that some of my fics are endangered by some rogue group really angers me! But I won't continue any further because you're not here to see me rant!

So…anyway! Perhaps I will repost this on adult fanfiction with a more mature scene? Review or PM me if you're interested in seeing a mature version on AFF.

P.S I've just gone over this chapter and realised I slipped from 1st person to 3rd person! I am still not used to writing from a first person POV! XD But it is fixed now!


	24. Awkward

"My Lord, I have bought the prisoners."

"**Then where are they Jaffa! Bring them to me now!**" Nai'R'Da ordered from his place on his golden throne. "**Jaffa Kree!**"

"Let me go!"

"Don't you dare harm my sons!"

"You lay a hand on him and you'll lose it."

Nai'R'Da raised an eyebrow as four humans were pushed into the throne room and thrown to the floor before the stairs that led to his seat of power. The four humans groaned and slowly pulled themselves upright, the Jaffa kept them on their knees but neither Nai'R'Da nor the humans cared. Four sets of eyes widened as they took in the figure on the throne and I mentally gasped as I realised who these humans were. "**Humans. Tell me your names.**" Nai'R'Da ordered as he leaned back in his seat.

"I am Jeff Tracy and these are my sons Gordon, Virgil and Scott Tracy." I mentally shivered as Nai'R'Da met my father's dark gaze, the man was angry and was silently demanding answers.

"**What brings you to my world, human.**" Nai'R'Da asked.

"We were kidnapped! I demand to be released immediately!"

"**You are in no position to demand anything human!**" Nai'R'Da snapped, his voice easily overpowering my father's, the man scowled at being yelled at by his own son but wisely held his tongue, if he continued to answer back Nai'R'Da would have been forced to… 'punish' him. "**Jaffa. Where did you find these human slaves?**"

"They were on a crashed Tel'tak, my Lord." The Jaffa replied with a slight bow.

"**These humans commandeered a vessel from a God?**" Nai'R'Da retorted. "**I do not think so! No human is wise or strong enough to do so! How did these humans come to possess it! Speak!**"

"They did not possess it my Lord, they were locked in the cargo hold." The Jaffa replied. "Their captor was a bounty hunter, the hunter lost control and crashed the ship on your world, My Lord. He did not survive."

"**Hmmm…**" Nai'R'Da replied. "**So it seems there is a bounty on these humans? Who wants these weak beings?**"

"Lord Shel'ma."

"**The man-hunter.**" Nai'R'Da commented. "**And a notorious cannibal. Intriguing, these particular humans must have caught his eye for a very special reason.**" The Jaffa did not answer, only nodded in agreement. Nai'R'Da turned our gaze to my family once again.

_What are we going to do? _I asked.

_**I do not know, we cannot really afford to leave our post on this world but we must return your family to Earth. I will have to risk contacting the Tok'ra. **_Nai'R'Da replied. _**Until then we must hope they play along. **_

"What shall we do with the bounty hunter and his vessel, My lord?"

"**Disintergrate his body and wipe the system, these humans are mine now and we would not want Lord Shel'ma to come and collect his prizes would we?**" Nai'R'Da commented with an amused smirk, the Jaffa smiled with him before bowing and leaving the throne room.

"My Lord! We have problems with the natives!" Another lower ranked Jaffa exclaimed as he charged into the throne room. Behind him the natives poured in.

"**How dare you.**" Nai'R'Da hissed quietly. Even though he had not shouted the words, his voice still reached all ears. The natives froze in terror, their earlier determination and courage fading once they were faced with their God, the Jaffa tensed and my family flinched. "**How dare you enter my throne room and demand an audience from me! Jaffa, take these humans to…**"

"My lord!" A human interrupted, Nai'R'Da's eyes flashed and he rose from his seat, as he approached the human he raised his hand with the hand device on and let the jewel in the middle glow. "Please my lord, hear me out!" The human pleaded.

"**And why should I listen to a slave?**" Nai'R'Da demanded. "**Speak human!**"

"I…We have news." The human stated hesitantly. "B…But…we want something in return."

"**How about I not punish you and your…friend's for your impertinence if you tell me.**" Nai'R'Da hissed.

"I…"

Nai'R'Da sighed with aggravation. "**Speak human and I will decide if what you know is worthy of a reward.**"

"Your First Prime, Akana has chosen to betray you my Lord. He meets with a small group of Jaffa and plans to assassinate you. He is currently in the barn to the west of my farm and the town."

"**This…Jaffa! Follow this human to the barn, arrest the Jaffa inside! Interrogate them! If what they say is true I will handle their punishments! And…if you humans have lied to me to cover your own plans, you will find yourselves in my cells.**" He warned, the humans swallowed loudly. "**Now get out!**" The humans and many of the Jaffa raced from the room leaving him with only my family and three loyal Jaffa Guardians. "**My own first prime…**" Nai'R'Da hissed as he returned to his throne and sat.

_You cannot say it was unexpected. No doubt Akana has noted you don't always behave like a true Goa'uld. _I reasoned.

_**You are right. Still it is fortunate the humans spotted this, it will make disposing of him easier. More witnesses. **_Nai'R'Da replied.

"My Lord."

"**Ah, Saren. You've always proven yourself valuable and loyal. Perhaps it is you who is destined to replace that traitor Akana?**" Nai'R'Da considered a loud. "**You will ensure my word is carried out to the letter. You will be in charge of the interrogations and you will tell me all the Jaffa have to say. You will not touch Akana, he is mine, I shall punish him myself.**"

"Of course my Lord."

"**Good. You are dismissed. Ensure my subjects obey me!**" Nai'R'Da ordered. Saren bowed and quickly left, Nai'R'Da spared a few moments to watch him leave before turning to my family. "**So humans…it seems we are at an impasse. You are stuck on my world, no doubt Lord Shel'ma is hunting for you. That puts me in a position of some awkwardness, do I bring attention to my kingdom by refusing to hand you over or do I keep you.**"

"You have already made that choice." Jeff pointed out gruffily. "You stated we are yours now."

"**Indeed I did.**" Nai'R'Da replied. "**You…intrigue me. You do not look like farmers, or peasants…you are different from all humans I have seen.**"

"I'm sure we're no different from the average Joe." Gordon replied nervously.

"**Oh but you are different.**" Nai'R'Da stated with an amused smile. "**Jaffa, secure the humans and leave. I wish to have some…privacy with my new subjects.**" The two Jaffa shared amused looks behind him as they moved to obey. They secured my families limbs, making sure they could not stand or fight before leaving the room. Nai'R'Da waited before pressing a few buttons on the arm of his throne. One closed the doors, sealing them inside, the other emitted a low pulse that disrupted any potential listening and recording devices.

"You have put me into a situation." I complained as I was finally given control. "You have endangered all our lives by being here."

"It is not our fault son." Jeff replied.

"I know, but…I don't know if we can get you out. If you escape too soon our actions would be questioned but if we keep you too long and you don't suffer as all humans must suffer…" I sighed and slumped in the seat. "You must continue to act as if you don't know me. Nai'R'Da cannot act friendly towards you and I should not really be in control…if anyone finds out that Nai'R'Da is not Goa'uld they will torture and kill us."

"What do we need to do, John?" Scott asked gently.

"It is not what you have to do that concerns me, Scott. It is what Nai'R'Da and I have to do."

"And what is that?"

"We must…treat you as slaves. We must torture and punish you. We have to hurt you." I answered softly. "At least until we find a way to get you out."

"I…" Gordon didn't know what to say.

"**I can send you to the mines.**" Nai'R'Da commented as he retook control. "**It will be hard work but it will be safer than remaining under my gaze. No one would question my sending you to the mines, for you are able bodied men and you would dig up much more Naquadah than the natives. I will have you bought to me every evening to amuse myself with your suffering.**"

"But wouldn't so much attention on us put suspicion on you and my son."

"**No…they know I'm fascinated by you, they know you are valuable for Lord Shel'ma wants you.**" Nai'R'Da responded. "**Gordon. You may be able to escape the fate of your kin. Being the youngest and the most attractive, no one will question if I was to request you to visit my quarters every evening. You will become my male Lo'tar, my slave. You will remain by my side at all time and obey my every whim.**"

"What like a sex slave?" Gordon asked incredulously.

"**Most Lo'tar's are sex slaves but no one will question what I do with you.**" Nai'R'Da answered. "**You will be safe, unfortunately I cannot do the same for your father or your brothers, I cannot show leniency or fondness.**"

"What does being a lo'tar mean?" Scott demanded.

"**He will be my slave, he will bring me food, drink, he will pamper me and remain my side for the majority if not all the time.**" Nai'R'Da explained. "**I will have to think of alternative solutions for the rest of you until I can evacuate you from this world and return you home. Until then you are slaves. I apologise sincerely Mr Tracy, but that is all I can do at this time.**"

"I understand." Jeff stated softly.

Nai'R'Da nodded and turned off the disrupter and opened the throne room. "**Jaffa!**" The two Jaffa answered quickly and were soon bowing before him. "**Take the youngest human, Gordon to my chambers now! As for the other humans, take them to their cell!**"

"Yes, my Lord." The Jaffa replied. One grabbed Gordon and pulled him away the other tied Scott, Virgil's and Jeff's chains together and led them from the room.

_**I'm sorry I can't do more.**_

_It's alright, we all understand. _I replied. _Still I hope we can get them home and soon._

_**As do I.**_ Nai'R'Da replied. _**But right now we can't focus on them, we must wait and see if what those humans say is true or not. Has our first prime truly betrayed us? **_

_We both know he has, he has gradually become more and more suspicious of us. We cannot afford to allow him to live. He must die. _

_**I know. But with your humans in the cells as well they will witness me at my cruellest. I admit I am not looking forward to the confrontation and the resultant talk I will have to have with your family at a later date. **_

_Do not worry, you have my support. Now focus, another Jaffa has entered the room and he has a mine worker with him. _

"**Hmm. Jaffa you seem to think that you can bring just anyone into my presence. Explain yourself and I will consider allowing you to live.**"

"This miner has some interesting information for you my lord." The jaffa answered simply. "I make no presumptions but I do believe it wise to listen to what he has to say."

"**Very well. Speak slave.**"

"My lord!" The human whimpered as the Jaffa forced the human to bow before his God. "There has been some talk. A…a rebellion! There's a man there…his eyes glow like yours my Lord. He speaks as if he is one of us but acts like he rules us. He is convincing your subjects to betray!"

"**Then it seems your mine must be closed down. Jaffa…**"

"No please! My wife and children are in there! No one believes the man, none follow him! Please remove him!"

Nai'R'Da analysed the human coldly. "**And I suppose I am meant to be lenient because your family is there? How do I know that your aren't part of this treachery?**"

"I would not betray! Never!" The human protested.

"**We shall see. Jaffa have the humans come before me, it has been some time since I have analysed my slaves.**"

"Of course my Lord."

"**Put this human in the cells, if I find he has lied or betrayed me…**" Nai'R'Da did not need to say more as the Jaffa and human understood, the Jaffa smirked and the human gulped as they both turned and left their God alone. _**I hate having to act like this.**_

_It is necessary. _

_**It shouldn't be necessary.**_

_But it is. _I answered simply. _Gordon may help us relax later, he is a prankster and likes a laugh. I'm sure he can give you some ideas or you could allow him to prank your slaves and Jaffa whilst under your protection. _

_**Hmmm…It would be amusing to see what Gordon would like to do with the Jaffa but we cannot risk him becoming a host to what of their Goa'uld larvae. **_

_True, but he could still give you ideas._

_**I look forward to speaking to him later then. **_Nai'R'Da answered amused. _**But we must first consider protection for the rest of your family, they are in danger of Goa'uld's taking them as hosts. They are not under my direct protection and thus are more vulnerable. **_

_Talk to Gordon about it, Gordon might have a few good ideas. Gordon is smarter than he acts. _I replied fondly. _I have a few ideas though. I mean…I know the ideas might not be good but say that Dad earns more respect and obeys you, you could have him as a loyal human and promote him to leader of the humans or something like that. _

_**Hmm…not a bad idea, your father is a leader after all. No doubt he'll throw his weight around the moment he gets a chance. In have no doubt that my Jaffa will bring him to my attention in a few days because he has earned their ire or attention. **_

_Father knows that you're a valuable ally, if your pleased with him he has more power. He'll use this to his advantage, no doubt he and Scott have already made some plans on how to earn your 'respect', we may not have to think of freeing them at all._

_**You are correct, a worthy human is often bought and held in the Goa'uld's presence until they become hosts. If I was to…favour them, no one would ask questions. Of course I would not just let any of my Goa'uld children or underlings to take them as hosts, so no one would question why they are not made hosts immediately. **_

_Indeed! You could bring them back into your presence under the pretense that you are watching them and challenging them. The Jaffa will suspect that you plan to make them hosts but will not do so until you approve of them and the Goa'uld. Since you have no underlings the Jaffa will know you're watching them closely and are deciding which one of their Goa'uld prim'tas will have the honour of taking the humans as hosts. _

_**This is indeed a good idea. My actions will remind the Jaffa and humans that I am watching them and judging them. It will remind them to be obedient. With your family on my side as potential hosts, it will be easier to evacuate with them all when the time comes. You my host are a wonderful, intelligent man. **_

I flushed under the praise. _It's nothing. Just an idea._

_**A brilliant idea.**_ Nai'R'Da frowned as the humans from the mines were bought in. _**We will talk later, beloved. Right now I must find this Goa'uld imposter before he damages my reputation and our plans.**_

_Of course. _I agreed. _Go ahead. We'll talk later. ___


	25. Threats

As suspected, Jeff and Scott Tracy did indeed do their utmost to bring themselves to Nai'R'Da's attention. Virgil had also unintentionally earned attention as a skilled healer and for being tactical minded. All three were bought before me and my symbiote and secured. Gordon was sat beside me, his hands were on my right knee as he kneeled and Nai'R'Da had a hand in his soft hair as if he was a pet. "**So humans, it seems Lord Shel'ma was right about you. You humans are indeed special.**" Nai'R'Da commented. "**Your little brother has told me much about you.**" At these words Nai'R'Da caressed Gordon's scalp. "**Rescuers. Heroes. Fools. You risk you lives for lowly slaves. However you actions this past week have been very useful to me. You've save many of my slaves from collapsing mine tunnels and so have saved me the job of 'recruiting'.**"

"I did not do it for you." Jeff answered.

"**Feisty.**" Nai'R'Da stated softly as the Jaffa tensed. "**Human, you seem to misunderstand the circumstances you find yourself in. Let me enlighten you. I am your God, you are on my world and you will obey me. Your God may have failed you and left you weak humans to your own devices but I do not allow such things to happen on my world. Humans need to be controlled, guided and culled. And you, slave, are a human, your life is in my hands and if you continue to displease me I may decide you're more trouble than your worth and kill you. Better yet I may give you to Lord Shel'ma as a gift. Shall I tell you what Lord Shel'ma likes to do to the humans in his care?**"

"No." Jeff replied quietly.

"**What was that?**"

"No, my lord." Jeff replied though it was clearly painful for him to do so, Jeff Tracy never bowed to anyone.

"**Very good.**" Nai'R'Da stated. "**Perhaps I have been too hasty in my decisions. You three are more physically pleasant than the slaves of this world. Your bodies are strong, as are your minds. You would be very useful to me. Very, very useful indeed.**" Nai'R'Da purred. The Jaffa watched with enlightenment in their eyes as they understood what Nai'R'Da was implying.

Gordon looked up with wide eyes as Nai'R'Da stood and left him kneeling by the throne. Nai'R'Da did not spare our Lo'tar a glance as he walked forward and placed a finger under Virgil's chin to tilt it up. "**Indeed, you are very pleasing to the eye.**" Nai'R'Da stated. "**I'm sure some Prim'tas would appreciate the chance of taking you as host. Saren.**"

My family watched warily as our first prime approached. Saren seemed to know what Nai'R'Da wanted as he opened his armour to reveal the prim'ta pouch. My families eyes widened as Nai'R'Da slipped a hand into the pouch and pulled out a Goa'uld larvae. I mentally winced as they all flinched. Nai'R'Da turned and faced Virgil, he raised the parasite to Virgil's face. "**Would you like a chance to take this man as your host?**" He asked the parasite. It wiggled in his grasp as its head got ever closer to the terrified face of my brother.

"You wouldn't." Jeff gasped.

Nai'R'Da was in my father's face at once. "**Don't presume to know what I would or wouldn't do.**" He hissed as he brandished the parasite in my father's face like a weapon. "**Perhaps you would be more subservient if a God used you as his vessel.**" Nai'R'Da hummed, the parasite hissed as it tried to reach my father. "**So the Prim'ta has chosen. However, I will not just allow anyone to take you as hosts, if the prim'ta's wish to have you their Jaffa must impress me.**"

The look on my families face was of relief as Nai'R'Da put the parasite back into Saren's pouch. Nai'R'Da strolled back to his throne and sat back down. "**Take these humans to my quarters and secure them. I will decide their fates once I am in a more favourable mood.**"

"Yes my lord." Saren answered quietly before escorting my frightened family from the room.

_Did you really need to do that? My family were terrified._

_**Unfortunately I had to do that. They have to fear me, John.**_

_I know…it's just…scary and my Dad's going to be really angry._

_**It had to be done. And if need be I'll have them blame me instead of you, beloved.**_

_I…I don't know…_

_**It's alright, we'll deal with it later.**_

The day passed quite slowly after that, Nai'R'Da dealt with very unimportant matters, like the humans arguing over property and the Jaffa with their 'honour' feuds. The only amusing moments were when Gordon spoke up with sarcastic but overly polite comments. The Jaffa looked offended but because Nai'R'Da was amused they could not get revenge.

"**It seems that is it.**" Nai'R'Da murmured to Gordon. "**Come my Lo'tar. I have been much too negligent of you these past few days.**" Gordon remained silent but eagerly stood after Nai'R'Da had and respectfully followed us at a sedate pace.

My family said nothing from where they were chained to the wall and Nai'R'Da did not give them attention. He signalled for Gordon to remove our robe which the man did easily, once the garment was removed Nai'R'Da strolled to the bed side table and activated a disrupter that would prevent the room being monitored and listened into. "**Gordon, fetch you father and brothers some refreshments. They are no doubt very thirsty and hungry.**"

"Why did you do that earlier?" Virgil asked, his voice was shaken.

"**Unfortunately I had very little choice.**" Nai'R'Da answered. "**The only reason I'd keep you close to me is to make you hosts or lo'tars. My actions whilst harsh were necessary because they reminded the Jaffa of their servitude. I apologise for scaring you, had it not been necessary I would never have done it.**"

"Why was it necessary?" Jeff demanded.

"**As 'God' I must remind the Jaffa that they obey me, I must also remind them that I have all the power. The Jaffa are incubators for Goa'uld young, those young act as the Jaffa's immune system, when removed the Jaffa die. I have no Goa'uld queen and so when removed there will be no new larvae. Goa'uld larvae are…imported from other Goa'uld worlds on my command and so I hold every single life in my hands. My actions reinforced this, by taking Saren's prim'ta I was taking his life. The Goa'uld larvae in my hands was also in danger of my power, thus making it my underling as I could have killed it at any time.**"

"Why the act?"

"**The Goa'uld are a petty race, they hate everything, including each other. Any Goa'uld is a threat to their power.**"

"Because they have the same power?"

"**Yes. All Goa'uld larvae have genetic memory and a young Goa'uld will know almost exactly what an older parasite knows.**" Nai'R'Da replied. "**I am playing a Goa'uld and so I must treat everything as a threat. I threatened you with a larvae to make you aware that I am in control and your God. I threatened Saren into obedience because I could take his prim'ta whenever I please and I threatened the prim'ta by holding it tight in my hands where I could have crushed it. The act reinforced the idea that I am a God and the mightiest of all Goa'uld.**"

"You prevented rebellion with fear."

"**Yes.**" Nai'R'Da answered. "**I do not like acting like this but the Goa'uld do not rule with kindness and the Jaffa will know if I'm not Goa'uld if I'm too nice.**"

"So you must terrorise everyone." Virgil commented.

"**Precisely.**" Nai'R'Da replied. "**But be assured that I will not allow harm to come to you. Perhaps…perhaps it will be better if my host explains the plan to you. I know I have upset you.**"

I was given control but I knew it would be very temporary. "Dad, brothers. I'm sorry for Nai'R'Da's actions." I stated. "I didn't like them either but unfortunately my symbiote had to behave as a Goa'uld."

"I don't like it, but…" Scott sighed. "I've witnessed quite a bit and I know it's needed."

"What's the plan?"

"Nai'R'Da can't risk being revealed right now, he's gathering Intel about local Goa'uld underlings and their masters. However he also cannot leave you to suffer, so I came up with a plan that Nai'R'Da approved of. To keep you close by Nai'R'Da is going to treat you as potential hosts, he'll taunt you, push you, challenge you to see if you are truly worthy of having a God use your body. Because you're potential hosts he will keep you close by and under close surveillance, so when the time comes to escape you are already with us."

"I see." Dad stated. "That's a good plan, Nai'R'Da shows little favouritism so no one knows your true plan."

"Yes that's the idea. When we can we'll contact the Tok'ra and let them know what's happened. If they can afford to they'll arrange an alternative plan where I'll be removed and one of our kin put in our place. But…it is most likely you'll be here for some time with me." I stated.

"Okay." Scott stated agreeably. "That…Jaffa…that x was the pouch you told us about wasn't it?"

"Yes."

I handed control back to Nai'R'Da. "**I'm sorry but I cannot leave John in control as long as I would like.**" My symbiote stated. "**There is too much risk of a Jaffa or human slave entering these chambers.**"

"I understand." Jeff answered. "But how long do we have to remain chained."

"**As long as I believe necessary. You are a threat, especially if I intend for you to be hosts. I'll keep a close eye on you but I won't allow you to catch me when I'm vulnerable.**"

"So you'll keep us near but not close enough to do you harm?" Scott asked.

"**Exactly.**"

My Dad and brothers relaxed by Nai'R'Da and I remained tense as we knew that all plans had flaws. Our 'flaw' announced itself the next day. Nai'R'Da was seated on his throne and our lo'tar sat at our feet. A very unwelcome and familiar figure strode in as if he owned the place and gave a mocking bow before standing tall and staring Nai'R'Da down.

"**Lord Evri, it is an 'honour' to meet you face to face.**"

_What is that monster doing here? _I hiss.

_**I do not know beloved. Are the Tok'ra aware that he's slipped the net once again?**_

_We will have to inform the council of this. He's a danger to us if he can escape the Tok'ra guards so easily. _

Nai'R'Da frowned. "**You state it is an honour yet you do not kneel before me. State your name and intentions.**"

"**I am but a lonely Goa'uld eager to find his place in the universe.**" Tanith replied.

"**You seem to think that your place is here?**" Nai'R'Da retorted.

"**You know it is, almighty Lord. After all as the all-knowing God you are you know that the Tok'ra are getting more and more pesky every day. I know a bit about those shol'va's and I'm willing to share my knowledge for a price.**"

"**Name your price.**"

"**Power. You take me on as your underling, your advisor and give me free rule over the labs and slaves and I will tell you all you need to know.**"

"**You will have one lab and two human slaves. If your information proves valuable we will renegotiate these terms.**"

"**I accept your price, my Lord.**"

"**Very well. Saren, take my guest to the guest quarters and ensure he is given the best care possible. Once that is done I wish for the traitor Akana before me! I am in the mood to punish the shol'va.**" Nai'R'Da hissed. Our first prime bowed and quickly left. "**Jaffa.**" Nai'R'Da called to one of the guards standing around him. "**Take my lo'tar to my chambers and secure him. I have no desire to have to deal with a whimpering human whilst I am working.**" The jaffa smirked and obediently pulled Gordon to his feet and forced him to leave the room.

My family was wary as I returned and with good reason, I, or rather Nai'R'Da had just finished torturing a person. But it seemed that was not the only reason they were wary, their eyes were frantically looking from me towards an adjoining room where my Goa'uld clothes were held. Frowning Nai'R'Da strolled forward with the hand device active, the sound made the hidden danger reveal itself. "**Ah, Nai'R'Da, John. So glad you returned so soon, I was beginning to grow bored.**"

"**Tanith.**" Nai'R'Da hissed. "**Is it customary for Goa'uld to invade a person's private chambers?**"

"**I don't do it to just anyone.**" Tanith replied. "**You're special. Very special indeed. Your host, so very pretty and you are so very intelligent. You'd make perfect consorts, perfect mates.**"

"**I will never mate with you.**" Nai'R'Da retorted.

"**You weren't saying that when we consummated our bond all those weeks ago.**"

"**There was no bond to consummate.**" Nai'R'Da hissed as I mentally slapped my head. _Why did the parasite reveal that in front of my family? _I asked embarrassed as Nai'R'Da and Tanith unintentionally put on a show for my family. "**What we had, my host would call a one-night stand.**"

"**Ah…but I don't give up what I consider mine.**" Tanith replied.

"**My host and I are in a relationship with Taki and Kanan, you are not in the picture.**"

"**They can't have you.**"

"**They had us long before you showed up.**" Nai'R'Da replied. "**Now. Why are you here? You are supposed to be in the Tok'ra base.**"

"**I was, but then I heard that they let my consorts go on a mission on their own. I gave the Tok'ra the slip and came here to provide…moral support.**"

"**Do I look stupid?**"

"**I believe I've already complimented your intelligence.**"

"**Then why treat me as stupid. We both know you are not here to help me.**"

"**Oh but I am here to help and to remind you that your mine.**"

"**I belong to no-one.**"

"**You belong to me. And if you don't admit it I might just tell your precious Jaffa who these boys really are. I'm sure they'll be fascinated to know that these so-called hosts are related to your host. I'm sure they'll be less than thrilled to know that these men aren't to become hosts at all. If you want your host's family to live you'll admit your mine and give me what I want.**"

"**You low-life scum-bag.**"

"**You are mine.**" Tanith retorted.

Nai'R'Da let out a very tired sigh. "**You are impossible.**"

_**What do we do beloved?**_

_I don't know. I don't like him but if we don't do it my family will be hurt._

_**Damned if we do, damned if we don't. If we mate with him our self-esteem drops down into the gutters but if we don't you lose everything, but worse of all Earth will be left without protectors. We will have to do it.**_

_Can we…I don't know…leave the room so my family doesn't see?_

_**Yes.**_

"**You've put my host and I in a very awkward position, Tanith.**"

"Don't do it!"

"John…"

"**Silence!**" Tanith hissed.

"**Speak to my hosts family like that again and you'll find yourself dead.**"

"**Why don't you kill me now?**" Tanith taunted.

"**You know as well as I do that the Jaffa will question me if you were to vanish so suddenly. It will bring me and my cover into question. That is the only reason why you're still breathing Goa'uld. But the moment I even suspect you intend to betray me, I'll get you first.**"

"**I expect nothing less. But you do not need to concern yourself with treachery, you give yourself over to me and I'll take care of you. I always take good care of what is mine.**"

"**We will discuss this in a more…private setting until then you keep your mouth shut. Return to your rooms, I'll be there in a short while.**" Nai'R'Da instructed.

The moment Tanith was gone, I was given control. I freed Gordon from his chains and allowed a small, sad smile on my face as he rubbed his wrists. "You shouldn't have seen that." I told him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't go, John." Gordon stated as he reached out to me. "Don't do what he asks, we can take care of ourselves."

"Unfortunately you can't…not here." I reply quietly. "Gordon, give father, Scott and Virgil food and water. I may not return for the night so you're responsible for their well-fare."

"John."

"I'm sorry but I have to go."


	26. Leap of faith

My family were still sleeping when I returned the next morning and for that I was grateful as it meant I could bathe and dress in relative peace. Nai'R'Da was grumpy and agitated, I could feel him squirming angrily against my spine which was why I was in control, Nai'R'Da was so angry he would have tortured any Jaffa that crossed our path. I strolled quietly into the adjoining bathing room and quickly stripped and slipped into the hot water with a sigh. Nai'R'Da did not relax as quickly as I did but after a while the soothing heat and lapping water calmed him enough that he stopped the very annoying squirming.

_Are you quite finished?_

_**That Goa'uld is infuriating. **_

_Yes, we know this and we also know he'll use any opportunity to subjugate us. This 'chance' meeting is unfortunate but it has happened and it is as simple as that. We cannot give him the satisfaction of knowing that he gets to us so calm down. _

_**He humiliated you in front of your family.**_

_My family know that sometimes horrible things must be done to survive. They will not blame me or you for Tanith's actions. Now once we are clean we have to dress and begin working on an escape plan, we cannot trust Tanith to keep his mouth shut. _

_**No we cannot. **_Nai'R'Da agreed readily. _**We must first ensure that Tanith cannot earn the trust of the Jaffa, we can begin by giving Tanith less than favourable jobs, the Goa'uld cannot argue because that is insubordination and an obvious invitation for me to torture him. But most importantly we have to keep him away from your family. **_

_Exactly which was why I was wondering about what to do with him. I was thinking we could put him in charge of the mining operations, the humans there hate us and are sick, ill and full of rage, none would trust him but they would have to obey him._

_**Meaning he cannot manipulate them, not even with kindness as they will always be suspicious of his motives. What a wondrous idea, beloved and to top that off we will publicly give him permission to experiment on a few of the mine workers that will destroy any chance of the miners trusting him. Brilliant! **_

_Thank you. _I replied smugly. _See what logical thinking can do instead of panicking? Tanith cannot argue with us publicly and if we put him in a situation where no one believes what he says then it won't matter that he knows about me or my family._

_**You are correct.**_

"John?" I turned and met the concerned gaze of my young brother. Gordon cautiously approached and kneeled besides the large bath. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine." I replied. "Can you collect me some clothes, please." Gordon obediently stood and rushed back into the large bedroom to gather some clothes, I heard him speaking which meant that the rest of my family was now awake. With a sigh I climbed out of the bath and began to dry myself, Gordon returned moments later but he stayed quiet and allowed me a moment's peace. "Gordon I would ask you remain here today and to protect Dad, Scott and Virgil."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"I plan on distracting a nosy parasite." I answered.

Nai'R'Da took control moments later and dressed my body to his liking before turning to Gordon. "**Protect your family but do not put yourself at risk and do not compromise me, I have worked to long and too hard to get here to lose my post.**" Nai'R'Da warned Gordon before striding out of the bathing room past my family and out of our chambers.

_There was no need to be so blunt and so rude to him._

_**Yes but we don't need Gordon running around and endangering us as well. **_

"My Lord." Saren stated with a bow as we entered the throne room. Nai'R'Da mentally grumbled as he noticed that Tanith was already there waiting besides the throne. "We have several mine workers asking to see you."

"**And? Do you expect me to listen to the whining of humans?**" Nai'R'Da stated with a snort. "**I have no need to hear their whining nor do I care for their complaints. However this presents and opportunity that cannot be ignored send in the humans.**"

Nai'R'Da strolled up to the throne and spun round to lower himself onto the seat. Not moments later ragged, dirty humans were being pushed forward before being made to kneel before him. The humans were silent and were visibly trembling as Nai'R'Da stared down at them. "My Lord, these are the humans who wished to see you."

"**You dared to mock me by demanding an audience with me! I should have you tortured for your insolence however you have come at the right time for I am in a good mood.**" Nai'R'Da stated. **"I am now appointing my new underling as your manager. Lord Tanith, you have permission to use a few of these lowly humans for your experiments but be warned if your experiments interfere with my mining operations you shall face my wrath. Now tell me human, why did you demand an audience from me?**"

"My Lord. Many of the workers are sick. We are struggling to mine the amount of naquadah you ask of us. Please, can you heal our sick and wounded?"

Nai'R'Da stared down at the man with an expression of fury. "**You dare demand my aid when you have failed me! I should have you all put to death!**" The Jaffa tensed. "**It seems I need to go and gather some more human slaves, you are becoming useless to me.**"

"**My Lord.**" Tanith stated. "**They are not useless yet. Allow me to conduct my experiments on the sick and wounded. I assure you that they will be healthy enough to work and I will ensure they collect twice the amount you ask for as an apology for their insolence.**"

"**I want three times the amount I asked for and I want to see the information you gather for each experiment. But be warned if I find this is a deception I will punish you after I have killed the humans.**"

"**Be assured…**" Tanith shot the humans an evil grin that made them tremble with fear. "**...the humans will work much harder than they have done so far.**"

Nai'R'Da nodded. "**Then take these pathetic humans and begin, I expect results by the end of the week. If I do not see an increase of naquadah production I will be very…displeased.**" Tanith bowed and turned to stare at the humans, I could not see what his expression was but the humans reacted very negatively to it and were shaking like leaves.

"My Lord, what is your plan for the humans secured in your chambers?" Saren asked whilst keeping his tone quiet and respectful.

"**For now they are unimportant. It is the Jaffa under judgement now. They will make excellent hosts, but you and your men must prove yourselves worthy or I will not allow the Gods within you to take a host.**" Nai'R'Da stated. "**Now go. Train your men and find those worthy.**"

Nai'R'Da remained on his throne for several hours after this but it soon became clear that nothing else was going to happen and so he deemed it safe enough to return to his private quarters. My family was waiting quietly as I arrived; Gordon was sat upon the bed and was talking quietly and reassuringly to my chained father and two older brothers. They glanced up as Nai'R'Da strolled in but Nai'R'Da did not immediately react to them, instead he moved to make sure that the device preventing any spy-ware was still active before sighing and releasing some of the tension that had formed in our shared body.

"John?" Gordon asked nervously.

Nai'R'Da glanced at Gordon from the corner of our eyes. "**Has Tanith attempted to visit at any time?**" Gordon shook his head and Nai'R'Da sighed in relief. "**Very good.**"

"How is John?"

"**He is well.**"

"Yes but you allowed him to be used by that…"

"No, Nai'R'Da would never force that upon me." I exclaimed as I was given control. "Nai'R'Da would have sooner killed Tanith then allow me to be used in such a way! I agreed because we can't afford to kill Tanith at this time, the Jaffa would grow suspicious if one of my esteemed guests suddenly vanished within my care."

"I…" None knew what to say.

"At the moment we are in a situation that can turn bad at any point in time." I continued firmly. "The Tok'Ra should have already noticed that Tanith is missing and an agent will be sent to deal with the potential threat. If I try to do anything I could compromise my post here and therefore endanger your lives. You have absolutely no clue how to get off this world or how to operate the chaapa'ai or the vessels we have here. If you are to survive I must get you out of here and that requires me to be cunning and stealthy. Trust me, please. I know I am not being the greatest brother and son right now but you must trust me and Nai'R'Da."

"We trust you son." Jeff replied. "I don't like it but we trust you. I just don't like what you have to do."

"It is war dad. A lot of other agents have had to sacrifice a lot more than their body or their freedom." I reply.

_**We may have an opportunity we can exploit. **_

_You have an idea? _

_**Gordon. As our Lo'tar he has certain freedoms that the others do not have. If we can show him what to do, how to escape this place and how to use the gate we may be able to have him lead your family to safety. **_

_Too risky. The Tok'Ra may attack them, not realising who they are. _

_**We cannot lead them without abandoning our post. **_

_I fear our post is already compromised. Tanith is not all that stealthy and the Jaffa talk despite our best efforts, word will soon reach them that Tanith has been seen somewhere else before, as have we. Just a few words and we're dead. _

_**The council will not be pleased if we abandon our mission. **_

_Sod the council, half those idiots have forgotten what it is like to be undercover and I bet very few of them have the hearts to care for their agents. _

_**Now, John, that is not so, the council care but caring too much only leads to heartbreak.**_

_And not caring only leads to Goa'uld like behaviour. _

_**They are not traitors.**_

_Oh? So all those times a traitor turns up on the council is just rumour? The council are targeted everyday by traitors and the Goa'uld and some of those councillors would gladly sacrifice us all for power. I don't care what they say Nai'R'Da, we have what we came here for, we have invaluable Intel and we've sent more than enough supplies to a safe world for the Tok'Ra. I will not leave my family here in danger. Besides they are needed on Earth, protecting my people._

_**True enough. Very well, we will teach Gordon bits and pieces and when the time comes we will see if we can evacuate your family.**_

"Any plans?" Scott asked.

"Not right now." I replied, I retrieved the keys to their cuffs and threw it at Gordon who deftly caught it. "Release them but if you hear even the slightest sound chain them again. Do not leave this room or you compromise all our lives."

"And you?"

"Making plans." I replied before bowing my head and giving Nai'R'Da control.

"**Take John's warning seriously. The Jaffa patrol regularly and if they see you free they will immediately suspect me. If I am caught showing any affection or mercy they will know I am not Goa'uld and that will be a death sentence for John and myself.**" Nai'R'Da warned.

"What are you going to do?"

"**I am going to talk to the wolf in sheep's clothing.**" Nai'R'Da replied confusing my family as he turned and left.

_Tanith?_

_**Tanith is able to escape the Tok'Ra not once but twice, each time knowing our location and seeking us out. He successfully integrates himself into the court and to our sides. There is more to him then we realise. Either he has allies or he is able to not only avoid my kin but also to access Tok'Ra technology without supervision. Since we cannot stop him right now we may instead be able to use him.**_

_Ah…_I mutter. _So we could use him to create a believable story to escape this world with my family._

_**We will end up owing him but considering his demands, owing him a favour is the least of our problems. **_

Tanith was in his private chambers when Nai'R'Da arrived, the Goa'uld was lounging against the wall looking surprisingly graceful and peaceful. "**Ah, Nai'R'Da. To what do I owe the pleasure? If you are here to hear news of the miners you will find that I sufficiently scared them whilst giving them the medical care they needed.**"

The Goa'uld handed us a pad and on this pad was surprising content. The Goa'uld had taken people under the guise of experiments, knocked them out and healed them. "**What are you trying to do?**" Nai'R'Da demanded.

"**You do not wish them harmed.**" Tanith replied. "**Although you act quite well, your Goa'uld persona is almost believable if I did not know you as well as I do.**"

"**And you're doing this out of the kindness of your heart?**"

Tanith snorted. "**I do not care for those slaves at all, but you do and I want you to be my consort and I am prepared to do what is necessary to earn your affection and to keep you by my side.**"

"**How much are you prepared to give?**" Nai'R'Da asked.

"**You have an idea?**" Tanith raised a brow easily seeing the opportunity Nai'R'Da was about to lie before him.

"**You want my affections. My host is part of who I am, you help my host and his family and I will owe you greatly.**" Nai'R'Da stated.

"**You want those humans to be taken from this world without becoming hosts or being harmed.**" Tanith stated. "**That will not be an easy task.**"

"**Not for just anyone, no. But you have successfully escaped the Tok'Ra and integrated yourself into several Goa'uld courts. If anyone can help me get them out it is you.**"

"**And in doing so I will earn your affections?**"

"**I will be more…tolerant.**" Nai'R'Da replied.

"**More tolerant is a good start.**" Tanith replied. "**Very well. But if I take them, I take you too.**"

"**I cannot abandon my post.**"

"**Your post is already compromised. There is a rumour you were once a Jaffa, and since no Jaffa can be a God there is only one answer. A God posed as a slave and the only reason a God would pose as a slave is if he is Tok'Ra.**" Tanith stated. "**Fortunately it is just a rumour but rumours stick. We must leave soon and I believe I know how to do it.**"

"**How?**"

"**We commandeer a vessel but rig a second to distract the Jaffa, the Jaffa blow up the second vessel believing us to be aboard, therefore declaring us dead. Meanwhile we shall escape to a nearby planet and dial a safe world where we can then continue back to the Tok'Ra.**"

"**Sounds too easy.**"

Tanith chuckled. "**That's the beauty of it, the second vessel will be here, but our getaway vessel will be in the forest. Now you spend the whole day in court and then head to your quarters for an evening. You are never disturbed because you've made it clear you don't want company. There is an escape route you can take to the forest that is not far from your chambers. I will join you and we will head to the vessel.**"

"**And the vessel?**"

"**Already there, it is the one I came to this world on.**" Tanith replied. "**I wouldn't have made it here otherwise, the Tok'Ra were quick to react and pursued me until I managed to commandeer the hidden vessel to escape the world they had chased me to.**"

"**But you came from the gate.**"

"**A simple illusion. I landed in the forest, waited for the guard to begin changing, dialled the gate and threw a rock into the wormhole to create the illusion something had come through. I then slipped into place just as the Jaffa raced to see the disturbance.**"

_Cunning and dangerous._

_**The Jaffa are always clueless. **_

_Tanith can be quite charming and the Jaffa are bred and trained to obey those who they believe to be Gods._

_**They lack the intelligence to realise they are not Gods.**_

"**So when do you wish for this to occur?**"

"**Tonight.**" Tanith replied. "**I can rig the second vessel to fly and shoot at the Jaffa through a controller on my person. It shouldn't take me more than a couple of hours. I will come to your quarters at sundown and then we will head for the vessel and then towards safety.**"

_I am not sure I want to trust him._

_**We don't have many alternatives. If Tanith is right our time will be up sooner than I anticipated. **_

_I am not looking forward to telling Taki and Kanan of what is happening. _

_**I am not sure I want to tell them. **_

_They certainly won't be pleased if they find out. _

_**Let's not think about that right now. **_

Nai'R'Da sighed. "**Very well Tanith, we will do it your way.**" _**May Egeria protect us. **_

_I hope this isn't all one elaborate trap. _

_**Let us hope so too. It seems too good to be true. **_

_A Goa'uld turned good, I seriously doubt it._

_**But he wants something.**_

_Us._

_**And let us hope we can use our advantage to keep him under Tok'Ra control. **_

Nai'R'Da gave Tanith a dark look and left the Goa'uld's chambers to return to our own. Jeff, Scott and Virgil were chained again, clearly having heard our steps and reacting quickly. "**Release them. If we do not escape tonight we are all dead.**"

"You have a plan."

"**A bad one but the only one we have.**" Nai'R'Da replied seeking out the hidden escape route, the door was in his chambers as he was currently the more 'valuable' and 'powerful' Goa'uld. "**Gordon take your family deep into the chambers and hide, if Tanith and I don't join you assume we've been captured and stay hidden at all costs.**"

"We don't know how to get off world." Gordon argued.

"**That's why I am giving you this.**" Nai'R'Da stated giving Gordon a memory crystal. "**There is a vessel deep within the woods. Once you find it place this in its power core. There is a power core just behind the seating. Inside this crystal is automated instructions, it will have the vessel take you off world and to a safe world. Once there type in Thunderbird, don't look at me like that, my host has fond memories of his vessel. Now type in Thunderbird and a gate address will appear, dial the gate and then type in this number 804638, the numbers will be in English so there won't be any need for me to teach you Goa'uld. Once the code has been sent, travel through the gate, it will lead you to the current Tok'Ra base. Tell them who sent you and they will question you but eventually send you back to Earth.**"

"We won't leave without you."

"**You may have no choice.**"

"But if you're found…"

"**My host and I will be tortured and then killed. But you have a chance to escape and you will take it.**"

"No." Jeff growled.

"**You are not in control here.**" Nai'R'Da growled back, his voice lower and more powerful. "**You will obey me.**"

"You are not Goa'uld and I will not leave my son behind."

"Then pray Tanith can be trusted." I reply as I was given back control. "Now hide, please."

"And you?" Scott asked.

"If Nai'R'Da is not here it will make the situation worse. Besides we must wait for Tanith and pray he hasn't brought reinforcements."

"How long do we have to wait?"

"Not long." I reply. "I normally spend the evening in my chambers and do not like being disturbed. The sun is already fading, we have maybe an hour, perhaps two? If Tanith keeps his word he'll be here at sundown."

"Then we stay."

"And if you are caught you will be tortured or worse, made hosts." I retorted. "You hide. The Jaffa do not know about this tunnel, they will not find you."

Fortunately despite their reluctance they finally gave in, slipping into the escape tunnel and I casually strode over to a nearby chair and sat. A bottle of wine and a clean glass was already upon the table, no doubt courtesy of the servants earlier that morning I poured myself a glass and sipped at it, it was strong, strong enough to inebriate a symbiote and we could not afford to get drunk but a small glass would do no harm.

Slowly before my very eyes the room darkened until the only light left was from the moon as it shone into our chambers, soon Nai'R'Da and I would see how trustworthy Tanith truly was.

Nai'R'Da took control as the door slid open and Tanith slipped through. The Goa'uld showed no signs of nervousness, he closed the door casually but locked it firmly. Hope blossomed in my heart even as Nai'R'Da watched him expressionlessly. "**We must go. I presume your host's family is secure.**"

"**They are waiting.**"

"**Then let us go.**" Tanith instructed striding towards the door.

Nai'R'Da double checked that we had our weapons before following the Goa'uld into the tunnels. Sealing the door shut behind him he watched as my family skirted around the Goa'uld, Tanith looked amused but did not try anything, simply heading into the tunnel system. Nai'R'Da followed close behind, our hand on our weapon ready to shoot should Tanith turn traitor.

"Should we trust this beast…" Jeff asked Scott behind them, clearly unaware of a symbiote's enhanced hearing.

"**You forget that this beast is your only way off this world.**" Tanith hissed startling the humans behind them.

"**And you forget your place.**" Nai'R'Da warned.

Tanith bowed his head in a surprising gesture. "**You are right of course, we are in this together.**" Nai'R'Da huffed but made no comment as the Goa'uld slowed to walk at their side. "**You should relax, the more tense you are the more likely we will be spotted.**"

"**If we are spotted we are dead.**"

"**True enough but they would raise the alarm quicker if they think something is wrong with their God.**" Tanith warned.

_Point made. _

_**Don't John. **_

_If they see us the first thing they'll do is look closely at us, their God, if we're afraid they'll be afraid. We lead by example. We must make it appear we're on a casual stroll with an underling and our servants. The ploy won't work for long but it may give us precious time._

_**Tanith's decoy will do that. **_

_True enough but we must be careful._

"**Where's your decoy?**"

"**If I activated now it will not give us much cover. We need it active when we are leaving, I'll activate it the moment we are on my vessel.**"

_I hope he isn't lying. _

_**There is no turning back now. **_

_True enough. _

"So how did you meet Tanith?" Scott asked.

"His Jaffa communed with him whilst she carried him in her pouch." I replied having been given control, if only for a few moments. At their sounds of disgust I knew my brothers and father understood what I meant by Jaffa and pouch. "The Jaffa mediate to meet minds with their Goa'uld larvae if only for a short time. This allow the prim'ta to heal its carrier from any injury. Tanith convinced the Jaffa that he wanted to turn against the Goa'uld and so she sought out the Tok'Ra. The Tok'Ra agreed to give him a host and to have him live amongst us. So far he has proven himself to be…" I pause and glance at Tanith who was glancing back at us. "…trustworthy but arrogant."

"And the host?"

"Hebron has been quiet since. Although Tanith claims he is there." I reply.

"**He is aware.**" Tanith agreed.

I raise a brow, my unspoken question obvious, 'but is he free'? When no answer was forthcoming we all fell silent and continued our journey. We soon came upon the exit, the forest was right before us, we only had to cross a small but bare piece of land. Tanith led the way and I followed with my family close behind. A quick search of the walls and land and no sign of movement assured me that if only for a moment we were safe.

"So is Hebron free to speak?" Virgil asked the moment we were within the relative safety of the forest.

"**He communicates with me as easily as John communicates with Nai'R'Da.**"

"And yet John speaks and can act without Nai'R'Da. Why do you refuse to release control to Hebron?"

"**Hebron has no idea how to help us escape. He is intelligent but no intelligent enough to be of any use right now. If you require assurances I will allow him to speak later, for now we must focus on escape.**"

"A convenient excuse." Scott muttered.

"**I have no need for excuses. I am a God, I answer your questions only because your thoughts matter to my future consort.**"

"Consort?" Jeff stated, clearly wishing to shout the word but wisely keeping his tone down.

"**You are an arrogant fool.**" Nai'R'Da hissed.

"**And yet you have tolerated me thus far when you could have killed me several times over.**" Tanith replied. "**I believe we are making progress.**"

Nai'R'Da was speechless but I had to say I was more amused, Tanith truly believed that we were growing fond of him because we hadn't killed him? _Nai'R'Da the moment we are safely away from this world, shoot him. _

_**With pleasure. **_

"John!" Jeff demanded.

"**Ignore Tanith, the fool believes I am growing to adore him. Goa'uld's have many delusions, they believe they are the centre of the universe. Unfortunately this particular one seems to have latched onto myself and my host.**"

"**And I am still alive, so you must reciprocate.**"

"**I haven't killed you because you are still useful to me, but if you continue with this stupidity I may shoot you on principle.**" Nai'R'Da warned.

The Goa'uld did not look threatened at all, in fact he looked amused. "**Very well, we shall discuss this later.**"

_You wish. _

_**He was telling the truth.**_

The vessel was indeed there in the forest, a tel'tak, but well fitted one with barely a scratch upon it. Tanith smirked clearly indicating that he knew we thought he was lying and glad to prove us wrong. He pressed a button on a console on his wrist and the entry way appeared. Tanith went first, I pushed my family in, not willing to enter first lest he lock my family out and try to take off with just me and him. Once we were aboard I took the seat adjacent to Tanith at the control console whilst my family stood behind us unsure and nervous.

"**Once I activate the second vessel we will have maybe fifteen minutes.**" Tanith warned. I merely nodded and readied myself, familiarising myself with the console and noting the necessary weapon and flight commands. Seconds later Tanith was taking us up, we hovered briefly below the tree line before the Goa'uld laughed. "**Now we can go.**"

I was surprised by the damage done already, the moment I could see, an al'kesh was shooting madly at everything and I could see the Jaffa running towards the other vessels or fleeing for cover, no one bothered to notice us to concerned with the out of control bomber. _Perfect. _

_**Do not praise that things work. **_

_How can I not if it helps us escape?_

Nai'R'Da sulked quietly in the back of my mind and I smiled fondly as I watched our six and ensured a quick escape. There was no epic firefight, no mad dash for freedom, it was almost, dare I say it, peaceful. Nai'R'Da however spoiled all that by taking control and suddenly shooting the Goa'uld with his zat'nik'tel. With a satisfied smirk he leaned back. "**I've been wanting to do that for months.**" My family laughed. "**Drag his body to the cargo bay and lock the door. I believe the council will be eager to interrogate him and to find out how he keeps escaping.**"

"I can see why you like this line of work, John. Doesn't seem all that boring."

I was given control and I turned to smirk at Virgil. "Give me a computer and emergency calls any day."

"Still want your old job back?" Dad asked with a pleased and eager expression on his face.

"I'm not sure I can go back, Dad." I reply softly.

Scott placed a hand on my shoulder needing no explanation. After all how could one go back to a boring desk job when there was so much to do elsewhere, out here in space. I always had a home on Earth but for now my place was here, in space with Nai'R'Da.

_**And I am glad you are with me. **_

_Dear Lord!_

_**What! **_Nai'R'Da asked worried when he felt my fear.

_Can we transfer Malek and Delek off base? I don't think I want those two meeting my family! Imagine the mayhem! The rows!_

_**There will be no rows. Malek will calm them with a firm hand and words, but Delek will be sure to inform your family of how inferior they are. **_

_My Dad will not be pleased._

_**Exactly, comedy gold coming up, Malek and Delek versus Jeff and Scott Tracy.**_

_This is not funny._

_**No, it is hilarious. **_

"Need a hand?" Scott asked.

"Take a seat at that console. Tell me what you are seeing." I instructed. Scott eagerly obeyed and so Nai'R'Da and I spent the rest of the journey teaching my family how to pilot the vessel.


End file.
